The Original Family
by Esmerada007
Summary: Esther spell backfires on her. Instead she wakes up to a whole new horror that she created. Rebecca wakes up and finds out there is something really wrong with her. The Org family have to work together with the Salvatore's to find out happened to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries**

**Season 3- **Original family

**Pairing: **Stefan/ Elena, Damon/ Rebecca, Klaus/ Caroline, Elijah/ Katherine, Finn/Sage, Meredith/ Alaric, Esther, Kol

**Summary: **Esther, Klaus mother does not try to kill her kids when the spell backfires on her. Instead she wakes up to a whole new horror that she created. Rebecca wakes up and finds out there is something really wrong with her. The Org family has to work together with the Salvatore's to find out what is happening to them.

**Has been Beta and some parts redone.**

* * *

Rebecca had just stepped into the bar when she noticed Matt all beside himself. She planned to seduce Matt, but since her brother Kol broke his wrist. He didn't seem pleased to see her.

She picked up a bottle of wine and ignored the loneness that crept up in her heart

She was deep in thought when she was interrupted by Damon's annoying voice.

"Turn down by the captain of the football team…ouch." Damon strides toward her with a bottle of wine in his left hand. He then sat down beside her.

"Shut up Damon" She glared annoyed as he poured her a shot glass of whiskey. Rebecca took it and chugged it down.

Damon chugged his down and smirked at her. "Besides you would have broken him in a second."

"Are you saying I can't be gentle?" Rebecca turned towards him.

Damon smiled. "Maybe you should find someone more unbreakable. "That's all."

Rebecca turned and eyed him. "And who would that be."

Damon turned and looked her over. Rebecca got the hint. The next thing she remembered was Damon pulling her outside and kissed her.

"Meet you at the Mansion...Hot stuff." He winked at her and flashed away.

Rebecca chased him until she collided with Damon. She pushed him against his bedroom door. Damon pushed it open as Rebecca pushed him in and grabbed his head. She kissed him passionately and ruthlessly.

Damon tugged his coat off and slammed the door shut. He tried to pull her forward only for her to slam him against the wall again and ripe his shirt to shreds.

Damon usually doesn't let a lady take control but damn she was hot. Two can play this game. Damon slammed his lips against hers and turned her around quickly. His hips grind against her as his lips landed on her neck, and his hands landed on her breast.

Rebecca moaned. The next moment she was slammed against the wall as Damon lifts her dress up and pressed himself hard against her.

Rebecca's mouth was open in a daze. She wasn't sure what the hell happen, but Damon was seducing her badly. His hands were everywhere, and she melt to his touch.

Damon ripped the side of her dress off as he kissed down her neck and down to her back. His pants fell to the floor along with her panties. Damon cursed as he gently pressed into her tight heat from behind. Rebecca screamed.

Damon chuckled to himself. That was the first time he made an original scream.

Rebecca tossed him against the wall as she slid her dress off. She stepped out of it as Damon licked his lips. He smiled at her lovely creamy skin and her perfect breast.

Shit, she could have broken his bed. "You could be at least gentle with the bed…it's antique."

"It's a bed…I thought you said you were more durable." Rebecca smiled and straddled him.

"Oh I'm durable honey; I'm just not sure if you can handle me." Damon winked at her.

Rebecca growled at him, and her eyes darken. Damon grin and gently touched her face. "You look hot when you're all growly."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Damon rolled over and pinned her to the bed. "You might want to hold on." He grinned as he slid into her.

Rebecca moaned. Damon chuckled as he pounded into her hard. Rebecca cried out in ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around him and held him in place.

He gripped her hips and raised her over his cock. "Ride me," he instructed.

Rebecca didn't need to be told twice. She sank back down and he slowly filled her again, one perfect inch at a time.

Damon growled in pleasure as he felt her stretching around him, rippling and squeezing him tightly. "Damn..your tight."

Rebecca moaned as she grinded on his lap. He gripped her head and tilted it. He snarled and brought her down for his bite.

Rebecca screeched and tripped into orgasm as soon as his fangs penetrated her neck. Damon growled as she came around his cock again. He gulped at her powerful blood, closing his eyes. He pulled his fangs out.

Rebecca fell against him. She opened her eyes and growled at him. "Why the hell you bit me for?"

Damon growled when she grabbed him by the balls. "Don't underestimate me Damon. Just because I'm a women doesn't mean you can take advantage of me."

"I wouldn't do that to you Barbie?" Damon smirked.

"Barbie?" Rebecca didn't know what that met.

Damon chuckled. "It's just a nick name…for beautiful girls."

Rebecca had a hard time to believe that and she was annoyed with his seduction. She would be damned if he won. She quickly rolled him over and pinned him there.

There was no way he was going to win this game.

She straddled him and rode him hard. She looked down to find Damon staring at her amused. It annoyed her. Her eyes darken and her fangs showed. She bends down and bit his neck deeply.

Damon cursed as she took a couple of drinks. Rebecca leaned up with blood stained lips and smiled as he tried to sit up. "You can't beat an original Damon.

"We could of has some real fun if you told me you were into kinky stuff." He took Rebecca's wrist and bit into it.

Rebecca moaned. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me...Lover"

* * *

**The next Morning:**

Elijah stood there and stared at the empty wine glass on the table. Beside it were a few herbs that laid out on the table. His mother was working on something, and he wondered what it was.

He lost his concentration by the sound of his younger brother.

"Well, there's our girl." Kol stood up and blocked his sister from passing him.

"Get out of my way Kol." Rebecca glared at him.

Klaus looked up amused.

"Out all night, what a scandal. I trust you didn't' do it with that boy named Matt." Kol smiled at her.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebecca threatens.

Klaus glared up and smirked.

"Too bad mothers not hear, I wander what she would think?" Kol teased.

"I'm not a child and don't start Nik." Rebecca pushed Kol to the side and stride into the room.

"I didn't say anything." Klaus held the smirk.

"Well, I'm bored." Kol fell back on the couch. "Our sister is strumpet… but at least she is having fun." Kol smirked. "I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for…have at it." Klaus spoke.

"Come on, join me Nik, it's the least you can do after you stick a dagger in my heart." Kol said.

Klaus sighed and looked up at him. "Ah, ok then…why not. I haven't had enough to drink with you trying to murder Rebecca's date."

"Yes please go, there are enough men rolling around in it." Rebecca said annoyed.

Kol turned back around amused at his sister as he walked towards the door. "Just like you Rebecca."

Rebecca picked up her shoe and tossed it at him. "Good ridden's the both of you."

Elijah walked in holding one of his mother's sages.

"Elijah, not you too."

"I'm worried about mother. I haven't seen her all day. Fin is also gone. She's been acting strange lately.

"She's been dead for years. Maybe she's trying to get used to being alive." Rebecca spoke.

"I don't' trust Fin, I think something else is going on."

"Our mother loves us; she will never do anything to harm us.

Elijah wasn't so sure.

* * *

Klaus and his brother Kol were enjoying a drink at a bar when he had suddenly seen Caroline. Klaus smiled.

"I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty treat." Kol chuckled.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus spoke with dark eyes.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Caroline."

"Oh it's you." Caroline glared at Klaus annoyed.

"Why don't you join us for a drink?" Klaus spoke raising his glass.

"Sorry, I rather die of thirst, but thanks." Caroline walks away.

Klaus smirks and leaned toward his brother. "Isn't she stunning?"

"She looks good walking away from you." Kol spoke.

Klaus growls at him." I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus follows her and meets up with her. "Caroline."

"Please leave me alone." She says turning to face him.

"Come on take a chance Caroline…talk to me…get to know me." Klaus smiled. "I dare you."

Caroline sighed and thought about it for a moment. "Fine." She sat down beside him annoyed.

Klaus glared at her with a smile. If only he could somehow make her love him, then things would work out. He could hypnotize her but what fun that would do. He could always try to seduce her the old fashion way.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Caroline spoke.

"You…your hopes and your dreams. Everything you want in life."

Caroline smirked. She knew what he was doing. "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Klaus smiled. "That's why I like you."

Caroline stared at him surprised.

Klaus suddenly stood up and placed his hand on his chest. A pressure settled there, and he had a bad feeling something fishy was going on. He stared at Caroline.

"What is it?"

"What did you do?" He grabbed her pulling her forward.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." Caroline pulled away from him suddenly scared."Stop it."

Klaus released her as he heard someone, in the distance. "Kol."

He ran forward and seen someone dragging his brother. Klaus pushed Alaric back and pulled the dagger out of his brother's chest. Stefan was slammed to the wall, and Damon stood before him cocky as ever.

He would love to wipe that smirk off his face. "I should have killed you months ago."

"Well do it. It's not going to stop your mommy from killing you." Damon joked.

What did you say about my mother?"

"Oh you didn't know I was friends with your mommy." Damon smiled.

Klaus growled his eyes darken as he grabbed Damon by the throat, lift him in the air and off his feet.

"Klaus."

He turned and was surprised to see Elijah standing there. "What did she do?"

"We have a problem to take care. Our mother is doing a spell…to kill us." Elijah spoke.

Klaus frowned and dropped Damon. He knew it was too good to be true. His father hated him and now his mother wanted him dead. His life was so screwed up.

However, with or without his mother, she wasn't going to get away with this.

* * *

Ester stood in the circle with Fin. His right hand took hers as they seen Kol, Elijah and Klaus coming towards them.

"They're not supposed to be here." Fin said.

Ester stood strong and glared at her son. "My son's."

"Whatever you think of us and killing your own children will be a catastrophe." Elijah spoke.

"I don't want to do this." Ester spoke. "But I watched as you killed, tortured and murdered innocent lives. I can't let my children do this anymore. I brought you in this world, and I can take you back.

Klaus was getting annoyed. "End this now mother...I'm tired of this talk."

Esther closed her eyes as a sudden scream filled her ears. She fell to her knees as Fin helped her up. "Something is wrong."

"Don't…DON'T ABANDON ME." Ester cried as the flames rose high covering the sky. Fin grabbed his mother pulling her out of the fire. By the time he tried to make a run for it the fire rose tossing them out of the circle and on to the ground.

Elijah was the first to notice. Fin was passed out on the ground and so was his mother. Elijah reached for her before Klaus move towards her. "NO."

"She will kill us if she awakes." Klaus stared at her then at Elijah.

"No, I can't kill our mother Klaus. I'm taking her home. Were figure out something." Elijah picked her up and dashed out and into the forest.

* * *

Klaus scowled as he looked down at Fin. He sighed and glared at Kol. "Let's go home." He then picked up Fin and ran home.

Damon sighed as he glared at Elena. He had her in the basement and tied to a chair. He knew she would do something stupid so the only way to keep her safe was to put her here. His brother was not going to like this.

"Elena would you please stop screaming, your giving me a headache."

"No, not until you let me go." Elena spoke angry.

Damon chuckled. The door slammed open and Damon found himself slammed to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan pushed him back as he went to Elena and untied her.

"She was trying to leave with Elijah. I stopped her before he tried to kidnap her." Damon spoke.

"Are you out of your mind?" Stefan spoke.

"Someone has to be in this family." Damon snickered.

When Elena was untied, she walked to Damon and slapped him. "Don't you have a soul? What is wrong with you?" She walked away with Stefan following her.

Damon sighed and shook his head. Damn women. He went to the living room and sat down with a bottle of whiskey. Then the words hit him of what Elena said. _"Do you have a soul?"_

Maybe he didn't have a soul. He was a monster, a vampire, and he was fool to think otherwise. One minute he liked Elena and the next he wanted to kill her. It was bad enough Katherine ruined him. The only good thing he had out of this was Rebecca. He at least had her to screw around with.

That didn't stop him from thinking about doing something drastic. Because whenever he's pissed he goes out and kills someone.

Maybe this time he'll just hunt for the sport of it.

* * *

Elijah was the first to come home.

He knew something was wrong from the moment he walked in. He quickly laid his mother on the bed in her room. Then he walked down stairs trying to find Rebecca.

He went to the kitchen when he found his sister there on the floor passed out. Soon his two brothers came. "Rebecca."

"What happened?" Klaus knelt beside her.

Kol placed Fin on the floor. He then walked towards his brothers.

"I'm not sure I found her this way."

Elijah was scared. This never happened before. Rebecca was an original and was his sister. She couldn't be sick. He gently picked her up and carried her to the couch laying her down on it.

Klaus wasn't pleased by this. "If mother did something…"

"She didn't do this." Elijah spoke stopping him. "Something went wrong with the spell mother did. She was panic when she tried to complete it."

"Maybe who ever she slept with drugged her or something." Kol shrugged his shoulder.

"Our sister is an original. She can't be drugged you fool." Klaus spoke.

"Vervain." Kol spoke.

"She would have known. "Klaus spoke.

"Well whatever it is. We're just have to wait until she wakes up." Elijah spoke shutting them both up.

"And if someone is responsible for our sister being conscience they'd better pray, I don't find them." Klaus swore.

* * *

Damon walked though the dark, rough woods. His lips tugging at the corner of his blood-stained lips. He smiled as he heard the sound of laughter and humans dancing around the fire. Oh goody some food to play with.

Damon listened to their hearts beat as his eyes darken. He then noticed a crow sitting on the branch close beside him.

He glared at the crow sitting on a tree branch until it flew towards him landing on his arm. "Go to them. Be my eyes and ears." He whispered. The bird flew towards the laughter. Damon followed soon behind as a fog appeared to cover the fire.

"What the hell man. Where is this fog coming from?" A boy said.

"Beats the shit out of me. Let's party." A blond hair boy grabbed one of the girls towards him and kissed her.

The girl giggled but stopped when she heard a scream. She turned, and a body dropped from the tree onto them.

She screamed.

Damon watched from nearby as two girls and two boys ran out of the forest in different directions. Damon followed the dark hair girl knowing they were always more fun to play with.

Damon appeared before startling her in shock. She screamed when his face transformed. His fangs enlarged and he was about to bite her when he was pushed to the ground.

He leaned up as a familiar dark hair girl stood near the girl and told her to leave.. He was even more surprised when the girl turned around to face him.

"Katherine." He growled.

"Damon, what' got you in a pissy mood." She smirked at him.

Damon growled at her and advanced. "For one I don't appreciate you ruining my day.

"Oh please, if you were that hunger you would have gotten her by now." She placed her hands on his chest and trailed circles across it. "Damon grabbed her hand.

"Stop teasing me dammit. I got other things to worry about." He walked away from her.

"Oh is Elena getting you all upset again." Katherine teased.

"No you bitch, you are. Now move out of my way." Damon spoke.

"No." Her eyes darken, and she pushed him to the ground. "Don't get cocky Damon or I might have to teach you a lesson."

Damon pushed her away and stood up turning aside from her. There were times where he wanted her, now he just wanted to kill her for all the times she played with him. Damon smiled when he felt the needle of a vervain dart in his pocket. It must have been the leftovers of what Alaric gave him.

He turned around and smiled at Katherine. "Maybe we could have some fun before we leave." He pulled her forward slamming his lips against hers, which surprised her.

Katherine pushed him away just as she felt a needle go into her back. "Bastard."

Damon smirked as she went limp in his arms. "I suppose we're even now."

Katharine cursed as darkness took over her. She wasn't sure what pissed-off Damon but knew whenever he was like this; he was going to do something crazy and irrational again. Which only made her worry even more.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Diaries**

**Season 3- **Original family

**Pairing: **Stefan/ Elena, Damon/ Rebecca, Klaus/ Caroline, Elijah/ Katherine, Finn/Sage, Meredith/ Alaric, Esther, Kol

**Summary: **Esther, Klaus mother does not try to kill her kids when the spell backfires on her. Instead she wakes up to a whole new horror that she created. Rebecca wakes up and finds out there is something really wrong with her. The Org family has to work together with the Salvatore's to find out what is happening to them.

* * *

Esther awoke to find herself in her bed. She jerked up to find her son Elijah sitting nearby.

"Mother, I'm glad you have awoken." He glared at her. His arms folded.

"Elijah. I'm sorry," she sighed. "I didn't want this but what I did years ago I should have not of done. I turned my children into monsters. I wanted to fix this, to fix you."

"You can't fix us, the deed is done and there is no going back. If you kill us your just as bad as any of us," Elijah said.

"I know that, but is that going to stop you from killing innocent lives."

"I do not kill," Elijah said.

"Don't lie to me my son," Esther said.

"I use to be worse."

Esther stood up to suddenly find Klaus in front of her. She was shocked but was prepared. She gently placed a hand on his chest as he grabbed it.

Before Elijah could get up he watched Klaus fall to the floor screaming. Ester stood before him staring him down."You should know your place my son."

Elijah rushed forward. "Mother stop this."

Esther bends down and grabs Klaus's chin. "Don't ever try to kill me again, Klaus. I am your mother, and you should know your place. I might not be a hybrid or a vampire, but I'm stronger than you think. I am the original witch and when I was brought back I became immortal. You cannot kill me." Esther stood up and walked towards Elijah.

Moments later Klaus stood up. He was angry, disappointed and pissed. His mother tried to kill him, and now she was immortal, indestructible. How could have this happened? "How are you indestructible?"

"When Bonnie and her mother brought me back, someone else was there. He gave the last bit of essence of power he had to make me immortal." Esther spoke.

"Who was it mother?" Elijah stood nearby and waited.

"You're not ready to find out yet." Esther spoke.

"Tell me." Klaus spoke.

Esther looked annoyed. She walked past just as the bedroom door open. Kohl and Finn stood there.

"Mother."

"It's alright sons," Esther stepped towards them. "I won't hurt you…I can't."

"Then prove it." Klaus spoke.

"I'll undo the spell that ties you all together," Esther said.

"You tied us together." Elijah spoke.

"Yes, when one goes, you all go." Esther said.

Finn looked surprised. "Mother."

"I'm tired Finn, I can't do it…but there will be a change…he promised me," Esther said.

"Who?" Klaus glared back at her.

"Someone whom you don't need to know about yet."

"This is nice that were all here as a happy family, but we have a bigger problem here," Kol said.

"What is it Kol?"

"It's Rebecca, she's not awaken."

* * *

Stefan awakes suddenly to find Damon smirking at Elena and him in bed. He was on the opposite side stroking Elena's cheek. Stefan growled at him.

"Don't get your panties in a twist brother, I'm just playing," Damon smirked.

"Then get your hands off my girlfriend," Stefan said.

Damon chuckled just as Elena awoke. She jerked away and pushed Damon off. "What the hell Damon."

"Well hello to you too cranky." Damon teased.

"Damon what do you want?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"I was bored last night so…I brought back a present for you," Damon smirked.

Elena stared at him in horror. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"No I didn't kill anyone, I might have scared the shit out of a few girls and drugged someone but…

"You what?" Stefan now stood up shirtless. He glared at his brother.

"Oh please, it's not like she's innocent...Besides if you want to find out who it is I'll be in the cellar mocking her." Damon ran out.

"I thought Damon was changing." Elena said.

"You never know what's going thought Damon's head. He's like a loose cannon." They quickly got dressed and went to the cellar to find Damon sitting in the chair smirking at a dark hair girl who was chained to the wall.

Stefan rushed forward only to stop when he had seen who it was. "Katherine."

"It would be a little more fun if my Doppelganger wasn't here. Besides it would be the first time all three of us got…"

Damon stopped her. "Not in your wildest dreams."

Katherine scowled. "Are you going to let me go or do I have to kill you?"

"Damon, why did you bring her here?" Stefan asked.

"She pissed me off so I drugged her and brought her here," Damon shrugged.

Elena rolled her eyes. "For what, revenge…Damon if you're…"

"I'm not here to torture her." Damon spoke. "I brought her here to get the originals off our back. I'm giving her to Elijah as a present."

"WHAT?" Katherine glared at him. Klaus would kill her if he knew she was here.

"Well unless you have a better idea to get them off our back then do tell," Damon smirked.

Katherine hissed at him."I will kill you if you take me to the originals. They will kill me."

"Duh, I know." Damon smiled.

"Damon this is not getting us anywhere. Just let her go." Elena said.

"No," Damon said.

"Wow, thanks Elena…I didn't thank you had a heart to help out your dear grand ma." Katherine teased.

Elena rolled her eyes and tried not to get to creep out that Katherine just called her dear. "I'll call Bonnie, maybe she can help with this little problem."

"Well I'm going to take a shower, I'm getting bored." Damon walked away.

"You could take me with you," Katherine smiled.

"Keep dreaming." Damon walked out the door.

Stefan sighed. What the heck was he going to do with her now?

* * *

Rebecca wakes up in bed beside her mother that was beside her.

Her mother takes her hand and stands up shocked. "Mother, what are you doing here and why am I in bed?" she sat up to see her four brothers standing in the room. "Am I dying?"

Kol chuckled. "No, we can't get rid of you that easy," He joked.

"Do shut up Kol." His mother glared at him.

Kol rolled his eyes as Elijah scowled at him.

Esther took her daughter's hand again. Her eyes widened with shock. Rebecca noticed the stare. "What is it mother?"

"It can't be, this is impossible." Esther said.

Klaus was getting impatient. "What is it, is something wrong with her?"

Rebecca stood up from the bed and glared at her mother. "What is it mother, you're scaring me."

Esther couldn't believe it. She wanted to reunite her family for the better and now this. This could change everything and if this was true she had to start some rules. This family was supposed to have respect with family values and taught the old ways. She never thought in her wildest dream her daughter would do this. However, she wasn't there and now her whole family was messed up in more ways than one. "Starting today our life is going to change for better. It's no reason to be frightened by this."

"Mother, tell me." Rebecca was practically screaming now.

"I'm not sure how this happened, but you're…Your pregnant." Her mother said.

"WHAT?" Rebecca sat up from the bed outraged. "What do you mean…that is insane and impossible, vampires can't have kids." Rebecca stood up and paced the floor. "No, impossible.

Kol stared at her then laughed. "Was it that boy Matt?"

Rebecca glared at him her eyes turned black then she jumped him. Esther lifted her hand and stopped her in midair. She dropped her hand as Rebecca fell, Klaus caught her. "Stop it Rebecca, you don't want to hurt yourself."

"This is crazy." Rebecca said crossing her arms and staring at her with and an furious pout. She was angry and if this was true she was going to kill Damon by ripping out his heart.

"How is this possible mother?" Elijah said.

"Yes, I would like to know the answer to that too." Klaus folded his arms as he stared at his mother. To say the least he was in shock and still not sure if he should believe her. If it was true, he was going to kill who ever Rebecca slept with.

"When I did the spell to combine my children, I used Elena's, my blood and a drop of each of yours," Esther said. "Using Mikael's essence and mine it made me stronger. I became immortal, when I combined all of us together, it did something unusual."

"What are you saying?" Klaus said.

"I'm saying that vampires can have…children" Esther seen the look on her children's face. They looked shocked, and some of them looked amused. Especially Klaus, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Kol chuckled. "I guess you don't need to make hybrids anymore brother. You just have to find a woman to handle you and get her pregnant."

Klaus growled at him.

Esther sighed. "Just to let you know, don't get any idea's in that head of yours. We are a respectable family, and I will not allow any of my sons to go loose and raid around knocking up females. I will not allow this. "Which, also means no killing what so ever?"

"Maybe you should break the spell mother." Finn said as he got glares from his brother's especially from Klaus.

"I know some of you wanted children, so I'm going to give you a chance to start your life over. I'm going to allow this, but you will have to follow the old ways, of how we were." Esther glared at her all her children.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean." Rebecca scowled.

Kol smiled. "It means you should have been married before you…

Rebecca growled at him. Elijah rolled his eyes and stood in front of Kol. "Rebecca calm yourself."

"Tell him to shut up before I stuff his heart in his…

"Rebecca. Stop being childish and be an adult. We have no idea if this affects you in anyway so you have to be careful. If the council found about this, they would be panicking and try to find a way to kill us. We can't do that. We have to be careful and no one can know about this," Esther said.

Rebecca pouted. "I'm not being bed rest. No way in hell."

Finn chuckled.

"Why don't you tell us who knocked you up, so I can pay him a visit?" Klaus smiled. Either way he was going to visit Matt and find out what happened.

"No, if anyone is going to kill him it's going to be me," Rebecca said. "I'm not telling anyone so don't ask." She walked out of the room ignoring her mother.

Esther glared at her and sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

'Well, isn't this interesting company?' Damon smirked at the gang in his living room. "We'd already been here for an hour, and so far, I'm extremely bored."

"I'm researching here and you're annoying me." Bonnie scowled as she tried to find a way to kill Klaus.

"Oh, come on, grouchy. Can't you see how amusing it is for the eight of us here? We should have a party." He teased pushing the button on the radio and started dancing. He grabbed Elena's hand pulling her off the couch.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon I'm tired. No dancing."

Damon scowled as Stefan glared at him. "Fine, fine…I'll get Katherine to play with me."

Stefan watched Damon leave. Beside him, Caroline and Matt had a book researching also. Stefan was about to go to the kitchen when the door bell rang. "I'll get it."

Stefan opens the door and steps back surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to speak with Matt?" Klaus growled.

"Why?" Stefan crossed his arms and glared at him. He knew he couldn't get in unless he was invited. Still he didn't trust the hybrid.

"Something happened to my sister, I want to see what he knows," Klaus said.

"To Rebecca." Stefan smirked. "You honestly think Matt did something to your sister. I highly doubt that."

"Then let me in to speak with him." Klaus said.

"No, I don't trust you," Stefan said.

Klaus growled. He was about to threaten him when he heard music blast and the sight a familiar dark brunette dancing in the living room with Damon Salvatore. Surely, that wasn't Elena. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Damon and Katherine stopped dancing and turned to face the doorway.

Katherine froze for a moment but realize Klaus could not come in. She smirked and moved toward the doorway. "There is no reason to pout Klaus, I just came here to have fun, too bad you can't join us." She teased.

Klaus growled his eyes darken. "Stop with the teasing or I'll blow this house up with you in it."

Katherine chuckled. Stefan noticed the glared. If she teased him too much he would blow the house up. Damon walked by and smirked. "Did you get bored and came to bug us."

Stefan scowled; he placed his hand on Damon's arm. "Damon, don't taunt him."

"Why the hell not, it's much more fun." Damon smirked as Klaus glared at him annoyed.

Matt and Caroline walk by and notice Klaus.

Klaus smiles at the beautiful blonde. He had all types of plans for her now. "Hello Caroline."

Caroline frowns. "What do you want?"

Klaus smiles but glares at the boy beside her. "I came here to ask Matt a question."

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"Were you with my sister last night?" Klaus asked.

Matt stared at him strangely. "No, I seen her at the pub and that's it. Why?"

"No reason, she is just feeling under the…weather is all," Klaus said.

"Under the weather?" Damon smirks and wonders if it's a good idea to tease Klaus. He probably didn't even know he screwed his sister last night. "Maybe she's tired and needs some rest, especially after last night."

Stefan and Elena's eyes widen.

Katherine scowled. "Oh please tell me you didn't screw the bitch."

"Oh god, I'm leaving if I know where this is going, Caroline scowled walking back in the living room.

Klaus's eyes were black now. He was angry, and he was going to kill Damon. No there were things a lot worse than death. His baby sister was pregnant because of this arrogant fool. "Why don't you come out here and say that again."

Damon chuckled with laughter only to be stopped when he felt something puncture his stomach. "What the hell?" He looked up to see Rebecca holding the other end of a piece of wood that went though his stomach. She pulled him forward as he dropped on the steps toward her feet. "Bastard, your pay for what you did." Rebecca ripped the wood out of his stomach and pulled Damon off the ground by his neck.

Stefan flashed outside and pushed Rebecca aside only to be swatted away by Klaus.

Damon looked up just in time to see Klaus's fangs enlarge and puncture his neck. "Fuck."

Rebecca pushed Klaus away. "What the hell, Klaus. I was supposed to make him suffer, not you?"

Klaus stood up intended to make him pay again when he, and Rebecca was tossed onto the ground. They looked up, and Bonnie stood there chanting. Stefan seen the mark on Damon's neck, and it was fatale. He looked around, and noticed Klaus was gone.

Bonnie stopped chanting and looked around. Damon stood up his vision blurring. "Oh god, if I start dying just kill me." Damon said.

"Not going to happen, brother." Stefan took a hold of his arm and helped him in the house. He noticed Katherine was gone and probably for good.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon did something stupid once again," Stefan said.

"It's not my fault Rebecca was willing and wanting." He scowled.

"Sleeping with Rebecca was not the greatest idea." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Ya, now you just pissed-off Klaus...Good job." Elena scowled at him.

"I still don't understand his problem. Why the heck was he mad? It's not like she was underage or anything. He's acting like I did something to her." Damon muttered.

Stefan shook his head knowing there was more to the story then Klaus was telling. And whatever it was he would find out sooner or later. One he had to go to Klaus and find a way to save his brother once again.

He was surely doomed if Klaus wanted something in trade. Knowing him, he would and he would give anything to have his brother safe.

Although he couldn't risk his humanity again, he already lost so much.

* * *

Klaus sat at the kitchen table annoyed. Rebecca was mad and telling their mother what happened.

He could tell Esther was upset. The frown on her face was clearly shown and at him. To say the least he would never admit it but his mother did scare him. She had t hepower to kill him and for that reason he wouldn't disobey her or at least not yet.

"What were you thinking Klaus? You bit Damon Salvatore and now he's dying."

"It's not the first time he bit him mother," Rebecca smiled.

Klaus scowled. "He had it coming beside he admit he slept with Rebecca."

"You said you wouldn't say anything," Rebecca growled.

Esther looked surprised. Her baby girl was pregnant by a Salvatore. She sighed and heard about Damon, the crazy, repulsive vampire that's like a loose cannon. What was she going to do?

Elijah scowled while Kol rolled his eyes as he walked into the room. "Really sister, you couldn't think of anyone more dashing to sleep with." Kol smirked.

"Damon Salvatore is dashing you ass. Why do you think I…never mind," Rebecca crossed her arms and stood up.

"I think what we need is to get our boundaries set. I think we should invite the Salvatore brothers over and invite them over for dinner." Esther said.

"You mean one brother, since the other one is probably barely hanging on." Klaus had a smirk on his face.

"No, both brothers will be here tomorrow because you will go to their home tonight and cure Damon," Esther said.

"Why would I do that?" Klaus said.

"Because I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson if need to be, son," Esther said angry.

Klaus's eyes darken. "Did you just threaten me?"

"No, I said I'll have no problem putting you on your backside in front of your brothers and teaching you a lesson," Esther said.

Klaus face turned red. Kol chuckled with laughter. Finn and Elijah smiled amused. "Shut up." Klaus glared at them.

"I would love to see that," Rebecca chuckled.

Klaus scowled at her. "Please do shut up before I dagger you."

Rebecca scowled. "I like to see you try, brother."

Klaus stood up angry. Esther muttered a few words sending him to sit back down on the chair. "Apologize."

Klaus glared at her angry. "What?"

"I said apologize to your sister," Esther said with arms crossed.

Klaus tried to stand up, but he was stuck there. Damn his mother's magic. "Fine, I apologize for threaten to dagger you. Are you happy?"

Rebecca smiled. "I'm starting to like the new you mother."

Esther smiled. "Now back to business. No matter, how much you dislike he's part of the family now. Rebecca is pregnant with his child. He will take responsibility," Esther said.

Rebecca scowled. "I'm not sure if I can do this, mother."

"Rebecca you have lived for centuries, don't you think it's time to settle down and live a normal life," Esther said.

"This is far from normal mother," Rebecca said.

"Your right, but at least you can have the one thing that every human can have that we could not. You have a chance to do that now," Esther said.

"Well lucky me, I'll be in my room resting," Rebecca ran out of the room.

Esther frowned. "Elijah could you see if Rebecca is well-fed and taken care of. I and Klaus need to make a trip to the Salvatore's."

Elijah smiled. "I will, mother." He left the room to find his sister.

"Can I go, I need some entertainment," Kol complained.

"No, Kol…but I'm sure Finn will keep you company," Esther said.

Kol frowned. Finn looked amused. "I'll keep him out of trouble, mother."

Klaus stood then wanting to run away when his mother was suddenly beside him. "Let's go Klaus and take care of this little problem you caused," Esther said.

Klaus frowned and followed her out the door. If it was the last thing he did he would make his mother pay.

* * *

Damon's hand latched onto his brother's wrist. "Don't go, you can't…"

"I have too…your die and…I can't lose you." Stefan stared at him. The huge wound on his neck was large. Dark veins surround his neck up toward his face. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He couldn't lose his brother again. He tried to free his hand but Damon's hand was latched on tightly.

"I watched you go over the edge, and I didn't do anything to stop it back then," Damon said.

"You couldn't of," Stefan said.

"Sure I could but I just didn't want too. But I want to now. Whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back, every second, every day until you don't need me. I might not be there physically, but I'll be there," Damon said.

"You are not going to die, Damon. but why Damon, why did you had to ruin it." Stefan was almost shouting now.

"Because it's what I do Stefan. I act on impulse. But right now, you're all I got and Elena needs you. Don't give your humanity up again, not for me," Damon said.

"But Damon..."

Damon held his arm harder. "Promise me…"

Stefan sighed. He couldn't do it. There was no way he was letting his brother die."I can't."

Elena was about to check on Damon when the door bell rang. She wondered who could be coming over this hour. She opened the door and stared with shock.

"Esther and Klaus, What are you doing here?" Elena spoke.

"I came here to talk, and Klaus has come here to apologize and cure Damon," Esther said.

Klaus frowned.

"May we come in?" Esther said.

Elena wasn't sure if she should trust them.

"Klaus won't hurt you or anyone, I promise," Esther said.

"Fine, come in." Elena moved as they stepped into the room. Klaus passed her looking around. "How is Caroline?"

"Why do you ask?" Elena said.

"No reason." Klaus smiled.

Esther eyed her son and wondered why he was interested in the sheriff's daughter. Maybe he liked her, which would be a surprise. Klaus didn't like anyone.

When they reached the room, Elena walked in and opened the door. She was startled at first because Stefan was on the floor as Damon had his hand on his neck. "Stefan."

Damon looked up, he growled.

Stefan pushed him on to the floor. "Elena get out of here, he's not well."

Esther said a few words as Damon slumped still on the floor. Stefan looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus is here to save your brother," Esther said.

"I don't want his help if there's a price," Stefan muttered.

Esther glared at her son. " I assure you there is no price, and no one will be harmed. "Klaus if you would."

Klaus scowled and made his way over to Damon. He bend down on his knees and glared at Stefan then Damon. "Think of this as a peace offering." He bit his wrist and forced it into Damon's mouth.

Damon latched on hard. A moment later, Klaus growled when Damon would not let him go. He forced his jaw open and moved his arm away. "I didn't say suck me dry, Damon."

"I had to get you back somehow, you devious bastard." Damon muttered.

"With some rest, he should be fine," Esther said pulling out an envelope she handed it to Stefan.

"I apologize once again for what my family has done to you, but we need to talk. I hope you will come." With that Ester walked out the door and left.

Klaus turned and smiled at them. "I would go if I were you; my mother doesn't like to wait."

Elena watched him leave with relieve. She watched as Stefan helped Damon back in bed. He was already passed out asleep.

Stefan smiled and thanked god his brother was alright. Whatever made Klaus changed him mind must have been something serious. He knew Klaus to well for him save Damon that fast. He never did like Damon so why did he save him. Whatever the reason was he was thankful.

Elena watched as Stefan covered Damon up and walked towards her. She could tell he was confused and worried as they stepped out of the room.

Stefan opened the letter. "It's an invitation to a dinner."

"Esther wants me and Damon to come," Stefan spoke.

"If you're going, I'm going too, I don't trust them," Elena said.

"I don't either but if we're going to find a way to get rid of Klaus were have to play along," Stefan said.

"Now, that sounds like fun?" A voice spoke

Stefan looked up and was surprised to see a red hair girl stand there.

"Sage!"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**If you want me to continue, leave more reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Original family

Chapter- 3

Pairing: Stefan/ Elena, Damon/ Rebecca, Klaus/ Caroline, Elijah/ Katherine, Finn/Sage, Meredith/ Alaric, Esther, Kol

Summary: Esther, Klaus mother does not try to kill her kids when the spell backfires on her. Instead she wakes up to a whole new horror that she created. Rebecca wakes up and finds out there is something really wrong with her. The Org family has to work together with the Salvatore's to find out what is happening to them.

* * *

Katherine made her way outside and to the woods. She was determined to find a fresh morsel to drain. She was fixed on finding a human but the only thing she found was young deer. This would have to do for now.

Her teeth lodge in the deer's neck draining it dry. The sound of leaves bustling past her stopped her from feeding. Katherine raised her head then stood up.

She took a few steps backwards and leaned against the tree as the sound of footsteps was nearby. Someone was here, and she couldn't tell who it was. What if it was Klaus coming to finish her off? Not taking the chance of getting caught, she jumped and landed on a thick branch on a tree above. She watched down below and prayed. When the footsteps stopped! She kept quiet, her eyes closed.

She opened them and looked down. When she noticed the area below was clear she dropped down from the tree.

Just as she reached the ground a familiar voice was spoken from behind her.

"Katherine"

She almost jumped out of her skin! Only one person on earth would say her name like that. She looked up merely to see her greatest fear standing before her.

"Elijah."

Before she could say anymore, darkness over took her.

* * *

Klaus was still in shock. All the scotch in the world couldn't fix what he was feeling inside. His mother was immortal and now she wanted to rule their lives and tell them what to do.

No killing humans, no hybrids, can't use the Doppelganger as a blood bag.

The hell with that, there was no way he going to let this go on.

Although, he wasn't going to admit he missed his mother and wanted her respect, but he loved how he was now. Nothing would change that.

The only good thing that came out of this was the spell his mother did. His family can recreate, can create a child. He's not certain how it's possible, and he didn't care. He wasn't sure if they had to be human or vampire, but this was better than making hybrids.

The good thing about it was only an original can recreate. No other vampire can do what his family can do.

It was too good to be true.

He took another drink from the glass when none other than Caroline walked into the bar. She wore jeans and a blue halter top that showed how perfect her curves were.

He smiled deviously.

Caroline expelled all the air from her lungs as she noticed him at the bar. The Annoying, arrogant, sadistic bastard was sitting there smiling at her.

It was about mid-night and why did he have to be here at this time.

She wasn't going to admit that she was grateful he saved her when she was dying from Tyler's werewolf bite. She wasn't sure what to take of the bracelet he gave her or the drawing. However, she did know he was trying to woo her. Which wasn't going to work?

She wasn't stupid and there was no way she was going to be seduced by the likes of him.

"Care for some company love?" Klaus made his way over to her.

Klaus stood there wearing a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and a black button down jacket. He was holding his drink in his other hand. He looked like a model from a British magazine. Oh god, she did not just think that.

"Ah, no…I like to be by myself, thank you." She moved past him.

"Oh come on Caroline, I just wanted to talk, since I'm bored in all. I thought you could use the company," Klaus smiled.

"I don't need company." She walked over to sit down at one of the booths in the far corner of the bar. Before she could get a sign of relieve she looked up to see Klaus sitting on the other side smirking at her.

"So, what should we talk about first?"

Caroline glared at him angrily. "Go away."

"Why, you're not going anywhere, are you?"

Caroline growled. "You get that you're a piece of shit, right"

Klaus chuckled. "Such fire in you love, I love it. You know you are stunning when you're mad."

Caroline looked at him in shock. She wasn't sure if she should take that as a complement or punch him. "First I'm not your love, second get over yourself and stop being full of yourself."

"Well to answer your question, I don't look at myself in the mirror everyday and second you're not my love yet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? If you think something is going to happen with us, then you're crazy…opps I forgot your insane lunatic," Caroline mocked.

Klaus glared at her. He had the tendency to drag her out of the bar and give her a lesson, but her attitude was amusing. Before she could blink he was beside her, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "Now Caroline is that any way to treat your savior."

Caroline gulped as his hand land on her shoulder and her neck. And for some reason, his touch send a spark that went up her leg. "Even know you saved me doesn't mean you can play with me. I'm not your toy." She grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

Klaus laughed and stared at her. He knew she was lying. He was getting to her. He could see it. Her lips were quivering, her skin had goose bumps. Her chest heaving and when he pressed her body towards his. He could feel her nipples poke through the top and into his chest. If he didn't move he was going to lose it and take her right there. He leaned against her ear and whispered.

"Your body says otherwise, love," Klaus smiled.

Shit, she couldn't believe that just happened. She pushed him away and glared at him. There was no way she was having feelings for her enemy. No way in hell. "You know you're an ass."

Klaus leaned against the seat and chuckled. "Caroline, so sassy, I think I met my match. Why don't we get out of here and go someplace more fun?"

She let out a snort. "Drop dead!" she then stood up and walked out of the bar.

Klaus watched her leave with amusement. This was too fun. He stood up and followed her.

As Caroline made her way to her car, she kept mumbling. Stupid hybrid and his freaky family, why can't they leave?" She sighed annoyed and opened the door. She sat down, and before she could place the key in the ignition Klaus was there sitting in the passenger side.

"Hello, love. So where we're off too," Klaus smiled

"What the hell, get out of my car?" Caroline had enough of this.

"Come on love, be a dear and take me for a ride. It'll be fun."

Caroline reached over and grabbed his neck. Her fangs dropped, and her eyes went black. She growled at him, hopped over and straddled him.

Klaus laughed. "No love if I knew you were going to be this much fun, I would have pursued you sooner."

"Drop dead!" Caroline growled as she grabbed a pencil from the ash tray and stabbed him in the chest.

Klaus was surprised. This baby vamp just stabbed him with a pencil. It didn't hurt as much, but still she stabbed him. Now he wasn't amused. "Now Caroline that wasn't very nice." He took the pencil out of his chest and grabbed her hand.

Caroline pushed him, which send them both crashing against the passenger door and onto the ground outside. Klaus laughed as she tried to hit him again.

"Silly girl." He pulled her up and pressed her against her car. "Are you going to behave or do I have to tie you up?"

"I like to see you try, asshole." Caroline glared at him. "Let me go."

"I think you heard the girl." A familiar voice spoke from behind.

Klaus rolled his eyes. Why of all placed did he hve to hear that annoying voice.

"Damon." He turned around keeping a hold on Caroline's arm he glared at the cocky vamp.

"Always coming at the wrong time," Klaus spoke.

"Let her go Klaus." Damon had his arms crossed and glared at him.

"Not likely Damon and if you follow me, what's not to say you might not live," Klaus said.

"I don't think your mother would be happy with you if I died since she told you to save me," Damon spoke.

"What mother doesn't know won't kill her," Klaus smiled.

"I guess we're have to do this the hard way." Damon growled at him. His eyes darken and becoming slits. He took a step forward.

"Stand down Salvatore unless you want a painful death again," Klaus said annoyed.

Caroline was scared and if something happened to Damon, Stefan and Elena would be heartbroken. "No, Klaus don't' kill him."

"He's already pushed me too far," Klaus spoke.

"This isn't exactly the way to a chick's heart…you ass," Damon spoke.

"Like you're the one to speak," Klaus glared at him, and that's when Damon jumped.

Klaus was faster. He released Caroline and grabbed Damon by the neck and snapped it. Damon dropped to the ground.

Klaus turned around and cursed. She was gone, but her car was still there. He could smell her. He smiled. He loved a good chase.

* * *

Finn is outside of the house by the garden. It's been centuries since he had been back to the real world, and he wonders if he can adjust again. Everything was new and different to him. His mother was trying to help him, but he wasn't sure if she could help.

He hated his life as a vampire, and he wanted to die. His mother was going to help him and currently, everything's changed. He wasn't sure what to do now. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone sneak behind him.

He turned just as someone jumped on him. He fell on his back when his hand went to their throat. His eyes widen at the beautiful girl straddling him. He knows her, knows her face and knows that wicked smile anyplace. "Sage."

"It's me," She smiles almost crying.

His hand loosens, and he sits up staring at her still. He can't believe it. The love of his life was here, in his arms. It's been so long since he had seen her.

"I missed you so much," Sage says.

"I can't believe you're here." He pulls her forward, and they hug.

Sage has spent so long dreaming of this moment. She can't believe it's finally here.

"How did you find me?" Finn asks.

I went to the Salvatore's and asked Stefan where you were. Once I heard you were back. I had to see you," Sage said.

"I'll never leave you again," Finn says.

"But your brother Klaus. Do you think he'll …"

"You have no reason to worry about him. My mother is back…she's taking charge of keeping him in now," Finn smiled.

"The original witch," Sage asked surprised.

"Yes, and I have so much to tell you." Finn stands up and holds her hand. He walks until he is near the balcony of his bedroom. He wraps her arm around his neck and jumps softly landing on the balcony top.

Sage looks at him curiously. His finger on her lips to keep quiet. He takes her hand and opens the glass door that leads to his room. They sit down on the bed. "My mother owns the place, and I don't think she'll take it likely if she found a girl in my room."

Sage looks at him surprised. "You're an adult; don't tell me she's treating you like a child."

Finn chuckles. "No it's much more than that. I'll tell you about it later but right now I…need you."

Sage smiles as his arms tighten around her waist and pull her closer. They kiss passionately like they always done. She pulled her tank over her head and dropped it to the floor.

Finn peeled off his clothes quickly and pulled her forward.

Within seconds, she was lying below him. Sage smiles and traces the outline of his face with her fingers. "Make love to me Finn."

Finn smiles. "There is something I need to tell you first."

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure why the sociopath wanted her. She didn't care, and she needed to get away and go home. Away from these crazy feelings she was having and away from him. She wasn't sure why she felt like this, but it was crazy.

She can't be having feeling about a man that killed Jenna and others. He was the enemy and an ass. Even know Tyler bit her, she still cared for him, but she wasn't sure where they stood for now. Tyler could not be with her, unless he finds a way to break the sire bond. Once again, this was all Klaus fault.

She sighed frustrated and kept on running. She was almost reaching the clearing of the woods when she tripped. She fell to the ground. "Damn it."

When she looked up Klaus was beside her smirking. Caroline jumped and dashed away, but Klaus pulled her into his arms.

"Let me go." She shouted.

Klaus laughed. "Sorry love but I am tired of playing cat and mouse.

"Really, then take this." She kneed him in the groin which loosens one of his hands but not the other. His hold on her was tight.

Klaus was annoyed now. He slowly pressed her back against his and grabbed her neck. With his other finger, he gently pressed on the carotid arteries until she slacked and passed out in his arm.

"Now, that is much better." Klaus picked her up bridal style and ran towards his home. Heading to the backside of the mansion he went though the backdoor and up to his room. He laid Caroline down on his bed and covered her up.

It was around midnight now, and he was tired. He wasn't sure what possessed him to kidnap Caroline.

Maybe it was the fact he missed her, and he wanted her beside him. He admits he's lonely and the thought of having a family was in the back of his mind. He could imagine having an infant with Caroline.

A girl or boy with her blond hair and his eyes.

He sat on the bed and watched her sleep.

However, there was a lot to do before that could even happen. He had to make Caroline love him. He wasn't going to force her or thrall her. He wanted her to love him naturally. He wasn't' sure how long it would take. But he'll wait even if had to chase her to the end of the world, he would do it for her.

She would love him until the end of time.

* * *

Damon awoke on the side of the parking lot. His head pounding, his eyes still closed, but he could see daylight. Damn, how long was he out for? He could hear a noise in the background. A siren and familiar voice were in the back.

"He doesn't have a pulse?" The man spoke with panic. "I found him like this and…"

"Sir, calm down. I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I call an ambulance. You did everything you could and we will find out what happen," Sheriff Forbes said.

Damon wanted to jump up and scare the living shit out of the man but he didn't think Liz would be happy about that. He waited until the man was gone before jumping up and scaring the shit out of Liz.

She jumped and pointed her gun at him. "Don't scare me like that…what the hell happened?"

Damon chuckled. "Sorry Liz I couldn't help myself." He rubbed his neck and glared at her. "I pissed off an original like always."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Damon, I don't know what possesses you to do stupid stuff, especially if the worst vampires are in town you don't go pissing them off."

"Hay I only was trying to help. Besides he had your daughter and…"

"Wait, my daughter…who has her?" Liz demanded.

"That maniac Klaus…he's obsessed with her, for some reason." Damon said.

"Why would he want my daughter?' Liz asked with worry.

"How should I know? Besides his mother send me and my brother an invitation for dinner this morning. I'll see what I can find out Liz."

"Why don't I go with you?" Liz spoke.

"Just because your sheriff doesn't mean he won't still kill you?" Damon spoke

Liz rolled her eyes and placed her gun away. "I really don't care Damon. I want my daughter back."

"Fine, if you get turned into a vamp, don't tell me I told you so." Damon walked away and to his car.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"Home, to see if my baby brother is awoken and ready for another entertaining day." Damon waved good-bye and drove home.

* * *

Elena wasn't sure how this happened, but it did.

It was early in the morning when Stefan went to her room. One-minute Stefan is beside her in her bed and the next their kissing. It's passionate, sweet like it used to be. God, she missed him.

Elena broke away, gasping as his hands reached her his.

"Maybe we should stop?" Stefan panted trying to push her away.

Elena pulled him closer. "No, I know what you're thinking Stefan. You won't hurt me."

"But I already have, Elena. I bit you, and I killed so many people."

"No, Stefan it wasn't you." Elena held his face, gently wiping a tear from his face. "Klaus made you do this."

"No, it was him Elena. It was always in me…I never turned it off, and once I did…"

"But you're not like that now. You've turned your humanity on, and you fought it. You've won." Elena said.

"I…" Stefan didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt her again. He missed her and wanted her but not like this. "I can't.

Elena pulled him back and kissed him hard.

Stefan groaned his teeth sliding to her lip. His hands on her hips as he wraps them around her waist. He was trying to push her away, but now it was starting to get tough.

A moan escaped her throat. As she pulled her shirt over her head, he kissed her harder. His hips buckled making her gasp. "Stefan."

Elena smiled barely noticed her bra was unclasped and suddenly gone from her chest. Warm hands cupped a breast, while the other was covered with his mouth. "Oh god…Stefan."

Elena pulled him closer and moaned when his mouth devoured her. With her back facing the door, she straddled him and prepared to pull his t-shirt off when the door opened.

"Don't stop on my count brother," Damon leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Oh god." Elena gasped reaching for her shirt.

Stefan growled and wraps a blanket around Elena. "Damon please do knock next time."

"Damon smirked. "Well at least someone is in a good mood. I on the other hand had my neck snapped my Klaus last night."

"Damon? What the hell you do this time?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not done telling the story. Any ways I woke this morning lying in the parking lot with Liz standing over my dead body. Someone called it in and thought I was dead." He chuckled. "You should have seen the look on Liz's face when I scared her."

Elena wasn't amused. "Damon one of these days Klaus is going to kill you if you keep this up."

"I highly doubt that Miss. Gilbert. After I tell his Momma, she'll probably have him locked in a coffin or something. You didn't' forget brother, did you?"

"No I did not and can you leave so we can get dressed." Stefan snapped.

"Meow, someone crabby, must not be getting any." Damon smirked and walked out leaving the door open.

Elena sighed annoyed.

"Remind me to lock the door next time." Stefan said.

Elena smiled.

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself lying a nice warm bed.

She sat up and remembered what happened last night. Her eyes widen.

"Good evening, Katherine."

She almost jumped out of her skin! She turned to the other side of the bed to see Elijah sitting there. Dressed in a suit as usual, his eyes blue like she remembered not so long ago. "Elijah!" She whispered, scared and angry at the same time.

If he didn't chase her for years, then she might be smitten with him, but not now.

"I noticed that you're still frightened of me," Elijah replied.

"You left me in the tomb for Klaus to find me!"She angrily answered. "How do you think I would feel?"

"Well I'm sorry for that. It was a time I was very loyal to my brother, but that's changed now." Elijah said.

"Really and why do I find that hard to believe?" She asked.

Elijah smiled.

"Are you going to stay there and look at me all day?" Katherine glared at him annoyed.

Elijah frowned and smiled. "I have a proposition for you, Katherine. "Elijah leaned towards her and gently cupped her face. "I'll keep you safe from Klaus if you stay with me."

Katherine glared at him then smirked. "Do you take me for a fool, Elijah? I know he lives here with you. Is this some type of sick game?"

Elijah frowned. "No Katherine, I only want to protect you. He is no longer hunting you, and our mother will make sure of that."

"Your mother, she's…

"Very much alive…she's immortal. I can finally live somewhat a normal life now. I want you beside me Katherine."

She glared up surprised. She wondered if this is a joke. "Are you teasing me?"

"No, why would I?"

Katherine stared at him again trying to figure him out. Then it hit her. "You…you love me…no, you don't love anyone." She said.

"That's not true; I always cared for you since I met you. Now, it just turned into something more." Elijah brushed his lips against hers.

Katherine kissed him then pushed him back. If this was true, she was going to have fun with this original. "How do I know if this is not a trap?' She asked.

"Your have to trust me." Elijah moved closer and shuts her up by pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

Kol sits up when he hears a noise. It was coming from Finn and Elijah's room, and he swore he heard a females' voice.

Kol smiled and got up. He quickly got dressed and walked out of his room. He made his way to the first room which was Finns. He opened the door, and his eyes went wide with amusement.

A red head was straddling Finn to the bed. Her backside exposed to him. He chuckled, which caused Finn to grab Sage and wrap her in a blanket.

"After all these years without no girlfriend I thought you turned gay or something," Kol joked.

Sage chuckled. Finn growled at him. "Leave this room at once brother."

"Fine, fine but just to let you know if you decide Finn is not good enough you can always come and find me lovely lady."

Finn grabbed his shoe and tossed it at him.

"Missed me." Kol ducked, took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a shot of the two love birds. "See ya."

Finn was prepared to find him and teach him a lesson when Sage grabbed him. "Finn, honey let him go. He just teasing you beside you don't want to leave this do you." She dropped the blanket leaving her standing there nude.

Finn sighed, closed the door and locked it. He then turned around.

"You drive a hard bargain."

Sage smiled.

Kol went to the next room which was Elijah's. He slowly opened the door to see clothes on the floor and the bed a tangled mess. Kol smirked and walked towards the bathroom where he heard running water.

Kol quietly opened the bathroom door to see Elijah just stepping out of the shower with a familiar girl standing behind him. Kol laughed. "You're sleeping with the Doppelganger, when did this happen?"

Elijah scowled. Katherine peeked over his shoulder to look at the younger brother. "I didn't know you had a younger brother."

"Kol this is Katherine, not Elena. Would you get out please and leave?" Elijah scowled.

"Oh the other one, Klaus told me about her." Kol smiled. "Wild and mean… I didn't' think you were settled for someone like her brother."

Katherine could tell Elijah was getting jealous. She chuckled and slipped away to get her towel giving Kol a good view of her backside. Elijah grabbed the towel with scowl and wrapped it around her. "Kol leave now before I toss you out."

"Fine, fine…by the way nice package there Miss. Katherine." Kol left the room as the door hit him on the backside. He cursed and walked out of the room. "This sucks everyone is getting laid but me." Kol frowned.

He was heading to his room when he heard a loud crash coming from Klaus's room.

* * *

Caroline arched her back as a moan escaped her mouth. A hot mouth was on her neck, trailing kissing down her naked body softly. A soft hand cupped her breast and teased it. Her body arched as a hot mouth took her other breast in its mouth. "Oh god."

Hands slide between her legs into her moist folds. She screamed as he rubbed a little harder. Her insides exploded in warmth, body twitching in excitement as her body hummed with pleasure.

She had never felt a greater pleasure in her life.

He stopped and that made Caroline opened her eyes. He was pressed against her. His tone body was straddling her, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward.

A whimper left her mouth as he rocked into her. She moaned pressing her face against his. She wiggled, urging him on. Every time he sent her body in shock from pleasure. She screamed and moaned. She never felt this type of pleasure with any man before not even Tyler could keep up with this man.

Sharp breaths and moans escaped her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he pounded into her. Her legs went numb as she neared her release, and then it disappeared as she heard a chuckle.

She woke up drenched in sweat, gasping for breath and her hand went to cover herself when she realized she still had her clothes on. Oh god it was just a dream, but it felt so real.

Klaus appeared beside her holding her arm. "If you want that release your have to beg for it, darling." He smiled.

"Klaus" Caroline screamed angrily and pushed him off the bed. "You put this dream in my head. You are sick."

"You didn't seem to think that when I was pounding into your nice sweet..."

"OH MY GOD, I HATE YOU," Caroline screamed.

Klaus chuckled. "Yes darling, scream my name louder," he whispered flashing her a smile.

If she had a dagger, she would shove it in his dead heart. Caroline tossed a shoe at him and everything else she could.

Klaus growled at her. "Hay, not my books their antiques."

Caroline stared at him then laughed. "Oh, please." She walked toward the pompous hybrid and was going to teach him a lesson. She grabbed his neck only to be flip over his knee as he sat on the bed. "Oh my god, DON'T YOU DARE." Caroline screamed at him as his hand patted her on her backside.

Klaus chuckled and couldn't help but be amused as she squirmed in his arms. "Caroline I'm only teaching you a lesson."

Unfortunately she was even more humiliated when the door burst open to see Kol standing there. "Oh god, let me go you asshole."

Kol stared at the scene before him and snickered. "Wow, Klaus I didn't know you were into kinky stuff. Don't stop on my count, I want to watch."

Caroline's face turned beat red. Klaus's eyes darkened. "If you don't leave I'm going to break your leg Kol."

"Oh come on big brother, everyone else is having sex. Why can't I watch?" Kol pouted.

Klaus's eyes widen. "What?"

"I found Finn and Elijah having some fun this morning. Not to mention Rebecca is knocked up and."

"Kol…do shut up." Klaus wasn't amused anymore. He pulled Caroline off his lap and turned her over. He smirked at her rosy cheeks and the anger in her eyes. That's when a hand slapped him in the face.

Caroline pushed him off the bed again and ran out in the hall.

"Wow, feisty." Kol watched her leave.

"Blood hell." Klaus stood up.

"Can I play?" Kol sighed as Klaus chased after Caroline.

Caroline ran down the hall and was curious what Kol met by Rebecca. It was impossible Rebecca was pregnant. She kept on running when she collided with Rebecca. She almost knocked her down.

"What the hell." Rebecca stood their fangs out and eyes black. "I was trying to sleep here and what's with all the goddamn ruckus." She glared at Kol and Klaus as they stood behind Caroline.

Caroline looked her over. There was something different about her. She was dressed in a blue short night gown, but her stomach was a little larger. "OH MY GOD. How did you get…are you pregnant?"

Rebecca growled at her and pinned her against the wall. "What does it look blonde?"

Klaus moved towards his sister. "Rebecca release her…she's not harming you."

"But she woke me up Nik and I'm pissed."

Kol chuckled.

"Do you want your neck broken brother?" Rebecca scowled at him.

Kol frowned.

"Rebecca let her go," Klaus growled.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Esther stood in the hallway glaring at them.

Caroline sighed in relieve. She was saved or at least she hoped. "Klaus kidnapped me and Rebecca is trying to kill me."

"I did not," Klaus said.

"Oh please stop your lying," Rebecca said releasing Caroline.

Caroline ran behind Esther and stuck out her tongue at Klaus. She knew that was childish, but she hopes his mother would stick a dagger into him.

Ester wasn't sure what to make of this. "All of you go change and get ready for lunch. We're having guest over and I want you to behave, especially you Rebecca."

"Me, but this ass was waking me up with yelling and Barbie over there screaming bloody murder." Rebecca said.

"Enough get dressed and get ready. Would you make sure Finn and Elijah are up, Kol?" Esther asked.

"Sure, but I'm positive their already up and banging," he joked.

Esther wasn't sure what Kol met by that and she probably didn't want to know. She looked at Klaus that was staring at Caroline like he cared, and she wandered for a moment if it was possible. "Klaus go and get ready."

Klaus frowned and turned going to his room.

"Come, Caroline, we have much to discuss."

Caroline watched amazed as Klaus walked back in his room. He was scared of his mother. She could see it.

That made her smile.

* * *

**Love it, Hate it?**

**Should I Continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Original family**

**Chapter- 4**

I saved the best for last. Klaus/Caroline

* * *

"You remember the plan right, brother?" Damon stood and glared at his brother.

Stefan frowned. "I'm sure Ester is not planning some devious scheme Damon."

"Really, you do remember the last time she invited us over, she plotted to kill her children. Which I have no problem with, but she involved Elena, which caused a problem." Damon said as he eyed Elena walking toward them.

"Don't start Damon, I said I was coming with you guys no matter what." Elena pointed a finger at him. She was tired of his attitude and wished someone would put him in his place for once. She liked Damon and did not want anything to happen to him. If he kept this up, she was afraid she would find him dead.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Barbie was kidnapped by Klaus last night. That's why I had my neck snapped, thank you," Damon said.

"What? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Elena said.

"Because I know your be panicking, but I'm sure Barbie is fine," Damon said.

Stefan scowled at his brother.

Elena went to knock, but the door opened as Ester stood there dressed in a tan dress. She smiled.

"I'm happy you're able to make it Stefan and Damon. It's good to see you again Elena, and maybe you could help us with our little problem," Ester said.

"Wow, the originals have a Problem…that's a first," Damon mumbled.

Ester ignored the comment. "Please come in…we have a lot to discuss." Ester held the door open for them.

Stefan was the first to step in and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He looked to the right to see Elijah step in the room.

"Elijah, my favorite original." Damon smiled, walked past his brother, towards Elijah and slapped him on the back.

"Damon." Elijah frowned and took a seat on the couch beside Fin.

Elena walked in and noticed Caroline sitting on the couch. "Caroline, are you ok?"

"Elena," Caroline waved and pointed a finger at Klaus. "Mr. high and mighty decided it would be fun to kidnap me and hold me hostage in his bedroom."

Klaus focused on her slightly amused. "Now darling, if I planned on kidnapping you, I would certainly not take you to a place where you could be found," He teased.

"So seducing me with dreams are your way of trying to woo me?" Caroling crossed her arms and leered at him.

Klaus chuckled. "Of course not, I plan on using the old fashioned way," he noticed the cute pout and wondered what it would feel like, if his fangs were in her neck, and he was pounding in her.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but didn't. His eyes were staring at her in the most lustful way she knows, and it made her blush. His legs were crossed and there was something about the way he dressed that sent her to think of all kinds of naughty things. Why the hell would she be thinking about Klaus like that? She was with Tyler.

"Wow you guys complain like a married couple... that's scary." Damon muttered taking a seat on the far end of the couch.

"Shut up Damon." Caroline snapped.

"Are you sure your ok, Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I'm just dandy but Ester has a lot to tell you guys." Caroline smiled and couldn't wait for Rebecca to come down stairs. She couldn't wait to see the shock look on Damon's face. She was getting this on her camera phone. This was priceless.

Stefan and Elena sat down on the left side while Ester sat in front of them. "Where is Kol and..." Ester was suddenly interrupted by someone falling down the stairs. She looked up to see Kol land on floor and push himself up. Above the stairs Rebecca stood glaring at him."REBECCA." Ester scowled at her.

Rebecca came down the stairs and pushed Kol against the wall. "What? He pissed me off?"

Kol scowled. Damon grinned at Rebecca and noticed there was something different about Rebecca, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Other than that she was hot as usual. She wore a pair of jeans and a blue tube top showing her perfect busty breast.

"Please do sit down…the both of you.' Ester said. "And Rebecca please apologize?"

"Why?"

"Because mother said so and I'm older than you." Kol grinned like a child.

"Shut it…"

"Rebecca?" Ester sat there with arms crossed staring at her daughter.

"Fine, I'm sorry…there happy?" Rebecca spoke.

Kol grinned. "I don't think she met it mother. I think she should beg forgiveness."

Rebecca's eyes blackened. Damon eyed her and wondered why he felt the urge to jump her. She was hot as hell when she was angry. Rebecca noticed the looked and eyed Damon.

If you're going to jump me honey try not to break my leg this time," Damon joked.

Ester mouth open as her daughter jumped on Damon and snapped his neck. "Bastard." Rebecca cursed.

"REBECCA." Ester stood up and scowled.

"WHAT, he got me pregnant. What do you think I was going to do?" Rebecca said angrily pushing Damon to the floor.

Klaus chuckled.

"Wow this is entertaining. Can we torture him," Kol pouted?

Ester death glared him. Kol frowned.

"This is too funny; I can't wait to see the look on Damon's face when he wakes up." Caroline said taking a snap shot of Damon on the floor with Rebecca beside him.

Stefan's mouth opened as he looked down at his brother lying on the floor then back at Rebecca. "Is this a joke?'

Elena wasn't sure what to say. "It's impossible."

"That is why I called you here." Ester said. "After the failure of my spell I used to link my children. It seemed to allow my daughter to conceive."

"Lucky me." Rebecca muttered.

Stefan eyes widen. "How?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you know about the birds and bees Stefan?"

Elena laughed. "Sorry."

"Get over it Ripper. You're going to be an uncle, and my sister will be your in-law." He chuckled at the irony of it. Back in the day Stefan was like a brother to him, and now they will actually be a family. Knowing his mother and her old fashioned ways she'll probably make his sister, and Damon get married. Although he wasn't sure if he could handle Damon as a brother in-law, he might end up killing him.

Ester focused on Klaus then at the rest of the group. "As you can see, I brought you here to tell you about the situation and that no one else needs to know about this. My daughter and your brother are the first to have a child who is a vampire and an original. I don't want anyone harming my grandchild. Does everyone understand?" Ester said coldly.

"We understand," Stefan spoke and looked up just in time to see Sage and Katherine walked in.

Klaus noticed and growled at Katherine. Elijah seen the look and was suddenly beside Katherine.

Finn sighed and wondered why Sage came back. He didn't want his mother to find out yet about Sage, but it seems it was too late for that.

"Who are you and how did you two get in?" Ester asked.

"Mother this is Katherine; she is one of the original doppelganger," Elijah said. "I invited her in earlier today.

"I can see that." Ester said looking back at Elena then at Katherine.

Sage walked over to Fin and sat beside him. "This is Sage my fiancé." Finn smiled.

Klaus looked at Finn surprised. "Seriously you're marring…

"Don't you even say it brother," Finn glared at him.

Ester stared at Sage and her oldest son. She knew it was true just by looking at them. They were in love and were together for quite some time. "I'm glad to hear this…you will have to tell me all about you Sage."

Sage smiled and held Finn's hand. "It will be an honor."

Klaus frowned while everyone else stared at them intrigued. This was very boring to him.

A second later Damon woke up. Stefan was glaring at him with a smile.

"What?" Damon sat back on the couch and noticed Rebecca was sitting beside him with her arms crossed." Why is everyone staring at me? She's the one that broke my neck." Damon said. He then noticed Sage sitting beside crazy suicide-guy while Katherine was sitting beside Elijah. Poor Elijah he was going to have his hands full with her.

"Yes but you're the one that knocked me up." Rebecca scowled.

Damon chuckled. "Are you crazy?"

Caroline was videotaping the whole thing. She had a wide smile on her face. Elena was amused. Too bad Bonnie wasn't here.

"I'm not crazy," Rebecca moved closer and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her stomach just as it kicked.

Damon snatched his hand away stunned. "Is this some type of sick joke because…

Ester peered at him. "It's not a joke Damon. My daughter is pregnant and…

Damon was not buying any of this. No way in hell he was a father. "Ah impossible…. Dead body, dead seed and…"

"Shut it Damon," Rebecca scowled.

"Since I bonded my children with Elena's blood, the spell seemed to change them in more ways than one. I'm still not sure how it's possible, but I do know all of my children are the only ones that can conceive now, and it's possible it might have changed your aspects Elena."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"It's possible you can conceive a child with not just a human," Ester said.

Elena's eyes widen as she looked at Stefan. Was it even possible? Stefan and her could have a child.

Damon noticed the look his brother was giving Elena. "Please, this is crazy and if it was real, you better be wrapping that thing up because I'm not babysitting." He scowled at his brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Why don't you believe it?"

"Because it's crazy and we are vampires. Not possible." Damon scowled.

Sage chuckled. "You're in denial Damon."

"And it sucks to be you Rebecca, because giving birth is a bitch. If someone knocked me up again I would cut their balls off," Katherine said.

Every man in the room crossed their legs at what she said. Elijah frowned but wasn't scared by her threat. He would handle her in his own way.

"Ha, I like to see you try Katherine," Damon said.

Katherine growled at him. "Don't test me?"

Caroline chuckled, "This is priceless; I wonder how many reviews I'll get for posting this on youtube?" She joked.

"Don't you dare," Rebecca grimaced at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "This is boring."

"Would everyone please be quiet for a minute?" Ester said looking around to see the surprise glare from them all. "As I was saying it is enviable for the child safety and our family safety to keep this to ourselves."

"Okay, I'm over the joke now…ha, ha. Could we move on to more important matters like the fact your hybrid son is using Elena as a blood bag, and he snapped my neck again." Damon snapped.

Rebecca eyeballed him. "For your information, I politely told you to step away, and second I hadn't taken Elena's blood for quite a while now," Klaus said.

"Still I don't trust him, and if you're still planning to kill him, just let me know." Damon smirked.

Ester wasn't happy by the foolish attitude of the young vampire. Kids these days. So she decided to teach him a lesson. She lifted her hand causing Damon to fall to the floor, holding his head. She stood up just as Stefan did.

"What are you doing?" Stefan said kneeling beside his brother.

"Teaching him a lesson." Ester said staring Damon down. "You will learn to respect me and my children Mr. Salvatore, or I won't hesitate to make you suffer."

Sage looked at fin amused. "I didn't know your mother was a cool badass witch."

Finn smirked. "You have no idea." He whispered.

Ester released her hold on Damon letting him go. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Holy shit, where did you learn to give me a migraine like that? I thought my head was going to explode." Damon said, sitting back on the couch.

Ester was still glaring at him and for the first-time Damon was a little frightened. "I heard and I'll respect your family, as long as they don't try to kill me," he retorted.

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks mother."

Damon scowled as Stefan gave him a worried look. "I'm fine, brother."

Damon looked her over and smiled. Too bad her family was here. He would have ravished her by now if they were by them self. Besides that he wasn't sure what to make of the whole pregnancy thing. That if it was true, he was surely screwed because that would mean he was going to be a father. And he would have an annoying vamp baby to take care of, where he would have to change its diaper, feed it and care for it. Hell he was surely screwed.

Caroline chuckled as she had seen Damon's face. He was realizing the situation he was in, and she could see the confusion on his face. Poor Damon but then again, maybe this would change him to be a better person. Rebecca as a mother was a scary thought and worst was a miniature Damon running around. That was even scarier.

"I'm sorry for the violence, I show to calm your brother." Ester eyed Stefan. "It seems to be the only way I could get though his arrogant self-conscious mind."

"Hay, I am not arrogant." Damon said.

"Ha, you remind me of my brother Kol. I'm surprised you two are not brothers?" Rebecca said.

"I agree sister, we are too much alike, and if we lived together I'll end up breaking his back again." Kol said.

"Kol." Ester glared.

Kol rolled his eyes."Fine I'll behave."

Damon frowned and forgot about Kol. He forgot about the time he broke his neck and his back. He'll have to toss him off a building the next time their alone.

"Could we get on with this meeting? I'm really annoyed." Klaus muttered.

"I'm a little confused here. If Rebecca is an original and is pregnant how is the child alive?" Elena asked.

"Magic, I suppose. I also wanted to warn you that if any of you try to kill my children in any way you will be killing yourself just as so." Ester made her warning to Damon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked wondering if she was making a threat.

"It means my children or I persume Klaus is the one that turned your line. So if he goes…"

Damon's mouth opens in surprised. Stefan wasn't happy at all.

"What the hell does that mean?" Katherine snapped. "That my blood line is from that ass that killed my family." She pointed to Klaus with anger.

"How do you know this, mother?" Klaus asked.

"I know a lot because I watched you all from time to time when I was trapped in the spirit world." Ester said.

Klaus didn't say anything. He knew his mother was telling the truth. However, he wasn't sure if he should trust her yet. She deceived them once, and he wasn't sure if he could trust her just yet.

"Yes, Katherine you are. It wasn't his choice to choose who he is, that was my fault, and I'm sorry." Ester said.

"No, need to feel pity for any of us. If it wasn't for you and your family, I would never have met the Salvatore's or your son Elijah. I should be thanking you," Katherine said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh please anything with a pretty face, your hop in bed with so…"

Katherine jumped almost grabbing him by his throat when Rebecca grabbed her arm and tossed her to the floor. "Back off bitch." Rebecca said.

Damon smiled. "Cat fight, who wants to bet Rebecca will ripe her head off."

Katherine jumped up about to grab her when Elijah was suddenly beside her as he pulled her back against his chest and held her arms in place. "Katherine, know your place and my sister is one not to pick a fight with." He whispered in her ear.

Katherine sneered as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get my revenge later." She turned and sat back down on the couch.

Elena watched the scene and wondered when Elijah and Katherine got together because the whole thing was freaking her out. Elijah was old enough to be her dad, and her look-alike was with cozy with him.

"Anyways, there is a new mayor coming to town and knows about vampires, so I'm asking you all to stay out of trouble and no feeding from humans, and especially no killing," Ester said.

"Carol stepped down from Mayor?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yes, she had no choice, and I recommend that unless you are threatened then there will be no killing humans, vampires or wolfs…are we clear? Ester said.

Klaus sighed annoyed.

Elijah was amused by his mother's attitude.

Kol was kind of scared, while Rebecca loved the new her.

"Who wants to go shopping because I'm dying to check out the cute baby clothes for the baby?" Caroline joked.

Elena smiled. "That will be fun Caroline, we can dress he or she in a pink bear nightly. It will be so cute."

"If your shopping, then I'm going with you." Rebecca said not liking the idea Elena was picking out clothes for her child.

Stefan chuckled loudly.

"No way in hell my child will be dressed like Barbie." Damon said pointing a finger to Caroline.

Rebecca smirked. "Then what do you think she, or he should dress as …an Italian model for their whole life?

"What's that supposed to…hay just because I dress sexy doesn't mean you have to disrespect my good looks Barbie." Damon winked at her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Who is this new council member, mother?" Elijah asked.

Ester smiled. "He'll be here shortly, but I wouldn't worry about it."

Rebecca gawked at Damon and wondered what would be the best way to torture him.

* * *

Later that day

Bonnie sat in the living room of Elena's house. She was sitting in on the couch as Caroline pulled her android phone out and showed her the video she recorded of the events that happened at the Michelson house.

Bonnie about lost it when she heard Rebecca was pregnant, and it was Damon's. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't help but laugh. Out of all the terrible things, he'd done he was going to be a father. This was too funny.

Damon walked in to see Caroline and Bonnie on the floor lying on their backs laughing. "What are you two laughing about?"

Caroline and Bonnie leaned up and chuckled again. "Sorry, it's just…I can't believe you're a father," Caroline said.

"Stop saying that." He sneered. "It's a trick, a lie…there is no way I'm a father."

"Please, with everything that's happened in Mystic falls, I'll believe just about anything." Bonnie said.

Damon's eyes lit up. "Why didn't I think of this sooner? I'll just call Rebecca over to go shopping and when she gets here you Witch will try to see if she is telling the truth."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Caroline sighed. "Come on Damon, stop denying it. You felt it kicked and…"

"No, I felt something kick, and it doesn't mean it's a baby. Besides it's only been a week. It's not possible." Damon muttered picking up his glass of rum and drinking it down.

Bonnie shook her head and smirked. Poor Damon he's still in denial."I'm heading out."

Stefan and Elena came down stairs and Damon couldn't help but say what was on his mind. "Now brother remember what I told you. Keep a box of condoms handy because you might need it."

Elena choked on her gum. While Bonnie was looking at them oddly then back at Damon. "Oh my god. "Are you pregnant and somehow…"

"No." Elena blushed. "Since Ester used my blood to bind her children it might have affected me."

"Wait a minute." Bonnie stopped them. "Are you telling me it's possible for you two have a child?'

"We…we don't know," Stefan said.

Bonnie wasn't' sure if she liked this idea. Mini baby vamps running around, oh god. What has this world come too? "I thought Rebecca was the only one that could get pregnant."

"Supposedly, but Ester is pretty sure her whole family can have kids, which means if we don't' kill Klaus, we'll have to worry about the off spring coming after us. Which, I'm not looking forward to." Damon said.

"The originals can have kids. This is crazy." Bonnie said.

"I thought you said you believe in anything witch." Damon mocked.

"Except this, this could turn out bad for this town and for the world if they are able to repopulate with little vamps," Bonnie said.

"Hello your friend is a vamp," Caroline muttered.

"I know, I'm still trying to process all of this." Bonnie said, when there was a knock on the door.

Damon walked towards the door and opened it. He smiled. "Hay hot stuff."

Rebecca growled. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to invite me in."

"Well it's not my house, so I can't," Damon sneered as Klaus walked up to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since my sister is going shopping, I decided to tag along and keep Caroline Company," Klaus smiled.

"You're still trying to get in her pants. Listen ass she doesn't like you, get it thought your thick skull," Damon said.

Rebecca smirked amused. "Now I would love to see my brother ripe your head off, but mother would probably not agree." She turned towards Klaus. "And I'm not in the mood for your tantrums brother, and I want to go shopping."

Klaus growled at her.

Damon sighed and turned around almost running into Stefan.

"What is he doing here?" Stefan said.

"He wants to go shopping so he can get into Caroline's pants," Damon snickered.

Caroline heard and wacked him on the head. "Shut up, I don't like him."

"Sure you don't." Damon chuckled. "ELENA, BONNIE GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE SO WE CAN GO SHOPPING."

"I guess I'm going with you." Stefan said. Damon smiled and wraps an arm around his neck. "At least I got my baby bro to share the misery with."

Stefan smiled and wondered if this was a good idea. Klaus and his friends were going to the mall shopping for baby clothes.

This was the craziest day ever.

* * *

After walking from store to store and shopping Rebecca was annoyed. She was hungry and no matter what she ate nothing seemed to satisfy her. Damon stopped her when she grabbed a man from the parking to get a drink but almost ended up draining the man.

It's only been a week and the child seems to be growing. It's already kicked her a couple times and she wandered how long she had to wait before the child would pop out.

She continued to walk around and curse Damon for the situation she was in when she seen a store named "Adam & Eve."

She peered into the window noticing handcuffs and other naughty things. "Oh goody maybe there have some torture devices." Rebecca muttered. She walked to the cashier who was dressed in a short skirt and low cup top. Rebecca cringed at the girl noticing the big mole on her face. "Um, I'm looking for something to torture the father of my child. Do you have anything interesting?"

The cashier looked up with surprise. She pointed to the far end of room. "Good luck."

Rebecca smirked and made her way over to the stash of toys. She clapped her hands together and smirked at the items surrounding her.

Damon Salvatore was going to pay dearly.

Caroline sat there in the dinner with Elena and Bonnie. She looked up to see Klaus gazing at her. He cocked an eyebrow at her in a cocky way. She wasn't sure why he was annoying, stupid. And, damn, as far as she could tell, he was probably not bad looker if he took his shirt off. He wasn't as buff as Tyler was but he was still hot as hell. Oh god there she goes again. Bad Caroline. Why are you thinking this? He's the enemy; he killed and made people suffer for centuries. Why was she always fallen for the crazy, psycho men all the time?

Grabbing her ice water, she sucked on the straw, trying to distract herself from his eyes. Stefan came back to the table and sat down.

"So Caroline?" he added, trying to annoy the table with small talk.

"Can I ask what you see in him?" Klaus asked.

Caroline swallowed her drink and tried not to flush as Elena and Bonnie stared at them..

"Seriously do have anything better to do, Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Klaus scowled.

"Who?" Caroline asked dumbfounded

"Tyler?" he clarified.

"That's personal..." she hesitated.

His eyebrow arched in a way that signaled his disbelief. "Do you really know anything about Tyler, Caroline? His dislikes, his favorite color...

Bonnie eyes lit up and wandered about something. She smirked and looked at Klaus. "Give me your hand."

Klaus wasn't sure and for one she was a witch that he didn't' trust. "Your have to do better than that if you're trying to place a hex on me."

"I'm not trying to place a hex on you idiot. I want to see if your feelings for my friend are true." Bonnie said.

"If you try anything witch…"

Bonnie ignored him and grabbed his hand. The instant she touched his hand, she felt a new reaction which surprised her. She quickly let's his hand go. "I don't believe it."

"What?" Klaus said.

"Um, it's nothing…excuse me." Bonnie quickly fled the café."

Klaus watched her leave.

"I'm sure whatever she had seen was nothing." Caroline said.

"She can see the future, can't she?' Klaus asked interested.

"No." Stefan spoke for her. "I'm sure if she did see something it's probably you murdering someone."

"I didn't ask you Stefan, and if I want your opinion I would ask." Klaus snarled.

"Stop with the, I'm better than you crap, ah men." Caroline stood up and grabbed Elena's hand. "Come on were going to find Bonnie."

Stefan tapped his finger as he eyed Klaus. He still hated him and was even more pissed he couldn't kill him.

"I'm going to find my sister." Klaus stood up and left.

Stefan was about to follow when Damon came towards him. "Have you seen Rebecca?"

"No,"

"Damn, where did she go." Damon looked around.

Stefan smiled. "Worried."

"No, I'm hoping she doesn't drain anyone." Damon said.

Stefan knew his brother well and knew he was starting to believe. It should be an interesting day.

* * *

Caroline and Elena could not find Bonnie. They began to worry until they both received a text message from her.

_"Sorry guys, I don't feel like shopping. I'll see you at school tomorrow." _

"Okay, now I'm officially worried. What did Bonnie seen that scared her off suddenly," Caroline said.

"I'm sure it was nothing bad. If he was going to kill someone she would have told us," Elena said.

"Then why did she ran and go home. But how about if it is, and he's plotting some scheme to kill one of us." Caroline said worried.

"Caroline, I highly doubt that and..."

"I got an idea, I'll follow him around and keep an eye on him, like a spy would." Caroline smiled.

"I don't know about that Caroline," Elena said worried.

Caroline turned to see Klaus and Stefan heading towards them. "Bye, wish me luck."

"Caroline," Elena yelled but she was already gone heading to the Victoria's secrets store.

"Is everything all right." Stefan asked.

"Um, everything is good." Elena lied. "Let's go in here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the store Caroline went into.

Stefan noticed the store and hesitated, but she was persistent.

* * *

Caroline was trying a second piece of lingerie when someone walked in. She gasped turned around to strangle the intruder when she was confronted with Klaus.

"What the...what the hell are you doing in here?" Caroline scowled as she crossed her arms. Thank goodness she was dressed, or she might end up trying to kill him.

Klaus smiled and looked her over. She wore a short blue negligee with a low-cut front showing her firm breast. He took a step forward. "You are lovely."

Caroline took a step back. Her eyes roamed him. He was dressed in a dark-gray shirt and a black suit. No tie as the first three buttons were unbutton showing his chest. Don't let him get to you, she repeated in her mind. Before she knew it he was inches from her, his hand gently cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

She slapped him, which surprised him. Then he laughed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Don't you have something else better to do," She said.

"Actually I do, which brings me here."Klaus smiled.

Caroline pushed him back before he had the chance. "I'm with someone, as you know."

Klaus smirked. He moved forward and cupped her face. He leaned towards her ear. "If you were with me, your never want to leave love," he pulled away gently trailing his hand across her jaw and to her lips.

Caroline froze. He was so close and there we're so many emotions going through her that she wasn't sure what to do. She grabbed his hand stopping him. She released her hand, but he didn't. He took her hand and kissed it. "I dare you to kiss me."

Caroline stared at him then chuckled trying to stay calm while her mind was racing. "Very bold, how dense do you think I am?"

Klaus grinned "Oh you're not dense sweetie, but I know what you want, I can feel it." His hand lands on her back as he pulled her towards him, pressing her body against his. "I can feel it in your soul." He whispered.

Oh shit, she was screwed. She was going to lose this battle if she didn't do something fast. Her lips sealed shut as she breathed trying to get hold of herself. However, all she could feel was his chest against his hers, his hot breathe against her neck, one leg wrapped around his hip. Wait, how did that happened? The next thing she knew was his lips were on hers.

His lips were glorious, smooth like the hot desert and his kiss felt like sin. Like she wanted more and couldn't get enough. Damn him.

Klaus slammed her against the wall and passionately kissed her. Both hands grabbing her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He released her lips and eyed her. "Tell me you want this love, and I'll love you until the end of time."

Oh god, calm yourself Caroline. Just don't look at his face or the way he his holding you then your be fine. Caroline finally reached a moment to control her thoughts. But now, she wasn't sure what to feel. She went to push him away when her hand landed on his chest hard, as a button fell from his shirt. That's when things went crazy.

In a flash, she found herself pinned against the wall. His hands tracing up her stomach and cupped one of her breasts. She moaned as he growled hungrily near her neck. Her hips began to move as they began to slowly seduce each other with clothes on. "Oh god."

" There is no god to help you dear." Klaus teased.

"Maim are you ok? You had been in there a long time." An employee yelled.

Klaus swore. "I'm...fine." Caroline said trying to push herself away but Klaus had her pinned.

Klaus moved away from the wall and straddled her to the floor with her legs wrap around his. He could see Caroline still thinking of a way to get out of this, so he kissed her distracting her.

That's when the door opened. Caroline looked back and her eyes widened in horror.

Tyler stood there.

* * *

**Review please. Continue or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

Original family

Chapter- 4

* * *

"What the hell?" Tyler stood there confused and angry.

"Tyler?" Caroline stared at him mortified but before she could say anything. Tyler had yanked Klaus off her, and tossed him out of the dressing room.

"What the hell man. I come back and find out your after my girl." Tyler yelled not caring he was causing a scene.

Caroline quickly got dressed and ran into the Victoria Secrets store to find Klaus lying in the middle of the floor with five female clerks staring at Tyler in shock, including a couple customers. Caroline couldn't forget about Stefan and Elena. They were there watching the whole scene unfold also.

This was a nightmare.

Before she could react, Klaus was standing up and had Tyler pinned against the wall with one hand around his neck. "You forget your place young one." Klaus gleamed dangerously at him. "You truly don't know me and I care about her, Tyler."

"Don't give me that crap. You don't care about anyone but yourself?" Tyler hissed.

"I do care about her, you fool." Klaus snapped.

"Really then why did you have her pinned to the floor?"

Klaus squeezed his throat making him cough. "You may think that I don't care about anyone, but I do. I have a family and on the contrary I would never do anything to Caroline unless she asked me too. And just because us, when I want something you know I'll get it." Klaus whispered.

Tyler hissed at him livid.

Stefan approached them and grabbed Klaus arm. "Klaus let him go…you're causing a scene. Klaus didn't listen. He just turned and glared at Stefan until Caroline walked towards him.

"Klaus release him now…I mean it." Caroline stood there with arms crossed."

Klaus released him dropping him to the ground. He turned around and smirked at the four girls that worked there. "I'm truly sorry about the commotion. It seems some of us can't control are anger." Then he walked off glaring at Caroline one last time before walked out of the store.

Caroline helped Tyler up. "What an ass…are you ok?"

"I'm fine Caroline, but I really think we should talk." Tyler said.

Caroline gulped.

"Come one Caroline let's get out of here." Elena and Stefan walked to the door with Caroline and Tyler behind them. They were heading toward the mall entrance when they ran into Damon and Rebecca. Rebecca comes back with Damon beside her. Damon looked bored and annoyed. He was holding three shopping bags.

Stefan looked up just as Elena did. "Did you find anything for the baby?" Elena asked

"Baby?" Tyler stared at them confused.

Rebecca smirked. "Oh we found some toys, just not for the baby."

Damon looked in the bag. He pulled out something long. "What the hell is this? Rebecca grabbed the item and tossed it in the bag, and then she grabbed the bag.

Stefan laughed once he seen it. "Damon I would run if I was you."

Damon glared at it again. "I should have known she was into kinky shit."

Caroline frowned and grabbed the bag before Rebecca could hesitate." She looked in the bag and gasped. "Oh my god. You…"

"Give me that." Rebecca grabbed the large bag away from her.

"Ok, now I'm officially worried. What do you have in the bag Rebecca?" Damon asked.

"None of your business." Rebecca went to walk away when Damon pulled her back wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing her against him. She scowled, grabbed his arm and twist it.

"Shit." Damon said as he was faced with Rebecca. "If you want to find out, meet me at the mansion around eight." She then left leaving Damon to stare at her.

Caroline chuckled. "Come on we really should go home and have a talk. I really need to update Tyler on what's been happening."

"Apparently I missed a lot." Tyler said.

"You have no idea." Caroline said.

* * *

Ester looked at her watch and heard the door bell ring. She smiled and walk over to open it. She looked surprised to see Sheriff Forbes standing there. "Miss Forbes. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually I'm here on business. I need to speak to you." Sheriff Forbes said.

Ester raised her brow. "Please, come in."

Sheriff Forbes hesitated at first but stepped inside. "An hour ago there was a disturbance at the local mall. A fight broke out caused by your son Klaus."

"I see?" Ester said.

"I just wanted to let you know that your son has a highly anger management problem. I'm not sure if you can help him to change his ways but I cannot let this continue. He's a menace to…"

"I know that Sheriff Forbes, which is why when the new mayor of the town gets here things, will be changing for the best. I can assure you." Ester said.

"Who is the Mayor and why can't' you tell me?" Sheriff Forbes asked. For some reason she felt odd asking her this because she didn't even know who the mayor was. She was the Sheriff and why hasn't no one told her of this. It was like it was sealed shut and no one. Not even the council or the board directors knew nothing. This had her worried.

Kol over hears and chuckles. He walks into the living room. "Cool, does that mean you're have to arrest Klaus because that would be cool."

Ester sighed. "I'm sorry for the interruption Sheriff Forbes. This is my youngest son Kol."

Kol smiled and took Sheriff Forbes hand and kissed it. "Please to meet you, I now know where Caroline got her good looks from." He smiled.

"Ah thanks," Sheriff Forbes said.

Ester scowled at her son. "Kol, if you would please set the table for dinner."

"Why do we need to do that, when he could just hire a servant?" Kol shrugged.

"Kol." Ester eyed him.

When Kol left, Sheriff Forbes turned towards Ester. "I got to say I don't know how you're going to do this?"

Ester rewards her with a smile. "It's a lot of work but I think I can manage it. I watched my children destroy people's life for the past centuries and I want to change it. Change it back to the way things were before…"

"But your children are vampires and dangerous, how are you going to…"

"Your daughter is a vampire too, but she still has a soul. She cares for you just as I care for my children. They are still my children no matter what they become just as your daughter." Ester said.

Sheriff Forbes didn't say anything. She knew it was true but her Ester children's was a complete different story. Besides that something was going on and she was going to find out one way or another. She was about to leave when the door burst open.

Ester turned, crossed her arms to see her son Klaus walk in. "Klaus we need to talk."

Klaus looked up to see his mother and Caroline's mother standing there. He knew she was here because of the incident at the mall. Damn it to hell.

Kol walked in pulling Elijah with him. "Look brother, Klaus is going to get arrested."

Elijah turned towards Kol then Klaus. He laughed. "I'm sorry that is the funnies thing you ever said brother."

"Come on it would be funny." Kol said.

"Yes, except for the all day buffet." Elijah smirked.

Kol chuckled. "Oh good one brother."

"Yes, enlighten me how that would work out Sheriff Forbes?' Klaus grinned and walked past her.

Sheriff Forbes frowned. Ester wasn't pleased. "Boys, show some respect, or else."

Klaus sneered. "Or what mother?"

Ester thrust her hand forward making Klaus mouth shut seal closed and his limbs couldn't move. Sheriff Forbes was startled and took a step back.

Ester turned toward the sheriff. "Thank you for telling me about my son. I'll see fit that he'll behave." Ester walked her to the door.

Sheriff Forbes glanced back to see Klaus still standing there while his two brother's tried to talk to him. The whole thing was unreal and it made her even worry more about Ester. She certainly was powerful and she was even more worried about her Daughter. She told her about Klaus and it made her nauseous. She knew she couldn't go against him and the thing that worried her was Klaus would take her daughter away from her.

There was no way she would let that happened.

* * *

"That sucks brother. You can't talk, can't move… maybe she will make you blind. That would be so cruel but then again our mom is scary and I don't think I want to ever piss her off." Kol said fluffing Klaus hair and laughing.

Klaus snarled.

Elijah glared at Kol annoyed. "Stop it Kol, your only pissing him off more."

"Why, it's much more fun this way," Kol smiled.

Elijah sighed as he looked up to see Katherine walked down the steps in a pair of tight pants and a black tank top. She look very devious and he couldn't help but to smile as she walked towards them.

"Wow, what did mama witch do this time?" Katherine teased as she waved her hand in front of Klaus face.

Klaus eyes blackened as he leered at Katherine.

Elijah knew the look. He grabbed Katherine and pulled her against his chest.

"Did you forget your place Katharina?" Elijah said wrapping an arm across her stomach. He leaned against her ear in front of Klaus. "I could always have Klaus punish you for all those years you teased and ran from us."

"Sure you would." Katherine smirked.

Klaus smiled and watch his brother played with the doppelganger. He thought his fool of a brother was in love with her. Maybe he was wrong. Besides he loved to pay her back. Maybe he should make a deal with his brother.

Kol seen the interaction and wandered if something was going on that he didn't know about. "Did I miss something or did something kinky happen a long time ago with you three?" He asked.

Katherine pushed Elijah away. "Heaven's no… I would never willingly sleep with the man that made my life hell," She snapped.

Kol smirked. "Ooo did I hit a soft spot sugar?"

Katherine turned back and smirked. She seen the annoyed look Elijah was giving his younger brother. This should be fun. She moved towards him and played with Kol's collar. "Are you jealous?" She smiled.

Kol grinned and noticed the sulk upon Elijah's face. "I'm not jealous, but if you want a better ride…" Kol winked when he found himself tossed to the floor. At first he thought it was Elijah but when he looked up and growled, Katherine had him pinned to the floor.

"I'm not sure...You are awfully cute and sexy but…" Katherine looked over and smirked at Elijah.

Elijah fumed and took a step forward. "Get off my brother Katherine unless you want to be punished for your disgrace?

"You would have to catch me first." She smiled and jerked her hips causing Kol to curse. Then she stood up and ran out of the living room.

"Bloody hell." Kol stood up and looked down. "That bitch just gave me a hard on and left me like this."

Elijah sneered and glared at his brother. "I'll be sure to punish her for this, when I get my hands on her," he mumbled.

Kol smirked. "Well if you catch her I want to watch."

"Watch what?" Ester walked in and came back in the room.

Elijah and Kol glared at each other. "Nothing." They both said at the same time.

Ester wandered if they were doing something but decided not to ask. She quickly released Klaus from the spell she placed on him.

He gasped and glared at her. He was so pissed he could kill someone. "What the hell is your problem? If you think this is the best way to get me to listen to you mother, then you don't know me at all mother." He yelled.

Ester took a step forward and was surprised to see Elijah step in front of his brother. "Mother, maybe we can talk about this reasonably." Elijah said.

"I admire your reason to protect your brother Elijah but Klaus should no his place. We all should no our place. You lived on this planet for years causing pain and death in the world. Now it is your time to change that and fix what you done and make it a better place. We are the first of our kind and we shouldn't live in the world conflicting pain on others. We should live in peace as everyone else is. But I will not put up with childish behaviors."

Childish behavior? "What do you expect us to do? We are vampires and we drink blood. It's our natural to survive this way." Klaus snapped.

"It is in your nature but not to kill and torture. There are other ways to live your life then drinking blood from a human." Ester said.

"If you're talking about animal blood then there's going to be a problem," Klaus said.

"It's not that bad brother." Elijah said.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Ha."

Ester glared at him. "At least Elijah knows how to survive without taking a human life."

"Now mother, I don't kill the girls I feed from. They usually come willingly and want me to feed from them." Kol grinned.

Ester really wished he didn't tell her that. "Please tell me it's not one of those filthy vampire bars?"

Kol noticed his brother's smiling at him. "Ah…why…what's wrong with the place?"

"Oh god…what has happen to my boys for them to become like this," Ester muttered with a frown.

Klaus grinned. "It's the twentieth century mother…anything goes."

Ester rolled her eyes. "Well, that's about to change and I warn all of you if I find out you killed or harmed any humans, that I will have no choice but to show you what you really look like to the world. There will be no hiding; they will know exactly who you are." With that she left going back to her office.

Her three sons's watched her leave and wandered what she met. "I hope you two are not preparing to do anything stupid. Because I know mother is not joking." Elijah said.

Kol shrugged. "Please what's the worst she could do?"

Klaus actually didn't want to know and from this moment he wandered if it was a good idea to keep his temper at bay and find out more about this mayor character. "Why don't we go to city hall and find out who this Mayor is. I'm curious to know why mother is not telling who it is." Klaus said.

Kol's eyes lit up like a child. "This will be fun…you have to come Elijah."

"I'm going to post pone to go with you…I have some matters to take care of."

"Oh that's right…that bitch needs to…

"Be spanked." Kol grinned while Klaus didn't look amused.

Elijah smirked. "I'll have to make sure to keep her out of trouble."

Kol smirked. "Maybe Caroline will be there. Oh I forgot we need to kill the boyfriend first." He teased.

"As much I would love to kill him, I have much more important things to worry about." Klaus said.

"Darn, just when I thought it was going to fun." Kol joked.

* * *

**School- **

Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Elena are in the cafeteria having lunch.

Stefan and Elena were staring at Caroline like she was crazy. While Bonnie didn't know what to think.

"What? I can't help it, I told Tyler a lie." She whispered. "I care for him and I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Which makes this situation very bad Caroline. Tyler now thinks Klaus forced you to kiss him," Elena said.

"I talked to Tyler. He's not going to do anything stupid," Caroline said.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Bonnie said.

"Do you actually expect me to tell him that I froze and let Klaus kiss me? He'll be so upset," Caroline said.

Stefan wandered for a moment if she was telling the truth or did she really like Klaus. "Caroline, do you like Klaus?"

"What? No, why would you think that?" Caroline said.

"Ah, no reason." Stefan shrugged and glared at Elena.

Elena knew more then she was telling.

"How about you Bonnie? What did you see yesterday when you touched Klaus hand?" Caroline asked.

"I…I don't know Caroline…I really don't know if I should say," Bonnie said.

"Come on Bonnie, its nothing bad right?" Elena asked.

"Ah…no." Bonnie said.

"Then what is it?" Caroline asked.

"I had seen Klaus holding an… infant. Blonde hair and blue eyes," Bonnie said.

"An infant?" Caroline said shocked. "Oh god, what poor women did he knocked up to have a child with." She muttered.

Stefan and Elena's eyes widened.

Elena realized what she was referring too. "You don't actually think…"

"It actually makes since. He's not trying to kill you or use you as a blood bag in weeks now. That's not his agenda anymore." Caroline said.

"You think he's trying to find the right mate…to have a child." Stefan asked in horror.

"I think Caroline has a point. He can't make hybrids anymore without pissing off his mother." Elena said.

"But who would be stupid enough to have a child by him," Caroline said.

Bonnie stared at her then looked away. Caroline seen it. "What? Oh my god. You think it's me don't you?" Caroline said outraged.

"No...I just."

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie sighed. "Fine, ok…I don't know for sure but I seen the child and he has blonde hair and chubby cheeks. Like the picture in your family album when you were younger."

"Wait a minute. It's a boy and has chubby cheeks. If I had a child it would be a girl…no way I would ever have a boy." Caroline said.

Bonnie smiled.

Stefan didn't like the thought at all. He thought of all kinds of horrible things could happen if Klaus actually had a child. Maybe it was just a dream and not a premonition that Bonnie had.

"Either way Bonnie there is no way that would happen. I'm with Tyler and I would never sleep with Klaus or have his hybrid baby." Caroline whispered. Although she wasn't going to tell them she did felt something for Klaus. She just wasn't sure what it was. Actually she was embarrassed and repulsed by the feeling he made her feel when they were in the dressing room.

"So how is Damon taking the whole baby thing?" Caroline asked.

"I think he's still in denial….Speaking of which, he hasn't called me like he normally does. I wander where the heck he is?" Stefan asked.

"Probably, testing out the toys Rebecca bought." Caroline laughed.

"Eww…Caroline." Elena snorted.

Stefan made and a face. "I wish you never mention that."

Bonnie glanced at them. "I don't want to know."

* * *

Damon cursed when he seen daylight peering thought the window. His hands were sore and for some reason he was not lying in his bed. He was lying on something cold. He glanced down realizing he was lying on a metal table and was chained to it. He laughed silently and wandered why he always got into these messes. This was the second time he was knocked out unconscious by an original. But this was the first time he woke up nude. Shit.

The door opened and he wasn't surprised to find Rebecca standing there. She had her bags of toys in one hand and was wearing a sundress that showed her perfect curves. "If you were into some kinky shit, all you had to do was ask honey buns, instead of knocking me out"

Rebecca growled walked over and grabbed his balls. "Don't call me that Damon and because of you I'm cranky, can't sleep, pissed off and feel like killing anyone that looks at me the wrong way." Rebecca said.

"Oh the hormones, well…I know how to ease some of that angry tension you got." Damon groaned as she squeezed. "Not so hard, you're going to break it?"

Rebecca smiled. "That is the plan."

"Come on, what would our child think if I told him you cut off my…"

"Shut up Damon," Rebecca snapped.

Damon sighed and wandered if there was away to get out of this. He watched as Rebecca walked away and pulled out something from the bag. It was long and soaked with something. He could smell it. Vervain.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Damon squirmed as she came near him.

Rebecca stood near him and laid it on the lower part of his chest. Then he screamed and Rebecca smiled. Moments later she quickly tossed the thing off of him.

"Bloody bitch, I'll get you for this." Damon snarled.

Rebecca frowned when there was a knock on the door. Shit. She forgot she was still in her mother's house but she was in the basement, in the dungeon. She knew for certain her mother didn't know about this place then again she could know. The walls were sound proof for the human ear at least. She glared down at Damon. "Don't you dare say a thing?"

Rebecca walked over and opened the door with a small crack. "What the hell do you want?"

Sage smirked. "I heard some noise and got curious. Who's your toy?"

"Go away sage?" Rebecca scowled.

Damon eyes lit up at the voice. "Sage get your butt in here and help me."

Rebecca growled and turned to face him. "You know I have to kill you now."

Sage pushed the door open making Rebecca stumble back.

Rebecca was about to jump her and snap her neck when Sage laughed.

"This is too good to be true. Damon Salvatore tied naked on the table. If I was you Rebecca I wouldn't spend my time torturing him," Sage smirked.

Damon growled. "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

Sage laughed even louder. "I'm going to find my fiancé and leave before I can't see straight.  
"Bitch." Damon swore.

Rebecca watched her leave and just realized if Sage and her brother got married she was going be her sister in-law. Oh god the horror."Maybe Sage is right for once."

Damon eye brow rose as Rebecca walked over and un-cuffed his hands and legs. They stood there staring each other down. Rebecca growled and lunged pushing him against the table, with her teeth sinking in to his neck. "Shit." Damon pulled her closer as he jerked forward. She retracted her fangs and glared at him with blood stained lips.

Damon wasn't sure why he was suddenly turned on but damn he wanted her.

Rebecca pulled him forward and kissed him. Tongues intertwined battling for dominance as Damon switched their positions so that he was behind her. Rebecca cried out in pleasure as he ripped her underwear and sheathed himself inside her from behind. Rebecca moaned.

Damon grabbed her hair and leaned against her ear. "How bad do you want this Barbie?"

Rebecca groaned when he jerked forward a couple times. "Shut up and give it to me."

Damon sighed and pounded into her. She moaned rocking back as hard. Damon moved and pushed her to the floor switching sides. She was lying below him now and before he could pound into her, his hand land on her stomach. It moved.

Rebecca pouted as she looked at him and noticed he was staring at her stomach. "What the hell are you waiting for?" She growled wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled his forward.

"Damn." Damon moaned. "Can you feel it every time it kicks you?"

"Every stinking time." Rebecca growled and flipped him. She now was straddling him. "Stop teasing." She moaned.

Damon chuckled and gently placed his hand on her stomach again. It kicked and Damon was once again shocked. Rebecca grabbed hand. "Would you stop doing that? It kicks every time your hand is on my stomach." She snapped.

"It must know who its daddy is," he joked.

Rebecca sighed and bounced. Damon groaned. His hand reached for the knot around her neck that holds her dress up. He untied it spilling her beautiful breast.

Rebecca moaned loudly as Damon's mouth landed on a breast and sucked.

She was glad she took Sage advice.

Damon's body was too good to torture. He was only good for one thing and that was being a lover.

She was one lucky original.

.*******************************************************************

Katherine pressed her back against the hedge in the garden. She peeked over and felt a sign of relieve that the coast of clear.

She had fun playing this game and she wandered if Elijah would be daring enough to chase her again. Just like the old days. Then again she been running from him forever and he never did catch her. How fun it would be to play with Elijah again.

She took a step back when she felt a hand on her back pushing her to the ground. Katherine looked up and smiled deviously. "Elijah, how nice of you to pin me to the ground."

"Don't underestimate me Katherine. I could smell your sweet scent for miles," Elijah whispered.

"Where is your mother?" Katherine asked.

"In the house?" Elijah said trailing a finger across her cheek.

"Are we getting daring now?" Katherine asked wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Far from it, my dear." Elijah stood up pulling her up with him.

"Do you know of a better place?" She asked.

Elijah smiled, pulled her forward. No more than a minute later she found herself in a dark hall. "Where are we?"

"In the cellar. There is a series of tunnels here. When we were a child. My brothers and sister use to play here." Elijah took her hand and pulled her faller in the tunnel until it led to a door. He opened it which led to a place that was taken right out of medieval time.

Katherine looked around entertained. Why is there a dungeon under your house or do you have something kinky going on."

Elijah chuckled. "I assure you nothing kinky is going on, unless you're confessing you want something?"

Katherine smirked and was about to push him against the wall when there was a scream. "Was that…Damon?"

Elijah heard another scream and cursed." I swear those two would be the death of my family." Elijah walked towards the screams. Katherine was behind him when he opened the door. She burst out laughing when she stepped into the room.

Rebecca glared at the intruders at the door. "Elijah, what the hell." Rebecca was glad she was decent. If she wasn't she would end up killing him.

"Rebecca what are you doing?" Elijah said in horror as he stared at his sister's blood stain lips and Damon's prone body.

"What does it look like? I was feeding. You were interrupting."

"Oh my god. You didn't kill him did you?" Katherine asked stepping towards the nude vampire lying below Rebecca.

"Get your hands off of him, bitch..." Rebecca said.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "If you're hungry go get a blood bag or something"

Rebecca growled.

"Rebecca, I would recommend to get Damon fed so he doesn't die," Elijah said.

"I can't you dim wit. I'm always hungry and if I fed him with my blood, I'll just have to eat again," Rebecca pouted.

Katherine snorted. She bends down biting her wrist and shoving it in Damon's mouth. "Don't get grouchy. I'm just saving him thank you very much."

Rebecca slapped his cheeks when his eyes opened and turned black. He grabbed the wrist and drank.

Moments later Katherine cursed as Damon didn't let go. It took Elijah to finally pull Katherine away from him.

"Finally, I thought you were going rot and die," Rebecca joked.

Damon looked around and noticed the three people staring at him and the fact he was nude. "If this is some type of kinky threesome shit then I'm out of here. There is no way I'm sleeping with Elijah." Damon said.

Rebecca busted out laughing.

Katherine patted him on his chest. "The mighty Damon Salvatore doesn't know a challenge when he sees one." She winked at him and before Damon could open his mouth to speak, Elijah had her standing up and out of the room.

"I need to get home before brother starts calling and gripping." He stood up and smirked at Rebecca.

Rebecca grabbed his arm. "Do you want this?"

Damon wasn't sure what she was talking about until she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Damon swallowed. "I…I do but…I need some time to think about all of this."

Rebecca released his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Barbie." Then he was gone and Rebecca wandered why she felt worried of becoming a mom.

Nothing seem to worry in her whole life then this very moment.

* * *

Caroline walked into the bar with Tyler beside. She almost regretted the action when she seen Klaus.

"Maybe we should leave," Caroline said.

Tyler noticed her gaze and looked over to see Klaus and his brother. "No, we will stay." Tyler took her hand and led them to a table away from the bar.

Klaus turned and noticed Tyler and Caroline immediately. He just got back from City hall after not finding a damn thing.

Kol sat down and smirked. "I have a great plan in getting the hot blonde away from Tyler."

Klaus glared at him. "I'm not going to kidnap her Kol. I had enough of bloody headaches to last me a life time from mother."

"Come on I dare you." Kol said.

"Dare me what, brother?" Klaus asked.

"I dare you to get Caroline and Tyler so drunk they can't see straight." Kol said.

"There vampires Kol."

"Not with this." Kol turned around, paid the bartender and grabbed the bottle. He showed it to Klaus. "Are you in brother?"

Klaus sighed. "Fine, but this is not going to prove anything."

"Whatever you say." Kol smirked.

Caroline and Tyler were talking and were having a good time when Kol and none other than Klaus started to walk this way. They really know how to ruin someone's day.

Tyler noticed them and faced them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now that is no way to treat friend." Klaus said.

"You are not a friend." Tyler said.

"Well, me and my brother didn't come here to start trouble. We are here for the entertainment, but it's seems it's quite dull in there, so we offer you two to share a drink with us."

"A drink?" Caroline repeated

"Yes a drinking game, darling. It would be more fun that way. Whoever is left still standing at end wins and I will leave you two alone for eternity," Klaus said.

"First of all, I'm not your darling and second I don't drink with psycho vampires… leave…we don't want you here," Caroline scowled.

"Come on have some fun for once, love." Klaus said.

"She said get the hell out." Tyler said irritated that Klaus was calling his girlfriend love.

"It's a public place. I can't." Klaus smirked.

"I like that idea, brother." Kol smiled.

"We are not playing," Tyler snapped.

"Well, if you don't play…we have to keep bugging you," Kol said.

Tyler growled. Caroline saw the look and grabbed a small glass from the table.

"Fine, let's play this stupid game so he can leave," Caroline said.

Tyler looked at her surprised. "But, Caroline."

"Great, let's get this game started." Klaus smiled and filled the glasses with vodka. "Ready."

"May the best man or women win," Kol said.

All four took a shot and drank it down. Tyler wasn't happy and he didn't trust Klaus or Kol for that matter.

Five shots of vodka later Caroline was giggling. The world swarm around her as she stood up stumbled knocked Kol glass off the table and on his lap. She giggled. "I'm so sorry."

Kol sighed wiping the liquid off his pants with the napkin.

Klaus quickly stood up making sure she didn't fall. "I think you had enough."

Tyler swore as he tried to get up but was stumbling back in his seat. "What the hell did you put in this."

"Seems like you can't hold your liquor, pup." Kol joked.

"Oh please, I can hold my liquor way more then you." Caroline giggled falling back on the seat. Only she didn't know she was sitting on Klaus's lap.

Klaus swore under his breath as her bottom rubbed against his. Christ. He quickly stopped her by placing his hand on her hips holding her there. "Could you stop that moving love?"

Kol was on the other side feet hanging off the side of the table as he took his tenth shot. He glared at his brother and the way Caroline wiggled in his lap. He looked up to see the look on Klaus face. He chuckled.

"Why? I thought you like me," She teased.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Tyler said trying to reach over to grab her but Klaus grabbed his wrist and stared at him. "Take a load off Tyler…sit...And watch."

Tyler did as he was told and sat back glaring at Klaus. He knew he had no control what to do especially since he was intoxicated. Maybe it was the damn sire bond.

Klaus turned her over and she was sitting in his lap with her feet hanging off the side of his leg. Both of his arms were holding her. He glared into her eyes and smiled when she stared back. "Now, everything that comes out of your mouth love, I want you to say the truth and nothing else.

Caroline blinked a couple times then smiled taking in his British sexiness. "Have you ever had to shave?" she asked trailing a hand across his cheek.

Klaus chuckled.

Kol laughed. "Shave where, if you mean there…I don't' think guys do that sweet heart."

"Kol do shut up." Klaus said.

Caroline chuckled. "Well, as long as you're good in the sack, but then again I don't' know because we were interrupted in the dressing room," she pouted.

"When did this happen." Kol asked.

Klaus frowned at him, and then turned his attention to his girl. "Really, you wished I continued our little seductive adventure?" He asked.

Caroline smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "Did I ever tell you you're the most dangerous and sexist thing on earth."

"Well, love I have never had a comment like that"

Kol laughed. "Ha, I wander why."

"Kol please do leave." Klaus muttered.

Tyler stared at them and if he could move he would tear Klaus apart. And it made him wander if it was really true what Caroline was saying or was Klaus making her say these things.

"It still makes me wonder who you knocked up. I mean its crazy, we are vampires and Bonnie thinks me and you are going to have a baby," Caroline mumbled.

"Wh..what." Klaus stared at her disbelieve.

Kol's eyes widen.

"Who told you this?" Klaus asked.

"My best witchy friend Bonnie."Caroline smiled and began mumbling stuff.

Klaus stared at Kol. "We have to leave."

"Oh come one, it's just getting fun," Kol said.

Klaus stared at her then at Tyler. He never moved his eyes off of them. Klaus smiled and gently took her jaw and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately until Kol started cleared his throat.

"Hay, I'm feeling left out here," Kol muttered.

Klaus pulled away leaving Caroline breathless. "Sorry love but I have to go…I'll see you real soon." Klaus whispered and couldn't help but smirk at the hate in Tyler's eyes.

Kol chuckled as he followed his brother out of the grill. Just as they were about to leave Klaus was tackled to the ground and punched in the face.

Tyler had his hand around his throat but Klaus was stronger. He tossed him to a tree. "That was a stupid mistake," Klaus said.

"Why do people make the stupid mistakes of trying to kill us?" Kol said.

"Because there fools." Klaus walked towards the tree, and noticed Tyler was gone. He heard a growl a couple feet ahead of him coming from the woods. Klaus moved closer and smirked.

"Is that Tyler." Kol pointed to the wolf standing nearby.

"He's becoming very obnoxious. I guess, I have to proof my point." Klaus turned toward Kol.

"What are you going to do?" Kol asked.

Klaus turned towards him, his eyes yellow.

"I never knew you could change into…that." Kol said.

Klaus growled at the wolf and ran towards him.

Kol watched amused as Klaus changed into a full wolf and tackled Tyler to the ground.

A moment later Caroline ran outside knowing and remembering every single thing she said to Klaus. She was going to kill him and…Tyler was missing and for some reason she had a bad feeling about this. She looked around to see Kol staring at the woods. A minute later she seen two wolfs fighting. Oh god. Caroline ran straight ahead and right into the mist of the battle between the two wolfs. She just hoped Tyler could recognize her and stop this before he got himself killed.

"Stop." Caroline stopped in the middle of the two wolfs. She staggered a bit trying to find her bearings from still being slightly drunk. "Stop it right now…I know you're pissed at each other and I know your drunk and not thinking but stop." She seen one wolf moved behind her. She looked in its eye and knew it was Klaus. "Hay stop it right there doggy. I seen you move and I'm not even starting with you. I have a lot to yell at you for. She then turned towards Tyler who was snarling at her. Then again he might not be in his right mind when he turned. He jumped and Caroline ran.

"Oh god I'm going to die…why do I date homicidal men?" Caroline ran until she reached the end of the woods until she was tackled to the ground. Before she had a chance to push the wolf back it bit her in the neck. Caroline screamed.

The wolf was yanked off of her and tossed to the side by Kol. Kol snarled and leaped at it but Tyler changed just as Klaus did.

Tyler turned and stared in horror at what he's done to poor Caroline. "Oh god…I didn't mean too..I…" He was then tossed and pinned to a tree by an angry looking Klaus. "I should kill you."

"I didn't mean too." Tyler said.

"Klaus…she's dying." Kol said as he looked at the blonde withering on the ground.

Klaus released Tyler. "If I ever see you in mystic falls again, I'll kill you."

Klaus ran to Caroline and by the time he looked back Tyler was gone. He quickly bit his wrist then forced his wrist to her mouth and she drank.

"Kol get the car." Klaus said.

Kol ran to the car and couldn't help to smile at the way Klaus looked at Caroline. In his life time he never saw his brother in love before. Maybe this would change him for the best.

Ester just finished her work in her office, when the door opened. She walked into the living room and stopped. Her eyes were set on her two sons. Kol came in first holding the door while Klaus was holding Caroline in his arms. But there was something different. There was a desperate look of help in his eyes when he stared back at her.

"Klaus what happened." Ester said.

"Tyler bite her when he changed. My blood usually can heal her but...It's not working." He gasped.

"Come." Ester quickly made her way into the guest room as Klaus laid her down on the bed. Ester mixed a few herbs in a jar and spoke an odd language that Klaus could not understand.

Moments later Ester touched Caroline's face and said a couple words. Then she looked up. "It will take time for her to heal. I don't understand why your blood didn't heal her this time."

"When will she awaken?' Klaus asked.

"I'm not sure…I should call her mother and tell her what happened." Ester said and noticed Klaus didn't' take his eyes off of Caroline. "She will be fine, my son."

Ester walked out of the room and ran into her daughter that was in full vamp mode. "Rebecca what's wrong?"

"I'm hungry." Rebecca lunged but Elijah ran and grabbed her before she got a hold of her mother. "Rebecca." Elijah pulled her away. "Stop Rebecca, I'm trying to help you. What's wrong with her?"

Ester walked towards her and placed a hand on her daughter's stomach. "The child, it's draining her. She needs to feed."

"I'll take care of her mother." Elijah picked up his sister and carried her to her room.

Finn walked in and immediately knew something was wrong with his sister. "What's wrong with Rebecca?"

"Come, I might need your help."

Ester watched and for the first time she realized her kids were actually helping one another out. but the most amazing thing she seen so far was Klaus's love for Caroline.

Now she knew anything was possible. Maybe her children's fate was changing and they were becoming something more than just a monster.

The next morning

Ester sat at the table as her children and her had breakfast. It was early in the morning and for most of the morning she had to yell at Klaus to let Caroline rest. She knew for the most part they would be having company over especially Sheriff Forbes and the Salvatore's. But she hoped her visitor would come first because that would make it a whole lot better.

A knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it." Ester made a move to get up but Elijah told her he would get it.

Ester followed him anyway and knew who it was before he opened the door.

Elijah stood there shocked and flabbergast at the sight before him.

Klaus wandered what the holdup was. He tossed his napkin down and made his out of the dining room and to the entrance, when he stopped at the sight and gasped in horror.

"What the hell…you're supposed to be dead," Klaus took a step back. "I'm sorry I never told you, but he's the new Mayor of Mystic falls," Ester said. Mikael smiled. "Well it's good to see you again…Klaus."

**Review Please**

**Like it or Not?**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few things happened as Ester stood in her kitchen. In a flash Klaus ran full speed tackling Mikael to the ground and staking him. She wasn't sure how or where he got a stake.

Mikael pulled the stake out and tossed Klaus to the floor. He glared down at him. "You never learn, do you boy."

Ester glared at her husband. It seems he never learned much from dying either. Ester thrusts her hand forward, which pushed Klaus and Miakel on two empty chairs near the table. They were stuck to the chair as she pointed a finger at them both. "Stop it right now. I did not bring you back to kill my son, Mikael."

"He will never change Ester, he needs to…"

"Don't you dare, say it," Ester frowned at him dangerously.

Klaus was shocked that his mother was actually helping him. His brothers were on edge as they watched the events unfold before them. "What did you expect when you brought him back, mother?"

"It will take time, but I know we can become a family once again," Ester said.

Mikael hissed. "I'm a vampire hunter, Ester. Things will never be the same."

"It will happen," Ester took a step forward and touched his face sending him a memory from far ago. "Tell me you don't want this."

Mikael stared at her and he did miss his family and the way it use to be. Still, he doesn't see how he could make this work. He's been driven to kill vampires for years and now the one person that he hunted for years was in the same room as him. Now she's telling him to change.

"Besides we're going to be grandparents. That should change everything," Ester said with a smile.

Mikael eyes widen. "What are you talking about."

"One of my spells backfired and caused some problems… for the better," Ester said.

At that moment Rebecca came out down from the stairs, but she stopped when she saw Mikael. "Father."

Ester released the spell from Mikael so he could stand. "Rebecca, what…how are… your pregnant?"

Kol chuckled. " This should be good."

"Oh, shut up Kol," Rebecca scowled.

"This is a joke, right…is she human?" Mikael took a step forward.

Rebecca growled. "Sorry to disappoint you father, but I'm not human. Same as you."

She turned away walking towards the fridge and taking a bag of blood out.

"How are you alive?" Klaus now stood waiting for an answer.

Mikael took a seat at the table as his kids sat around it. "Your mother is the one that brought me back."

"How?" Elijah asked.

"I found a spell to resurrect your father. When I was on the other side I spoke with a witch and she helped me. But I betrayed her telling her I would kill all of you. I can't and I won't. You're my children and I will not harm you, but you will respect the humans."

Klaus gloated annoyed. He heard Caroline stir. His heart raced. "Excuse me." Klaus stood up and walked into the guest room.

Caroline's head shot up. "Klaus."

Klaus rushed to her sitting by her bedside. Her face was pale, skin gray and the wound was still open slightly with a black tint color to it. "You're not healing."

"No shit Sherlock." Caroline mumbled. "Where am I?"

"My home… I tried to have Ester heal you but…"

Her eyes widened. "Your blood doesn't heal me?" Caroline said.

"I don't know what's wrong, but you will not die," Klaus said.

Caroline wanted to run, hide anyplace but here. And why was Klaus so worried. She knew she could die but she she was in no pain, but Klaus looked like he was worried. "Give me a mirror?" Caroline said.

"Caroline, you look fine…"

Caroline growled, climbed over him and grabbed the mirror on the now lay flat on his back. Caroline had her knee in his groin. He hissed pulling her into his lap sitting her up. He watched as she dropped the mirror as she seen the reflective image of her.

"Oh god, I look hideous," She cried.

"Caroline, you are beautiful."

Caroline jabbed him in the arm. "I look awful, what did you do?" She yelled. "And where is my mother, friends and Tyler? Did you kidnap me again?"

Klaus chuckled then grabbed her arms gently. "Tyler is the one that bit you, love."

"Yes, because of you," Caroline spat at him. She wished she could wrap her hand around his throat. He was annoying as hell but that wasn't stopping her from checking out how hot he looked. Black suit with a gray dress shirt underneath. Four buttons were unbutton revealing his smooth chest. Damn it to hell. Why did evil have to look so good?

"I might of provoked him but I did not tell him to bite you. I care for you Caroline. Don't you see that," Klaus said.

"I don't care what you think," Caroline moved away to stand up, she stumbled as Klaus caught her pulling her back to the bed. "You're weak… and you need to feed."

Caroline watched as he rolled the sleeve up baring his wrist. "I thought you said it doesn't work," Caroline said.

"It heals you slowly but you need to drink from me each day." Klaus said.

"Each day? I don't want to." Caroline said.

"Your have too if you want to live, love." Klaus smiled. "I could make it pleasurable for you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm not sleeping with you."

Klaus smirked. "I'm not talking about intimacy, love."

"Stop calling me that." Caroline said.

"Calling you what, love?' Klaus chuckled when he saw her eyes darken and she growled at him. "No need to get feisty."

"I can be feisty if I want.." The moment Caroline spoke the words. Klaus eyes blacked and his fangs enlarged. He bit his wrist and placed it by Caroline's mouth. "Trust me."

Caroline wasn't sure why she didn't say no or why she didn't push him away. Her mouth landed on his blood and she moaned. His blood was like sugar and she couldn't pull away. It was like his blood was a drug and she needed a fix.

Klaus pulled her into his lap and gently nipped her neck as she sucked on his wrist. Her skin was Devine, smooth like vanilla. He gently bit down hearing her moan in his lap. He pulled away from her neck gently tracing his hand down her face and watched as she trembled in his arms. She was as beautiful as the sky and he wandered if she knew how gorgeous she really was.

Caroline wasn't sure if he was making her feel bliss or what, but this was something she never felt before. It felt like she was feeling a whole new pleasure she never felt before. His fangs were in her neck gentle sucking as she swallowed every drop of blood from his wrist before it closed.

She moaned and withered in his lap as he rubbed her nipple. Klaus held her gentle licking the mark on her neck with a smile. She grabbed his shirt smoothing her hand across his chest.

Klaus groaned. He had to stop because he knew someone would walk in eventually. Other than that if he didn't stop, he would take her now and hell with his mother catching him. "Love, we have to stop." he pulled away to look at Caroline. Her lips were swollen and some color was returning to her face.

Caroline stared at him and pushed him away when she realized what she did. Oh gosh she practically almost made out with her enemy. "What the hell."

Klaus held her as she wiggled in his arms. "Caroline you need to rest."

"Why? So you can seduce me again," Caroline hissed.

Klaus sighed annoyed. The door open as Kol stood there. "I didn't miss the spanking did I?"

"Kol do shut up." Klaus said. "And get out."

"Why? I think she needs punished." Kol said

"I like to see you try." Caroline growled.

Klaus chucked.

"Are you giving me a challenge?" Kol asked.

Kol stepped into the room just as the door opened. Ester walked in. "Klaus what are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes at him and Caroline.

Kol laughed. "There not married yet and there already fooling around. Such a scandal."

Caroline growled as she pried Klaus hands off of her and tackled Kol to the ground. She then snapped his neck which surprised Ester. Before she could say anything Klaus raced over prying Caroline off of Kol as she kicked him.

"Caroline, there is no need to get hostile, love," Klaus said.

"He pissed me off." Caroline said.

"Sorry, mother, she seems agitated." Klaus said.

"When Kol awakes I hope you do apologize Caroline."

Caroline was about to say ya right when Klaus glared at her. "I'm sure she will, mother."

"You have some company Caroline. Your friends and mother are here to see you." Ester said.

"Great." She moved away from Klaus and ran out of the room.

"I'll wake up Kol, go and watch after Caroline."

"What about Mikael? How can you trust him? He could kill us all." Klaus sneered.

"My son, i know this is hard for you to understand, but he will not hurt you. I promise you," Ester said.

"How can you be so certain, mother?"

"Because, if he tries to harm you or any of my family he will be inflicted with pain twice as painful." Ester said.

Klaus smiled and is amazed at his mother. "You don't trust him."

"No, not yet. It will take time. Go to Caroline, she will be ok."

Klaus left and couldn't stop thinking about Caroline and what his mother said. He wanted to know more what Bonnie seen. Maybe she could help.

He hopes for his sake Caroline will be ok. Because if something would happen to her or if she would die. He would probably burn the whole damn town down.

Mikael opened the door and was annoyed to see a group of people standing at his door step.

"Sheriff Forbes, what brings you here," Mikael said.

"Who are you?" Sheriff Forbes said.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Damon said peering over the Sheriff.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss. Please come in."

Damon didn't like this one bit. The whole chaotic family was back as one. He glared at his brother Stefan who looked nervous. Elena was beside him holding his hand.

"Where is my daughter?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

Mikael was confused but then remembered Ester telling him about the sheriff's daughter and how Klaus is becoming attached to the young vampire. He doesn't believe Klaus is capable of love. He is ruthless and has no feeling for a human life. No matter what Ester said? Klaus will die one way or another.

The other problem was, how in the hell did his daughter get pregnant? Ester would not tell him. But he knew it won't be long until he found out and he would break the boys neck for knocking up his daughter.

Damon walked into the living room and noticed Rebecca lounging on the couch wearing a yellow sun dress. He could see the large bump on her stomach. Her hand held a bag of blood and she was leering at him.

He could not help to tease her. "Hay hot stuff."

Rebecca smiled and watched her father glare at Damon. If only he knew.

Ester and Kol walked in. Caroline ran in and to her mother. "Caroline."

Sheriff Forbes hugged her daughter and looked her over. "What's wrong?"

"Tyler."

Sheriff Forbes noticed the mark on her neck. "Tyler did this?"

"I don't think he met to and it was mostly Klaus fault for agitating him," Caroline said.

"He would of killed you if i didn't save you," Klaus said.

"Stop acting like you care," Caroline said.

"But I do care. And if you didn't, you would of never of let me kiss you yesterday."

Caroline's face reddened as her friends eyes widened. "I was drunk when that happened."

"Whatever you say love." He laughed taking a seat on the couch by Elijah.

"Are you okay Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Do I look okay?" Caroline said.

"Did you kidnap her again?" Elena spat at Klaus.

"No Elena, I saved her but fortunately my blood does not cure her," Klaus said.

"What." Elena was worried now.

"She won't die. You have nothing to worry about." Ester said.

"But she's still sick. How can you cure my daughter?" Sheriff Forbes said.

"Until I find a solution, she will have to feed from Klaus once a day." Ester said.

Caroline frowned. Miss. Forbes did not like this idea at all. Klaus smirked.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Mikael said.

"I think it's a perfect idea," Ester said.

Mikael frownedbat his wife. "As most of you know, I'm Ester husband Mikael." He sat down on the couch beside Ester. "And I'm the new town mayor of Mystic falls."

Damon frowned. That met Mikael was Rebecca's father. Crap. Hopefully Rebecca's pregnancy didn't come up. He didn't feel like getting his heart ripped out of his chest again. This was bad, real bad if Mikael was the mayor. That met his whole damn family one way or another would be in charge of the whole damn town.

Damon glared at him. "You're a vampire. The council members are not stupid."

Mikael turned toward him. "I know that Mr. Salvatore. That is why they are fired and I will replace the council with members of my family."

Shit. "Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm still a vampire hunter and I pledge on taking care of the vampires who kill humans for selfish reasons." Mikael's eyes land on Klaus.

Elena didn't like this. Mikael was a vampire haunter still. She didn't trust him. "So your saying if any vampires kill any humans your haunt them down and.."

"Kill them," Mikael glared at her and noticed the way she held the young Salvatore's hand. "That's exactly what I mean."

Ester agreed but disapproved of the way he glared at her son Klaus. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about unless you start killing random humans for no reason."

Damon looked at her like she was nuts. There goes his entertainment.

"Can I be part of the council member, father," Rebecca smiled at the scowl that appeared on Damon's face.

"I will, if you tell me who got you pregnant? her father asked.

Rebecca smiled. Klaus chuckled.

"Wait for it," Kol said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "It takes two to tango lover."

Rebecca smirked at Damon. Mikael turned and before Damon could say anything he had Damon pinned to the wall with his heart in his hand. "This arrogant piece of..."

Things got out of control then. Stefan had grabbed Mikael by the neck but was tossed to the side.

"Oh goody, some entertainment," Kol said taking a seat beside Klaus.

"Stefan," Elena ran toward him.

"Father, stop it." "Rebecca snarled grabbing her father's hand. Mikael wasn't letting him go.

Ester frowned and noticed her children were not helping. She thrust her hand forward pulling Mikael towards her. "Stop."

Mikael growled.

Damon slid to the floor as Rebecca grabbed a blood bag and hand it to him. Stefan and Elena helped Damon up. "I'm fine...I had worse."

Stefan sighed relieved.

Rebecca walked toward her father and pulled out a stake from her back pocket. She went to stab him but Mikael stopped her.

"If you killed him I would have ripped out your heart," Rebecca snarled.

"He got you..."

"Why do you care? You left a long time ago." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, Mikael, please stop fighting. We have better things to worry about than this. You should be resting and you need to feed Rebecca," Ester said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "What I need is some air," Rebecca glanced at Damon. He stood up tossing the blood bag in the garbage. Rebecca grabbed his hand pulling him out of the house.

Ester watched them leave and wondered how she was going to get her family back to the way it was.

* * *

Moments later the door opened with Finn and Sage. They were laughing and carrying on when they walked into the house. Finn walked into the living room hand in hand. He stopped and gasped when he seen his father standing nearby.

"Son."

"Father. How are you…alive?"

"It's a long story." Mikael stared at the young girl near his son.

"Um, this is Sage my fiancé." Finn said.

"Its' nice to meet you," He shook her hand and wandered why he felt guilty for missing out on his kids life. "Dinner is about ready, you can stay if you wish."

Sage glanced at Finn. "Sure."

Finn smiled and wandered how his father was alive. His mother probably had a reason for it and there was a lot of questions he had for his mother.

* * *

Stefan awoke suddenly as he heard a scream. It sound like Elena. He stood from the bed and ran downstairs. To his horror Damon and Rebecca had Elena pinned against the wall and was drinking from her neck. Oh god, Elena. He ran pushing them away. "Elena."

"Stefan," She then lunged, eyes black, fangs enlarged as she sunk her fangs in his neck.

Stefan awoke gasping with Elena beside him. She was asleep and he was relieved to find out she was not a vampire and it was all just a dream.

"The look on your face was great." Damon chuckled walking out of the shadow with Rebecca beside him.

"YOU, you did that," Stefan growled reached over and grabbed the knife lying on the dresser. He then tossed the knife at Damon which land in his stomach.

"That was my favorite shirt you ass," Damon pulled the knife out of his stomach.

"Stop being a sore loser, Stefan." Rebecca chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Rebecca?" Elena asked not happy that they woke her up.

"Rebecca will be staying here for awhile," Damon said.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because, she is pregnant and has daddy issues," Damon joked.

Rebecca scowled. "Shut up, I'll be in your room resting and bring a couple of bags of blood."

Damon smiled as he watched her leave. "Well I'm not sure about you but I might not get any sleep tonight."

Elena frowned. "Like we need to know that Damon."

"Well I thought you might need ear plugs or something," He laughed and walked out of the room.

The door bell rang and Damon scowled. Stefan and Elena followed.

Damon opened the door. "Tyler." He hissed. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"No, and you're not invited in," Damon said.

"I understand you're mad but I didn't mean to bite Caroline." Tyler said.

"You mean the second time you bit her." Damon said.

"Damon, let Tyler in so he can explain." Elena said.

"I don't think so. Remember the last time when he bit me and I almost died. No thank you." Damon said.

Tyler sighed. "Could you just tell me if she's ok?"

"Well unless you recall Caroline having to feed from Klaus everyday then I suppose she's ok." Damon said.

"What?" Tyler said.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Caroline would be fine and can take care of herself but I don't trust Klaus or his family for that matter. The only person I might trust is Mikael.

"Ha, the whole family is crazy Stefan. Remember he tried to tear my heart out of my chest." Damon scowled.

"I did save you Damon." Stefan said.

"Ya, which is one of your bad habits. Stop saving me," Damon said.

"If the whole family is crazy, then why did you sleep with Rebecca and knocked her up." Tyler smirked.

"I didn't ask you mutt," Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Can we just get back to the important subject, please."

"I think Caroline is in real danger. Klaus is manipulating her and…It's like she has feeling for him all of a sudden," Tyler said.

"Ha, Barbie doesn't have feeling for Klaus. She's just tricking him." Damon said.

"No, last night he got her drunk and you know how she is when she's drunk. She mumbles and says what's on her mind." Tyler said.

"No, Caroline would never do that. She cares for you Tyler." Elena said.

Tyler turned around to hear a door slam shut. "Caroline."

She cursed as she seen Tyler standing by the door. Her eyes widen. "Get away from me."

Tyler walked towards her but Stefan raced out and stepped in front of him. "Tyler, just let her in and let her have some space."

Caroline had her arms crossed as she stared at him. She had on a sundress and a scar.

"I didn't mean too…I swear." Tyler said.

Caroline rolled her eyes and ran into the house. "That was the second time you bit me. How am I supposed to forgive you?" She yelled.

"I had no control in whatever I was doing." Tyler said.

"Hay, stop screaming or Original Barbie will be ripping your throat out." Damon scowled.

Caroline frowned. "Rebecca is here…why?"

"Because she's having my child, duh."

"So, you're actually okay with this?" Stefan asked.

"Why not. I'll have a mini me running around and hopefully it will be a boy. So when he grows up he'll be just like me." Damon smiled brightly.

"This is strange. I never have seen you so…happy." Elena said.

"Well it's the next best thing from being human." Damon said, but it did make him worry about Rebecca's state of mind. Sure she was insane sometimes but he didn't trust her to care for the child. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he trusts himself to care for a child. If it came down to it he would care for the child by himself then let her crazy family raise the child. "He glared at Tyler. "You can come in but if you bit me, I'll kill you this time."

Tyler scowled and walked in.

Right not he had other things to worry about, like Caroline and how she might be in love with his archenemy. Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her in the kitchen.

"Damon stop pushing me" Caroline screeched as he pulled her in the kitchen. She looked around confused and then sighed deeply when she saw Bonnie sitting on the couch. Elena, Stefan walked in a second later.

"Sit" Damon said disapprovingly and sat down next to Stefan.

"What's going on?" she asked instantly.

"We're having a meeting" Stefan replied

"Okay...and why are you all staring at me like I done something." Caroline said.

"Are you in love with hybrid boy?" Damon asked.

"No, why would you think I liked Klaus." Caroline lied.

Tyler stopped her. "But last night you..."

" I was drunk Tyler." Caroline scowled.

"You didn't mention to Klaus about what i told you, did you?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline gulped. " I'm not sure...I was intoxicated and..."

"Oh god...i bet he knows and he plans to seduce barbie and have miniature Klaus's running around. Good one barbie." Damon scowled.

"Shut up damon. And like your the one to talk Mr. Original impregnator." Caroline said.

"At least she"s hot."

"Caroline, what is Bonnie talking about." Tyler asked.

"Bonnie, had this crazy vision... But it doesn't mean anything." Caroline said.

"What vision?" Tyler asked.

Caroline hesitated. "It's nothing."

"Stop it." Bonnie hissed. "This is going no where. I think you should stop playing him and stay away from him. I don't trust him."

"Duh, we all don't trust him, witch."

Bonnie knew better. She knew Caroline and knew something was going on between Klaus and her but didn't know what.

"Oh, damn it." Caroline cried placing a hand on the wound.

"Whats wrong." Elena asked.

"It hurts." Caroline said.

Tyler placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched. Tyler backed away saddened.

Bonnie stood up, placed a gentle hand on Caroline's neck and muttered a couple words. She froze as something or someone was blocking her from healing Caroline. "I can't heal you."

"What do you mean?" Caroline said.

"Someone or something is blocking me." Bonnie said.

"Why would someone stop you from healing Caroline. She doesn't have any enemies...yet." Damon teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I want to go home but just incase if something happens...can i stay here."

"Sure, Caroline...were have a slumber party... Like we use to do." Elena said.

'And I'll try to find away to get you healed." Bonnie said.

Stefan scowled. "

Damon smiled. "Do I get to join?"

"Only if we dress you up like a girl." Caroline said.

"Ha, you wish," Damon said.

"Whats a slumber party".

Damon looked up to see Rebecca standing by the stairs, dressed in a black and white low cut dress. " Aren't you suppose to be resting."

"Can't, the brat is kicking me and I'm bored." Rebecca said.

"Well we can place dress up in my room." Damon wiggled his eyes and took her hand.

"Aren't you like almost due? You're getting pretty big." Caroline asked.

"Excuse me." Rebecca replied.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, just you should...take it easy." Caroline smirked at the scowl that appeared on Damon's face.

"Maybe i don't want to. So what's this slumber party? I want to play?" Rebecca said.

"A slumber party is where you get to choose who stays over and have wild sex all night." Damon smirked.

Rebecca whacked him on the head with her hand. "Stop joking about Damon, I was serious."

" I need to go home." Tyler said turning toward Caroline. "We should talk."

"I need time, Tyler?" Caroline said. She watched him leave and scowled as Damon and Rebeca started making out.

She ran out of the room with Elena and Stefan.

It was bad enough she was a vampire, second she certainly didn't want to see Damon and Rebecca going at it.

* * *

Bonnie knew something was wrong the moment she heard something crash down stairs. It was the middle of the night and what ever it was must have been loud. She awoke annoyed slipping into her slippers as she walked down stairs and into the living room. It was dark but she knew she could protect herself if someone was robbing her home. It was unlikely and for some reason she had a feeling that what ever was in her house wasn't human.

She tool a step forward raising her hand hand as the lights flicked on. She looked around not seeing anything until she walked into the kitchen where she seen the backdoor made of glass was shattered. She walked towards it and paused.

She muttered a few words sending the shattered pieces to form back together into a door. She smiled taking a step toward the door. She stepped outside and looked around. Once again there was nothing there. She took a breathe of relieve and turned around.

Thats when she screamed and shot her hand forward.

"Now that is no reason to treat a friend."

"You are not a friend. What do you want Klaus?" Bonnie snapped.

"I need your help." Klaus asked.

"What are you, insane? I'm not helping you with anything." Bonnie said.

Klaus chuckled. " Opps, i guess i never mention you don't had a choice."

Before Bonnie could raise her hand to cast lighting upon him, someone grabbed her from behind. A second later she past out.

Klaus stood before his brother as he picked her up bridle style. "You never told me the witch had such fire. I think I like her." Kol said.

"Kol she's a witch and you do remember Ayanna, mothers friend?" Klaus said.

"Ya, so"

"This is Ayanna's ancestor, so no turning her." Klaus said.

"You know how to ruin all the fun." Kol pouted.

Klaus rolled his eyes as they made there way home. He knew kidnapping Bonnie wasn't a good idea but he had to to something. Bonnie might know more and he hopes she would tell him or he might have to think of other methods to get the answers he need.

Sure he was curious but he wanted to know who it was. Sure the idea scared him but he still wanted to know.

Plus he already done so much. he broke the the curse, dagger his family, made hybrids, his family are back together as one and now it was possible he could have his own child. And if Caroline was his mate she will be with him until eternity.

He would see to it.

Life was getting to be perfect.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. **

**I promise to make the next chapter longer.**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** -7

**Rating-** M

* * *

Bonnie woke up in a jolt. She found herself lying on a couch. She felt someone twilling a piece of her hair above her. She looked up not recognizing the young man, until he stared down at her. He had a grin on his face that creep her out. She quickly sat up and when she did he was sitting beside her a little to close.

"Hello beautiful," his hand went to caress her cheek but Bonnie quickly stood up and moved away as far away as possible.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked sensing he was a vampire. The last thing she remembers is Klaus kidnapping her and she was pretty sure the vampire standing near her is his brother.

Kol smiles. "Kol Michelson and you're the famous Bennett witch that I heard so much about."

"Great another original for me to get annoyed by."

"How can I annoy you when we haven't even met," Kol said.

"Because you're a monster, just like your brother Klaus," Bonnie said.

"Ouch, break a man's heart." Kol stood up and strode towards her.

"Your not a man," Bonnie placed her hands up "Stay away from me."

"Feisty, I think I like you Ms. Bennett. Your starting to intrigued me," Kol said, as he grabs her arm and pulls her forward. He could feel the power thrumming beneath her palms. "Sorry to disappoint you witch, but that doesn't work on me, but I promise were have such fun."

Bonnie grimaced at that fact. The man was annoying and creepy as hell. At least his other family members were not creepy perverts. When he started to gently carcass her face, Bonnie could feel the power flow through her and towards him. It was stronger this time. And a second later he was blasted back and propelled backwards to the wall.

Kol cursed. This witch was more powerful then he thought. "Clever witch, now I'll have to punish you."

Bonnie smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Then unexpectedly Kol found himself rammed into the wall again with four stakes entering his chest. It went straight threw and latched to the wall leaving him stuck there. Kol was not amused and he would certainly teach this witch about respect. To his utter horror he watched Bonnie stood a couple feet before him holding a small flame of fire in her hand. "Don't you even think about it?"

"I don't see you doing nothing about it." Bonnie smiled and tossed the flame towards him. It hit him making him scream, as he tried to pull out the stakes.

A second later the door bust open to reveal Klaus.

Bonnie wasn't sure why they kidnapped her but she was sticking out to find out. She ran out as Klaus went to help his brother. She noticed when she ran out of the room, she was in some sort of dungeon and on the left was a series of tunnels. She took the path towards the tunnels and kept on running.

By the time Kol can stand, he is so pissed and amused to find out Bonnie is not another screaming, wilting female. Oh no, she was so much more and he was going have fun playing with her.

"Kol what the hell did you do to cause the witch to stake you and burn you," Klaus snapped.

"I was only playing brother. She seems like a real challenge," Kol said.

Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed. He then looked around. "She's gone but not far from here. Come on."

"Well, when we catch her, I'll be the one to teach her a lesson," Kol said.

"Kol, you will not harm, nor kill or turn her," Klaus said annoyed.

"You really are afraid of mother, aren't you?" Kol teased.

"I am not afraid of mother, you fool…I don't trust her and especially Mikael."

"Whatever you say brother." Kol stopped as he seen her nearby. She was leaning against the wall catching her breath. He watches from the shadows following her departure.

Bonnie can feel someone watching her. She knows it's them. She starts make a run for it when she collides with Klaus. His hands grab her arms. "Now there is no reason to run away Ms. Bennett. I only want to talk."

"Talk my ass, like I would trust anything that comes from your mouth."

Klaus sneers as Kol pulls her away from him and into his arms.

"Let me go you asshole." Bonnie squirms in Kol's arms as he throws her over his shoulder. She starts hitting his back.

Kol smirks. "Now, none of that foul mouth or I might have to give you a spanking," he teased.

Bonnie blushes and hits him on the back again. "If you land a hand on me, I'll burn your balls off."

Klaus chuckles with laughter. "I think you found your match brother." He patted him on the back as they made there way back to the room.

Kol eyed him confused. Wandering what Klaus met by that. He sneered as Bonnie kept hitting him. "Would you stop it already."

"No, not until you let me down." Bonnie said and suddenly she was on her feet but Kol had both of her arms in his gasped. He smiled then released her letting her flop down on the couch behind her.

Bonnie glared annoyed as they sat on the couch in front of her. "What the do you want, that resulted in me getting kidnapped?"

Klaus smiled and was suddenly in front of her. The pupil's in his eyes darken as he stared into her eyes. "I have a couple questions and i need you to answer me truthfully leaving no information out….are we clear?

Bonnie stared at him dazed. "Yes."

Klaus then released her. "Good, then you should have no problems, telling me about the vision you had of me, holding a child.

* * *

Elijah awoke suddenly as he heard the sound of running water coming from his bathroom. He wandered who in the hell could be using his bathroom this early in the morning. He stood up only dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants. He made his way to the bathroom and opened it.

He frowned even more when he noticed someone was in his shower. He could see the figure shadow thought the curtain. Tall with long dark hair. He smirked when he realized who it could be but then again he didn't trust brother Kol knowing he used to pull pranks on him.

He opened the curtain hastily and was surprised by the site. Katherine stood there with a bar of soap in her hand and one massaging her hair. She looked divine.

"Katherine!"

She smiled and laid the soap on the tub. "I need to shower…I hope you didn't' mind."

Elijah didn't waist anytime tugging his pants off and joining her in the shower. "How did you sneak in without my parents knowing?" He gently cupped her face.

"Thought your window. I really didn't want to get caught by your father that doesn't seem to like me. And that fact he almost drained me that one time when I released him."

"It seems my father only drinks vampire blood," Elijah said.

Katherine scrunched up her nose. " Let's talk about you and your plans. Anything you have in mind," she trailed a finger across his bare chest.

"I have something in mind," he smiled while playing with her hair. I heard that you've been a bad girl Katherine!" Elijah whispered in her ear. "Now how should I punish you…Mm? Maybe I'll let you choice." Elijah asked her with a calmer voice.

Katherine smiled. "What could of I done to piss off the mighty Elijah," she teased.

Elijah wrapped one of legs around his waist and pressed her against the wall.

Katherine moaned as he slid into her. "Do tell, what you have planned for me?"

"A couple stakes should do you good." Elijah smirked.

Katherine moaned as he jerked hard inside her. Yes, everything was in good place, good size and good length. She missed this, missed the feel of Elijah's arms around her. Truthfully she did love Stefan and Damon but there was something about Elijah that she liked.

She wasn't sure if it was just a fascination or the indestructible power he had. Or maybe it was the fact he was immortal and could live forever. She was immortal also but she could die just as easy as any other vampire. She wanted what he had. She wanted that power and that ability to live forever.

She made a lot of enemies in her past and now she wanted a change. She thought of the prospects of a family but she wasn't sure if she wanted her child to live in a world like this. Anything was possible

She moaned as he pounded into her. She wrapped both legs around his waist and withered in his arms as they both came hard. They both slid down the wall, Katherine was still in his lap. "I miss this."

Elijah smiled. "Me too…what do you think about me getting a place not far from here?"

Katherine smirked surprised. "Really, you decided to get out of your mother's house."

"Actually it's in Klaus's name."

Katherine rolled eyes. "That would be even better."

* * *

Damon frowned when he awoke to find his room in a mess. One of his shirts somehow got stuck on the celling fan. It was a little wild last night. He smiled when he seen Rebecca was curled up against him sound asleep.

He wasn't going to admit it but he was scared to death of the fact he was going to have a child and a half human, have vampire child. It would have been much better if the child were human. What the heck was he going to do? He was in screwed up situation that he had no idea how to handle.

He was lost out thought when Rebecca poked him. He glared at her noticing her eyes were black and her fangs were out.

He noticed the look. "Your hungry already?"

"It was your fault I got pregnant," Rebecca scowled.

"Well it takes two to tangle cupcake."

"I'm not the one that produced sperm and don't call me cupcake," she growled.

Damon chuckled. "True, but I'm dead and you're the one with working ovaries."

Rebecca jumped him causing them to fall on the floor naked. "I didn't know you wanted to play cupcake?"

Rebecca growled and sank her fangs in his neck. She moaned when Damon hands cupped her breast. Her hips jerked for a moment then stopped as she pulled her fangs out of his neck.

"We have to do the make up sex more often," Damon said.

"I'm going to take a shower," Rebecca stood up making her way to his bathroom. Damon watched her leave with a smirk on his face. He stood up, as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Stefan."

He smirked when Stefan walked in and sighed annoyed. "Could you please put some clothes on?"

"I was about to go and have shower sex and…"

"Damon, I don't want to know…and don't you want to take a break…I mean…if you go at this rate she might be having more then one," Stefan chuckled.

"What are you saying? That if I don't stop that I will have a bundle of children on my hands," Damon said.

"Anything is possible Damon…besides we have to get back on the facts of why Mikael is really here," Stefan said.

"I could just go in his office and snap this neck but then again he might try to pull my heart out again," he joked.

"Damon, nothing foolish…I mean it. Me and Elena will meet you at the Grill around noon," Stefan said.

"Whatever," Damon ran into the bathroom and smiled when he seen Rebecca taking a bath. "Need some company?"

Rebecca smiled and stood up. He stepped inside the tub and sat down. He pulled her with him as she sat on his lap. One hand on her belly while the other hand rested on her breast.

"If you keep doing that I'm never going to leave this bathroom." Rebecca moaned.

Damon smiled. "I know."

* * *

Caroline was relaxing at Elana's home when Alaric came home. He seemed irritated by something.

"Hi Alaric."

"Hi Caroline…Is Elena here," Alaric asked.

"She's in the kitchen."

A moment later Elena walked in carrying two small bowls of ice cream." Hi Alaric, something wrong?"

He sat down on the opposite couch and glared at them. "When were you going to tell me about Mikael being back and the fact the original's can have children including you."

Elena was surprised. "Who told you?"

"I had a phone call yesterday from Ester." He was surprised by all of this. He was happy he did find out but didn't like the idea of the original's having kids. He still shocked Damon managed to get Rebecca pregnant. That would be a nightmare. He certainly didn't want Elena to go though that. He wasn't her real father but he still cared for her like she was his daughter. She was too young to have a child and especially by a vampire. If it was up to him he would of moved her out of this town and someplace where there are no vampires so she could live a normal life. That was highly unlikely now.

"I'm sorry Alaric…I didn't want you to think that me and Stefan were…"

"I hope that is not the case. Being in love with a vampire is one thing but having a child with a vampire…it's insane.

Caroline gulped. God he sounded like her father. She wandered if Alaric and her father switch bodies. She hated when people lectured other people. "So have you heard anything interesting about the council when you were there today."

Elena frowned. Not that she was thinking about having a child but if she did. She wasn't sure what her answer would be to that. Maybe if the child stayed human she would do it.

"Yes, unfortnally I did. Mikael wants me to work for him."

"Your already on the council," Caroline said confused.

"He want's me to work for him as a hunter…He heard of me," Alaric said.

"You mean as in… killing vampires," Elena said.

"Yes, but you have no reason to worry about Damon and Stefan. I'll make sure he stays out of their way," Alaric said.

"How is Meredith doing?" Elena asked.

"She's good but she is quite fascinated by the fact the Original vampires can have children…and you know how she is when she is intrigued by something," Alaric said.

"I'm sure she'll stay out of trouble," Caroline said.

"I hope…how is your neck? Ester told me what happened."

"Well, I'm fine for the most part…just annoyed," Caroline said.

"Well, just be careful and I wanted to let you know that your father is back in town. He seems of got his old job back at the council," Alaric said.

"Do you think Mikael had something to do with this?" Caroline said.

"It's possible," he said. "But either way I don't trust any of them. I'm just going along to see what Mikael is really up too."

"Has anyone seen Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No, I haven't see her or heard from her. I left her two messages," Caroline said.

"I'll try to call her again," Elena said. "But if she doesn't call I'm going to go and search for her," For some reason she had a bad feeling.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't sure how much she told them but she knows she was hypnotized in telling them the truth. When she awoke the next time she found herself sleeping the couch once again only when she went to sit up Kol had pulled her in his lap. "What the hell…get off."

Kol chuckled. "I was wandering when you will awake."

Get your hands off me or I'll burn them.

"Now love, stop being a pain. I only want to talk and discuss your punishment," Kol said.

"Like I said. You touch me your burn," Bonnie said.

"You know the last person that hurt me had a broken spine and leg. But then again Damon deserved that one," Kol said. "But I won't hurt a girl…. especially you."

"Should I say thank you," Bonnie mocked.

Kol smirked and flipped her over on her stomach. He could see the firm muscles in her legs and her firm buttocks. She squirmed and Kol wandered what would happen if he spanked her.

"Don't you DARE," Bonnie shouted.

Klaus walked in and cursed to see Kol trying to put the fire out on his arm. Bonnie had him pinned to the floor with a wooden stake in her hand. Klaus ran towards them and pulled Bonnie off of his brother. She was squirming and he had the intention of compelling her to shut up.

He had both hands wrapped around her as Kol stood up and frowned. "Hay, that wasn't nice. I barely got a chance to…

"Shut up," Bonnie said.

Klaus laughed. "I leave for one minute and this is what you do?"

Kol shrugged. "I needed some entertainment."

Klaus was about to release her when the door open and to his horror, Mikael stood there.

"Father!" Kol glared at him.

"What the hell are you two doing? Let go of Miss Bennett."

Bonnie was relieved.

Klaus frowned. "I needed to ask Bonnie a question."

"And you couldn't call her about it?' Mikael said. I have no doubt you kidnapped her. If you would have harmed her, I would have no choice but to kill you Klaus."

Bonnie moved away from them and turned toward Mikael. No wonder Klaus turned the way he did, his father was harsh and so cold. " It's no wonder Klaus turned the way he did… haven't you realized it's not his fault he turned this way," She then walked away leaving all three vampires shocked not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure what possessed her to stick up for Klaus and Kol, but she did.

Klaus stared his father down with hatred.

Kol frowned and hated when his father was like this. "The witch is right…what would her ancestor think of you and what you done," Kol said.

"Don't try to intimidated me boy. I very well know of my mistakes, but you can't change what has been already done," Mikael said.

"Then why come here and accuse us," Klaus said.

"Because I know how you are Klaus, and I after some digging I found the blue print of the house you bought. I knew your mother knew nothing about your little secret hideout under the house, but she is aware of it now," Mikael said.

Klaus growled. "It doesn't matter…there is nothing here for you to find. Did you expect to find human remains or something?"

"I don't' have time to argue with you two. Your older brother Finn and Sage will be having dinner with us this evening. I expect you two to be there and behave," Mikael then left.

Kol turned towards Klaus. "If Sage is going to be there then I'm expecting some drama."

"Why do you say that?" Klaus asked.

"Because a couple days ago I over heard them talking about getting their own place and I caught them humping each other in the backyard," Kol said.

Klaus groaned. "I really didn't need to know that,"

"I think Finn knocked her up, so I'm thinking their have to announce their engagement," Kol chuckled.

"Not that I care, but why is everyone so sudden to have children?" Klaus asked.

"I thought you wanted a child, especially after what Bonnie told you," Kol said.

"I don't' know what I want Kol, but I'm not ready for that…and the future is not written in stone. Anything is possible," Klaus said.

"I suppose I have to agree. I certainly don't see myself having a brat running around that acts like me."

"Yes, that would be very horrible for all of us," Klaus joked.

"Hay." Kol followed him making sure to insult him on that remark.

* * *

Elijah, Kol, Klaus and Rebecca sat on one side of the table as Finn and Sage sat on the opposite with their parents.

"So, what seems to be the special occasion for Sage to join us?" Kol asked.

Finn and Sage smiled. Finn knew he had to tell them sooner or later. "We bought a house close by and…were engaged."

Ester and Mikael smiled. "Congratulations." Ester hugged them both. "I am going to miss you here, Finn."

"I won't be far, mother." Finn said as Mikael gave him a hug. "I do hope your visit us as often as you can."

"Of course," Finn said.

Rebecca scowled. Sage and her will be family then. "So, when are you due?"

Sage opened her mouth but closed it. "I'm not pregnant…. what would give you that idea?"

"Come on, I bet Klaus twenty dollars if you were," Kol said.

Klaus chuckled. Finn frowned. "What would give you that idea?"

Kol grinned. "Because I spotted you and Sage hum…

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Sage scowled.

Kol chuckled. "And all this time I thought Finn was a virgin."

Elijah chokes on his drink, coughing as he attempts to take unnecessary breath. Rebecca burst out with laughter.

Ester and Mikael wasn't amused. "Children." Ester glared at them all.

"Congratulations brother." Elijah smiled.

"You better have me help you, plane the wedding," Rebecca said.

"Of course Rebecca, you can help," Sage smiled.

"Well this is good news," Mikael said. "Have you set a date?"

"In a week or so," Finn said.

"This is wonderful," Ester said.

"Yes, such a wonderful event." Klaus said not really amused. His phone ringed. "Excuse me." Klaus stood up and walked into the living room. "Hello."

"Klaus."

"Caroline, what's wrong?"

"I need your blood…I thought I could handle it," Caroline wined.

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'll be there in a moment," Klaus hanged up and walked into the living room.

"I have to leave…Caroline needs me." Klaus spoke passing his family.

Ester smiled. "Tell Caroline I said hi."

"I will," Klaus left as his siblings said goodbye while the only person that didn't even say a word to him was his father, and for some reason it bugged him. He hasn't cared what he said to him for the past thousand years now. Why should it matter now?

* * *

Elena sat in the club with Stefan beside her. She stood up to head to the restroom when she seen Bonnie. "Bonnie where were you…I was so worried."

"Klaus." Bonnie muttered.

"What do you mean?" Elena followed her to the large table that had the rest of the gang.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said. "I didn't' get much sleep with Klaus and his crazy brother Kol that kidnapped me."

"Why would Klaus kildnap you?" Damon said.

"Because of the stupid vision I had and a certain someone told him," Bonnie snapped.

"Caroline didn't mean too." Elena said.

"I know," Bonnie said.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Stefan asked.

"No, but I might have an annoying stalker," Bonnie muttered.

"Stalker?" Damon said.

"Kol, the annoying one," Bonnie said.

"You would have to do something bad to piss him off. Believe me I know," Damon said remembering the time Kol broke his back and his neck. The bastard.

Bonnie didn't say anything.

"Oh god what did you do," Elena said.

"I just staked him and burned him, it's not like he could die,"

"Shit, witch. You actually got the upper hand on an original, I'm impressed. I wished I had my camera." Damon said.

"Anyways, you want to tell me why I'm here, Damon." Bonnie said.

"We have to do some recon. We have to get some dirt on the new mayor and find out what he is really up too. Alaric already informed me of Bill Forbes coming back to the council and not to mention Alaric is a vampire hunter still." He stared at Alaric.

"Just don't' try to kill me or I might have to snap your neck again," Damon joked.

Alaric rolled his eyes. " How's Rebecca doing?"

"Cranky and tired…but she's with her family. She said something about Finn and Sage have something to announce," Damon said. "I bet their getting married or worse, having mini sage's running around."

Stefan laughed. "I thought you two were friends."

"Ya but she's devious and a lot of fun."

"Well what did you find out Alaric?" Damon asked.

"So far, I found out he's killed thirty vampires in twenty days from the last town he went too," Alaric said.

"Really, and…"

"I found a weapon in his locker….I never seen it before…some type of device like the one I have for my arm. I couldn't get a picture because Mikael walked in."

"Do you think it's a device to kill Klaus?"

"No, but I did get a picture of this," Alaric takes it out of his back and pushes the paper to the center of the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elena said scared.

"It looks something like the Gilbert device," Bonnie said.

"Great, another device to kill us," Damon mocked.

"We have to get that device," Stefan said.

"How?" Elena asked.

"Your Mikael's right hand man. I'm sure Alaric can figures out something. And besides if he did catch you, he' won't kill you," Damon said.

"Like that helps," Alaric said.

"We need a plan…a very good plan." Stefan said.

"Oh now you're the plan maker instead of catching bunnies," Damon joked.

"Damon." Stefan frowned.

"We don't need a plan. Are we need to do is go there when everyone is a sleep or when Mr. high and mighty is gone. We go n snatch the device and leave," Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes. "That will likely get someone killed if caught and I don't' trust Mikael."

"Well duh, I'm already dead…so it won't matter and he can't kill me because Rebecca will hate him forever," damon said.

"That's still not reassuring,' Stefan said.

Bonnie wandered how stupid Damon could be. Sometimes it makes her wander if he was a complete ditz, at how much of a danger magnet he was.

* * *

Klaus walked into house noticing Caroline's mother wasn't home. It was just Caroline and that made him even smile even more. He walked into her room slowly and smiles when he seen her curled up in her bed. The covers were pooled down revealing her tan legs and her arms. The only thing concealing her was her short shorts and her blue tank top.

"Caroline."

She sat up hardly. She was tired so tired. "I need…" she flopped back on the bed but Klaus was already there pulling her in his arms and holding her in his lap. He brushed her hair back and pulled her head near his neck. "It's okay Caroline, go ahead."

Caroline sighed annoyed that she felt so helpless. She felt the change and sank her fangs in his neck.

Klaus watched her withered in his arms. Didn't she know she was flawless with pure beauty? Hair covered her face as she drank from him. She pulled back as Klaus held her lying head back on the pillow. "You should rest."

He was still turned on by her fangs in his neck. Her slumber look was so breathtaking that he just leaned over, ran a finger along her cheek.

Caroline was captivated by how much he cared for her. She could see it. "Klaus." And for some reason she didn't want to be alone or want to die. "Am I going to die?"

"Caroline why would you think that? I would never let you die…I would search the heaven's for you."

Caroline smiled that he cared about her that much. She opened her arms when he started to stand up. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please stay."

Klaus smiled and was surprised by her request. He had initially had wanted to leave before her mother came but he could not resist her eyes and the way she held his hand. He sat back down and kissed her forehead. Her head rested on his shoulder. He hissed when he seen her chest rise.

"You know Tyler does not deserve you. I will worship you like you're a princess."

Caroline's eyes widen. "Did he just say that?"

"How would you know how I like to be treated?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smiled. "I can take you to places you've never been or ever imagined," he seductively moved his hand from her arm to her neck then her face. He placed a gentle kiss to her neck. There was this sudden impulse to take her right then. But she needed her rest, but he wasn't thinking.

"I'll make you scream so loud that your past out from pleasure."

Caroline bites her lips at what he said. She blushed at what he said and wandered how good he was. Bad Caroline. She tried not to stare but she couldn't help it. He looked so good and…. bad Caroline. What would her friends think if they knew she was lusting after the big bad hybrid? What would her mother think? Caroline stared at him nervously as her body began to heat up. No, she was thinking bad thoughts. His mouth came close to hers and she wasn't sure what to do.

Klaus smiled. He kissed her, gently pulling her head towards him. Her lips were smooth and divine against his lips.

Caroline moaned against him. She grabbed his shirt pulling him forward. She smoothed her hand under his shirt. She didn't know why she was doing this maybe it was lust.

He kissed her neck, licking her jugular as he held the back of her head. His eyes darken and his fangs enlarged. He'd hate to bite her but her blood was calling out to him. He sank his fangs in and Caroline moaned against him. Her sweet blood stained his tongue and he wanted more. Her legs locked with his. He pulled back with bloodstain lips.

Caroline didn't know what possessed her but her eyes darken and her fangs enlarged. She wanted his blood just as he did. She sunk her fangs in and moaned. His blood made her feel things she never felt before. She pulled back just as he did. Klaus licked the blood from her lips just as she did.

Caroline stayed in his lap and as they stared at each other. He went to kiss her again and she pulled his closer as his lips went to her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

The door opened slowly startling Caroline. Her eyes open then widen to see her mom standing there. "Oh god…I can explain." Caroline pulled him away quickly moving off his lap.

Klaus turned to see Liz; Caroline's mother standing there. She then pulled out her gun, which surprised him.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

Liz wasn't sure what he was doing here and she didn't care. "What are you doing in my daughter's bed room?"

Klaus smirked at her. She had nerve he would give her that. "Your daughter called me and she needed my blood Mrs. Forbes."

"I understand that, but you have no reason to be here to seduce my daughter," Liz said.

Caroline wasn't sure what to do. If her mother shot him Klaus might kill her. "Mom…he didn't seduce me."

"What?" Liz had to be hearing things.

"I didn't make Caroline kiss me. I could never force her to do something she didn't want to do…I like your daughter," Klaus said.

Liz stood before them still holding her gun towards him. She thought about it and wandered if it was really true. Was her daughter really in love with Klaus, the most feared vampire to ever exist on earth? She placed her gun back in her pocket. "I want to talk to you both…downstairs…now." Liz then walked away leaving the door open.

Caroline stood there biting her fingernails. "This is bad…very bad…. what the hell was I thinking."

"Caroline I'm sure your mother will understand…it's not like she can kill me," Klaus said.

"You never know about my mother," Caroline said. "Come on it won't be that bad." She took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Klaus followed but wasn't sure. This was the first time he was caught with a girl he liked by her parents. He was scared to see what Liz reaction would be.

But the situation could of been worse he supposed.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes the update, more to come soon.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rating: PG-13**

* * *

Caroline awakes suddenly. She looks over and almost jumps out of bed when she sees Klaus lying beside her fast asleep. She is surprised that he is in her bed and is even more surprised that it was just a dream.

No worries about her mother had walked in on them when they were fully making out with each other. No worries about her sanity and what her friends would think of her. But for some reason her dead heart wished it were real. But she would never admit it.

And for some reason she is transfixed on how peaceful Klaus looks beside her. If she finds out Klaus made her dream that she was going to kill him.

Klaus eyes open startling her. "Love you know it's creepy to stare?"

"You do the same thing." Caroline said.

"I suppose I do." Klaus said.

"Did you made me dream of…"

"Dream of what my dear?" Klaus said.

And Caroline sees the grin appear on his face. She knew he did it and he was going to pay. She slaps him on the chest only causing him to grab her hand and pull her near. "You did that on purpose you doofus."

Klaus laughs and pulls her in his arms. "Your such a wild little thing. So bossy and amusing, it's no wonder why I like you."

Great he likes me. "And your annoying, let me go." She snapped.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your savior…I did just heal you…did I not?" Klaus said.

Caroline rolls her eyes. " True, but like I said before. I'm too smart to get seduced by you."

"I have no intention of seducing you my lovely," Klaus spoke, gently cupping her face. "Because one kiss from me, you're never want to leave my side."

Caroline stared at him then burst out laughing. "Wow, I never knew you were so full of yourself. Your not turning into Damon are you?" She pulled herself away.

Klaus scowled then gently pulled her back causing her to fall back on the bed. He pinned her to the bed and glared down at her. Her eyes were widen with surprised and Klaus couldn't help to grin at the position they were in. "Tell me Caroline, if we were stuck in this room for a day. You couldn't possibly open up to me and tell me your secrets?

"Now you're annoying me. Why don't you go back and annoy someone else." Caroline said noticing the way his eyes gleamed at her and the stupid grin on his face. If only she could wipe that stupid grin off his face and kiss those…Stop.

"Your lying to yourself now, love?" Klaus said.

Caroline sighed frustrated. She pushes him away when he wouldn't budge. "Why don't you just admit it, you feel something for me." Klaus said, gently caressing the side of her face.

"Are you delusional?" Caroline said.

Klaus smiled then laughed. "Caroline, Caroline…you keep telling yourself that love. But I promise I'll be here waiting when you finally admit you feel something for me."

"That would be like…never." Caroline spat.

Amused Klaus pulled a struggling Caroline up. He held her arms holding her in his lap. "You know we never did finish your punishment a couple days ago but then again we are at your mother's home. Might be a little awkward."

"Don't' you even thank about it," Caroline growled.

Klaus smiled and before he had the chance to flip her over, Caroline tossed him off the bed and onto the floor. Klaus looked up to see Caroline straddled him to the ground her eyes black and her fangs out. Her small hands were around his throat. For some reason he wanted to pounce on her.

Klaus smiled. "Great position love, we got to do this again sometime."

Caroline growled at him. "Shut up, you're pissing me off. Don't you know your annoying when you're talking? And…" Caroline was cut off as his lips suddenly were on her's. Her eyes widen as he kissed her leaving her breathless. He released her as her eyes went back to normal and her fangs were gone. She never met a man that could kiss like that. She was stunned and wasn't sure what to say. Klaus just kissed her. What the hell…

"Caroline."

There was a knock on the door and it opened before Caroline could get off Klaus. She looked up with wide eyes to see her parents staring at her. Klaus was lying below her and he was laughing.

She was going to kill him.

* * *

"If you don't stop, I'm ripping out your Heart!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Damon smiled and gently scraped his fangs across her neck. She growled and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Damon, I mean it. We have been lying in bed for hours now. We need to get up and go. Mother keeps calling and asking how I'm doing," Rebecca said.

Damon rolled his eyes but stopped nonetheless. "Fine be a sore loser." He watched her stood up and his eyes widened. "Is it just me or is Jr getting a little big?"

Rebecca stood and looked down. "OH MY GOD." She ran into the bathroom.

Damon sighed. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. "Rebecca you look fine." He walked into the bathroom to suddenly have a stake rammed into his chest. "Oh, damn it" He pulled it out and tossed it to the side. "Why did you do that, that was my favorite shirt?"

"Because I look like a damn whale because of you." She pointed a finger at him.

"Well pregnant or not you still look hot and besides your breast got larger, which is a plus…right?" Damon smiled.

Rebecca death glared him. "I'm going to kill you."

Damon ran out of the room as Rebecca chased him with a stake. As he reached the bottom he ran right into Stefan knocking him to the floor and landing right on top of him.

"Damon, what the hell." Stefan glared up at his brother.

"Hi brother." He grinned. " Maybe you can help me with Rebecca."

"Now this is some entertainment." Rebecca stood near the bottom of the steps. "

Stefan rolled his eyes and pushed his brother off of him.

Damon stood up and smirked at Rebecca. " Sorry Barbie, but I don't fly that way. Besides he's my brother that would be like…wrong."

Rebecca shrugged her shoulder. "Please, lots of vampires go that way."

Damon eyed her. "Please tell me you and Klaus never…"

"Eww. Why the hell would you think that?" She asked.

"Because you two are close." Damon joked.

"Obviously, just like you two." Rebecca pointed to Stefan and Damon. "I wonder what Elena says about this."

"What?" Damon ran after her but it was too late. She had already stepped right in front of Elena.

"Rebecca." Elena jumped startled.

"Have you ever thought about having a threesome with Damon and Stefan?" Rebecca asked.

"What, No." Elena said.

"Ha, you're blushing. You're lying." Rebecca said.

Elena face even turned redder when Damon smiled wider.

"That is not true and it's wrong to even…"

"Oh please, stop lying to yourself. I already know the truth. Either way your not getting Damon," Rebecca strolled to the couch and sat down.

Elena rolled her eyes. The door rang. "Who could that be?"

Stefan strolled to the door. He opened it and stood there surprised. "Mikael, what are you doing here?"

"Now, that's not how you treat your family in laws." Mikael said.

Stefan glared at him confused. "In laws?"

"Mikael believes in this whole marriage before having a child." Damon stood behind Stefan rolling his eyes.

Mikael growled and rushed in pushing Stefan to the side and grabbed Damon by the throat, slamming his against the wall. "Such arrogance for a boy your age will be the death of you."

"Duh, Arrogance is my middle name." Damon hissed.

"Father let him go," Rebecca stood behind her father.

Stefan went to pull Mikael away when Mikael dropped him to the ground.

"Leave, I want to talk to my father alone." Rebecca spat at Damon and the others. When they left she turned to face her father.

"I don't want to see you, so why are you here." Rebecca snapped.

Mikael knew Rebecca was upset with him but he never knew she was this upset. "Rebecca I know your upset but…

"No, you don't understand…you turned us into vampires our whole family are monsters because of you and now…I'm having a baby that's not even human. How could my life get any more messed up then this?" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca I'm sorry…your mother and I was trying to save you and your brothers. I didn't think of the consequence," Mikael said.

"Now, were all paying for it." Rebecca said, holding back the tears.

"I know…but we can only move on not worry about the past." Mikael said. He could how upset she was and he wished he could just hold her and make it all go away. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough." Rebecca said.

"Then tell me how to fix this." Mikael said.

"You can't, because no matter what you say or do. It will not overcome how much I hate you." Rebecca said.

"No matter how much you hate me I'll always be your father." Mikael then raced out of the house leaving her there to stand-alone.

Rebecca let a tear fall from her cheek. She raced upstairs and slammed the door shut. Damn her father for this. She sat on the edge of the bed and cried as the tears pooled down her cheek.

Damon leaned against the wall as he listens to the sound of Rebecca sobbing. He wasn't sure what to do or say. At some point he wished he had his father back so he could hear him lecture him. But those days were over and long gone. It's been to long since he thought about it.

"Do you think she's okay?" Elena asked.

"She can hear you." Damon scowled.

"Sorry." Elena said.

Stefan watched his brother and knew what he was thinking because he had the same thought that came to his mind. What if things were different and there father never died. Could they actually forgive him for what he done?

True their father never turned them into vampires like Mikael did with his children. But it was just as the same. There own father shot them down with a shotgun. When death took over, they became the one thing their father hated, a vampire. And it was because of one girl.

Stefan turned towards his brother. "Damon, you need to help her. She needs someone to care and show…"

"I'm not the right person for this." Damon said.

Elena turned towards Damon. "You cared about Rose, right? You cared for her and…"

"That was…different." Damon said holding the urge to let his feelings out. He was a vampire and there was no way he was going to let his emotions show. Not to his brother or let alone Rebecca. Because every time he does, someone gets hurt and it's always because of him.

"Damon." Stefan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go."

Damon shrugged him off and walked away from them. He didn't need this and he certainty didn't need them to encourage him to be all happy and jolly. He made his way upstairs and paused at the door for a second. He then opened it to find Rebecca lying on the bed facing the opposite direction from him. He sat on the opposite side and gently leaned over to see her face wet with tears. He hesitated at first but gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You have no reason to cry for him." Damon said.

"I'm not crying over him." Rebecca snapped sitting up.

"I know how you feel. I was pissed at Stefan for years when he killed father and turned me. I hated him for decades." Damon said.

"What made you change?" Rebecca asked.

Damn smiled. "A girl, only this time I got the girl."

Rebecca smiled. "You better be talking about me."

"Of course. There is only you." Damon said, but there was still the fact Elena was in his heart. He wasn't sure if he could ever get her out of his mind. He liked Rebecca. She was just like him, sassy, bossy, dangerous and predictable. Maybe in time he'll learn to love Rebecca just like Elena. But right now he was more worried about his child.

Rebecca laid her head on his shoulder.

Damon smiled.

* * *

Bonnie was just pulling into the Michelson's mansion when Kol suddenly appeared in front of her car. She screamed then hit the break pedal. She placed it in park and jumped out angrily. "What the hell?"

"Well hello to you too gorgeous." Kol smiled at her.

"Are you trying to get yourself hit?" Bonnie snapped.

"I'll get run over for you?" Kol smiled.

Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Please go away."

"Why would I go away when this is my home?" Kol asked. "Besides what are you doing here?"

Bonnie scowled. " I need to talk to your Ester, your mother?"

"About what?" Kol asked.

"About Caroline. I need to find away to heal her." Bonnie said.

"Really, Can I help?" Kol asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Kol wined.

"Because, I don't trust you." Bonnie said making her way over to the mansion.

Kol followed her. "You don't trust my mother. Is that it?"

Bonnie smirked. " I think she's hiding something."

"Well even know she is my mother, doesn't mean I have to follow her orders."

Bonnie looked back at him surprised. "You would really defy your own mother?"

"It won't be the first time," Kol smiled.

Bonnie wasn't sure if she should trust him. "If you want to be some help maybe you can distract your mother while I snoop in her office," Bonnie said.

Kol smiled. "What do I get out of it?"

Bonnie glared at him and a second later his pants leg caught on fire. Bonnie smiled as he tried to put the fire out. She was about to let it travel up to his jacket when someone grabbed her pulling her out of the trance. She didn't know the man. She pushed him back but he was strong. "Even know you're a witch, I don't take it lightly to you setting my brother on fire."

Bonnie glared at him. He must be the older brother Finn. Jezz, how many originals were there? "Tell your creepy brother to back-off."

"Hay, I'm not creepy. Thanks brother, I didn't' know you cared about me." Kol joked taking a step towards them.

"Ya, my mother would skin me alive if I let you died." Finn said.

Bonnie sighed annoyed. "I need to talk to Ester, so if your excuse me," Bonnie past them.

Kol followed her as Finn opened the door to let Bonnie in. "Thanks,"

"Ester is not here, you can wait if you wish." Finn said.

Damn Kol. He could have told her that. "Ah." She turned when the sound of music blast her ear. She smirked as "Maroon 5, Jagger." jammed on.

She turned to look in the living room to see Kol in the living room dancing. Suddenly he was in front of her pulling her in the living room. "Kol what are you doing?"

"Dance with me." Kol said.

"Kol, I'm not saving you again if she burns you again." Finn walked away annoyed by the music.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

"I'm bored, dance with me?" Kol said._ Bonnie glanced at him annoyed as he grabbed her hand and tried to get her to dance. _

_[Chorus:]_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_Kol wouldn't let her go so she went along and danced. Unless he placed his hand on her someplace then his arms was going to be off._

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Kol smiled and pulled her forward seductively causing her to blush. She moved away only for him to pull her back. She pushed him away again realizing his face was too close to hers. "Kol, let me go unless you want your hair on fire."

"I hope your treating Miss Bennett nicely, brother,"

Kol scowled as Elijah stood in the room.

"What is this blasted music?" Elijah said, and pulled the plug on radio.

"Hay, It's called music." Kol said.

"That garbage is not music." Elijah said.

Bonnie laughed. "At least I know how to get him to back off."

"Oh yes, my brother and his infatuation with his hair," Elijah said.

"I do not have a damn infatuation with my hair." Kol said angrily.

"Sure you do," Bonnie teased.

Kol growled at her. "I did remind you that I am still going to punish you for lighting me on fire."

Bonnie sat casually on the couch. "I like to see you try?"

Kol was about to grab her arms when Elijah stopped him.

"Kol, show some respect. I will not have you harming Mrs. Bennett," Elijah said.

"Who said anything about harming," Kol said.

Bonnie frowned repulsed.

Elijah frowned. "Kol, please do behave. I have to be someplace."

Kol smiled. Oh goody, he had the house all by himself with Miss Bennett. Oh what shall I do? "I always do."

"Kol, I'm not a fool you know. Finn where be watching." Then Elijah left.

Kol cursed. Damn his brother. If it was thing for certain he was going to get the witch back for lighting him on fire.

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure what her father was doing here but he only made it worse when he pulled out a gun and shot Klaus with it. She quickly blocked her father from pulling the trigger again. "Dad, what the hell."

"What the hell are you doing with Klaus? He's a hybrid." Bill said.

"Fantastic, you heard of me." Klaus stood up and pulled the wooden bullet out of his shoulder.

Caroline pushed Klaus back. "Stop getting all cocky." she pointed a finger at him then turned to glare at her father. "If I wasn't here Klaus might have killed you. You don't go shooting a hybrid when bullets cant' kill him, dad."

"I think he knows that love, since he works for the council." Klaus said.

"Obviously, I know that you need to get Klaus's blood to heal but it doesn't mean he's allowed in your room." her father said.

"Excuse me but you been out of my life for years and now you want to tell me what to do?" Caroline yelled.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm only trying to help you," her father said.

"Oh here comes another lecture," Klaus mocked.

"Shut up, Klaus." Caroline hissed.

Klaus smiled and by the look on her parent's faces. They weren't to please to see him. "I can assure you that you have no reason to believe I would harm your daughter. She would be the last person on earth I would hurt."

"Why? Because your suddenly obsessed with my daughter?" Bill asked.

"You know I don't like your attitude." Klaus snapped.

"Klaus would you stop. You two are like a broken record player." Caroline said.

"I really think you should leave." Bill said.

"Maybe I'll compel you to leave." Klaus snapped.

"Compulsion does not work on me." Bill says.

"I could test that theory." Klaus said. He was about to take a step when Caroline grabbed his arm. "Klaus I mean it. If you truly respect me you would leave."

Liz sternly stared at her ex-husband then at Klaus. The tension was there and it was only a matter of time before something bad happened.

It took every will power to keep Klaus from lashing out. He hated when people told him what to do. But this was Caroline. He would never hurt her. He leaned forward. Don't think you could use this against me darling.

Klaus then walked toward the door where Bill moved away. They glared at each other for a second then Klaus was gone.

Caroline sighed relieved. Her mother didn't look happy through.

* * *

Mikael sits in his office and thinks about the conversation with his kids. How he missed his daughter and his kids. But she was right; it was his and Ester's fault for turning them. They didn't give their children a choice. But he could fix it. He took out a small device that lay in his desk and glared at it.

The device in his hand was like the gilbert device. Only it had the opposite effect. When it is active, it releases a sound only a vampire can hear. The bad thing about it can only work on one vampire at a time. Once it is active and stays it will turn any vampire into a human. He quickly placed the device in the drawer and locked it.

Mikael steps out of his office walking right into his oldest son, Elijah. If he had to pick a son that he trusted it would be Elijah and Finn. Those two were mature enough to know better then the rest of his kids.

"Son, what seems to bring you here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Elijah said.

"About what?" Mikael said.

"I found a house not far from here."

Mikael smiled. "Moving out?"

"I am. The house is in mother's name now. Klaus had given it to her. We have properties spread throughout the world." Elijah said.

"As I do, also…but I hope you do visit us often." Mikael said.

"Of course father. But I wanted to know about your going to be doing for the town since your Mayor." Elijah asked.

"I have been a vampire hunter for centuries now, Elijah. It's the only thing I know but I will eliminate any vampire that becomes a threat to us or kills a human.

"Even your own family?" Elijah asked.

Mikael turned surprised that he asked that. "No, why would you think such a thing."

"Does that include Klaus?"

Mikael frowned. "Klaus is unpredictable and dangerous. You know this."

"I do, but it doesn't mean he could change." Elijah said.

"Klaus will never change. He's been this way for centuries, Elijah."

"No, I use to believe that but a man can change. Just because were vampires doesn't make us any better then any other human. They kill just as we do, but we have a choice.

"And Klaus had many chances, but he's never changed." Mikael said.

"But this time it's different." Elijah said.

Mikael knew what he was talking about. Klaus infatuation with the Sheriff's daughter. "You don't honestly believe he's in l love with Caroline. He doesn't feel love and never will."

"I refuse to believe that father." Elijah said.

"And give me one truth that he has showed love." Mikael asked.

"Because even know he daggered us and locked up in a coffin. He could never kill us and you know why? Because he was keeping us safe from you, all those years you chased us. He wanted his family, he didn't want to be alone and he did anything in his heart to prevent us from dying. That is how I know he loves his family. Family means everything to us.

I hope you reconsider letting your anger go. Even know he is not your biological son, you still raised him did you not?" Elijah walked away leaving his father stand-alone.

Mikael stood there shocked. Elijah was right but he wasn't sure he was able to let his anger go of Klaus yet. This feud has been going on for so long that he didn't consider the fact of how there family was years ago.

It's been so long ago and it was as if it was a memory to him now.

* * *

Rebecca stepped into her mother's home with Damon beside her. "Mother?" Rebecca looked around and didn't see know one. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe there on lunch break eating Bamby." Damon joked.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She stepped into the living room and her eyes widen.

Kol had Bonnie in his arms. His eyes were black and his fangs were in her neck.

Damon scowled. "What the hell are you doing Kol?"

Kol pulled back as Bonnie wiggled in Kol's lap. Bonnie turned toward Damon. "He was showing me his tattoo."

Rebecca then noticed the wine bottle on the stand. "Kol, please tell me that is not the wine, that witch gave you in 1953 to induce drunkenness."

Kol grinned. "Don't even think about ruining my fun."

Damon growled. "Bonnie is my friend, so get away from her before I break your neck again."

"Oh, now you're threatening an original." Kol stood up hastily. "I might have to break your spine again for that. Maybe your neck too."

"Kol shut up. I came here to find Mother." Rebecca said.

"She's not here." Kol growled.

Damon smirked and when Kol wasn't looking he pulled out a stake from his pocket and plunged it in his back.

Rebecca's eyes widened. "KOL."

"I may be cocky but I don't take threats lightly." Damon said.

Kol pulled the stake out and stood up. His eyes blackened

Before he knew it, Damon was on the ground when his spine broken. "Oh, shit."

"Kol." Rebecca grabbed her brother's arm and tossed him against the wall.

Bonnie watched from the side giggling. "Yah, dog fight."

Kol stood up and was about to jump Rebecca when he was knocked to the floor and pinned there. He looked up to see his Mother glaring down at him. "Kol Michelson."

"Hello." Kol grinned.

"Rebecca is pregnant you fool and you were about to jump her," Ester said.

"She pissed me off." Kol said.

Ester looked around to see a drunken Bonnie poke Damon in the ribs as he lay on the floor. Rebecca didn't look happy.

Ester stood up just as her husband walked in. "What the hell happened here?" Mikael looked around,

"Kol, misbehaving as usual." Ester said.

Mikael smirked at Damon lying on the floor. "Well at least you did one good thing." He joked.

"Mikael." Ester scowled.

Mikael ignored her and pulled his son Kol off the floor. "Kol, now what do you have to say?"

Kol frowned as his father glared down at him. "I'm sorry I broke this back again. He pissed me off."

"And why is that?" Mikael asked.

"Because he was taking away my entertainment." Kol said.

Ester said a few phrases and Damon awoke standing up. "Ah hello."

Ester ignored him and did another quick spell to correct Bonnie's drunkenness.

Bonnie looked around "Why am I on the floor?" She then remembered what happened earlier. "Oh my god." She stood up and walked toward Kol. She then jumped him grabbing his neck.

Kol chuckled. "I didn't know you wanted to jump me that bad."

"You bit me you bastard." Bonnie's eyes fumed with anger.

Kol screamed as pain suddenly lunched into him. Mikael pulled the witch off him and turned her around. "Control your anger Miss. Bennett. I cannot have you hurting my son but he will learn his lesson. I can assure you."

Bonnie was still glaring at Kol with pure hared. If she got the chance she was going to kill him.

Kol stood up as his mother glared at him. "We will discuss this later."

Kol didn't' like the sound of that. "I'm sorry, I was bored and wanted some entertainment."

"Entertainment." Bonnie sneered. She really was going to kill him. If Mikael wasn't preventing her from moving she would of burned him.

"Mikael could you keep Kol in line while I talk to Bonnie." Ester said.

"Sure." Mikael released her and took Kol by the arm. Kol winked at Bonnie.

Bonnie watched him get dragged away with irritation. She then glared at Ester. "We need to talk."

"Give me a moment." Ester glared at Rebecca. "Come, we need to talk."

Rebecca followed and wandered what she wanted to talk about. Damon watched her leave. Bonnie sat on the couch annoyed. Damon sat next to her. "All this family crap is gagging me."

Bonnie smiled.

* * *

"What is mother?"

"Have you considered what I talked to you about?" Ester said.

"I don't' want to get married, mother." Rebecca said.

"Why not. You're going to be a mother soon. You should wed before the child is born." Ester said.

"I look like a balloon mother. I look awful." Rebecca scowled.

"Honey, your beautiful." Ester said. "I'm not going to force you to get married. it's your decision but I hope you think about it."

"I will think about it." Rebecca said. She was about to walk away when her mother's arms wrapped around her and hugged her. "I've missed you."

Rebecca smiled. "I do too."

Bonnie stood up as Rebecca and Ester walked back into the room. "We need to talk."

Ester walked towards Miss. Bennett and smiled. "What is it that you wish, to talk about?"

"I know your preventing me from healing Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because every time I tried, something is blocking me." Bonnie said.

"Maybe you got the spell wrong." Ester said.

"I don't have the spell wrong. Tell me why you're doing this?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Bonnie sighed annoyed and grabbed her hand. It latched on and Bonnie felt the power thumbing over her fingertips. "You're lying."

Ester quickly pulled her hand back. "Your be wise to watch what you say. You don't realize how much Caroline is needed this."

"I know what you are doing but I don't' want Caroline in this mess. I don't want to see her heart get broken." Bonnie said.

"Caroline is the key to restoring Klaus's humanity and I will do anything in my power to do that." Ester said.

Then why are you preventing Caroline to heal?" Bonnie said.

Ester only smiled. Bonnie could not know. But her plans were surely coming together.

"You must trust me, that Caroline will be okay."

Bonnie glared at her and wasn't sure if she should trust her.

* * *

Kol sat in the couch in front of his father. He shuddered at the thought of what he would do. He could always run away. He was always a step ahead of him years ago.

He looked up to see his father stand there with his arms crossed.

"You know I'm an adult right and you can't ground me or spank me like a child." Kol said.

Mikael smiled. "Bending you over my knee was a thought but your mother had a better idea."

Kol grimaced and looked around for an exit. "What shall that be?"

Mikael pulled out a small device that looked like a watch and handed it to him. "Put it on your wrist."

"You're giving me a watch." Kol took it but didn't' put it on. "What does it do?"

"Just put it on." Mikael said.

"No." Kol said tossing the thing at him. He didn't' trust him.

Mikael smirked at his youngest son. He was just as stubborn as Klaus. "Kol get back here."

Kol looked out the window and wandered if he could make it in time. He smiled and jumped. Mikael hissed and ran barely catching him from shattering the window and pulling him back. He quickly snapped the watch on Kol's wrist as it latched on to his skin. Mikael released him.

"What the hell? Kol tried to get the device off of him but couldn't. "What is this?"

"It's a device made by your mother. It's very useful for vampires. But your have to wait to see what It can do. Your mother has to activate it."

Kol frowned angrily. "Torturing me is not the answer."

"That is not a torture device, my son." Mikael said. "This is something much more useful."

Kol watched him leave as he started to worry what it could do.

* * *

Caroline stood outside the Michelson's house. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to talk to Klaus about what happened but couldn't get the nerve to step out of the car. Moments later she was out of the car and walking toward the side of the mansion, when she stepped into a beautiful garden. She smiled and walked toward the fountain. She sat on the edge and smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Klaus asked.

Caroline turned and noticed he was staring at her. "It is."

"I'm surprised you are here, love."

"Why did you give me that dream?" Caroline asked.

"Because I fancy you…don't you see that?" Klaus said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Then enlighten me…how can I get rid of you."

Klaus laughed. "You despise me that much darling. That much lying to your heart will kill you."

"This is not a joke, tell me what I can do to be rid of you." Caroline said.

Klaus smiled. "Fine…a kiss."

"A what?"

"You did say anything…do I need to repeat myself." Klaus said.

Caroline frowned. "No, anything but that."

"It's not like I'm asking to mate you." Klaus chuckled.

Caroline blushed.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Klaus said.

Caroline wasn't sure about this but if it met getting rid of him. Then t should be no problem. It was just a kiss. It's not like it was going to mean anything. "Fine."

Klaus smiled and sat down beside her on the fountain. She glared at him. Her mouth closed as he leaned closer. "I'm waiting, love."

Caroline gulped realizing he wanted her to kiss him. It wasn't the first time she felt his lips on her hers, but still. She hesitated at first then surely enough her lips were on his.

Strangely enough it wasn't the first time she felt his lips on her's, but still it felt odd to have her enemy's lips on hers. It wasn't hard and rough like the first time. This was different. He was gentle when he pulled her closer and kissed her thrusting his tongue in hers.

Caroline gasped realizing what she was doing. She was kissing him back. She pulled away gasping. She stared at him as a sudden pain over came her suddenly.

Klaus held her arm gently and was admiring her pouty lips and flushed face when she fell to the ground holding her head. Klaus moved quickly catching her.

Caroline withered on the ground screaming. "Oh god, MAKE IT STOP."

"CAROLINE." Klaus quickly bit his wrist and placed it near her mouth. She coughed and latched on to her Klaus' arm. Blood dripping from her mouth. "It still hurts. Help me." She felt like she was dying.

Klaus picked her up bridal style and ran into the house. "MOTHER."

Damon and Bonnie jumped as a frantic Klaus came into the room. "Caroline, what did you do?" Bonnie said.

"I didn't do anything, witch. My blood is not healing her. It's getting worse." Klaus said, carrying now the almost unconscious baby vamp in his arms.

"How about my blood, since I'm her maker." Damon said.

"You're the one that turned her?" Klaus growled at him.

"No wolfy. I fed her my blood to save her from brain damage. Katherine is the one that killed her." Damon said.

Klaus growled. He had to place that on his to do list, to find Katherine and make her pay for turning Caroline. Klaus placed her on the bed in the Guest room and removed her jacket. The bit was spreading faster then he hoped. He looked over and grabbed Bonnie. "DO SOMETHING."

Bonnie pushed him back. "I can't your mother…"

"What about mother?" Klaus said and hoped his mother had nothing to do with this.

"Klaus?" Ester stood in the doorway beside her husband Mikael.

"Mother, tell me you had nothing to do with this." Klaus spat.

"I didn't do anything and I can't do anything more about Caroline." Ester said lying, moving towards the young blond. She took her hand. "She is dying."

"THEN DO SOMETHING." Klaus yelled. He moved over towards Caroline and placed her head on his lap. His eyes darken and his bit his wrist feeding her his blood. He then glared at Bonnie. "Take her hand and try to get rid of the pain, NOW.

Mikael stood there in awe of the situation. Klaus seemed like he actually cared for this girl.

Bonnie did as told. She took her friend's hand and stood on shaky legs as some of the pain went in her. " I can only do this for so long. The pain…"

Ester stood nearby and watched as her son yelled at her. Pleaded for her to do something. She wanted to, but she couldn't help her yet. She needed to see how strong there bond was.

Damon stood there annoyed. He had to do something. Soon after Rebecca, Finn, Kol and Elijah were they're trying to help the situation. They seemed to only make the situation worst.

"If you can't help then LEAVE." Klaus yelled.

Ester could see the pain on Klaus's face. She hated to do this but she grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Ester, what is it?" Mikael knew his wife had something to do with this.

"It's the only way to save Klaus. I need to see his humanity, then your see what I can see in his heart." Ester said.

Mikael was about to say something when he heard Klaus yell again. Soon Damon was tossed out of the room. Finn had dragged Rebecca out before she got herself hurt.

Kol had Bonnie in his arms. The spell she did took all her willpower to help Caroline and it was too much. She fainted for a second. Bonnie was trying to escape to help Caroline but Kol had a firm hold on her. "Bonnie, you are only human. Your powers can't exceed anymore then they already have." Kol said.

"No, she's my friend." Bonnie cried. She then glared at Ester. "HELP HER."

"I can't." Ester said.

In the room Klaus had Caroline's prone body in his arms. She had passed out long ago and it was only a matter of minutes before he could see her face starting to ash. "No, Caroline…please don't leave me."

"Elijah, do something, please." Klaus cried.

Elijah moved toward Klaus and grabbed his arm firmly. This was the first time in his vampire life that he seen Klaus show his humanity. He actually had tears. "Brother, she's…"

"No, don't you dare say it." Klaus said still clenching her hand.

"Klaus look at me. We did all we could do." Elijah said standing beside him.

"No, NO." Klaus pushed him away. He stood up and refused to share a tear for someone he loved that died. His young brother, Hendric died far too young, then there was Tiaita and now…Caroline. "We suppose to have a life together. Bonnie had seen it in her vision. Had told me of the beautiful child I had. How happy I was. I know my future was with Caroline. I refuse to believe that I have no future with her. I loved her Elijah." Klaus let out a sob as Elijah placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, brother." Elijah said.

Klaus sat there, as anger and rage filled him. This was all Tyler's fault and his mother's. They would pay for this.

Elijah stood up then in a flash Klaus was gone. "Klaus?"

He would never run away in a situation like this. Then it dawned on him what he might do. "Mother."

Elijah raced out the door.

* * *

**Caroline is not dead, don't worry.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**CONTINUE OR NOT**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rating- PG

Ester knew Caroline was gone from the moment she heard Klaus scream. It was painful to hear how sad and confused her son was. She didn't want this but it was the only way to see how much he truly cared for Caroline and if he had any humanity left in him.

She took a deep breath and noticed a blur racing out of the room. A moment later she blinked to suddenly find Klaus holding a dagger near her heart. She jumped back but Elijah and Mikael grabbed ahold of him and tossed the dagger to the side before he could stab her with it.

"I know you had something to do with this. I will kill you for this, mother." Klaus roared.

"Klaus stop this." Elijah said, holding on to one of his arms.

"NO, not until she pays," Klaus said.

Ester expected this. It's not like this was the first time her son threatened her. "Do you know why I did what I did?"

"Mother, please tell me you had nothing to do with this." Elijah said.

"You're a fool Elijah, if you don't see though all her lies." Klaus hissed, as he tried to get out of his father's gasp. "Let me go Mikael, or you shall be first."

Mikael turned him around to give him a piece of his mind when Ester stopped him. Mikael backed off as Ester held Klaus there with her magic. "

"Is this what your plan was. To see me suffer?" Klaus said.

"No my son," Ester said. "I wanted to see what would happened."

"What would happen? You caused a war. I will destroy you and Mikael for doing this to me. You made me suffer enough. Caroline was the only good thing that stopped me from going insane and now she's gone." Klaus said.

"You don't love, Klaus. Why is this girl special then any other girl you met?" Mikael spat.

"Because I LOVED HER, YOU FOOL," Klaus yelled.

Kol wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut. Rebecca wasn't surprised. He kept following her around like a puppy. Elijah and Finn were surprised and not surprised. They figured he liked Caroline but never suspected he loved her.

How could their parents do this? Elijah stepped towards Klaus. "I will not stand here and listen to this anymore mother. I'm even more ashamed that you did this to Klaus. Do you hate him that much, mother?" Elijah said.

"No, I do not hate him." Ester said. "I love my children and I wanted to help Klaus. The only way I was going to accomplish it was to see his humanity.

Klaus hissed at her. "You expect for everything to be back like they use to be? Are you crazy?"

Ester smiled. "I can see how much you love her but I need to know how much. Are you willing to give your life up to save her?"

Klaus eyes widened in shock. He wasn't even sure how to answer that. Did he truly love Caroline enough to sacrifice his own. "You can bring her back?"

"I need an answer my son. Time is running out." Ester said.

What did she mean time was running out. " You did this on purpose to see my humanity?" Klaus scowled angrily.

"I need an answer," Ester said again.

Elijah was beside his brother. "Klaus think about this, before you consider this." Elijah asked. He wasn't sure what trickery his mother was playing but he would not lose his brother.

Mikael was staring him down and Klaus hated it. He did love Caroline but he didn't want to die. He hesitated at first.

"Klaus I need an answer."

"I…love Caroline... Take me instead."

"No mother, you can't." Rebecca said standing by her brother. "Over a thousand years as a family we've all made mistakes.. I've made it several times but we stick together…always and forever."

Then surprisingly Finn and even Kol stood by Klaus. Ester smiled. This is what she wanted to see. To see them together as a family and reunited like it use to be. Mikael on the other hand still needed to learn. She walked toward Klaus and she could see the fear in his eyes as she approached. It reminded her of the day when she awoke from being trapped in the coffin.

Elijah stepped forward. "You can't take his life, mother."

"I'm not going to take his life…I'm giving him life." She grabbed his hand and just as she touched his, he fell to his knees gasping for breathe. Elijah was by his side in a second.

"What did you do?" Elijah asked glaring up at his mother.

"I know it's difficult to get use to, but you will," Ester said.

Klaus eyes widened as he realized what his mother did. This can't be happening. He placed his hand on his heart, which was now beating. "I'm…human."

Elijah gasped as he grabbed his hand. Rebecca couldn't believe it either.

Kol chuckled. "Oh that sucks."

Ester smiled and walked over toward Kol taking his hand. "Mother what are you doing?" the next thing he realized he was on his knees gasping for breath. Then he realized his mother did the same thing. "No, no…why did you do that for." Kol yelled, then stood up realizing he was now human also. He stood up not happy.

Mikael smiled at Kol. "It's your punishment."

"You got to be shitting me?" Kol said.

Rebecca laughed. Finn just watched amused as Kol throws a tantrum.

Klaus was now standing up still feeling his heart beat in his chest. Elijah had his arm holding him steady. "Are you okay brother?"

"I'm fine." "Caroline." Elijah released him as he walked into the room to see Caroline lying there on the bed still. The dark ash look was gone from her face and the wolf bite was gone from her neck. He sat beside her and waited. His mind hasn't processed the fact he was human yet. He'll get to that later.

A second later, Caroline was up gasping, she felt someone pull her against them and wrap there warm arms against her cold body. Who ever it was, he's human. She could smell how rich his blood was. She was confused and pulled away when she gasped.

"Klaus."

"Caroline, I thought I lost you," Klaus said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said.

"You were…dead." Klaus said.

"Dead." Caroline gasped. "Why are you so…warm and feel…"

Klaus didn't answer her. He couldn't. Hearing the word human made him sick. He was no longer immortal or a hybrid. Sure he had a long life but that didn't change how he felt and how he lived his life for so long. For so many years he ruled with power and prosperity. Now he was back to the way he was centuries ago.

"Klaus…what's wrong." Caroline sat there still confused by his emotions. One minute he was holding her and the next he was launching him self away from her. What was his problem?

"I…have to go."

Caroline watched him push the door open and walked out. Normally she would see him flash out the door so fast she could 't see him. Now he just walked normally. There was something very wrong with this picture.

Bonnie burst in and wrapped her arms around Caroline. "Thank god. I thought you were gone," she cried.

"I was really dead." Caroline said shocked.

"Stop worrying Barbie. It's not like you turned into ash." Damon joked, walking in.

Caroline scowled. "Oh shut up."

"Come one lets get out of here," Bonnie said.

"Why should we do that? Its' the perfect time to execute." Damon said.

Bonnie glared at him like he was stupid.

"Don't stare at me with those judgy eyes, witch. You know I'm right.' Damon said.

"What's Damon blabbering about?" Caroline said.

"I'll tell you later, come on," Bonnie said, taking Caroline's hand and pulling her out of the room

* * *

Klaus is not sure how long he has been sitting here at the lake, that wasn't too far from home. He just couldn't figure out why he choose to safe Caroline's life. Why he chose to become human. Why he didn't kill his mother when he got the chance too. He had an idea but he failed to believe it.

Was he actually feeling emotions? Actually feeling his heartbeat in his chest. It's been so long since he felt anything. So long for him to actually feel...love.

No, that can't be it.

He has turned off his emotions centuries ago. Why would he feel any different?

Everything he has done for the past centuries came back to him like lighting. All the people he hurt, killed, tortured, maimed and lives that were ruined. He remembered every single one of them.

How he killed his mother and stabbed his brothers and sister. Sure they were still alive but the regret was there.

The guilt filled him like a rock, and if he didn't do think about something else he was going be swallowed whole until there was nothing left.

Klaus fell to his knees by the lake and held in the emotions coming though him. He promised himself years ago he would not show this. He would not cry or feel anything. The only thing he felt was pain, hate and power.

And now…it was the complete opposite.

He wiped the one tear that fell from his eyes quickly as he heard someone from behind.

"Brother."

He should have known Elijah would be looking for him. He stood and turned to face him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked.

Klaus had his arms crossed. He wanted to hit him for even asking that question. He turned away and walked. "I want to be alone Elijah."

Elijah followed him. "Klaus I know your mad at mother but…

"What?" He turned around and faced him again. "That I should thank Mother and that I should live a normal life now. Do you know what I felt and how much I hate Mother for doing this to me." He screamed.

"She was trying to help you." Elijah said.

"Is that what you believe?" Klaus asked. "It will never help me brother. Do you know why? Because, I have been around for centuries just as you are. Do you know how many humans, and vampires hate me? How many enemies I have made within that time. They will come after me as soon as they realize I'm the weak human as I was years ago," Klaus spat.

"You are my brother and I will not let anyone hurt you," Elijah said.

"I don't want to be…"

"Protected." Elijah said.

"This was never suppose to happen to me," Klaus said.

"No it's not, but think of this as another chance." Elijah said.

"Then maybe you should have this."

"Klaus can't you see this on a positive side. I would give anything to not have the urge to drink…blood again. To be human just for a day," Elijah said.

"Then maybe mother should have cursed you," Klaus walked away.

"Klaus, what about Caroline?"

Klaus stopped. "I don't want her to know about this. I don't want anyone to know especially the Salvatore's," Klaus said.

Elijah watched him leave. He was going to tell him about Damon over hearing but he decided not to. He would take care of Damon Salvatore himself.

* * *

**Salvatore house.**

"Look what I found out?" Damon said with a grin.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You can't do it, Damon. He saved her life."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan said.

"He wants to kill Klaus." Bonnie said.

"There is no way to kill Klaus." Elena said.

Damon grinned. "Yes, there is. His mother cursed him to be human. Not sure how long but…"

"Wait, what?" Stefan said.

"It's true, but Klaus did save Caroline." Bonnie said.

"I'm official lost. What happened?" Elena asked.

"Caroline died from the bite on her neck from Tyler last night" Bonnie said.

"What?" Elena was almost in tears.

"But Ester brought her back If Klaus decided to become human," Bonnie said.

"Seems like Klaus is loves bitch now. I wander what Barbie thinks about this?' Damon said.

"Stop it Damon. Caroline does not like Klaus. He's just infatuated with her." Elena said.

"I really don't care about that anymore. Because he's human and it's the perfect time to get rid of him." Damon said.

"Damon you can't, I know what you are thinking." Stefan said.

"Have you bumped your head little brother. This is our chance." Damon said. "He ruined your life and Elena's."

"But Damon you're having a child with Rebecca and that's her brother. She loves him." Elena said.

"You do realize this is the same man that killed your aunt and made your life hell," Damon spat.

"I realize that. But he's human and…I won't let you kill him. If it's true and he's human, we can't do it," Elena said.

"I agree with Elena. We can't," Stefan said.

"Are you serious?" Damon said.

"If you manage to kill Klaus. You have the original witch, which is very powerful. And his four siblings to worry about," Bonnie said.

"True but we know his Father would love to be rid of him. Kol is human so that's another minus," Damon said.

"Kol is human," Bonnie smiled.

"Why are you smiling, witch?" Damon said.

"Nothing."

Damon glared at her. "Oh my god. You like him."

Elena's eyes widened.

"What no." Bonnie denied. "I only smiled because I can pay him back. But I'm not going to kill him. I don't believe in taking a human life."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You guys are no fun, I'm leaving."

"Damon, this will end badly if you do this." Elena said.

Damon just smiled as he walked out the door.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Stefan said.

* * *

Caroline stood near the window as she heard every single word. She couldn't believe it. Klaus was human, actually human. That's why he ran. He's probably upset and doesn't want to talk to no one.

But she wanted to find him. Needed to find him. She just didn't' want to admit it. But he saved her life. He would never do that if he didn't felt something. Did he truly cared for her?

Did she really want to save him? To save the man that made Elena's life miserable. That killed Jenna. Could she really do that? She wasn't sure but she couldn't let Damon kill him.

The first place she went to was the Michelson's. No one was home. She started to leave when Finn and Sage appeared, scaring her. "Would you warn me the next time your going to jump at me," Caroline said.

Sage smiled and looked her over. "So this is the one Klaus is smiting about."

Finn smiled. "Don't mind Sage. She is just amused to find out Klaus is actually smiting with a girl."

Caroline rolled his eyes. "Why? Did you think he was gay or something?"

Sage busted out laughing. Finn smirked. "Just because you don't see him with a girl doesn't mean he had his share in his past."

Caroline really didn't need to know that.

"Um, I came here to find Ester or Elijah. Maybe you can help me," Caroline said.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"It's Klaus…I heard he was…Human. Damon knows and he's going after him."

Finn's eyes widened. "What" He grabbed his phone and called his brother Elijah.

"You got to promise to not to kill him." Caroline said.

Sage smirked. "I'm sure Rebecca will punished him, then again this might not be a good idea."

Finn hanged up. "He's not answering. I'm going to find him."

"I'm going with you."

"Sage."

"Finn?"

Finn sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Damon hissed as Rebecca almost crushed his hand. "Easy darling, you're breaking my hand."

"Oh shut up." Rebecca said. "You're the reason for this."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I told you I'm sorry.

Ester smiled at her daughter that was lying in bed. "Rebecca, you need to stay in bed. You have been sick for days and I have a feeling you will have your little one in less then a week."

"Less then a week." Rebecca said surprised. "But It's only been about five months."

Ester smiled. "I know."

"Are you serious? Or are you shitting me?' Damon said.

Rebecca smacked him on the arm.

"Ow." Damon glared at her.

"Yes. Only a few more days." Ester said.

"Yes, and it's likely I'll kill you after this." Rebecca said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Damon said.

"Any names you came up with?" Ester asked.

" Damon Jr." Damon said with a grin.

"Are you crazy. I will not name my daughter that," Rebecca pouted.

"I mean our son," Damon said.

"Who said we are having a son." Rebecca said.

"Because the male species said so." Damon teased.

Rebecca growled at him.

Ester couldn't help to chuckle. "I'm afraid Damon's right dear. But it's possible you might have a girl still."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Rebecca asked.

"Well it looks like the Salvatore's only have boys and on the our side of the family is mostly boys too."

Rebecca sighed annoyed. "Well for Damon's sake it better be girl. We got enough men rolling around in this house any ways."

Ester smiled. "I'll leave you be. If you need anything just ask."

Rebecca smiled as she watched her mother leave. "I'm hungry."

Damon sighed annoyed and quickly moved away before she grabbed him.

Rebecca growled at him. "Damon."

"I am not your buffet Rebecca." Damon growled.

"Well what am I going to eat?" Rebecca said.

"I'll go and get you some bags of blood." Damon said.

"But Damon…"

"No, no…I'm going to get some blood. I'll be back Barbie." Damon was out the door before she chased him. He wasn't sure if he can take her like this any longer. She was driving him nuts.

But getting her some blood will have to wait. He had to go and find a certain Michelson.

He picked up some blood from the latest hospital when he seen someone familiar. He rounded the building when he smiled. Usually he would have said some snarky comment but not this time. "Well, look who it is…Mrs. Katherine."

Katherine smiled evilly. "Damon, what brings you here?"

"I got a plan and I think your going to like it," Damon said.

"Really do tell," She said.

* * *

Klaus was still in the woods. He was thinking and reminiscing about his last time as a human. He wanders if this is what Hendric felt. He was so full of life and happy. Until that one faithful day when he took him to see the wolfs. That was the last time he cried and last time his heart broke. He made it his life to never feel that way again.

Love was a curse, and with all these years that past him. Caroline was the one that catches his eyes. Sure Tiaita caught his eyes. She was the first beautiful girl he met that he liked until the day he died and her blood was cursed.

Then he hated them all. His parents and Tiaita for what he went though. And now he realized it was all for nothing. He had family and he daggered them all because he didn't' want to be alone.

He has everything he wanted but now he feels more alone, scared and freighted then ever.

But he would show it to know one. Not even his family.

It was around dark now and the lake had a beautiful blue tint to it as the moon shined down on it. He stood up and wandered if Elijah was still following him.

He was on his way to his car when he heard something hit a tree hard in the distance. He couldn't tell about the sound. And this even made him more scared and angry. Did someone already know his secret? Did someone already know he was breakable?

He stood in the center and looked around. He heard the sound of leaves and something pasting him fast from behind. "I know someone is here. SHOW YOURSELF." Klaus yelled.

A few moments of walking farther out of the woods and to the road he started to hear a sound again. Now he was getting irritated. He stood in the center and looked. He hissed when he heard footsteps behind him.

"How does it feel?" a voice said.

Klaus knew that voice. "Katherine." he hissed.

She smiled taking a step towards him. "Your human?"

"I'm protected. You can't kill me," Klaus said but he was kidding himself.

"Really." her eyes darken; fangs lengthen. "You killed my parents."

Klaus took a step back. "You kill me and my family will slaughter you…and you know it."

"They have to catch me first." Katherine said.

"You want revenge that bad," Klaus said.

"Why not. You made me." Katherine said.

"No, You were a selfish bitch before I met you," Klaus said.

Katherine jumped as she pinned him against the tree with one hand.

Klaus laughed. "I dare you."

Before she could pull his heart out, she was yanked off of him and tossed against a tree. She sat up and growled into a pair of blue eyes. She jumped him but the original snapped her neck.

Finn growled and dropped her. He ran to find Klaus leaning against a tree. "Brother, are you okay?"

Klaus didn't' answer him. He was staring at Caroline.

"Klaus."

"What are you doing here?" Klaus said.

"What am I…I'm saving you? Why didn't you tell me? And why are you in the middle of a forest. It's dangerous." Caroline spat.

"I don't need protection." Klaus said.

" But I heard Damon was…"

"Wow, I guess I was wrong about you Caroline." Damon said appearing before them. He had someone with him, hands tied.

"Kol," Klaus growled looking at the cocky vampire that had his brother.

"If I get out of here alive and become a vampire again. I will kill you." Kol said to Damon.

Damon ignored him. "I know family means everything to you so…I'll leave Kol intact unless you trade spots, Klaus."

"Let go of my brother." Finn hissed.

"Damon this is foolish. You got me, Finn and Sage. Three vampires against one." Caroline said.

"Like I care Caroline. He needs to pay for what he's done." Damon said.

"How about Rebecca. How do you think she will take this?" Caroline said.

"I'm sure she'll get over this." Damon said.

"Your blind…I knew you were no good for my sister." Kol said.

"I'm loosening patience here." Damon said.

Caroline was about to stop Damon when all hell broke though.

Katherine came out of nowhere and jumped Finn pinning him down. There was a dagger in his chest. Caroline noticed it was a white oak dagger. How did she get that?

Sage pinned Katherine down and snapped her back, knocking her out. Caroline looked over to see Kol on the ground with a dagger in his back. Her eyes widened as Klaus had pulled the dagger out of Finn and ran toward Damon.

"NO." She heard a voice from nearby. In a flash Damon had Klaus pinned against a tree and with the dagger in his hand. She ran and ran. She reached Damon yanking him away and tossing him in the air.

"Klaus," She gently cupped his face.

He pulled her forward kissing her. When she pulled back she felt something hit her stomach.

She could tell something was wrong by the look in his eyes. When she looked down her hands were covered with blood as the dagger was stuck in his chest. "KLAUS, NO, NO."

He fell to the ground in Caroline's arms. "Klaus, don't…you can't leave."

"Why, love?" Klaus gasped not realizing how much pain a knife wound was. It was agonizing.

Caroline knew why. She just couldn't bare herself to admit it. Did she really like Klaus or did she love him? "Klaus please…"

"Out of a thousand years you were the only one that caught my heart. Your beauty is remarkable. I wish you could see what I could see, love." Klaus said.

"Stay with me. I'll get help." Caroline said.

"NO." He grabbed her hand. "Stay with me."

"But Klaus."

"Stay.' Klaus said, taking her hand.

"Do you love me?"

"Klaus." Should she really say what she knew in her heart? "I…I like you and I care about you." Caroline admits.

A tear fell from eyes." That was all I needed to know, love."

"Klaus, KLAUS." Caroline screamed, as his heart suddenly stopped. "No, no, no"

She looked over at Damon what was sitting up. Standing before him was Elijah. On the right side she heard a car pulled in.

Stefan jumped out of the car and ran. "STOP."

Elena was out and staring at Elijah as he held Damon by the throat. "Elijah don't do this."

Elijah let the tear fell from his cheek. "He killed my brother's. Kol and Klaus. "I can't let this go."

Stefan ran only to be grabbed by Finn that was now awake. "No, please." Stefan said.

"Stop saving me. Stefan." Damon said

"You're my brother. I will always save you," Stefan said.

Elena screamed when she seen Elijah thrust his hand in to Damon's chest. "Elijah…NO."

Caroline watched as her friends stood there. It was like watching everything in slow motion. Klaus was dead in her arms. Kol was dead and now Damon was. She wasn't sure how long she sat there when she realized something was wrong. Everything was not moving. Stefan and Elena was in the same spot as before.

When she looked to the center of all the chaos a small light formed in the center. It got larger and larger until it expanded.

She blinked a couple times to realize now stood a women dressed in a long dress. She looked up and gasped. "Ester."

"Hello Caroline."

"Did you do this?" Caroline asked.

"I did. I needed to show you and the Salvatore the consequences of their actions. You try to save the ones you love only for them to get hurt in the cross-fire. The need for revenge is high for my family for what we are. But when a human crosses the line and kills someone. They are just as bad as we are.

"Do you see the consequence of other's actions?" Ester asked, as she pointed to Stefan who was now holding his dead brother in his arms.

"Do you see your fate Caroline Forbes? Do you know how much my son loves you?" Ester said.

Caroline wiped her teary eyes. "I do."

What do you wish?

"I wished this never happened," Caroline said.

Ester smiled. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

**Continue or Not**

**Review please**

**Hope you liked it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rated- M**

**Paring- Damon/ Rebecca, **

**Season 4, New Character at the end of chapter-**

**Spoiler**

**Don't read if you don't want to know.**

* * *

When Caroline opens her eyes she realizes she's no longer outside on the ground with Klaus in her arms. She's in a old house with cobwebs and dust. She stands and finds herself standing before Ester.

"What happened? And where are we?"

"We are at the witch house. The witches communicate with me better here, and my powers are strong here," Ester said.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"My son's are good and well. The Salvatore's are too. What you seen never happened Caroline."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I changed time back, before it happened." Ester said. "The witches helped me and I saw the consequences, if this stayed in the present. It's true the witches don't want Klaus alive, but I made a deal with them. I promise to protect their children and that no vampire or werewolf will harm a witch.

"Are you telling me you had me died on purpose for some master plan?" Caroline said, angry.

"No, you really were dying, but… I didn't help you because it was the only way to see if Klaus had any humanity left. And I needed to see if you would accept him. If both of you truly loved one another."

"You could of asked us." Caroline said, furiously.

"I knew both of you were too stubborn to admit each other's feeling for one another." Ester said.

Caroline frowned. "He killed so many people…I never thought…

"Caroline he will change. When he's with you…he's a different person," Ester said.

"I'm just a girl…I'm sure he met other's in his life time. What's the difference with me?" Caroline asked.

"Because the other times he never felt loved. You're the only one that has caught his eyes. He loves you…It will take time, but your eventually feel the same way," Ester smiled. "Promise me you won't tell no one what you seen. You're the only one that knows what could happen."

"Wait, this could still happen. I thought you changed everything back?" Caroline said.

"I did but I can't fix what was met to stay," Ester said.

"How about if someone tries to kill Klaus or Kol again." Caroline said.

"I placed a protection spell on them. They can't die," Ester said, taking her hand.

Caroline gasped as she found herself at the Michelson's mansion. "Nifty trick…I guess that could come in handy."

"It certainly does." Ester said.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"In the garden."

"Thank you, but next time please ask me before sending me to my death." Caroline made her way outside to see Klaus chasing Kol.

"Give me the book back Kol," Klaus yelled.

Kol stood on the other side of the fountain chuckling. "Why? There is some juicy stuff in this. Does Caroline know you been drawing her nude?"

Caroline gasped as she walked towards them.

Klaus growled at Kol. "Give me the damn thing back before I dagger you again."

Kol rolled his eyes. " Again with the dagger threat."

Klaus walked around the fountain as Kol ran to the other said.

"This one is especially my favorite. Very realistic but I don't think Caroline's breast are…"

Kol jumped as a familiar blonde suddenly lifted him in the air. She snatched the book away from Kol and dropped him.

Klaus ran towards her noticing she didn't look happy as she flipped though the pages. "I can explain."

Caroline growled and pointed a finger at him. "What the hell is this? Is this your sick fantasy or something, because let me tell you…

Kol chuckled as he stood up. "I tried to tell him to just buy a playboy book but noooo"

"Shut up Kol," Klaus growled.

Caroline shuts the book and grabs Klaus by the hand and pulls him toward the house.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Klaus protested angry as he was being pulled.

Kol followed. "Are you going to punish him?"

Caroline turned and growled at Kol. "Go away Kol."

"Caroline what is the meaning of this," Klaus said.

Caroline dragged him in the house and toward the couch. She released him and was relived no one was around. Then she shoved the book in his hand. "Care to explain?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You already knew I liked to draw. Yes, I like to draw you. What's the big deal?"

Caroline growled. "I don't appreciate you drawing pictures of me…nude."

Klaus smirked, and touched her face. "Your beauty amazes me and I wanted to know what was… hidden underneath. I'm not some depraved person if that's what you think. There were times I wanted you and the only way to stop myself from going after you was to draw."

Caroline frowned. "You're an amazing artist, maybe to good." Caroline said taking his hand away from her face. She remembered one of his pictures that made her blush. "But I would appreciate it if you would keep your drawings under lock and key. Where no one could see them." Caroline said.

Klaus smiled and gently grabbed her chin. "Your blushing Caroline. You could stay and I could draw you now."

Caroline blushed. "I'm…oh shut up. I didn't drag you hear to talk to you about this. I came here to ask you why you never told me about what happened. Why did you run? I know your human and…"

"Who told you?" Klaus growled.

"It doesn't matter. Why did you save me?" Caroline asked, wishing she could just wrap her arms around him. She thought he was dead.

"Because I…fancy you." Klaus said. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he felt foolish. He was never the type of man to admit his true feeling for anyone.

"You like me?"

"I care about you…and I want to know more about you and be more then just a friend, Caroline," Klaus gently traced her lips.

Caroline moved back as the smell of his blood hit her nose. Her hand lingered on his arm. "Are you trying to seduce me again?"

Klaus chuckled. "No, but I would appreciate if you could come to a party I'm planning for Finn."

"A party. When did you plan this?"

"It's his bachelor party. Kol kept bugging me about it." Klaus said.

"Well, this should be interesting. I guess I have to go buy another dress," Caroline said.

"No need for that. I already bought you one. When you get home your see it," Klaus said.

"Klaus, you don't need to buy me a dress."

"The party is tomorrow. And the last time you didn't seem to mind." Klaus smiled.

Caroline scowled. "Are you staying here …since your human you have to watch. You never know who's out to kill you since you have a lot of enemies,"

"True, but my Mother promised that the spell she placed on me and Kol would prevent us from any harm. She made sure everyone else never found out about me and Kol being human." Klaus said.

She hoped things would not end up like last time. "Your Mother loves you Klaus. She just has a odd way of showing it." Caroline could see it was still tough for him to talk about his parents. She knew she would probably regret this. "Why don't we go get a drink or something to eat," Caroline said.

Klaus smiled. "Are you asking me out Caroline Forbes?"

"No...I mean as in going someplace as friends." Caroline said.

"Friends?"

"Yes…why don't we take things slow." Caroline said.

Klaus smiled brightly. "I'll consider it a date then. I'll meet you at the grill." Then he walked away leaving Caroline to glare at him.

* * *

Elena couldn't think of anything intelligent to say as Stefan stood in the shower with her dripping wet. He had a smile on his face.

Elena bit her lip at how close she actually was to him. This wasn't the first time she seen him, for some reason it was different.

Sensing her fear, Stefan said, "We don't have to do this Elena."

"No, I want this." Elena cupped his chin and captured his lips and reached her hands up to run her fingers through his hair.

Stefan kissed her again, running his hands up and down her body, cupping her breasts gently and massaging her nipples.

Moments later the water turned warm, as Stefan explored her body.

Elena moaned as his hands explored her. Oh goodness she was slowly losing it. The passion between them was strong.

"Oh Stefan!" Elena trembled, as her body seemed to relax against his. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly. Elena ran her hands across his chest and up and down his arms, feeling how soft his skin was.

Stefan growled as he felt her hands on him. His thrusts were slow for a moment then his pace quickened. Their tongues collided, bodies pressed against one another.

Elena moaned again leaving his lips.

Stefan kissed her neck, feeling his fangs growing within his mouth as the smell of her blood reached his nose. He wanted to taste her so bad, but if he did he knew he would not stop. He pulled away fangs out and his eyes were dark.

Elena looked up at him and saw his vampire form. "Stefan."

"Elena I can't," Stefan grabbed her hand.

"I trust you, Stefan"

Stefan waited for a moment until Elena's lips were on is again, then her lips traced his neck. That's what sent him over the edge. He stared at her neck and gently bit her, smoothing his hand across her back to confront her.

Moment's later Stefan walked into his room and laid a tired Elena on his bed. He covered her up just as the door opened. Elena awoke as Rebecca walked in.

"Rebecca." Stefan scowled, quickly grabbing his towel and placing it around his waist.

Rebecca smirked. "It's not the first time I seen your package Stefan."

"Rebecca is there something you want?" Elena scowled.

"I would like some blood, but I guess I have to wait for Damon since I can't eat her," she teased.

Stefan glared at her annoyed. "There is food in the fridge. I'm sure your find something."

"Good. I won't bother you anymore…just keep it down." Rebecca then left.

"How long does she have to stay here?" Elena said.

Stefan smiled.

* * *

Caroline walked into the Salvatore mansion. She stepped into the living room and smiled.

Rebecca was sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach with one hand while she had a bowl of ice cream in the other.

Rebecca growled as Caroline walked in. "What do you want?"

"I just wandered how you're doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing?" Rebecca said.

"Where's Damon?"

"Getting me some blood?" Rebecca said.

"Did you know Finn is having a bachelor party?" Caroline said.

Rebecca's eyes widen. "What? When?"

"Tomorrow."

"How in the hell am I suppose to go to the party when I look like this tomorrow," Rebecca cried.

Caroline stared at her and was surprised she was crying. It must be the hormones. "It will be all right. You look nice in what ever you wear."

"Stop trying to be my friend and stop lying. I look like crap since the day Damon knocked me up. I look like a cow."

"I was only trying to help," Caroline said.

"I can't believe they planned a party without m. Why can't he wait until the next week? Rebecca said. "To bad there's not away for me to have this kid now."

"Well you can always induce labor with sex." Caroline chuckled then her eyes widen realizing she said that out loud. "Forget I said that." Elena was going to kill her since she knew she didn't have a good night sleep for a while now.

"Wait, what?" Rebecca said.

"Ah, I think it's time for me to leave." Caroline was about to leave, but Rebecca was in front other.

"What does induce labor mean?"

"Rebecca it could be dangerous…I mean for the baby." Caroline said.

Rebecca growled. "You're not leaving this room."

Caroline sighed. Damn it. She was in big trouble now.

* * *

Klaus walked into a bar and wasn't surprised to find Kol behind the bar drinking. What surprised him was the man that was standing over his younger brother. The man was tall, wearing a suit and had a holster holding a gun. Klaus wandered what sort of people did Kol get involve in this time.

"I told you to buzz off mate. I don't know anything about a gambling debt," Kol said.

"I'm afraid you're going have to come with us," The man said.

"How many times do I have to tell this ass wipe? It seems he can't get though his head." Kol said, to Matt that was behind the bar.

Matt knew this was going to end badly. He seen Klaus walked in and was staring at them. "Hay if you got a problem could you please take it outside." Matt said.

Kol sighed annoyed as he finished his drink. Then before he knew it he was dragged off the stool and toward the door. "Get your damn hands off me."

"I think you heard my brother," A voice said.

Kol smirked when the man stopped. He moved away as he seen Klaus his brother stood in front of the man.

"He owns debt from gambling. Mr. Norris doesn't like to wait."

"I'm sure you know who I am mate." Klaus watched as the man hand land on his gun. "You should also know if you touch that gun, you won't have a hand left to shoot with," he whispered.

The man didn't back down. Everyone at the bar was watching and Matt prayed this wasn't going to be a blood bath.

"I don't think you understand," the man said.

"Then please help me understand," Klaus said.

"The noble brother." Kol smiled and grabbed the beer bottle from the table near him. Then he smashed it on the man's head. The man stubble then fell to the ground.

"Kol." Klaus yelled.

"What? He had it coming," Kol took a sip then spit it out. "This beer taste like shit. What's in this?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Could you please leave before …" Matt eyes widened as four men in the corner stood up glaring at them.

Matt ducked as a chair was tossed towards the vampires. It crashed against the counter.

"Not again." Kol wined as he ducked.

Before Klaus could get a word in one man tossed a punch to his face. The impact sent him on the floor, but surprised he wasn't hurt. He didn't even felt the man punch him. That didn't mean he was pissed.

Kol was running around grabbing beer bottles and tossing it toward the three men that were chasing him.

Klaus stood and punched one of the men, but it didn't affect him. Gosh he hated being human.

Moment's later Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett walked in and the place was a mess. "What the…

Over in the corner she had seen Klaus and Kol getting beaten. Caroline ran over and pushed the two men away from Klaus. They fell towards the ground. "Klaus are you okay."

"Just fine darling," Klaus stood up.

Kol finally got up after he kicked one man in the chin. He was staggering towards them. He took a step forward almost falling towards Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed his arm holding up. "How much did you have to drink?" Bonnie said disgusted.

Kol smiled. "Isn't that sweet. Did you come back because you missed me?"

Bonnie frowned. "No."

"Caroline what's going on?" Matt said, noticing she was holding Klaus's hand.

Caroline was about to answer when the door opened. It was none other then her mother and Klaus's father.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Sheriff Forbes glared at her daughter and noticed they were holding hands.

Klaus noticed the look and smirked as he noticed Caroline was holding his hand. This was too funny. "Mikael what are you doing here?"

"Some one called saying there was a fight," Liz said.

"That would be me, sorry the men in the suits had guns. I wasn't sure what to do." Matt said.

"No it was good you called," Liz said. The door open, as four officers came in and took the men out of the bar in cuffs.

"Now if don't mind Mayor Michelson, if your son's could answer a few questions about what happened here to night."

Kol sighed. "Oh come on…I didn't even get enough to drink."

"Kol!" Mikael glared at him.

Klaus smirked.

Caroline frowned. "Well, there goes all day, up in smokes."

"Did you have plans, Caroline?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Ah, no." Caroline quickly released Klaus's hand realizing she was holding it.

"This should only take a moment, honey." Liz said.

They all walked out. Klaus turned back to see Kol staggering towards them.

Mikael turned and frowned. "How much did you drink Kol?"

Kol just shrugged. "I don't know."

Klaus just chuckled. "Brother, I think I like you better when you're a vampire." He whispered.

* * *

Damon finally made it home. When he stepped into the house a blonde dragged him in. He smiled. "Hello lovely." Damon smiled looking her up and down. She had a blue baby doll short dress on. The dressed fit her perfect to every detail.

"Damon." She smiled taking one of the bags from his hand and pulling off the cap. She drank it down and tossed it in the garbage. "I have an idea."

Damon smirked and pulled her into his arms. "And what might that be beautiful?"

"Follow me…I'll show you."

Damon followed her and when they reached his room she pulled him forward and toward the bathroom. Damon got the message.

Rebecca pulls him forward and kisses him. She yanks his clothes off and he standing there in all his naked glory.

Damon smiles and licks a spot on her neck. "How divine your skin taste." He lifts her on the counter and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Please," Rebecca moans.

Damon smiles and lifts her skirt and pushes forward. "Damn Barbie."

"Shut up and…oh"

Damon groaned at how hot she looked leaning against the counter. He gripped her hips and pound into her.

Rebecca gasped as she felt his fangs against her chest. He pulled back and his face changed as he stood her up and pressed her against the wall.

Rebecca traced her fingers across his face then his pitch black eyes. Her eyes soon changed matching his. "Are you going soft Damon?" Rebecca moaned.

"Far from it," He pulled her out of the room and toward the bed. Rebecca tossed him on the bed and straddled him. Damon flipped her pinning her down. He slithered down her body until his face rested on her belly. "Just back and relax, baby," he said with a smile.

He placed a calming hand on her belly. She laid back as Damon purred between her open thighs. "You taste like heaven."

A few moments later Rebecca was screaming at him. "Damn you Damon."

Damon leaned up and kissed her cheek. "That's the tenth time I made you scream."

Rebecca growled, flipping him over and straddling him to the bed. "We are not far from done yet lover."

Damon smiled. "Really, I can't wait."

* * *

That night Damon stood on the balcony of his room. Rebecca was asleep finally. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen wearing just a pair of black sweat pants.

He head toward the living room when a sound startled him, which was coming from the kitchen. Damon slowly sneaked into the room. He watched as Elena sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of orange juice. She was wearing a dark blue robe. He smiled and sneaked towards her.

Elena jumped when she felt someone cover her mouth and pull her out of the chair. They turned her around and she gasped.

"Scared of little old me?" Damon smirked and looked her over.

Elena slapped him on face. "Damon, you scared the crap out of me. Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." Damon growled grabbing her hand. "Don't get sassy Elena." He released her hand and walked toward the other side of the table and sat down. He eyed her as her eyes roamed his. She blushed and looked the other way.

Damon smiled when he noticed the fang mark on her neck. "By the looks of things you and bunny eater are back together," Damon said.

"We are. Why do you want to know?" Elena asked.

"What's with the attitude, are you prissy because Stefan is not spending time with you." Damon smiled.

"No, as amather of fact, we've spent a lot of time together." Elena snapped.

"I know why you're so snappy. You've been this way since you found out about the kid."

"No, that's not true. I'm happy that you found someone Damon. I just…don't want her to hurt you," Elena said.

Damon smiled. "I'm sure I can handle Rebecca." There was still lingering thought on his mind. Who would she of choose if it came down to him and Stefan? "Do you still care about me?"

Elena was surprised by the question. "I will always care about you, but…I love Stefan."

"I know you Elena. There was something going on between us. Tell me?"

Elena gulped. "I…

Damon knew she would 't tell him the truth, but he wanted it. Wanted to know so bad it was killing him. He rushed over and sat by her. Gently cupping her face, he glared into her eyes as it dilated.

"Tell me the truth?"

"I love Stefan, I don't know what I feel for you. There is something there… but?" Elena didn't have time to finish as Damon pulled her forward and gently kissed her. Then he pulled away noticing a startling Elena pulling out of his arms.

"What did you do? I can't believe you forced me to tell you that."

"I needed to know…I wanted to know." Damon said, angrily.

"Damon you have a child and Rebecca needs you. I can't believe you…you just kissed me."

"No need to thank me." Damon started to leave when Elena grabbed his arm.

"Why do you have to be so arrogant and pushy? You could of asked." Elena said, feeling guilty and mad for what just happened.

"Because it's who I am…deal with it." Damon said leaving.

Elena sighed sadly. "Damon you're a great guy, but you need to be the better man…not a monster."

"Don't, I hate people telling me what to do so if I do something out of impulse, I'm going to do just that," Damon said.

"Is this what you want for your child." Elena said.

He ignored her and walked away. Elena sighed realizing that some people will never change. And she felt bad. Now she had to tell Stefan what Damon did. If she didn't she would feel guilty.

And poor Rebecca would kill Damon if she found out about this.

* * *

Standing above the stairs and against the wall, Rebecca stood there and heard the whole thing.

She should of know all the cute boys were either stuck on themselves or in love with someone else. She couldn't believe that Damon kissed Elena.

She should kill him for this. She could kill Elena for this. What did the Doppelganger have that she didn't. Damn her and Damon for this. Tears started to fall down her cheek.

When she heard Damon come up the stairs she ran back in the room and shuts the door. She quickly changed and grabbed the sundress. She placed it on and sat on the bed. Dried tears covering her cheeks.

Damon walked in and noticed something was wrong when he walked in. Rebecca was sitting on the bed, dressed and her cheeks were wet. Oh god she probably heard the whole conversation. "What's wrong muffin cup?"

Rebecca growled.

Damon took a step forward only to be pushed to the floor with a dagger in his chest. "What the hell."

"Was it real? WAS ANY OF IT REAL?" Rebecca screamed.

"Why wouldn't any of this be real? We are vampires, we were not suppose to have children," Damon said.

Rebecca punched him. " So you lied to me?"

"Rebecca, I do care about you, but…"

"Stop lying to me."

Just then the door burst opened. "Damon, Oh my god." Elena walked in.

Rebecca stood up and growled at her.

Stefan ran in and stood in front of Elena. "Rebecca what ever is going on we can talk this out."

"I don't want to talk." Rebecca glared daggers at Elena.

At that moment things happened so fast. One minute Elena was trying to see if Damon was all right and the next moment, Rebecca's fangs were in her neck.

Stefan grabbed Rebecca tossing her across the room as she hit the balcony doors. Rebecca stood up and jumped off the balcony.

"Rebecca? Dame it." Damon pulled the dagger out and stood up. Then he ran toward the balcony. He looked down, but didn't see anyone. She was gone.

"DAMON?"

Damon turned around to see Stefan holding Elena. Blood was pouring out of her neck. I need to take her to the hospital," Stefan said, wrapping a cloth around her neck and picking her up.

"She could die by then. Feed her blood," Damon said.

"I am not arguing with you about this Damon. I'm leaving." Stefan said.

Damon watched as he zoomed out of the room. He stood in his room. Blood dripping off his chest and was lost on what to do.

Should he go and find Rebecca to make sure she and his child was okay or should he go to the hospital to see Elena."

He was surely in a messed up situation.

* * *

It was dark and gloomy. The full moon was out and the sky was pitch black. Near the center of the forest there on the ground sat Rebecca. She sat against a tree, her hands covering her face as she cried.

She was confused, angry and miserable. Her emotions for the past week were a wreck. Every little thing sent her irritable. She thought her emotions were bad when she was a vampire, but this was twice as much. She was lost in thought that she didn't realized someone was standing above her until she looked up.

It was a man, wearing a cop uniform. She was afraid and about to jump him when he spoke. "Maim, are you okay? You shouldn't be out here this late."

Rebecca wiped her tears off her face and stood up. "I'm…I'm fine. I just needed to be alone."

The cop eyed her, then his eyes widen at her stomach. "How far are you, miss?"

What was he playing at? The man seemed very suspicious of her. She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm due in a day or so."

Before he could say anything else, she had her hand around his throat and glared into his eyes. "Who are you and what do you know?" Her eyes dilated.

I work for the council and we are out searching for a vampire," the man said.

Rebecca growled as she heard several angry voices could be heard from a distance. She dropped the man and jumped up grabbing onto the nearest tree branch and hosting herself up.

A swarm of cops poured into the center as one of the men checked the man on the ground. "He's conscious, but alive."

"What happened?" A bald man dressed in black said.

"Not sure, Pastor young."

"There's a vampire here. I can feel it," The pastor said.

From up above Rebecca smiled at the situation below her. There were tons of options would likely end with their death. To bad Klaus wasn't here. He would of loved to see this. A pastor, standing in the middle of a forest looking for vampires. This was funny.

She intended to leave and go to Mother when a twig snapped. Shit.

"What was that?" A cop said, looking up.

Rebecca looked down as the cops looked up. It was dark, but some of them had flashlights. She had to jump; there was no other choice. Rebecca landed behind one and sank her fangs into him. She tossed him back as two bullets threw past her, and then ran.

"Oh god, he's dead," one cop said.

"Find her, she will not escape," The pastor said.

Rebecca appeared behind them again. But to her surprise someone stabbed her with a stake from behind. They missed her heart by an inch. "That hurt you ass." She kicked then tossed the man in the air. Then she pulled out the stake tossing it to the ground.

Rebecca wasn't happy. She jumped landing on one of the cops as they shot at her. Her fangs were in his throat. She was suddenly pulled away when she felt a stake go through her heart this time.

Here eyes widen as she gasped at her chest. A moment later she fell to the ground.

"You guys call your self cops," Pastor young glared at them as he pulled the stake out of the blonde on the ground. "Your weapons are useless to these creatures."

"How is she a vampire when she's…She looks pregnant," one cop said.

The Pastor glared down at the vampire that now was pale, stone gray.

"It's not possible." The pastor's hand lands on her stomach. He feels a strong kick then backs away. "I don't believe it…. How treacherous…it's an abomination. We should burn it."

"No,"

The pastor turned to see a tall man stand there. "Who are you?"

"I work for the council, my name is Alaric."

"I heard of you. Your that vampire hunter," Pastor young said.

"We need information from her." Alaric said, hoping to buy some time for her to wake up. He would hate to see what would happen if Rebecca would die. Damon and the originals would kill him.

"We don't need information." Pastor young said.

Alaric glared annoyed by him. Before the cops could drag Rebecca away, he could see her skin starting to reform to the pale skin once again. The other cops never noticed until it was too late.

"What the hell?" One cop stared at her as his eyes widen. Rebecca had tossed the man to the side and pulled the stake out of her chest.

"Oh goody looks like I'm going to have a buffet tonight."

"Your suppose to be dead," Pastor young said, with horror.

"I am dead you fool. You cannot kill me because I am not a vampire," Rebecca smiled.

"Then what are you?" a man asked.

"I am an original. My family are the first that created the vampire race. We cannot die." Rebecca eyes darkened then she jumped.

Pastor young ran. There were five cops left and they are fired their guns at her.

Alaric stared at her and knew she would not hesitate to kill every man here. He had a choice to make.

Alaric ran towards her as one cop laid on the ground bleeding. The other four ran out of bullets. Alaric fired the five vervain darts. Three struck her in the back. She turned and stared at Alaric surprised.

Alaric knew that would not keep her down. He shot another load as four more hit her. Moment's later she fell to the ground unconscious.

He sighed. Damon was going to kill him.

* * *

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm still amazed at how many reviews I received. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rating- R

* * *

"Kol, have you seen Rebecca?" Elijah said, coming down stairs.

"No, she's probably at the Salvatore," Kol sneered.

"I'm worried. She should be back by now." Elijah said.

"Our sister can handle herself." Kol said.

"True, but she's pregnant, and her senses are heightened. She could do something irrational, "Elijah said.

"Brother, our sister is always irrational," Kol joked.

At that moment the door opened. "Mother, have you seen Rebecca?" Elijah asked, turning to face her. He noticed the look of distraught on her face.

"Something has happened," Ester said, walking into the room and clearing the kitchen table with a flick of her wrist. She picked up four candles from the corner table and placed them on the table. A minute later they lit.

"What is it mother?" Kol asked.

"Rebecca is in danger," Ester said. "I felt her in pain."

Elijah watched as his mother spoke in a fluent language he never heard of. The candlelight flickered and her eyes glowed. A moment later she started to fall, but Elijah caught her.

"Mother are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Rebecca needs us. Come on," Ester said.

"Should I call father?" Elijah said.

"No, I already contacted him," Ester said, turning towards Kol. "You need to stay, just in case Rebecca comes back."

"Why?" Kol snapped.

"Kol, your human and I will not take the chance of something happening to you," Ester said.

Kol started to follow, but was blocked by some sort of force field. "What the… hell. This is not fair."

Elijah smiled. "Try to behave." then he left, leaving Kol scowling at him.

* * *

Alaric comes to the Salvatore's and wasn't happy to find out about Elena being sent to the hospital. Even know she's okay, he wants her to stay at his home and away from Rebecca. "

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Alaric asked.

"I live here…duh. What brings you here?" Damon said.

"I thought you were looking for…Rebecca?"

"Why would I be looking for her?" Damon asked, curiously.

"If I tell you. You got to promise to not…kill me." Alaric said.

Damon stood up, annoyed. "What did you do?

Alaric stood in his spot. "I know where Rebecca is and I'm not sure if I can get her out of this mess."

"What are you talking about?" Damon was now standing in front of Alaric.

"She was out in the forest last night. There were a gang of cops and a council member leading them." Alaric said. "She was captured, Damon."

"Impossible?" Damon said.

"They had Vervain darts." Alaric said. He didn't' need to know the whole truth.

"What? If her freaky parent's find out, their kill us," Damon sighed, frustrated.

"She seemed upset and very determined to kill all the cops."

Stefan and Elena walked in. Damon smiled. "Are we better now?"

"Shut up Damon." Stefan said, knowing he kissed Elena.

"What's wrong Alaric?" Elena asked.

"Rebecca was kidnapped by the council and some officers," Alaric said.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"I was there. They staked her twice. She wasn't happy when she awoke. She killed a couple of officers, and she said she was having a all night buffet." Alaric sighed.

Damon laughed.

Damon it's not funny. " Elena said. "This is serious."

"Why was Rebecca upset anyways? Alaric asked. "She was never that pissed before.

"We already discussed it. No need to start it again. "Damon said.

Stefan crossed his arms and glared at his brother. Elena looked between them and hoped they wasn't going to fight again. "Stop glaring at each other, and no fighting."

Alaric looked between them. "You two are still fighting over Elena." he sighed annoyed. Even know Elena is not his daughter. He felt the need to protect her. There was no way Elena was staying at the Salvatore house anymore.

"Until this is clear, Elena you can't stay here with them. It's not safe."

"What?" Elena crossed her arms.

Damon smirked. "Over protective Father, aren't we?"

"I'm surprised your not even going up to find Rebecca. She's carrying your child Damon. Aren't you even worried about her?' Alaric asked.

Damon glared at him. He wanted to break his neck. But he didn't. He didn't want to be a Father. "I went to look for her after Elena was okay." Damon said.

"Damon, do you hear yourself. You went to Elena instead of Rebecca. I'm grateful, but you should be more responsible."

"Rebecca can take care of herself, she's indestructible." Damon said.

"Maybe, but she is unstable and the last I heard they had her locked up someplace. A cellar or something."

" Who was leading this search?" Damon asked.

"A pastor." Alaric said.

Damon laughed. "Really…"

"Elena…Come on." Alaric said.

Elena sighed annoyed. She hugged Stefan and followed Alaric.

Stefan and Damon glared at each other. "I still can't believe Rebecca got captured. She never gets captured." Damon said not believing it for one minute.

"Everyone has a weakness, Damon." Stefan said.

"I need to go." Damon said.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going to find Rebecca."

"You can't just walk in. It's suicide." Stefan said.

Damon smiled. "I know."

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure why she was worried. Klaus hasn't spoke to her since yesterday. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was going to find out. She walked toward mansion and knocked. Moments later, she knocked again just as the door opened.

Kol stood there, dressed in his sweat pants. He wore no shirt and couldn't help to smile. "Oh it's you…well I guess you could do." He smiled.

Caroline scowled. "What are you doing?" She asked and noticed two females in the house giggling.

"I'm playing a game and your interrupting." Kol said.

"Is Klaus here?"

"Haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's probably around the house some place. Mother placed a spell on us, so we can't leave," he muttered irritated.

Caroline chuckled. "Well I'm going to check his room."

"Sure, just don't make to much to much noise or break him because…"

"Shut up…Kol."

"What? I didn't say anything?" Kol said.

Caroline ignored him and strolled upstairs. She knocked but didn't hear anyone. She opened the door and walked in. She looked around. It looked the same like the last time she was here. She was about to leave when the bathroom door open on the left.

Her mouth opened for a second as Klaus walked out only with a towel around his waist. He was dripping wet and Caroline really wished she never came now.

"Caroline, love. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, admiring the sundress she had on.

"I wanted to make sure…you were okay. I tried calling you and you never…picked up." Caroline said, trying not to look at his chest.

Klaus noticed the look and grinned. "My mother thought it was fitting to lock us in the house. My phone doesn't seem to be working either."

Caroline smirked. "At least she's trying to protect you."

"Is that what you call it?" Klaus smiled as he walked toward her. He could see her tense stare. Her cheeks rose as she stared at him. "You're beautiful, Caroline,"

This wasn't the first time he said this to her, but for some reason this time was different. He was human and standing before her half naked. "If I was a hybrid now, I would ravish you." Klaus whispered in her ear.

Caroline shivered and didn't move as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. Caroline wasn't sure what to do. She has been having mixed emotions for weeks now. When he died she felt like her heart broke. But now here he was, trying to seduce her. She knew it was wrong because he was evil and probably will always be. She couldn't help to think about what her friends would think. But this was her future, not theirs. So why was she worrying about it.

"Come on Caroline. Tell me you don't feel something?" Klaus said. "Tell me you don't feel anything?"

Caroline gulped as he kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes, feeling him drop his hand to her arms as he slid his hand slowly down her arm then to her waist. She peered up at him and pulled him forward. Her lips touched his.

"Don't tease."

Klaus smirked. "Now love, no need to be gentle. I might be human but I'm still indestructible."

"Well good." Caroline pushed him to the floor and straddled him.

"That's more like it, love." Klaus kissed her hard. His hands tightening on her hip as he rolled her over. Now he pinned her to the floor. "Now let's get back to what I was going to show you in the dressing room…you do remember, don't you love?"

Caroline remembers all too well. She wanders if she should leave. She probably can't since she was pinned down by the half naked hybrid.

"Come on love, say something?" Klaus said, trailing his hand up her waist and toward her breast. He gentle squeezed until he got a slight moan from the blonde lying below him.

"Don't tease." Caroline growled.

Klaus chuckled. "Why? Will you bite me, love… if I keep doing this."

Caroline moaned as he slid one strap down revealing one of her breast. He gentle placed a gentle kiss as they harden with his touch.

Caroline was fighting it, but she wasn't sure if she could fight it any longer.

Klaus smiled as she grabbed him by the hair and kissed him. Their tongue entwined together, kissing every moment they could. Klaus quickly yanked the dress above her head and tossed it to the side.

Before Caroline could move Klaus had picked her up and laid her on the bed. Caroline gulped as he dropped the towel. Her legs hanged off the side of the bed as Klaus gently traced his hand on her hips. "What shall we do first?"

Caroline was thinking of all types of naughty things, but didn't say anything.

Her eyes widen when he pinned her to the bed went down on her. Then Caroline wondered why didn't she thought of this sooner?"

* * *

Damon stood near the Lockwood cellar. Two officers were on the right and one on the left. He was pretty sure there were more guards inside. He quickly knocked out the two on the right before he fell to his knees. The one officer had shot a Vervain dart. He hissed at the guard walking towards him.

"Damon Salvatore. I should have known you were a vampire," the officer hissed.

Damon chortled pulling the dart out of his chest. "Why do you human's think you can kill me?" Damon lunged dodging the bullet that was shot at him. Then he grabbed the man's face and sank his fangs in.

Moment's later; he dropped the man and stood up. He started to walk toward the cellar when someone jumped him making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Damon?"

"Stefan! Why am I not surprised? What are you doing here?"

"You just killed a man."

"What other choice do I have? It was be tortured or kill them," Damon said. "Now get off me."

Stefan sighed irritated and pulled him up.

"Why are you always saving me?"

"Because someone has to," Stefan said. "We need to come up with a plan."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I got a plan."

Stefan eyed him and before he could stop him. Damon was gone and into the cellar. Angered, Stefan followed him slowly. When he walked in no one was there, which was odd. "Damon."

He kept walking until he found a door that was opened. He walked in and was surprised by the scene.

Rebecca was strapped to a chair and a skylight was open above. She screamed as drops of liquid fell on her. Her skin burned. Vervain. Damon was beside Rebecca, trying to break the chains, but every time he touched it his hand burned.

"Damn it."

Stefan took off his jacket and tossed it to Damon.

Damon caught it and lunged forward wrapping the coat around the chain and pulled. The chain broke as Rebecca fell forward. Damon caught her and pulled her away from the chair.

Stefan walked over to help when he was pushed faller in the cell and into the cell. Then it locked.

Damon growled at the men coming down the steps, from the other side of the cage.. He held an unconscious Rebecca in his arms.

Stefan kicked the bar but it didn't break. Then he seen another man came towards them that he knew to well.

"Bill Forbes, I should of killed you when I had the chance," Damon snarled.

"But you didn't," Bill said. "I'm still astounded to find an original pregnant. It's impossible."

"Well, duh…it's called magic…look it up," Damon said.

"I presume that this was Ester's doing," Bill said.

Damon didn't say anything. He walked away toward the corner of the room and away from the Vervain on the floor. He sat Rebecca down on the floor as she awoke.

"Where am I?"

"Don't ask, just drink," He forced his wrist to Rebecca.

Stefan had his arms crossed glaring at Bill. "What do you want, Bill?"

"Nothing, I have you right where I want you," Bill said, leaving the room.

Stefan wasn't sure what was happening, but he had a bad feeling that if he didn't get out of here. They would likely kill them. He turned around when he heard his brother scream. He ran over to see Rebecca snap Damon's neck.

"Bastard!"

"Rebecca!"

"What? He kissed stupid Elena. What does she have that I don't." Rebecca said, standing up.

Stefan sighed. "Rebecca, Damon does care for you…he doesn't like showing his emotions."

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't love me?" Rebecca cried.

"I'm sure he will in time, Rebecca," Stefan really wanted to answer, but he didn't have an answer for her.

Rebecca started to push on the bars, trying to break it, but they wouldn't budge.

Stefan watched as she startled to cry. Poor Rebecca. He walked over and helped her up. "We will get out of here. I promise," Stefan said.

Moment's later Damon awoke to see Stefan holding Rebecca while she cried. Damon snarled.

Stefan couldn't help not to smile. His brother was jealous. That was a good sign.

Before Damon could say anything the door bust open. Bill walked in, including ten other officers. Bill pulled out a small device from his pocket and opened it.

Shit. Damon fell to his knees holding his ear. Stefan did the same but Rebecca was still standing.

"I should of known your stronger then that." Bill said, turning the button to full blast as the door bust open.

Rebecca fell to her knees and screamed holding her ears. Damon and Stefan had already past out. Rebecca looked up to see Sage and Finn on the floor. They tried to fight the guards off but they were shot with vervain and dragged into the cell with her.

Before she past out she looked up at Bill. "I'll kill you for this."

Bill just slams it shut.

Rebecca vision blurred until her head hit the floor. Then darkness took over.

* * *

"Oh God-" Caroline whispered, closing her eyes as Klaus growl hungrily into her neck. "No God can help you now, love."

In a flash, Klaus had straddled her hips, tracing his hands up her bare stomach.

She wandered what her friends would think if they caught her. She knew it was wrong and she felt sinful the way he made her feel. But she didn't care. She wanted him.

Caroline moaned as he kissed the side of her breast. "No teasing."

"Are you sure you don't want me to tease," Klaus gently pushed forward ramming just the tip inside of her.

Caroline moaned. "Please."

Klaus chuckled against her, as he was drenched in heat. He waited for this moment forever and now he finally had her where he wanted her.

She squeezed her hips and Klaus cursed. "Love, if you keep doing that this will end quickly."

"I thought you had restraint?" she teased.

Klaus chuckled, then he thrust hard into her.

Caroline moaned as he started a slow rhythm. Her hands went to his back as she dig her nails in.

She let out a quiet whimper as he quickens his pace. She gasped realizing she didn't feel this type of pleasure with anyone. Not even with Tyler. He knew all the right spots to hit her at.

"Klaus," she moaned.

"Caroline," Klaus moaned, as she pulled him forward. The little minx. He would have to ravage her, when he turned into a hybrid.

After a few minuets, he hit a particularly sensitive part, mixing pain with the ever-growing pleasure. Caroline eyes widened. She was going to flip him over, but she was surprised he still had his strength, which was a plus.

Klaus bared his neck to her. "Go ahead love. I know you want to."

Caroline licked her lips. Her eyes darken and her fangs enlarged. She bit him as she climax hard. She pulled away and wasn't sure how long it was until she opened her eyes. But when she did, Klaus was staring at her and smiling.

She didn't move, or incline to move as her heart raced, He chuckled lowly into her neck as he pulled her closer.

She was so sleepily, so tired. Maybe she was worn out. She still couldn't believe he wore her out. Maybe next time she can dominate him.

Klaus laid them both down and grabbed the blanket laying it over them both. She fell asleep in his arms and he smiled. "Mine."

* * *

Elijah followed his Father into the council building. Apparently there was a new council member that they knew nothing about and he's a pastor. He knew the pastor might no about them and this might be a trap. His mother left and went to the witch's house. He doubts they would help.

Mikael stepped into his office to find a pastor sitting behind his desk and in his chair. Mikael frowned and stepped forward. "Who are you and why are you in my office?"

"Take a seat, and I can explain." The pastor said.

"I don't' think you understand," Mikael said.

Elijah looked around and could feel that there were others outside the door. Probably waiting for them.

"Oh, but I do…I know what you are, and the rest of the council knows too," The pastor smiled.

"And you know your be dead the moment you stand up," Elijah said.

Mikael glared at his son, grabbing his arm. "Don't."

"I don't have any problems with you Mikael. I'm actually fascinated that you kill your own race before you would kill a human. Except your precious children," The Pastor said. "It's actually sad, the remarkable vampire hunter in charge of a town that wants peace. How does that work, with your kids roaming around?"

Mikael took a step forward. "What do you want?"

"I want the vampire race gone, extinguish forever."

Mikael laughed. "I've been alive for hundreds of centuries old man. Do you actually think I would work with you."

"No, but I know you're a vampire."

"Believe me I tried killing the ones that need to be killed. You can't kill them all."

"Except your monstrous children," The pastor said.

Elijah growled.

"There my children…I can't and I won't."

"That's a shame." The pastor pulled out a box and laid it on the desk. "I'm been watching you. I bet your kids don't know about this," The pastor said. He laid the device on the desk and opened it.

Mikael reached forward to stop him but the sound went off.

Elijah hissed and grabbed on to his Father's shoulder. Mikael glared at the pastor. "Stop it."

"I'm amazed. Your immune to it. Even your oldest son is almost immune to it."

"Mark my words, you will suffer for this," Mikael said.

The pastor smiled. "I doubt that. It's ashamed that you two are strong enough to fight it. I wander if your daughter could handle it."

"Rebecca" Elijah grabbed the neck of the man. "Where is she?"

Mikael turned as the door burst open. There were five cops standing before him, holding guns. He had no doubt there was wood bullets in it. He lifted his hand up and smiled. A minute later the four cops were on the ground unconscious. Mikael turned to find Elijah eyes darken as he slammed the pastor on the desk.

"Elijah, don't kill him." Mikael said, taking the device and closing it.

Elijah dropped him to the floor. "I don't kill human's any more."

"Your never find her. That abomination in her will die," the pastor said.

"Elijah, find the other council members now, and Call Ester," Mikael said. When Elijah left he pulled the pastor up and glared into his eyes. His eyes dilated.

"This is what your going to do?"

* * *

Ester hisses furiously as she makes her way to her house. The visit to the witch's house was a waste. They didn't want anything to do with her. She opened the door and almost froze at what she saw.

Her youngest son was on the couch with two blonds. They were wearing very revealing clothes and her son was only wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"Kol J Michelson. What are you doing?"

Kol looked up and froze. Shit. His mother was standing there with her devious and scary eyes. Both girls were on either side of him half asleep. He was in deep trouble.

"I didn't do anything. I swear…I only invited them over for a…movie marathon." Kol said pointing to the DVD's on the table.

"Really, then where is your shirt?"

"Um, I got really hot," Kol lied.

Ester sighed annoyed. She clapped her hands loud, startling the two girls. "Leave before I turn you into toads," Ester said, pointing towards the door.

Kol frowned, as he watched the two blonds run out of the house.

"Get your brother Klaus. It's time for your powers to come back." Ester said.

"Really, thank god." Kol said, running up stairs. He went to knock but noticed the door slight opened. He chuckled as he opened the door to see his brother and Caroline fast asleep, cuddled next to each other, with no clothes on.

Kol quickly took his phone out of his pocket and snapped some pictures of them. When he took the fifth picture, Klaus awoke.

"Kol get the hell out," Klaus said.

"Why, it's more fun this way. Mother want's to talk to you."

Klaus carefully got out of bed, so he didn't wake up Caroline. "I will chase you if I have too."

"Ah, god I'm blind…I'm leaving now." Kol said, walking out the room.

Klaus smirked and grabbed his pants. After he placed his clothes on he left walking down the stairs.

Kol was in the kitchen waiting for him. "Thank goodness, your clothes are on. I'm scrawled for life."

Ester walked in and grinned at Klaus.

Klaus wasn't sure why his mother was smiling. "What is it mother?"

"I need your help… with Rebecca, Finn and Sage were kidnapped by the council. Some new players are in town. Finn and Mikael are there and I'm afraid something happened to them."

"How am I supposed to help them, like this." Klaus hissed.

"That's the problem. The spell I placed on you was met to stay for a week and the only way to fix the problem would be to turn you.

"Turn me into a what?"

"A hybrid." his mother said.

"Are you serious? I have to smell wet dog all day. "Kol joked.

"Shut up Kol."

"Boys, stop… Rebecca is pregnant and might be in labor. I need you to safe her," Ester said. "I can't do it because the witches won't help."

"Let's go and finish this," Klaus said.

"We need to get the doppelganger's blood first," Ester said.

"Can I come?" Kol asked.

"No, you're staying here." Ester said.

Kol watched them leaving irritated. "I miss out on all the fun."

* * *

Alaric and Meredith were cuddled on the couch reading a book when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

Alaric opened it and was surprised. "What do you want?"

"We need to see Elena?" Ester asked.

"Why?"

"My family is in danger. I need to change him back and the only way to do that is Elena's blood," Ester said.

"Over my dead body." Alaric said.

"That could be arranged." Klaus muttered.

Ester scowled. "I only need a drop."

Alaric crossed his arms. "No."

Klaus stepped in the house and pushed him to the side. "I don't have time for this."

"Klaus?" Meredith stood up scared.

"Where's Elena?"

"You can't have her." Alaric said.

A moment later Elena went down stairs to see what the commotion was. She was surprised to see Ester and Klaus there. "What do you want?"

"Elena I'm sorry for barging in. But my family is in grave danger. They been captured by the council," Ester said.

"When?" Elena said, having a bad feeling.

"About an hour ago? Why?"

"I can't get ahold of Stefan or Damon." Elena said worried.

"It's possible they might of been captured." Ester said.

Alaric sighed annoyed. Damn Damon. "Elena they can't…they…

"I don't care Alaric. I care for Stefan. What do you need Ester?" Elena asked.

"I need a small pint of your blood," Ester said.

Elena held the palm of her hand out.

Ester took a knife from the table and gentle sliced her palm. Then she held a small cup below it. When the cup had a pint in it. She quickly healed Elena's hand. Then she placed the cup down.

Ester then turned toward Klaus. "Do you trust me?"

Klaus wasn't sure the answer to that question.

"Are you willing to safe your brothers and sister?"

"I am?"

"Good." Ester pulled out a white oak dagger from her pocket and stabbed him with it. Klaus fell to the floor shocked.

"Ester?" Elena was shocked.

"I'm sorry…it was the only way to change you," Ester said, kneeling before him.

Klaus reached to grab his mother's arm but his mother took his hand. Ester watched, as he turned gray. Ester pulled the dagger out and gently poured the cup of blood into his mouth.

A moment later Klaus eyes opened. She spoke a few words he couldn't understand. She backed away just as Klaus eyes blazed dark yellow.

"What's wrong with him?" Meredith said.

"He's changing," Ester said.

"Into what?" Alaric said.

"Hybird!"

Klaus screamed as his bones cracked. The last time he felt like this was when he turned into a hybrid on his first transformation. Klaus stood, eyes blazing yellow. He hissed then ran out the door and into the woods.

* * *

Finn awoke on the floor. He growled sitting up and looking around. He found Sage beside him still unconscious. He heard a scream and turned. In the corner of the room he had seen his sister Rebecca. Damon was beside her trying to feed her blood but she wouldn't take it. Her hand was on her belly and it looked as if she was in labor. He stood up. "Rebecca."

"Finally your awake. Nice work now who's going to safe us?" Rebecca snapped.

"We need to get out of here," Stefan said. He looked around when he suddenly heard a sound. He looked to the center of the empty chair. Water was pouring in again, and he new it wasn't just water. It was Vervain and he could smell it.

"Damon get up. It's Vervain."

Damon picks up Rebecca just as Sage awoke.

"What happened?" Sage asked.

"We were caught." Finn said.

"What is that?" Sage asked pointing toward the water pouring in.

"Vervain." Finn kicked at the bar but it didn't do anything.

A moment later, Elijah raced in. "Brother." He grabbed the bar and pulled. "It's protected by magic."

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca said.

"Nothing."

Elijah turned and raced toward Bill. But by the time he got there, Elijah was on the ground. The device Bill had in his hand was cranked up.

"Bill, please... you can't leave us here like this," Stefan said.

"Your vampires. You are suppose to be dead…not like this," Bill said.

"Oh god, make it stop," Rebecca screamed.

"Shit, she's in labor," Demetri said.

Sage stood beside Stefan leering at Bill. "You will pay for this and I have a feeling it will be something worst then us." Sage said.

Bill turned and was shocked. "Before him stood a large wolf." The device didn't seem to work on him.

It growled then it lunged, sinking its fangs into his neck. More cops came in and one by one was being slaughtered.

The wolf made it's way to barely alive Bill.

"Hay get over here and open this cage," Finn said.

Elijah was up standing before the wolf. He closes the device and tears the door off the cage. By the time he got to them, most of the floor was covered in Vervain. He hissed as he tried to walk in it.

The wolf runs in following Elijah. Elijah watches amazed as the wolf walks in and tries to help Rebecca ups. She was sitting on Damon's lap. He was unconscious and so was everyone else.

Elijah grabs Finn and Sage pulling them out of the room. By that time Michael walks in.

"Mikael could hardly breathe it. He runs into see his daughter unconscious, the two Salvatore brothers lying beside her. And a wolf he never seen before. The wolf was nudging her to wake up. But he knew the eyes and wandered if this was Ester's doing. "I got her." Mikael reached over and held Rebecca in his arms. Then he was gone.

Finn and sage were up but they were badly burned. They were still trying to heal. Ester appeared before them. "Where's Rebecca?"

"Mikael took her," Elijah said.

"Oh my," Ester ran into the cage and took Stefan's and Damon's hand. They were badly injured too. It was the least she could do for them. 'I'll be back," Then she teleported the three of them to the Gilberts house.

Elena jumped as Ester appeared in the middle of the living room with both Salvatore's lying on the floor.

"Stefan…Damon." Ester ran towards them.

"It's Vervain. They will need lots of blood." Ester said.

Elena looked up. "Thank you"

Ester goes home to find her daughter lying in bed. She was still unconscious. Mikael was standing before her.

"Why is she not awakening?" Ester said.

"The Vervain is strong in her system still. I fed her my blood but she's not awaken still," Mikael said.

"My magic is not as strong. I'll try." Ester took her daughter's hand and spoke a few words. She gasped as she became weakened. She released her hand and stumbled back. Mikael caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ester said.

Rebecca awoke suddenly and gasped. "Mother."

"Rebecca," Ester took her hand again. "Mikael get me some towels and some water now."

Mikael left as Finn and Elijah walked in. Ester scowled. "Finn and Elijah please bring me some candles."

"Is she alright?" Elijah asked.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Rebecca scowled.

"Rebecca your brother is only concerned," Ester said. She watched as her children and her husband brunt the items in. Then she shoots them out closing the door. "Rebecca it's time."

Rebecca frowns as her mother prepares her. "I'm not ready to be a mother."

"You have no choice, my daughter. " Now come on…push."

If Rebecca lived thought this she was going to make Damon pay.

* * *

Caroline runs outside and runs into a wolf while she is searching for Klaus. She knows it's not Tyler because he's bigger. This wolf eyes are dark and its coat is dark brown. Surprisingly the wolf is not growling at her. It's only staring at her and then she see's his eyes.

"Klaus."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.

Hope everyone likes the new chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Damon awakes. He finds himself lying on the couch. He groans and sits up. Alaric is sitting on the other side glaring at him.

"Finally, your back with the living."

"Why am I at the Gilbert's house?' Damon looked around.

"Ester found you and Stefan. She dropped you off here," Alaric said.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Upstairs in Elena's room?" Alaric said, annoyed.

"Stop being a worry wart. Your just worried Elena will be popping out little vamps." Damon joked, standing up.

"Don't say that. Just the thought of that alone is wrong," Alaric snapped.

"Well, whatever. I need to find Rebecca? Did Ester say anything about Rebecca?"

"No, but you better hope she's okay. I would hate to walk in that family's home and find out their daughter is…" Alaric said.

"It would take more then just Vervain to keep her down," Damon smiled before he raced out the door.

Alaric just sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

Elena smiled down at Stefan, as his eyes opened. "Stefan, thank goodness your okay."

'Elena, what happened?" Stefan said, sitting up.

"Ester saved you. Damon's downstairs," Elena said.

Stefan felt relieved. He thought he was going to die in that cell. He wondered what happened to Rebecca. The last time he seen her she was in bad shape. "How is Rebecca?"

"I don't know?" Elena said.

Stefan stood up as Alaric stepped in.

"Good to see your up," Alaric said.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked.

"He's gone. He went to see Rebecca," Alaric said.

Damon stood on the other side of the door of the Mickelson mansion. He hit the bell again when the door opened. Finn stood there glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"I came here to see Rebecca." Damon said trying to peek in the doorway.

Finn really didn't want to let him in, but he knew Ester said he was allowed to come in. He stepped to the side letting Damon passed.

"Where is she?" Damon asked.

"Upstairs…in labor." Finn said.

Damon froze. He never thought this day would come. Hells he never thought he would be a father for one thing. And now Rebecca was about to give birth. Some one touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Wow, this really got to you, hasn't it?" Sage asked.

"What?" Damon said, turning around.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you and don't deny it because I'm the one who taught you about respect and ways of seducing females. Don't deny what you feel," Sage said.

Finn eyes widened. Sage noticed the stare. "It was a long time ago Finn."

Damon gave Finn a smile as he walked upstairs.

"I don't feel…I'm a vampire," Damon said, facing Sage.

"Who are you kidding Damon. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be here," Sage said.

Damon frowned at her.

"Letting others know how you feel is not bad," Sage said.

"No, it's weakness and I refuse to show it," Damon snapped.

"You show it to Elena, don't you?" Sage asked.

"That is none of your concern." Damon said.

"If you go down this path, you will lose the one thing that you could never have again. Don't you dare throw that away? I've longed for the day that I could have a family with Finn," Sage said.

Damon ignored her and walked away. He refused to let these emotions consume him. He walked upstairs towards Rebecca's room. He started to walk towards her room when her father stepped out of the room.

"Damon," Mikael sneered.

"Mikael. How is Rebecca?" Damon asked.

"Good, cursing your name." Mikael said.

"Figures," Damon said, stepping past him, but Mikael placed a hand on his chest preventing him from going in.

"You can't go in." Mikael glared at him.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Mikael, let him in?" Ester said from inside the room.

Mikael sighed annoyed as he moved. Damon smiled and walked in.

Rebecca screamed as she pushed again. She saw Damon staring at her. He was a couple feet from her. "Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over. When he was near, Rebecca grabbed his hand almost crushed his bones. Damon hissed. "Careful with the hand darling."

"This is nothing what I'm going through," Rebecca spat.

"One more push, Rebecca," Ester said.

"But I'm tired, Mother." Rebecca said, squeezing Damon's hand harder.

Damon hissed. "Rebecca, your breaking my hand."

Rebecca pushed one last time. She let out a sign of relieve as the sound of a baby's cry filled the room. "Thank god."

Damon quickly moved his now broken hand away. He bends it back and stared as Ester held and cleaned the child. Then she wrapped it in a small blanket. The small child in Ester's arms awed Damon.

"Mother, please tell me it's a girl?" Rebecca asked.

Ester chuckled then walked over. She placed the child in her arms. "It's a girl."

Damon frowned.

Rebecca smiled. "Thank god. She has my eyes." Rebecca smiled, tracing her hand across the child's cheek.

"And she has my hair and good looks," Damon said leaning over the bed.

"What are you going to name her?" Ester asked.

"How about Kayla?" Rebecca said.

"Kayla?" Damon frowned.

"How about Kyla?" Damon smiled when the child smiled and wiggled her feet. "She likes it. That's what I'm going to call her."

Rebecca frowned. Before she could say anything the door opened. Her father and her two brothers, Finn and Elijah walked in.

Mikael smiled as he seen his grandchild in her arms.

"We have a granddaughter, Mikael," Ester smiled.

"What is her name?" Elijah asked.

"Kayla?" Rebecca smiled. Damon scowled.

"Can I hold her?" Finn asked.

Rebecca held the child closer towards her. "No."

"She hasn't even let me hold the child yet," Damon said.

Mikael laughed. "Well I think it's best to let you two rest."

"I don't want to rest," Rebecca said. "Besides how do I know what to feed her? She's a vampire right, mother?"

"Well, since magic was involved. I'm not sure honey," Ester said.

"I presume she feeds from… your"

"Damon shut up?" Rebecca scowled at him.

Damon chuckled.

"I'm going to let the others know your okay," Elijah said, leaving the room.

Damon sat on the edge of the bed. This had to be the wieldiest day of his life.

Caroline stared at the wolf that walked towards her. It didn't growl at her. It walked to her side and nudged her leg.

"Klaus." Caroline look down at the wolf and placed her hand on its head. "Is it really you?"

The wolf gently took her sleeve between its mouth and tugged.

"Hay, you better not be trying to take my clothes off!" Caroline glared at the wolf.

The wolf released her and started walking towards the road and towards town.

"Hey, where you're going?" Caroline asked, watching it run faster then any other animal or human could. She followed him until she found herself in the garden of the Michelson mansion. She found him near the fountain. He was staring at his reflection.

Caroline walked beside him. "Why are you gloomy. This is very weird. We just made out and now you're a wolf. Come on the joke is over. Can you just change into a human so we can talk?

The wolf glared at her then looked back at its reflection.

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder? Klaus, come on…this is not funny." Caroline pointed a finger at him. She hissed when he ignored her. She leaned over and gently cupped the wolf's face. "Klaus."

The next moment, Caroline found herself lying on her back. Klaus was on top of her growling. "Okay, sorry…now could you get off me?"

"Wow, how does that work? I never thought of you a dog type of person."

Caroline turned to see Kol standing before her, with a big smirk. He was looking at them strangely. "Shut up you perv and tell your brother to get off of me?"

"My brother? Klaus. Wow I only thought mother was joking when she would turn him into a wet dog?" Kol joked.

Klaus hissed and jumped on Kol, making him fall to the ground. Caroline watched as Kol flipped Klaus off of him and ran. Klaus followed him into the house.

Caroline was surprised that Ester turned Klaus into a full wolf. Why would she do that?" Even know she was annoyed she walked inside the house. She stepped in and was surprised by the sound of quietness. Where was everyone?"

She ran upstairs when there was a scream and a child crying.

Caroline stepped into see Kol on the floor. Klaus was standing before him, growling. Damon was in front of Rebecca protecting her.

"What is a wolf doing in the house, mother?" Rebecca said.

"It's your gift. I was trying to tie a bow on him, but he won't let me." Kol joked.

The wolf growled at him.

Kol stop teasing your brother." Ester said.

"Brother?" Finn looked at her strangely.

"It's Klaus. I had to change him back, but the spell backfired causing him to turn into a full wolf," Ester said.

"Klaus is a wolf forever." Rebecca stepped away from Damon and looked at the wolf.

"No, I can change him back." Ester said. "Come on Klaus."

Caroline watched as Rebecca cradled the infant in her arms. Klaus stared at her. Then everyone gathered around to look at the infant in Rebecca's arms.

Caroline walked towards her. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Kayla." Damon said.

Caroline smiled cooing the baby when she turned to found Klaus gone. She excused herself and went to search for him. She kept walking until she found Ester standing near Klaus. He was still in his wolf form and for some reason she wished she could hold him.

She watched as Ester closed her eyes and said a few words. Moment's later Klaus was lying on the floor slowly shifting back to human form. He was on the floor, his hand on his chest. He sat there nude as the day he was born.

Ester quickly grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around him. "I'm sorry Klaus. I didn't mean for this to happen." His mother stood then left.

Caroline walked towards him as he opened his eyes. She cupped his face and smiled. "Thank god. I thought I would never see you…"

"I never thought you missed me this much, love," Klaus smiled.

"I do," Caroline bend down and wraps her arms around him.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her. He never felt relieved in his life to see Caroline again. He realized he loved her fully to the point he would do anything for her.

But one thing was for certain. He would make it his duty to have his life back, his brothers and sister's life back to normal. His mother was controlling them. He could see it and he was tired of it.

It was time to regain control of what was once his and for all.

Damon sits next to Rebecca as she sleeps soundly in her bed. The child is on the bed lying beside her. Damon gently picks up the sleeping child. Kayla was asleep thank goodness. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to get some air. This whole situation was suffocating him.

It felt odd holding the child. He carefully carried the child out of the room and down stairs. He stopped when he seen Elijah and Kol sitting in the room.

"Now I hope you weren't stealing our niece away from us." Kol snarled standing up.

"No, your almightiness." Damon joked.

"Kol, be nice. Besides, I'm sure Damon is not that stupid?" Elijah said.

"No, actually I was going to get my brother to baby sit," Damon joked.

"Oh and I wonder what type of father your end up to be." Kol said.

"Kol!" Elijah glared at him.

Kol rolled his eyes. "What?"

Elijah gets the door as he hears a knock. He opens the door and smiles. "Stefan, you came just in time."

Stefan and Elena walk in unprepared to find Damon standing they're holding a child. "Damon."

"Is this?" Elena walked forward and smiled at the sleeping child in his arms. "How adorable and it's a girl."

Damon frowned at the pink outfit Rebecca placed their daughter in. He hated pink.

"I thought I would never see this day." Stefan said.

"Oh hush or your will be baby-sitting," Damon said.

"What is her name?" Elena said.

"Kyla," Damon said. I'm sure Rebecca would tell you another name."

Stefan walked over and smiled. "She has your hair. I'm sure she'll have boys chasing her when she gets older." Stefan joked.

"Oh please, half of them would probably be dead if they even touched her," Damon said.

"That's a good sign. Your already becoming the over protective father," Stefan joked.

"I have to agree to that," Kol said.

"I'm sure Kayla would have her own opinion about that." Elijah said, peering over Damon's shoulder.

"Now, where is my beautiful niece at?" Klaus said walking in the room.

"Wow, you don't smell like wet dog!" Kol said, turning to face his brother.

"Kol, do shut up please," Klaus said, walking towards Damon.

"Don't wake her. It took her forever to fall asleep," Damon said.

"I have no intention of waking her," Klaus said.

"Well good." Damon gently handed the child to Stefan. "I need to get some air." Damon then left out the door.

"Of all the people why did my sister had to pick him. No offence Stefan." Klaus said.

"I'm sure Damon will come around. This is all new to him and all of us," Stefan said.

"Yes, it is." Klaus smiled at child in Stefan's arms.

"Klaus?" Caroline walked towards him but stopped when she seen Elena.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Elena said.

"Um, I just came to see Rebecca's daughter," Caroline said.

Klaus turned and smiled at her.

Caroline peered down and smiled. "Oh my god. She has Damon's eyes and Rebecca's hair. I wonder how evil she'll be."

"Ah, don't say that. I'm sure she'll be the perfect vampire," Kol said.

"Oh, yes with your bad habits. I'll have to make sure to protect her from you," Elijah said.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I resent that,"

The gang broke out in laughter.

The next morning, Klaus stood in front of the mansion he just purchased. It's similar of Carcassone castle but a bit more modern. He bought it because it reminded him of when he use to life in England, 1941. The day he met Katherine. The place prompted him of how much influence he had over the town then. Secondly, he needed to get away from his parent's. Both of them were driving him insane and ruining his life. Not to mention his sister and brother's too.

He hired a couple of his hybrids to get the job done quicker on moving the furniture in. It would take days for a human to do it. Before he could step into the house he heard a van pulled up. He smiled and turns around to face the three vampires that came out of the vehicle. "Took you long enough."

"Well Finn drives like an old-man," Kol said.

"Say's to the one that destroyed hundred cars in his life time," Finn said.

"Hey you were not supposed to tell him," Kol said.

Elijah smiled. "I'm sure it's no secret to anyone else."

Klaus smiled. This is what he missed. Him and his three brother's having a normal conversation.

"So why did you bring us here brother?" Elijah asked.

"I hope your not trying to lock us in a box again?" Kol said.

"If I wanted you daggered, you would already be locked up." Klaus said.

Kol rolled his eyes.

Elijah looked around and noticed the house. "This place looks familiar."

"Take a closer look and what do you see?" Klaus asked.

Elijah smiled. "England, 1941…"

"Elijah told me stories about that…what was it they use to call you…Lord Nicklaus," Kol said.

"Yes, that was along time ago." Klaus frowned and opened the door. " This is my new home and you are welcome to stay if you wish."

"I see your having your hybrids working for you," Elijah said.

"Yes they come in handy when you need them," Klaus said. They all stepped in and Kol smiled looking around.

"I like the medieval swords on the wall," Kol said. "Now where's the throne?"

Finn laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked.

"Come on. If you created a castle then there should be a throne someplace almighty one," Kol said.

"No, there is no throne Kol. " Klaus said smiling at the idea. " Now I brought you hear to take care of a certain matter."

"Please tell me it's a certain Salvatore. Because if so, I get to be the first one to break his neck," Kol said.

"How I would like to see Damon suffer, but I don't think that's a good idea. Rebecca would probably kill you and Mother would probably do god knows what to us," Klaus said.

"Ah, so you are scared," Kol said.

"Shut up Kol. We are not here to hear your banter. We are here to discuss our Mother and a way to stop her from ruining our life," Klaus said.

"How do you pursue we do that?" Elijah said.

"By finding away to take her powers away," Klaus said.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Finn said.

"Ha, I'm sure that will go well," Kol said. "I could see it now. Dear mother we wish for you to stop ruining out life or we will have to destroy you." Kol mocked.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Besides me and Sage just bought a home not to far from here and by tomorrow we will be moving in."

"That is the same for me as well," Elijah said. "I recently purchase an estate not far from here too."

"You mean you and Katherine," Kol said.

"Katherine is none of your concern, Kol," Elijah said.

"So she has gotten to you," Klaus smiled. "I would be wise to watch that one, brother,"

"I know," Elijah said. "But I have my ways of dealing with her,"

Kol chuckled. "As long as it has nothing to do with you doing it doggy style in our parent's garden then I thank it's safe."

Elijah looked at him strangely. "What idiocy are you talking about?"

"Klaus and Caroline, they were…"

"Kol, shut up before I dagger you," Klaus said.

"See, with the dagger threats again."

"What was that?" Elijah said turning around.

Klaus took a step forward. He knew that scent. It was coming from the outside of the house. He smiled and ran to the door and outside. He managed to sneak around the intruder. Before the vampire could escape Klaus, he grabbed their arm. He turned them around and smiled. "Leaving so soon Katherine,"

Katherine eyes lit up, "Klaus," She tried to move away but Klaus tossed her over his shoulder and ran inside the house. Before she knew it, she found herself lying on the large couch. When she opened her eyes his three brothers' were staring at her. "Ass," she glared at him.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" Elijah said.

"Following you," Katherine said standing up, but Klaus pushed her back.

"You're lying?" Klaus growled.

"I am not lying," Katherine spat.

"I know a way to get the truth," Kol smirked.

"Kol, if you don't want to lose your tongue, you won't say another word," Elijah said.

Kol rolled his eyes.

"I know when someone is lying to me," Klaus said.

Before his brother did something rational, Elijah pulled Katherine forward and cupped her face. "Tell me what you are really doing here Katherine?"

Katherine eyes glazed over as Elijah's darkened. "I was sent by Ester to keep an eye on you four."

"Why?" Elijah said.

"She wanted to make sure if you are living up to her rules."

"What do you get out of it?" Elijah asked.

"Immortality," Katherine said.

"Impossible," Klaus growled.

"How?" Elijah asked.

Katherine did not speak. She tried to fight it.

"Tell me Katherine and I shall spare you,"

"Ester told me, she knew a way to make me immortal if I would be her spy."

Klaus smiled. " Sounds like something Mother would do."

Elijah released her as she fell on the couch.

Katherine realized what she did and how she hated herself and Elijah for what he did. "Why did you force me to tell you?"

"Because I knew you would not tell me the truth," Elijah said.

Katherine truly did feel something for Elijah, but now she wasn't sure what she felt.

Now all she felt was revenge

Caroline Forbes wasn't sure how this happened, but it did. Her, Elena and Bonnie were all at the Salvatore's house. They were completely drunk. She wasn't sure where Damon got it from, but he did. Rebecca was home taking care of Kayla while Damon decided to party. Good thing Rebecca didn't know about it.

"What are you doing Damon?" Elena asked, slapping his hand away from her closet.

"Trying to find a sexy outfit for blonde over and witchy over there," Damon said.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

Damon picked up a pair of pink bunny slippers, frowning. "Those definitely won't do."

"What are we dressing up for?" Bonnie glared at him suspiciously.

I thought we could play truth or dare," Damon suggested, winking. "Playing drinking games while drunk is extremely fun. Maybe we could even invite some human's in for a snack."

"Really, then I dare you to dress up as a girl," Bonnie said.

Stefan laughed.

"Ha, if I'm dressing up a girl then you three girls have to dress as a man. I doubt that will work for you blonde, unless you squish your boobs somehow," Damon chuckled.

"Shut up Damon," Caroline snapped.

"Do you really like Klaus?"

"What?" Caroline was surprised by the question.

"Damn and I thought you were really drunk. I said do you want Klaus to pop your…

"Damon, shut up,"

"Caroline doesn't like Klaus like that," Elena said.

"Ha sure, then why does she glow every time I say Klaus?"

"I do not," Caroline said.

"Come on, everyone you every date is usually evil. First it was me, then it was Tyler and now it was Klaus."

"I do not," Caroline spat.

"Do too,"

"Do not," Damon said.

"Shut up," Stefan said.

"Fine, if you don't then you have no problem dressing up in this and knocking on his door." Damon tossed her a bag.

"What's this?" Caroline looked inside and opened the bag. It looked like some sort of Victoria secret's slutty dress.

"Where did you get this?" Caroline asked.

"Don't ask, just put it on so we can all go."

"I am not putting this on," Caroline spat.

"Fine, then I will never stop calling you Klaus bitch." Damon said.

"Excuse me?"

Bonnie stood up dropping her glass of beer. She laughed and stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Well at least she's wasted," Damon said, looking over to see Elena and Stefan cuddling.

He gagged and started to walk away when Elena pulled the shirt off of Stefan leaving his bare. " Great, a free show," He started to watch Elena when Caroline grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the room. Bonnie stumbled out of the room with the bottle of beer in her hands.

"Let's go."

Damon's eyes widened "Dame Blonde, you look hot in that."

Caroline wore a strapless blue dress. It had a large split reaching her hip and the dress was long almost to the floor.

"You owe me a hundred dollars if Klaus doesn't pounce on you as soon as he see's you," Damon walked away.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Let's go,"

The car ride to Mickelson's house was silent the rest of the way. As they started to drive down the road, Damon noticed Klaus's car parked at another home. He wondered what he was doing there? There was one car and four fancy cars in the driving way.

He glanced in his mirror, smirked at Caroline. "You can't break the dare now, Caroline," Damon said.

Caroline took a deep breath and made sure to tell Rebecca about this. Damon was going to pay.

"Remember, you owe me if you lose?" Damon got out of the car and helped Bonnie out.

Caroline rolled her eyes and strolled to the door. She pushed the button two times and waited. The door opened and her eyes widened. Klaus stood before her just wearing a towel.

"What the…Caroline why are you dressed in…"

"I could ask you the same?" Caroline asked giggling.

Klaus took her hand and noticed the other two. "What are they doing here?"

"Bonnie's a little drunk and Caroline has a bet."

"A bet?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Damon said and laughed when Caroline pushed Klaus causing him to fall to the floor.

Klaus quickly stood up pushed her against the wall, kissing her.

"Ha, I knew it," Damon said.

Kol walked in and smirked when he seen Bonnie in the room. "My favorite witch came to visit me,"

"Kol," Bonnie smiled walking towards him.

Damon watched surprised as Bonnie grabbed Kol and kissed him. Damon pulled her away before Kol started to try something.

"Come on witchy we need to leave," Damon and Bonnie started to leave when Damon found himself on the floor. A moment later darkness appeared to him.

"Now were even," Kol smiled and gently took Bonnie's hand. "Now where were we?"

Caroline traced her hand up his bare back, wrapping her arm around his neck as he laid her on the bed. The dress was gone as it was tossed on the floor. "How I missed you?" Klaus said.

Caroline smiled as he kissed her hard and grinds his hips against hers. She pulled the towel off a wrapped her legs around his waist. He rammed into her leaving her moaning. "Klaus,"

"Now that's a bit more like it love," Klaus smiled and made love to her.

Caroline knew it was only a matter of time before her friends found out. She use to let it bug her, but now she really didn't care.

She loved Klaus and she'll be damned to let anyone changed her mind.

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Hope everyone likes the new addition.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"Damon?" Rebecca yawned, looking around her room. The sound of a baby cries filled the air. Rebecca sighed annoyed. She wondered if she would ever get use to this.

She got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her. She walked into the baby's room. She looked into the crib and frowned when a stench hit her nose. "What the hell is that smell?"

She picked the infant up holding it away from her. "Oh god. This should be Damon's job."

Rebecca turned when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Ester smiled. "What's wrong Rebecca?"

"Isn't it the man's job to change the diapers?" Rebecca said.

Ester chuckled. "Sorry honey. It's both of your jobs, but I'll be glad to help you."

"Have you seen, Damon?" Rebecca said.

"No, I haven't."

Rebecca growled. "I can't believe he left me here alone with the baby."

"Come on, it will be all right. I'll help you."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks mother." She watched as her mother changed the child's diaper. Rebecca smiled and was glad her mother was here. But she wondered if Damon and her would ever be a real family. "How did you know Mikael was the one for you?"

Esther stares at her surprised, then she smiles. "Love is not always pretty, or gratified. It is intense, and stubborn, but it is only as firm as the person who feels it,' she says. "One day you will understand."

Rebecca wondered why she didn't understand now. Was she destined to be happy or was she meant to be alone for the rest of her life.

* * *

Caroline wakes up with a body pressed against her back. An arm was wrapped around her and his hand laid on her stomach. Caroline pressed her back against his making him groin. Caroline jumped when his hand gave her breast a quick squeeze." Don't tease, love,"

Caroline's eyes widened. She remembered what happened last night. Oh god she slept with Klaus. What was she thinking? She thought this was a dream. She admits she wants him but she didn't actually think she did it. Last night felt like a blur to her and she wondered if her friends knew. What would they think of her? Not that she was complaining but she could remember it well. He was a good lover. "How long have you been awake?" Caroline asked.

Klaus released her. "Long enough."

Caroline quickly stood from the bed pulling the sheets with her.

Klaus sat up not paying attention when she yanked the sheets away, leaving him naked.

Caroline averted her eyes. "I'm taking a shower." Caroline faced the bathroom. Damn, he had a good body. Bad Caroline. The more she stood there, the more it looked like Klaus was going to eat her. She quickly turned and ran to the bathroom.

Klaus watched her leave with interest. For some reason that didn't seem to calm him. He was sated and it was as if he needed to touch her again. Klaus stood up ignoring the fact he was naked. He walked into the bathroom that connected to his room. He slid the curtain over and stepped in with a grin.

He grabbed her arm pulling her into his arms as he slammed her against the wall.

"I'm trying to take a shower, ass," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled. "Such fire. I think that is why I like you so much."

"Careful Klaus, your eagerness is showing." Caroline tried to pull away, but Klaus held her there."

"I'm sure I can show you how eager I am." Klaus trailed hot kisses up her neck. "Just tell me when you can't handle it, love."

"Oh god." Caroline wanted to pull away, but she was melting into his touch.

"God is not with you," Klaus then plunged into her.

Caroline almost blanked out from that. She barely could get a gasp or a moan. All she felt was pleasure. "No, I'm with a beautiful...dangerous man." She said, with a smile.

"I'm more then dangerous, darling."

Caroline laced her hands in his blonde curls and brought his lips back to hers. "Shut up, and kiss me."

"I've wanted you for a really long time now, Caroline," Klaus said. "I still can't believe you're here in my arms."

Carline moaned. It was true. She was surprised that she did what she did too, but when she was with him she was more thrilled. She made him a different person and it wasn't like her and Tyler's connection, which was based on lust. Klaus and her felt true. Like he was her soul mate. She didn't believe in that stuff, but something was there. He was a different person when he was with her. She could see it. She could see another side of him no one else probably seen.

She was about to wrap her arms around his waist when she remembered something. Usually when she was with Tyler she never thought of the idea because vampires can't procreate, but with an original. "Oh crap," Caroline pulled back but Klaus pulled her closer.

"Klaus, don't. I don't want to get…

"Why not, love?"

"Because, I…I don't want to end up pregnant, Klaus. I can't," Caroline said. "I'm not ready."

Klaus holds her there and thinks for a moment. The thought has crossed his mind, but he wasn't sure if he was ready either. He wouldn't force her if she weren't ready anyway. He sighs then pulled out. "You're driving a hard bargain, love."

Caroline scowls at him. "I'm sure you have heard of condoms?"

Klaus glared at her then chuckles. "Sorry, love. With our stamina I doubt that will help."

Caroline blushes. They pull away and step out of the shower. She grabs her clothes fast and quickly dressed. She jumps as she hears a scream. She knows that scream. "Bonnie!" Caroline runs down stairs and burst in the living room to find Bonnie holding a knife. She was standing in the middle of the living room in just her bra and underwear.

Kol stood before Bonnie just wearing a pair of sweat pants. The look in her eyes was vicious.

"What did you do?" Caroline pointed a finger at Kol.

"I didn't do anything darling. I only woke up to find Bonnie beside me. Besides I wasn't the one that jumped on me," Kol said.

"Liar, I would never sleep with you, pig." Bonnie tossed the knife at him. Kol dodge it.

I did not sleep with you if that's what your worried about, but your lips was divine," Kol smiled.

Bonnie snapped as flames suddenly fluttered around him. Kol jumped and appeared before her. Bonnie's eyes were dark and Kol smiled pulling her forward by her arm. "Now none of that darling. I don't think Klaus would appreciate his new house being destroyed."

Caroline pulled Bonnie away before she roasted him. Then she glared at Kol. "Leave before I kick your ass."

Kol chuckled. "How nice…a spitfire…"

Caroline was about to strangle him when Klaus walked in. What the hell? Klaus walked into see Bonnie wearing barely anything. His house was on fire.

"Witch, you better get rid of the fire or else?" he growled walking towards her.

"No, not until he suffers," Bonnie said, pointing at Kol.

Klaus glared at Kol and wondered what he did this time. "Caroline please tell your friend to get rid of the fire before something drastic happens," Klaus said, staring at Bonnie.

"Hay, no threaten my friends." Caroline said. "Or your not getting…"

"Getting what, love," Klaus stepped towards her with a smile.

"Come on," Caroline pulled Bonnie into the bathroom and stopped her from burning the house down.

"Bonnie what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I need to find my clothes and leave," Bonnie said.

"But Bonnie…I think we should talk." Caroline said.

"Caroline I need some time alone. Please."

"I understand," Caroline steps out of the room understanding her. But she wondered if Bonnie actually liked Kol. She sighed and kind of felt glad she wasn't in the same predicament alone.

* * *

Sage stepped forward and slid onto the couch. She placed her head on his shoulder and smiled. Finn pulled her close. "I can't believe after all these years we all finally together," she said. "In a week were be married."

Finn's heart rose. He never dreamed this would work out so well too. "Are you sure you want this?"

Sage glared at him. "Why would you ask that? Yes, I want you. I want to be with you forever and I want children."

Finn grinned and kissed her. "I'll give you anything you want Sage."

Sage pulled back a bit, lips still pressed against his. "You are fine with this, right?" She mumbled.

"Of course." Finn said. He curled his arms tightly around her. "I have no intention of leaving." And then he kissed her again.

"Good, since we taken care of that. Why don't we go and see how the new parents are doing?" Sage asked.

Finn smiled. "I suppose we could do that."

She grabbed his hand and started tugging him along.

Eight-hundred years, and nothing had changed.

The doorbell rang. Finn stood up and walked to the door. He smiled at the sight. Rebecca his sister stood there with Kayla in her arms. She was dressed in a pink bear sleeper. She looked so cute. "Hi Rebecca."

"Good your home." Rebecca walked past him and scowled as Sage stood there.

"Is this Kayla?" Sage asked with a smile.

"Yes and I need you to babysit," Rebecca carefully hand Kayla to Finn. "Careful with her head and if you drop her I'll dagger you."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm sure were be fine Rebecca. No reason to worry. Where are you off too?"

"To find Damon and punish him," Rebecca said.

Sage smiled. "Is he lacking parent duty already?"

"You could say that. I'm sure he'll learn eventually. Okay I'm off." Rebecca turned and kissed Kayla on the cheek. "I'll be back sweetheart." She waved and was out the door.

Sage burst out laughing as Kayla burped milk all over Finn's shirt. "I think your be a perfect father Finn."

Finn frowned at the child. Kayla had a wide smile on her face and he wondered if she did that on purpose.

* * *

Stefan opened his eyes and Smiled.

Elena lay beside him as the sunlight shined on her. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"I do," Elena said.

Stefan took her hand and told her to close her eyes.

She opened her eyes and found herself on a beach. Stefan was sitting in a chair, looking out at the ocean. She noticed that he was wearing only swim trunks, while she wore a bathing suit.

"This isn't real? Is it?"

"No." Stefan said. "I like it here. It's peaceful."

Elena smiled.

"Have you thought about…a family?" Stefan asked.

"No. I know there is a possibility this could affect me, but I don't know what I want. I know I want you and know one else. We have all the time in the world to think about a family," Elena said.

"Yes, we do have all the time in the world," Stefan smiled and kissed her hand. He wondered why he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. He felt like some things won't last forever.

Maybe it was nothing.

* * *

Esther stared at her husband as she sat on the couch. Their marriage had been strong from the beginning. She had learned to love him and he had learned to accept her. They had hard times together. Especially when she had the affair and when Mikael turned their children.

But since Mikael was back he was so caught up in being the mayor of the town that he forgotten all about her it seemed. She stood up from the couch and stepped into the office. She pushed the door opened as Mikael glared up.

"What is it, Esther?"

Esther walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. "I missed you."

Mikael took her hand and seen the look in her eyes. It's been over centuries since he seen that look. "You know I have work to do?"

"Yes, you do have work."

Mikael growled as all his papers on the desk were flown to the floor in a neat pile. "You're not going to make this easy. Are you?"

"Of course not," Esther smiled as she slid into this lap. "I'm sure you don't want to make this witch mad." She grinned.

Mikael wrapped an arm around her. "Is anyone else home?"

"No, I'm sure where alone and it's just you and me."

"Good." Mikael grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Damon was drunk…

Well, he was at a bar and was acting drunk to fool the humans around him. He was trying to find a nice blonde for dinner. "Hello, what's your name sweet heart?"

"Heather,"

"Cute name. How about I show you my car. Let's take a walk," Damon said standing up.

Heather stood up and smiled. "Sure."

Damon made his way out of the bar and towards the alley where his car sat. When they made his way to this car he stopped and turned around. He pinned her to the wall. "Don't scream. You won't feel a thing." Damon changed and forced his fangs into her neck. The blonde moaned against him.

Damon was about to release her when he was tossed to the nearest wall. He growled and stood up. A familiar blond stood in front of him near the girl he was about to drain.

"Run, before I drain you," Rebecca said, angrier.

The girl ran and Damon scowled. "Hey, that was my dinner."

"We are not supposed to kill humans, Damon." Rebecca said pushing him against the car.

"Why do you suddenly care if I kill someone?"

"Because, we have a daughter now. You can't keep doing this."

"And you?" Damon asked.

"I'm willing to change for our daughter. Aren't you?"

Damon walked away, but Rebecca slammed him against the wall. "Answer me?"

Damon chuckled. Rebecca's eyes darkened. "Okay, I'm willing to change with some coaching. "

Rebecca growled.

"What? It was just a simple question, hot stuff."

Rebecca released him and walked toward his car. She opened the passenger side and slide inside. "Are you coming or are you going to stand there are day?"

Damon rolled his eyes. He walked to the driver side and slide in. "Fine, let's go home and see how the kid is doing. Who's babysitting?"

"Finn and Sage."

"Good one. Leave her with suicide guy and hostile lady," Damon joked.

"Finn is not suicidal and Sage…Let's not go there," Rebecca said.

Damon was about to put the key into ignition when he noticed a wet spot on her blouse. "How does that work if you're dead?"

"What?" Rebecca noticed his eyes and looked down. She slapped him on the chest. "Since you knocked me up that's probably why. I have been leaking ever since."

Damon grinned. "How about if I fixed that little problem." He pulled her into his lap yanked her top open and pulled the bra down.

Rebecca moaned as his mouth latched on. "Damn you."

"You know you like it," Damon said.

Rebecca pulled him forward as her brain fuzzed over for a minute. She looked down and watched as he nursed her swelled breast like an infant would.

"If I knew you were this sensitive, I would of done this sooner," Damon said releasing her. He grinned as Rebecca's droopy eyes opened.

"See what you done. What am I going to do now?" Rebecca said noticing her blouse was torn and she was leaking again.

"I don't mind if you stay like that." Damon grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Rebecca placed her bra back on and grabbed her shirt. She tried to button her shirt but most of the buttons were broke. "Damn you. Give me your shirt?"

"No, I don't want my new shirt covered with breast milk." He scowled.

Rebecca glared at him. "I will bite you."

Damon wiggled his eyes. "Really, where at!"

Rebecca frowned. She grabbed his neck when a light was shined in the car. "What the..."

Damon looked past Rebecca and grinned. "Hi Sheriff Forbes."

"Ah, Damon and Rebecca…. Sorry I thought…"

"No reason to get alarmed. I don't have any helpless victims in my car. Only Rebecca."

Rebecca crossed her arms and scowled. "I think we should be leaving, now Damon."

"I'll be leaving then." Sheriff Forbes walked away.

Damon glanced at Rebecca. "Your not embarrassed, are you?

"No." Rebecca was going to kill him.

"Why is your face red, then?" Damon asked.

"My face is not red." Rebecca scowled.

"Is too." Damon said.

"Shut up and drive. "

Damon jumped as she reached over and grabbed him. "Okay, Okay."

"Good boy," Rebecca smiled as Damon drove out of the alley.

Damon growled. When he got home he was going to teach her a lesson.

Rebecca smiled. At least she knew how to put Damon in his place.

* * *

Elijah opened the door to see Rebecca holding Kayla. While Damon stood there annoyed.

Elijah smiled at Kayla and was still trying to get use to the fact his sister now has a child and she's a mother. It was still hard to get use to.

"How nice of you to visit sister. What brings you here Damon?" Elijah asked.

"So, it's nice to see your sister, but not me. I thought I was your favorite Elijah," Damon teased.

Elijah just glared at him.

"Are you mad because I knocked up your sister?"

"Damon shut up," Rebecca walked past him caring Kayla with her. She stepped into the living room to see Finn, Kol, Sage and Klaus sitting there.

"What are you four doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"Waiting for you. Were having a family meeting," Klaus said.

Damon walked in and grinned. "How nice, I'm part of the insane family. How original."

"On the contraire. Your actually not part of the family," Elijah said.

"Why's that?"

"Your not married to our sister?" Klaus said.

"Brother, be nice," Rebecca said.

Kayla wriggles and her face crumples up. "Ew, gross," she whispers.

Kol's face contorts in disgust, "Did he just-?"

Rebecca turns around and glares at him, "Yes. Idiot. She's a baby, they can't control their bladder. Which reminds me." Rebecca stands up and carries Kayla to Damon. "Get up. You're changing her diaper."

Damon snorts. "Your have to try harder then that, Barbie."

Rebecca sits Kayla on Damon's lap as she cried. Damon picked her up and held her near Kol. "Oh god. I can't believe such a small child could stink so bad."

Kol quickly moves away. "Do not ask me to ever babysit."

"You can't even change a diaper from a baby. What are you scared?" Rebecca chortled.

"I am not."

"Sure your not," Rebecca smiled. She took Kayla and grabbed her bag. "If you don't want to learn then I'll make you learn."

Rebecca started to undress the child when Damon's eyes widened. "Don't you dare?

Klaus groans annoyed. "We have more important things then teaching Damon on parenting."

Kayla wiggled and suddenly walled at the top of her lungs as Rebecca handed her to Damon. "I just fed you. What's wrong now?" Rebecca said.

"Make it stop," Kol growled.

"Don't growl at your niece, Kol," Elijah scowled.

Kayla grabbed Damon's shirt crying. "Are you hungry? I'm sure Rebecca would be gladly to feed you."

Rebecca left the room and came back in a flash. She hand the bottle to Damon. Kayla's blue eyes fade black and dark thin veins moved over his cheek.

Rebecca gasped. Klaus and everyone watched as Kayla held out her hand towards the bottle. Damon took it and held the bottle to Kayla as she whimpered. Damon placed the tip of the bottle to Kayla's lips. She insatiably drinks from the bottle.

Rebecca tilts her head, wondering how she can be a vampire without fangs.

"She's a mini vamp," Kol joked.

Damon shakes himself out of thought and pulls the bottle from her, feeling her slow down her gulps. Damon stares at the child amazed. "So, she needs to be fed blood daily."

"No silly. She eats regular food. My mother said Kayla would not feel the need for blood until she gets older. Blood is like any other food to her," Rebecca said.

"I guess that's a good thing." Damon held her away as something wet leaked though her clothes. "Not on my pants."

Rebecca laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come one. She needs changed."

"So do I." Damon muttered following Rebecca to the restroom.

* * *

"Finally, now we have some peace," Klaus said.

"Me and Sage want to make an announcement," Finn said. "Were getting married, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Don't you think that's to soon?" Klaus said.

"No, we waited for this moment for centuries," Finn said.

"Yes, it would have been sooner if you didn't daggered Finn." Sage said.

"Klaus growled.

Klaus knows family means everything. If he had a chance he would change it. Wouldn't you Klaus?" Elijah said.

"I suppose I would…I'm sorry for everything I put everyone through." Klaus said.

"Wow, did you actually apologize?" Kol said.

"Oh shut up. Don't make me take it back," Klaus said. "Now where were we?"

"Our mother."

"Yes, on how we should peruse Ester in her quest on not ruining our life's." Klaus said.

* * *

"Elena, what's taking so long?" Caroline asked standing near the bathroom. She was at the boarding house. Bonnie was on the couch being very quiet.

"I'll be out in a minute," Elena said.

"Okay." Caroline walked into the living room to find Bonnie staring off into face. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie jumped. "What?"

"Why are you so jumpy today. It doesn't have anything to do with last night. Does it?" Caroline asked.

"NO." Bonnie said.

"Sure, no reason to scream," Caroline said.

"I don't like Kol," Bonnie frowned.

"I didn't say you did. Oh my god. You like him?" Caroline asked.

"No, I don't like him. He's hot, but I don't like him," Bonnie said.

"Kol would be like dating Damon. Not a good choice." Caroline said flopping on the couch.

"How about you and Klaus?" Bonnie said.

"What about him? I don't like him."

"The spirits tell me other wise?" Bonnie said.

"What do you mean? What spirits?" Caroline said.

"They talk. I listen. They tell me you are his key to humanity and the key from destruction," Bonnie said.

"Destruction?" Caroline said.

"The witches know the future. They tell me that the hybrid will destroy us." Bonnie said.

"I don't believe that would happen. I see another side of him," Caroline said.

Bonnie was about to say something Elena walked out of the bathroom. She look pale and sick. She staggered toward them.

"Elena, you look like death. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My stomach hurts and I can't keep anything down." Elena said. "I think I should…

Elena's eyes went droopy then her vision blurred. Then she fell, crashing to the floor.

* * *

That night a group of wolfs stood outside of Mystic falls. They stood in the forest surrounded by a small fire.

"Are you sure about this?" A dark hair girl said. "If he's as dangerous as you say he is. Why don't we just leave and go to another town."

"No, my family is there. My mother is the mayor of the town and she can't even protect it because of him, Haley. I will not let Klaus win."

Haley looked around. The ten young men agreed with Tyler. She had a bad feeling this was going to end badly. She heard about Klaus and knew of him. She was not afraid of death but she would be damned to be killed by the likes of hybrid.

"Tyler, are you sure really want to do this?"

"Yes, I'll be damned if he runes all of our life." Tyler clenched his hands. He missed his family. Missed Caroline. There was no way he was missing this opportunity to get rid of the one person that made his life hell.

Klaus would burn in hell before he would leave Mystic falls again.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Revised/ Edit**

* * *

Stefan walked into the room and his eyes widened when he saw Bonnie and Caroline hovering over his girlfriend. "What happened?"

Stefan had Elena in his arms now and laid her on the couch.

"We don't know." Bonnie said. She came out of the bathroom, saying she didn't feel good. Then she past out."

Bonnie took Elena's arm and a vision clouded her sight.

_Stefan was sitting in the living room alone. A young girl dressed in a blue dress skipped into the living room. She looked no more then five years old. The little girl walked to Stefan and sat beside him. _

"_Daddy, why are you so sad?"_

_Stefan smiled and picked the child up placing her on his lap. "I was just thinking about your mother."_

"_Why did she leave us, daddy?"_

"_She…didn't have a choice. Things happened for a reason. Mistakes were made. When you grow up you will understand. Your mother loved you very much." Stefan said holding her._

"_I miss her." _

"_Me too," Stefan said._

Bonnie was pulled out the vision. She staggered back as Stefan caught her.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Stefan asked.

Did you see something?" Caroline asked.

"Uh…no." Bonnie said not sure if she should say anything about the vision. Stefan had a daughter. She had a pretty good idea why Elena was sick. She might be pregnant.

Stefan looked back to see Elena awake. "Elena are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" Elena asked.

"You past out?" Caroline asked. "We were worried."

"I feel fine. I don't know what happened," Elena said.

Stefan sighed annoyed as his phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Hello Stefan."

"Klaus, what do you want?" Stefan sneered.

"I need you to come over."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I said so," Klaus said.

"Klaus, I don't have to do anything you say."

Caroline rolled her eyes and took Stefan's phone from her. "What do you think your doing?"

"Hello love, what are you doing at the Salvatore's?"

"None of your business. Why are you telling Stefan what to do? Your not going back to being a ass again, are you?" Caroline asked.

Klaus chuckled. "So sassy. If I didn't fancy you, you might be lying in a dungeon someplace."

"Oh so your putting innocent people in dungeons now," Caroline said.

'I didn't say that. Maybe I have it there for other reasons."

"What reasons are those?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"I could think of a few things that pop up mind that involves some chains and handcuffs."

Caroline cleared her throat as Stefan eyes widened at Caroline. Caroline moved away from her friends. "Shut-up."

"What. I thought you liked trying new things?" Klaus said.

"Did anyone tell you your annoying?"

"Don't deny that you like it when I hammered into you," Klaus said.

Caroline growled and shuts the phone off. She hoped her friends didn't hear anything. She'll have to have a little chat with Stefan and hope he would keep his mouth shut. "Sorry, I hanged up on him. He was being an ass." Caroline hanged the phone to Stefan.

"why don't we do some shopping? Just us girls." Caroline said.

"Sounds good," Elena said.

"Are you sure your okay, Elena?" Stefan asked.

Elena smiled. " I'm fine…I'm positive." She kissed him on the lips and released him.

"Okay." Stefan said. He watched them leave and wondered why he felt Bonnie wasn't telling him the whole truth. Either way he wanted to know what Klaus wanted and why was he flirting with Caroline. It sounded like they were together or involved sexually. Just the thought of his best friend with that monster sickened him. He had to find out what was going on.

Stefan grabbed his coat and was out the door.

* * *

Elijah I hope you can keep your sibling from doing anything drastic while we are out of town." Mikael said.

"I'm sure I can handle my siblings, father." Elijah said giving him and his mother a hug.

"If you need anything just call us," Ester said.

"I will," Elijah waved as they got in their car and drove away. He shuts the door and turns to find Kol smiling.

"Finally, their gone." Kol said.

"Why do you want our parents to be gone? You're an adult and can do what ever you want." Elijah said.

"Says to the one that wasn't turned into a human for a week." Kol said.

"Yes, that's because you keep making the same mistakes, little brother" Elijah said.

"I am not little," Kol growled. "You know what I think you need, is a little fun in your life. You're a party pooper and you're as bad as our parents."

"Being proper and strict is what makes me know right from wrong," Elijah said.

"Says to the one that never smiles and jokes."

"I…smile." Elijah said.

"Sure you do," Kol said, stepping towards the door as the bell rang. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your brother, Kol?" Finn said stepping into the house with Sage.

"Yes." Kol said, smiling at Sage. "Your looking lovely like always, Sage."

"Thanks," Sage said.

Finn sighed annoyed. "We came to tell you that we set a date for the wedding."

"This is good news." Elijah said walking toward them. "When where the celebration be held at?"

"I'm not sure, but we decided to have the wedding next week," Finn said.

"This is wonderful news." Elijah said.

"I got a great idea brother. We could set up a bachelor party here at our parents mansion since their gone for the week," Kol said.

Sage chuckled. "That would be fun."

"Sage, I really don't think that's a good idea." Finn said knowing Kol would cause problems.

"Come on, think about it?" Kol said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kol." Elijah said.

"You guy never want to have fun. You guys suck." Kol walked away.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena sat around the small coffee table at Starbucks.

'Are you sure your okay, Elena?" Bonnie said.

"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?" Elena said.

"Well, I had a vision." Bonnie said.

"A vision. Oh god what could it be," Caroline joked.

Elena glared at her. "What was it, Bonnie?"

"I saw…I think you might be pregnant, Elena." Bonnie whispered.

"What?" Elena's eyes widened. "Your joking right? I'm only eighteen years old. I can't be pregnant."

"I saw Stefan holding a little girl no more then five years old in his arms. She looked like you when you were younger. But I could be wrong. Maybe it was in the future."

Elena heart raced. "But what if it is true, Alaric would kill me and Stefan. I'm to young to become a mother."

"Elena, it will be okay. Take a deep breathe and were figure this out," Caroline said.

"We should go to the store and buy one of those pregnancy things," Bonnie said.

Caroline smirked. "Let's go."

"Wait. What if I am? Would that even be possible? I'm human and Stefan is…"

"Since Ester made that spell. All original's cane procreate now," Caroline said.

"True, but I'm human and Stefan is not an original. What if the child is half vampire and kills me or…"

"Elena we have no idea even if you're pregnant," Bonnie said.

"I know…I'm just worried." Elena said.

"Come on. Let's go." Caroline said.

They all stood up and walked out of the café.

* * *

Stefan stood inside Klaus's home. He had two hybrids standing by the front door and that surprised Stefan. He thought Klaus gave up on making hybrids. He had a bad feeling Klaus wasn't done. He hoped Klaus didn't want Elena's blood again.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"Your awfully moody, today." Klaus said.

"Could we get to the point why you wanted to talk to me?" Stefan asked.

" I wanted to talk to you about Elena?"

"What about her?" Stefan asked.

"As you are aware of. My mother spell backfired causing us to procreate. Elena might or might not be able to. She's human but she's the doppelganger. For her well being I don't think it's a good idea for you to get her pregnant.' Klaus said. "If that's possible that is."

"Why do you suddenly care if she gets pregnant?" Stefan asked with arms crossed.

"I'm only trying to help, Stefan. Because it has happened before and the consequence wasn't good," Klaus said.

"What are you talking about? Before this there was no way any vampire could make offspring," Stefan said.

"Actually, there was. It was years ago. I think back in 1650 in England. Elijah and me were well acquainted with the town. I found a young man named of Dominic. He was strong and was a hunter like my father. I needed vampires at the time so I killed and turned him."

"When I found him months later he was delusional. He kept talking about offspring and creating a family. I told him it was impossible, but he didn't listen to me. He proved me wrong when he opened the door beside me. He had a human female lying on a bed. She was pregnant and gave birth that night."

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

"Don't know, but she died." Klaus said.

"What?"

"She died because she needed human blood to feed the child. At the time he didn't know that. I killed him to end his misery."

"If you did know this why didn't you try it?" Stefan asked.

"Because love is a weakness, Stefan. I refused to test that and go through that pain," Klaus said.

"How about now. How about Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"What about her?" Klaus said.

"I heard your sexual advances toward Caroline."

Klaus smiled. "As you are aware of I do fancy Caroline. She's feisty and I like her. I never met anyone like her before. But I do not wish to hurt her."

"Which means. You're still going to pursue Caroline." Stefan asked.

"You don't need to know what my advances are to Caroline. Are you need to know is I won't hurt her and you should think about the same with Elena," Klaus said.

"I don't believe you. Anything you touch you create chaos"

"You can believe what you want, Stefan. I was only lending you some useful 's it. Now if you don't mind I have things to do. Oh which I need to give you this," Klaus picked up an envelope and handed it to Stefan.

"What's this?" Stefan asked.

"A invitation to Finn's & Sage's engagement party. I have no doubt Rebecca and Kol planned it."

"That should be interesting," Stefan took the envelope and head towards the door. Stefan thought about what Klaus said. He wasn't sure if he believed him or not, but Elena and him needed to talk. Including him and Caroline. She was his friend and he hoped she was not perusing Klaus as anything more then hate.

* * *

Kol stood there in his tux and smiled. He rubs his hand together at the decorations that flawed the living room. He watched as Rebecca yelled and told people what to do around the house. This party was going to be so fun. He had a good idea that this would be a day he would never forget. He walked over to the lines of table that was covered with food. There was a punch bowl lying in the center of each of the tables. He the wine that sat on the table and poured some in each bowl until the bottle was empty. He tossed it in the garbage can and smiled.

It was only a matter of time now.

He looked up to see Katherine dressed in a blue and black silk dress. There was a slit on the right side that reached all the way up her hip. He smiled as she walked towards him. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello Kol. Are you the one that planned the party?"

"Yes and Rebecca wanted to help. I think this party is going to be the bomb."

"Doesn't look like it," Katherine said.

"Your have to wait and see." Kol said.

"What devious thing did you do?" Katherine said.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Kol said.

"I've been watching you. So what is it? Are we killing someone?" Katherine said.

"No, I've planned to get Elijah drunk. The man never smiles my brother needs to get rid of that tension." Kol said.

"How's that?" Katherine said.

"When the party starts. Get him a drink from the punch bowl. He'll be a new person.' Kol said.

"What's in the bowl?" Katherine said.

"A bottle of whiskey that has been magically enhanced to cause vampires to get drunk."

"What witch did you get to do that?" Katherine asked.

"Gloria. They won't know what hit him?" Kol said.

"I think you just made my night more interesting," Katherine said with a smile.

* * *

Damon stood with Kayla in his arms. She was dressed in a pink dress. He hated pink and he swears the child was the devil. She would spit up or poop her pants every time he held her. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

He looked around to see Rebecca scowling one of the humans she got to do her decorations. He smiled when she came down the stairs in a golden silk dress that showed her perfect curves. Kala wiggled and cried in his arms. "Hey, no need to get a fuss. Mommy's coming and I bet she'll feed you with those delicious…Ow" Damon turned to see Elijah glaring at him.

"You smack me on the head again and I'll stake you," Damon said.

"I like to see you try?" Elijah said.

"There is my beautiful baby girl," Rebecca said taking her into her arms. "How is my beautiful girl doing?"

Kayla grabbed a strained of hair and held it. "Have you found someone to babysit for us Damon?'

"Alaric said he would do it," Damon said.

Rebecca glared at him. "Alaric is a vampire hunter."

"Alaric is my best friend. And if he did hurt her he knows I'll kill him again." Damon said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Is he coming here?"

"Yes, he should be here any moment." Damon looked at his watch.

"Good one, send the hunter to his doom," Elijah said. "As you are aware of Klaus doesn't like him so I hope they don't see each other."

"Where is hybrid original?" Damon asked.

"Home. He should be on his way here." Elijah said.

The doorbell rang and Damon smiled. "That must be Alaric."

Elijah made his way over, but Kol opened the door.

"What are you doing here? Your not invited?" Kol scowled.

"Kol, let him in."

Kol scowled letting the hunter in.

Alaric looked around. "Nice place."

"Thanks. I heard your watching my niece." Kol said.

"Yes, she will be well taken care of. I heard enough threats from Damon," Alaric said making his way over to Damon.

"Great, you made it" Damon said.

"Yes and your going to owe me one," Alaric said staring at the infant in Rebecca's arms.

"Yes, free drinks a week." Damon said.

Rebecca sighed then stared at Alaric. "Here is two bags and be careful with her head."

"So, she won't bite me, right?"

"Of course not. Unless you have an open cut." Rebecca laughed when Alaric frowned. "If I see a scratch on her your dead, okay?"

"That's kind of harsh," Damon said.

"And threaten is not?" Alaric said staring at Damon.

"What? I was just joking," Damon said.

"Ah huh." Alaric watched as everyone said their goodbyes to Kaya. He made his way to the door when it opened.

"What are you doing?" Klaus snapped.

"Your sister told me to babysit?" Alaric said.

"Rebecca, have you lost it?" Klaus said.

"Stop being a idiot, Klaus. He knows were kill him if he hurts her so stop worrying," Rebecca said.

"Fine, but…"

"I know, I know. I've been hearing the threats all day." Alaric said.

Kayla waved as Alaric walked out the door.

When he was gone Klaus took his phone and dialed a number to one of his hybrids. "I need you to do something for me. Keep and eye on Alaric Saltzman." Klaus hanged up.

Finn and Sage walk in moments later. Their eyes widened.

"Surprised." Rebecca said.

"What is this?" Finn asked.

"It's your bachelor party." Kol said.

Finn wasn't so sure about this.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all standing at the Salvatore's home. They were all dressed up. Bonnie wore a strapless beige dress that flowed below her knees. Bonnie wore a short red dress. The sides were cut off showing the sides of her stomach and her back. Elena wore a strapless red dress that flowed to the ground.

"Are you sure about this?" Stefan asked fixing the collar on his suit.

"What else are we going to do?" Caroline asked looking at herself in the mirror.

Elena looked at Stefan nervous. She never did check to see if she was pregnant. She had the tester in her bag. She was too afraid to do the test to find out yet. She told Bonnie and Caroline she would do it tonight.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked standing beside her.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Elena said.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Stefan asked.

"Yes" Elena smiled. "I want to have some fun, even if it is at the original's house.

"Great, let's go." Caroline said. She knew she should despise Klaus but she was excited to see Klaus. She hasn't seen him all day. Not to say she wasn't pissed at him too.

* * *

Kol looked around and watched as everyone danced and had a merry time. But none of them seem to be drunk yet. He frowned at that.

The doorbell rang. Kol walked over and smiled at the guest.

"Elena you look beautiful like always." Kol kissed her hand.

Elena moved it away. Stefan frowned.

"And Miss Caroline. Klaus can't stop gushing about those pretty lips of yours."

Caroline blushed as he kissed her hand.

"Kol get your lips off of her," Klaus walked over and growled at Kol.

"I was only trying to be a gentlemen." Kol said.

Klaus took her hand and pulled her to the center of dance floor.

Bonnie watched and tried to move away but Kol blocked her. "And lastly, my favorite witch." He kissed her hand. Bonnie snatched it away wiping her hands on her dress.

"That wasn't very nice," Kol scowled.

"I don't like germs," Bonnie walked around him.

"Germs? Vampires don't get germs, darling." Kol said.

"Your dead. How would you know?" Bonnie said.

Kol never thought about that. "Come on I promise to behave myself. I just want one dance."

"No," Bonnie said making her way to the table of food.

"Why not," Kol pouted.

"Because I don't like you." Bonnie said.

"But I like you. Your hot and a spitfire," Kol said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You do remember the last time I tried to kill you, right?"

"Yes, and it's a big turn on for me."

Bonnie stared at him dumbfounded. "Your unbelievable."

"I know. Come on, one dance."

"No," Bonnie said.

"Yes." Kol took her hand and pulled her body flushed against his. He leaned against her neck and whispered. "One dance and I won't bother you."

Bonnie shivered as his warm breath tickled her neck. "Um, okay."

Kol smiled as his favorite song came on. _Moves like Jagger._

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

"Drink up, Elijah, and dance with me!" Katherine said cheerfully.

Elijah hesitated, but drank the rest of his drink. He walked to the dance floor. His head was spinning. For some reason he felt different.

Damon felt like he was high on something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted more. Rebecca was beside him with her arms wrapped around his neck as they danced.

"Why do I feel like I drunk ten bottle of whiskey?" Finn asked dancing with Sage.

Sage giggled. "I haven't had this much fun since the day I met you."

Elena looked around and wondered what was wrong with everyone. Everyone was acting strange. She looked over and was horrified to find Katherine and Elijah dancing very exotic with each other. She looked away to find Stefan pulling her into his arms kissing her passionately. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I feel like I'm on a cloud. Did I ever tell you I love you?"

Klaus head was spinning. He looks over to see Caroline walk towards him. The tight dress she wore looked good on her. It made him so hor-"

"What are you looking at?" Caroline asked noticing the look of hunger in his eyes.

"You and I'm trying to think someplace to ravage you," Klaus said out loud.

Caroline gasped looking around to see if anyone heard. She seen Kol laugh at them. Kol ran over and placed a hand on Klaus shoulder.

"I have a great idea brother. You should punish her for all the foolish things she's done to mock us. It's nice and cold in the dungeon." Kol said with a smirk.

"Great idea brother." Klaus said.

"When did you start agreeing to anything he said?" Caroline asked surprised.

Klaus shrugged his shoulder as he advanced toward her. Caroline wasn't sure if she should stand there or run. He looked like he would pounce on her.

Kol watched from a distance as Caroline ran out of the room with Klaus chasing her. This was fun times.

* * *

The wall in a hallway cracks as Damon pins Rebecca to it and kisses her roughly. The picture on the wall falls with a loud bang. She switches and pins him against the wall. Her hand plays with his dark hair. Then she rips his jacket off tossing it to the floor. Damon grabs her waist and wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her into her old bedroom and tosses her on the bed.

"Damon, we should find out why were all– " Rebecca whispers but gasped as he rips her dress off.

"Yeah, we definitely can't–" Damon smiles at her naked form lying on the bed.

"It's so wrong–" Rebecca breathes.

"Yeah, it's so not right–" He mumbles traveling kisses down her neck.

"Oh," Rebecca moans as his mouth landed on her neck and down her body.

"You taste delicious."

Rebecca yelped as he pushed deep into her. His rhythm became forceful as he hit the end of her hard and continued stroking inside.

"Oh god Damon," Rebecca breathed.

Damon fell on her. "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

Rebecca looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Marry me?"

Rebecca was shocked once again. Her head spin. "Are you serious?"

"I mean it. Let's go to Los Vegas and do it, right now."

Rebecca eyes widened and giggled happily. "Yes, I'll marry you."

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Even know her head was on clouds this was the happiest day ever.

* * *

By the time they reach the dungeon door Caroline is on his shoulder. She was pounding on his back.

"Let me go, pompous," Caroline said.

Klaus just chuckled as he cuffs her to the wall and smiled at her. "I think I like you like this."

"Shut up and uncuff me."

"I think I have a better idea." Klaus pulls down the strapless dress down and reveal a black bra. He tosses the dress to the side and unbuttons his jeans. He tosses the shirt and the rest of his clothes off. He stands before her nude just like her.

Caroline licks her lips. Klaus pins her to the wall and grips her hard. He kissed her hungrily.

She felt herself get pushed harder against the cold wall of the cell. Her head was tilted back as Klaus growled into her neck. "I'm not done yet."

In a flash, she felt herself get picked up and slammed onto a table that sat in the middle of cell. Some how the cuff came off. She was faced first down and froze as Klaus traced his hand down her back. He yanked off her lacy garment and tossed it to the side.

Caroline wiggled as he pressed against her. The way his hands felt so strong against her. It was sinful the way he made her feel. She bit her lip as he slowly pushed into her.

"Oh god." Caroline eyes widened.

"Sorry, love," he teased. He thrust into her as her nails dig into the wood.

"Scream my name darling?" He thrust again.

"Klaus."

"I didn't quite hear you love?"

"Klaus! oh…oh."

He rewarded her with another hard thrust. "That's better Love."

She bit back another moan as he started a steady rhythm.

Caroline was thankful no one could find them. She growled as Klaus pounded into her. She knew he was trying to dominate her and it pissed her off.

"Get off, I'm not some-"

"Why?" He snarled into her ear. "I thought you would learn to love it?"

She let out a quiet whimper as he rammed into her again. She gasped loudly.

After a few minuets, he hit a particularly sensitive part. She screamed coming with him. He bit her neck marking her as he came hard. She moaned as Klaus placed his bloody wrist to her mouth. She sucked it down just as she went unconscious.

Klaus pulled out and smiled. He turned her around and laid her on the table. He traced the curves of her skin and stopped at the curves of her thigh. He watched as Caroline unconscious body moaned and thrust into him. She awoke coming hard. She sat up when she realized what happened.

She scowled at him. "I will get you back for this."

Klaus chuckled. "Such the spitfire. I wonder what should I do about that."

Caroline saw the devious grin. She rolled over to get away but Klaus pulled her back. He tossed her over his shoulder and she realized he was dressed. "What are you doing?"

"Were going back to my room."

Caroline sighed as she found her elf lying on a fluffy bed. She moved away but Klaus picked her up and placed her on his lap with her bottom up. "Don't you dare?"

Klaus just smiled. "I'm sure your get use to it, love."

* * *

Katherine was sitting on the couch as Elijah had her pinned down. His jacket and shirt was gone. The only thing that was on him was his pants. Katherine dress was split leaving her with just her bra and underwear.

Kol walked into the living room and laughed when he seen his brother. At least it was being taped. He couldn't wait to show Elijah when he had done.

* * *

Finn and Sage danced in the center of the room. Everyone else was gone or elsewhere. They didn't know and didn't care.

Finn was pulled to the side as Kol showed him the large gift in the center of the room.

Finn's head throbbed as he looked at him. "What's this brother?"

Kol taps on the box as a human girl pops out of the gift box wearing a sexy cop uniform. Not to mention her breast were practically falling out of her top.

Finn stared and smiled. "Thanks brother."

Sage wasn't amused.

Kol watched the girl danced around Finn.

Sage appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Take a load off. You won't feel a thing." Sage eyes darken and she sinks her fangs in her wrist. Finn's noticed the look and takes the girl's other wrist. He sinks and drinks it down.

Kol wandered if that was a good idea. Finn would kill him when he learned he was drunk because of him. Hopefully they didn't kill the poor girl. Finn would never forgive him about that either.

* * *

Hours later Rebecca woke up to find herself in a hotel room. Rebecca looked over and realized his face was practically buried in her breast. She sighs and rolls away. She looked over to find a white wedding dress tossed on the floor. She noticed the something on her finger. She looked down and her eyes widened. She wore a large diamond. It was wedding ring. She remembered what she done. Oh crap. She actually married Damon.

She did want him. She did want to marry him, but she wished she would of remembered it. She licks her lip at his form and straddles him. She rubs her hand up his chest. He groans when fangs gentle enter his neck. He pulls her forward and sinks his fangs in her as she straddles him. She pulls away licking her lips.

Damon looks at her. She straddles him, bare in all her glory. Damon licked his lips at her full blossom. "Last night was a night to never forget."

"I'm glad you think so," Rebecca smiled as she trailed her nails across his chest. Damon grabbed her hand and sat up. He kissed her then and trailed hot kisses down her neck and to one breast. Then he latched on.

"Damon."

He growled as her body rubbed against him. He grabbed her hips as she came against him hard. He released her and she must of black out because she fell into his arms.

He smiled at his stamina from actually making an original black out. Who would of thought? He looked down to see his work. Just seeing her like this made him horny all over again. Hells.

If he could have Rebecca like this forever then he would say this was heaven. Rebecca sated him to the point of greatness. He never had a woman like her before. He wasn't sure if it was love or lust. Maybe it was both.

Rebecca moved and gasped at the feel of a tongue. "Oh Damon…Stop or I would never want to leave."

Damon smiled as he released her. "I was hoping that would awaken you."

"I can't believe I…I fainted. That never happened before." Rebecca scowled.

"It's because of my high stamina darling. I know how to hit just the right…

"Shut up. I've been alive a lot longer then you have. No one has been able to do that before," Rebecca growled.

"Then do tell, how many men you had?" Damon asked curiosity.

"If you tell me how many women you had?" Rebecca asked.

"I had to many to count."

Rebecca's mouth opened but closed. "So you're a man whore?"

Damon's eyes darkened. "I am not a man whore. When I feed I made sure my victims felt…pleasure."

Rebecca wasn't sure if she was thrilled or sexual aroused by what he just said.

Damon cupped her cheek. "How many men did you have?"

Rebecca should not tell him but she felt obligated too. "Two."

"Two in your whole eight hundred years?" Damon asked wondering if he heard right.

Rebecca shook her head.

"No wonder you're so sensitive." Damon smiled at that.

"Shut up." Rebecca smacked him playfully on the chest. She stood up and ran into the shower.

Damon scowled. He stood up and ran into the bathroom with her.

He watched as she took a quick shower and got dressed. Damon did the same thing dressed in his nine to blacks. He walked into the room and spotted Rebecca was wearing a brown sweater dress that showed her shapely blossom. 'You look hot, but…did you forget something?"

Rebecca looked down and scowled. "You broke my bra last night or did you forget"

"Opps, I'm bad." Damon walked into the closet and tossed her a sweater.

"Thanks."

Damon moved forward and moved her hair away. "My mark is still on you. It never healed." Damon said surprised.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said walking into the bathroom again. She saw it and wondered how that could be. She looked back as Damon slid behind her with a devious grin. She turned back when she noticed the mark on his neck.

"You have one too, lover." Rebecca smiled at that.

* * *

Sage and Finn awoke as the door opened. Finn sat up to find his mother standing there with arms crossed.

"Mother,"

"Finn what the hell happens to our house?"

"I don't know." Finn asked.

"Come down stairs and tell your brothers to clean up their mess," Ester left.

Sage curled against Finn. "I guess we have to get up and hear the lecture."

"I'm sure we won't be the one getting the lecture." Finn smiled.

* * *

Stefan awoke to find himself curled against Elena. They were lying in a soft bed. He looked around and noticed he was at the Ester's home. He covered Elena up and placed a pair of jogging pants on quickly.

There was a knock on the door. Stefan walked towards it and his face reddened when Mikael & Alaric walked in.

"Ah…Alaric."

Alaric stood there. His face reddened of anger at the sight.

Mikael smirked and walked away. "Good luck."

"What the hell are you doing?" Alaric asked. "I was suppose to pick you up Elena."

Elena awakes and pulls the blanket around her. "Alaric." Her face goes red in minutes. "Ah…I think we had a little to much to drink last night…sorry"

"Elena, I'm going home. I can't deal with this." Alaric left. He knew Elena wasn't his daughter and he had no right to tell her what to do. But he felt like Elena was making a big mistake.

When Alaric left, Elena sighed. She realized what happened last night. Stefan we need to talk?" Elena said.

Stefan turned back and sat beside her. "We do. let's get dressed and go home."

Elena smiled and wonder how was she going to explain to Stefan that she might be pregnant.

* * *

Klaus awoke to find Caroline lying against him. She was fast asleep. When she moved he groaned realizing he was still embedded deep inside her. Damn. Her hot little body was sated against his making him want to ravage her again. He softly moved a strain of her blonde hair out of her face. He carefully sat up straddling her to the bed. He looked down upon his angel. She was perfect in everyway and wanted her by his side forever.

He didn't want to be alone anymore. He admits it.

He wanted her to be with him forever. The only problem was her friends were in the way and her being a baby vampire. Sure she would last eternity, but with his list of enemies he was afraid they would come after her to get to him. He could not afford them going after her. He knew the only way for Caroline to be fully his was to bond with her.

But the consequences of bonding could end badly.

She would either turn into an original vampire like his family or she could turn into werewolf. That would be the worst because then he would have to turn her into a hybrid. The pain was excruciating and he didn't want her to go through with it. He knew how it felt.

He felt Caroline stir beneath him. She moaned and withered underneath him. "Stop teasing." she moaned.

Klaus chuckled as he grinds against her. Caroline turned around annoyed. "Stop that."

Klaus chuckled. "Sorry love…I just wanted to make sure you were awake." He rolled off of her and pulled her against him.

* * *

Kol awakes to find Bonnie cuddled near him in his bed. They were fully clothed and Kol wondered what happened to of cause this.

Before he could think about anything else the door opened. "Ester and his father stood there. "Uh, Hi." Kol quickly stood wondering when they got here.

"What are you doing?" Ester said.

"What? Bonnie is fine." Kol took Bonnie's hand and stood her up. "Bonnie, love…wake up."

Bonnie awoke to find an annoying voice. She opened her eyes and pushed him away. "What the hell."

"I can explain." Kol said taking a step back."

"Miss. Bennett, what ever my son has done I'm sure it's not worth this. We have better things to do then this." Mikael said.

Bonnie walked towards Kol and slapped him.

"What was that for?" Kol asked.

"For kissing me, you fool." Bonnie ran out of the room and out of the house.

Kol watched her left with a smile. His frowned when his parents stared at him.

"There is a mess downstairs that needs cleaned up. I suspect this is your doing?" Mikael said.

"Opps, Klaus and Elijah had a little to much drink." Kol walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

Elijah wakes up to find Katherine lying in bed beside him. He sat up and realized what happened last night. Someone got him drunk he knew it. He pulled Katherine near. "Katherine wake up?"

"Elijah, this is a great day." Katherine traced his naked skin of his chest. Elijah grabbed her hand. "Did you get me drunk?"

"No."

"Katherine don't lie to me?"

"I didn't get you drunk. Your brother Kol did. It was a good plan. Your so much more fun." she teased.

Elijah growled. "Don't test me Katherine. I remember I almost killed an innocent girl by drinking her to death."

"Finn, fed her some blood. She's fine." Katherine said straddling him to the bed.

Elijah scowled but took her face by his hand. "You are a beauty and sometimes it makes me wonder why you're still alive?"

"Because you can't get enough of me?" Katherine teased.

"No, it's because I think I'm falling for you Katherine Pierce," he pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. They rolled on the bed. Katherine smiled not sure what she felt about Elijah's confession.

She rolled off the bed and stood in front of him bare.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"To the bathroom," Katherine made her way to the bathroom when she jumped as the bedroom window shattered.

Elijah stood and before them stood a wolf.

"That's not Klaus?" Katherine said running into the bedroom.

Elijah stood there annoyed as the wolf growled at them. Elijah quickly changed into a matter of seconds. Katherine did also.

Downstairs there was a series of broken glass.

Elijah lunged toward the wolf tossing him out the window. He grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Stay close. One bite from a wolf and your die."

"Obviously I know that," Katherine said. She followed him downstairs to find the living room in Chaos. There were five wolfs standing there. Finn and Sage were downstairs trying to fight them off. "Stay here." Elijah said. Then he jumped from the stairs ripping the head off of one wolf.

Katherine didn't care. She was not going to let him have all the fun.

Seconds later Mikael and Ester made their way downstairs. Klaus and Caroline were right beside them.

"What the hell?" Klaus said. He jumped landing on the wolf.

Caroline's eyes widened when one of them tried to bit him. "Klaus." She moved forward but Ester stopped her.

"You can not fight for them. You will only get hurt in the process." Ester stood below the steps as her husband disposed three of them quickly. One of them turned into a human and tried to run away. Klaus tackled him to the ground. "Who send you?"

Klaus wrapped his hand around his throat. " I will ripe out your throat if you don't tell me?"

"Ty…Tyler."

Klaus faced reddened. "Why? Why did he come back?"

"He said he would not leave until your dead?"

Klaus smirked. "Where is he then?"

"He's not here," Klaus hissed as he realized this was just a distraction. It had to be. He ripped the heart out of the man and ran back into the house.

"Where's Caroline?"

His mother pointed to the stairs. Klaus ran towards her and hugged her. "I thought you gone. I thought Tyler took you."

"Why would you think that? Tyler is gone." Caroline said.  
"No, one of the wolfs told me Tyler sent them here. But Tyler is not here. This had to be an distraction." Klaus said.

"For what. What could he possibly want?" Caroline said.

Mikael and Ester watched their son with Caroline.

"I can't believe he's changing…it's like he has a heart," Mikael said.

"Love can do that to you," Ester said.

"You knew this would happened didn't you?" Mikael asked.

"With Klaus, of course. I knew from the moment Caroline came into his life. She was his as he was hers. They are one and she is the only one that can tame him."

"I wonder where he got that from," Mikael said.

Ester eyed him with a smiled. "Come one we got lots to do and lots of cleaning to do."

* * *

Elijah and Katherine stood at the dead around them. Kol walked towards them. "I got a present for you."

Elijah growled. "I should break your neck for what you done."

"Me, I was only having fun…besides here is your gift."

Elijah took the square, flat gift. "What's this?"

"Just a little something I think you and Katherine would like." Kol left with a smile on his face.

Finn and sage looked at the mess and knew this would take forever to clean up.

* * *

Alaric placed the phone down and wondered where Rebecca and Damon were. They were supposed to pick up the munchkin. He looked down and watched as the little girl slept peacefully in the bed he placed her in.

He wasn't sure if he could do this all the time. He barely got any sleep last night with the crying. He sighed and sat down when he heard a knock at the door. He stepped out of the room and into the living room. He walked toward the main door and opened it. He was surprised to find the person standing on his porch. " Tyler."

"Hello Alaric, may I come in."

"Ah, what are you doing in town? If Klaus sees you he will kill you."

"I don't care what Klaus thinks. I'm here to kill him."

"If you kill Klaus, everyone will die including you." Alaric said.

"Unless if find the cure to make him human," Tyler said with a smile.

"How?"

"I have a idea," Tyler said.

"Is that a baby?"'

"Ah, yes. That is Damon and Rebecca's daughter. She does have some lungs."

Alaric stared at him curiously as Tyler got up. "I think I should go and feed her. " Alaric stood up but found himself pushed and slammed into the wall.

"Sorry Alaric, but I got plans." Tyler ran inside the room where the baby was.

Alaric stood. His back was killing him. He prayed Tyler wouldn't do something stupid. "Tyler!"

Alaric ran into the room to find it empty. Tyler was gone and so was the baby.

Damon and Rebecca were going to kill him.

* * *

** What did you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Has been Beta**

* * *

"You can come in," Elena said biting her lip nervously. She held the pink stick in her hand, not sure what to think of this. What was she going to tell him? She took a deep breath as Stefan walked in.

"Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked. He cupped her face as Elena held something in her other hand. Stefan glanced at it, but wasn't sure what to make of it. "Elena?"

"Stefan, I think I'm…" Elena staggered forward onto her knees as she hurled into the toilet suddenly.

"Elena what's wrong?" Stefan got on his knees. He rubbed her back as she grabbed a couple tissues wiping her mouth.

Elena tossed it in the garbage. "I wasn't ready for this. I'm scared, Stefan." Elena said.

Stefan picked up the stick she held in her hand. Stefan had to do a double take. One end was blue and the other side was pink. At the end had Positive on it. Stefan dropped it not sure if he should be worried.

"Stefan, say something."

"I'm just…shocked. I…your going to have a baby," Stefan said.

"We're going to have a baby, Stefan. Can you believe it?" Elena asked.

Stefan swallowed hard. "I know you wasn't ready, but you have nothing to worry about. You're going to be okay," Stefan said, wrapping his arm around her. He gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"How about Alaric? He's going to kill us," Elena said with tears falling down her cheek.

"I'm sure Alaric will understand," Stefan said. "Come on, I'll fix you dinner." He helped Elena up and picked her up bridal style.'

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena smiled.

"Placing you in bed, so you can rest," Stefan walked out of the room and placed her on the bed.

Elena grabbed his hand. "Stay."

Stefan sighed. "Okay," He kicked off his shoes and lay beside her. He covered her up pulling her near him.

"Do you think Klaus would come after our child?" Elena asked.

"No, he has other things on his mind now." Stefan said knowing Klaus was fixated on Caroline. He just hopes Caroline is making the right decision. Although there was no way he would tell Elena about what Klaus told him. He needed facts first and needed to know this wasn't a way for Klaus to make more hybrids. He would be damned to let Klaus use Elena or his child as a blood bag.

* * *

The Michelson's mansion.

Alaric sits on the couch as Damon paces the room. Rebecca is upstairs crying. Kol and Elijah are on the opposite couch near Klaus trying to keep the peace. Although he was glad Klaus's brothers was here. If it wasn't for them Alaric might be dead right now.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me out of the way and ran," Alaric said.

Ester is sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Her eyes blazing with irritation. Mikael is pacing not happy about the situation. "I have people looking for Tyler lockward, I'm sure were hear something soon. "

"That doesn't mean anything to me. My niece is out there with that mutt," Klaus growled.

"Why did I even bother coming here? You guys are useless arguing about it," Damon said.

"So now you care. A little late for that," Klaus said.

Damon turned around and glared angry at Klaus. "I'm leaving to find my daughter," Damon said.

"He's going to get himself killed," Elijah said as he watched Damon leave the house.

"Why is that our problem?" Kol said.

"Kol, be quiet," Elijah said.

Kol rolled his eyes. "How's Katherine?"

"Why?" Elijah said.

Kol smiled wondering if she received the tape. "No reason."

Elijah wasn't sure if he liked the answer. After last night he felt like daggering Kol.

"I'm heading out," Mikael said.

Ester watched her husband leave. She knew he was going after the lockward boy. No worries. She knew the child would be safe from harm. "I must check on Rebecca," Ester said heading up stairs.

Klaus stopped pacing and glared at his brothers. "I think if we work together we can find Tyler."

"Why don't you just let Father deal with it?" Kol asked.

"Because I want to be the one who rips out his heart first," Klaus snarled.

"I'm sure there is a better way then killing him, Klaus," Elijah said.

"No, this time I don't have time to make him suffer, Elijah. I just want him gone for good," Klaus said. He walked to the door and opened it. He crashed into a blonde almost knocking her down. "Caroline what are you doing here?"

"Me, Why didn't you tell me about Kayla. I know you knew about it," Caroline said, pushing him in.

Klaus growled and followed her back in the house. "This doesn't concern you,"

"Hi cutie pie. Did you have a good time at the party last night?" Kol asked.

"Oh hush, I got better things to worry about then mirror boy, " Caroline snapped.

"Mirror boy? What's that suppose to mean?" Kol asked.

"It means your not gods gift to woman and yes, Bonnie told me what you did. And she pissed, so stay away from her." Caroline pointed a finger at him.

"Oh that hurts, darling. Break a man's heart would you?" Kol said, placing his hand on his chest.

Elijah sighed.

Klaus just glared at Kol. "Kol if you don't hush I will sew your mouth shut."

"Wow, no dagger threats. What else do you got?" Kol asked.

Klaus growled and was about to pounce when Caroline stepped in front of him and pulled him forward. His eyes widened as Caroline slammed her lips on his. She pulled away placing a hand on Klaus's chest. "Are you done trying to kill your brother or do I need to kiss you again?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"You can kiss me. That was hot," Kol said. "Ouch, what the heck was that for?" Kol asked rubbing his head.

"Because I know Nicklaus would dagger you and I don't feel like cleaning up the mess, " Elijah said, sternly.

Caroline chuckled and took Klaus's hand. "Come on we have to go and find Kayla.

"Caroline, I think it would be best if you stay and let us originals do this," Klaus said.

"No, way. Kayla is just a baby and Tyler had no right of taking her away. He is not getting away with this," Caroline said. She knew they would kill him, but she didn't want them too. Tyler and her shared a past together. Yes, she didn't love him anymore, but that doesn't mean he should die.

"Tyler could come after you. I can't risk something happening to you," Klaus said.

"How can I get hurt if you and your two brother are always around," Caroline said heading to the door.

"She does have a point," Kol said.

"Shut up, Kol." Klaus said.

Caroline turned back. "I'm driving."

Klaus raced forward. "Sorry darling, but there is no way your driving my car."

Caroline scowled. "Why can't I drive the hybrid?"

"Because you drove won yesterday, love," Klaus chuckled.

Kol eyed them then laughed. "When was this?"

"Shut up," Caroline blushed and walks away.

Klaus shook his head and pulls Caroline back in his arm. His eyes dilate and he smiles. "Sorry, love, But you can't come with me. It's too dangerous. You can stay here or at the Salvatore mansion."

Caroline snarled. "I can't believe you compelled me."

"No need to get uptight about it. Come on, I'll take you to the Salvatore mansion."

Caroline followed, but she would make sure to get him back for what he done.

* * *

Rebecca sat on her bed, curled up into a tight ball with tears staining her face.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Rebecca quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Come in,"

Ester walked in and walked to her daughter. "Oh Rebecca, it's going to be okay."

"How can you say that? Kayla could be dead for all we know," Rebecca said.

"Kayla is fine. The day you gave birth I placed a protection spell on her. She will be fine. She can't be harmed," Ester said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rebecca said.

"Because I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry," Ester said. "I think there might be able to do a location spell." Ester said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go?" Rebecca said.

"I would need a drop of your and Damon's blood," Ester said.

"Okay, let me find Damon," Rebecca said.

"Damon left already," Ester said.

"Why?"

"To find Kayla," Ester said.

"Without me," Rebecca said angrily.

"I'm sure he's just trying to protect you," Ester said.

"Me, he's the one that needs protection," Rebecca said walking out. "Besides we got married yesterday."

"What?" Ester said.

"We didn't intend to, but we were a little drunk and…"

"No need to explain honey. I just hope Damon has learned his lesson and starts taking responsibility," Ester said.

"Me too," Rebecca followed and prayed she found Tyler first. She wanted to make him pay.

"**************

* * *

Katherine chuckles at the image on the screen of the party from last night. Elijah was so care free and wild. Too bad he wasn't like this all the time. If only Elijah could see this. She scowls as the door opened. Elijah walks in.

"Elijah, what seems to bring you here this early?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you?" Elijah said walking towards her and kissing her neck.

"Why are you so tense." Katherine could see it in his eyes.

"Kayla is gone. We think Tyler might of taking my niece," Elijah said.

"What? Really? I can't believe Tyler could be so stupid. Oh well, we should get going so we can kill him," Katherine said.

"No, not exactly," Elijah grabbed her arm and faced her. He cupped her face and stared at her. "You will not leave the house. You will stay here until I get back," He released her. "Sorry Katherine."

Katherine blinked and growled at him. "Did you just compel me?"

"One bite and Tyler could kill you, I can't risk it." Elijah said walking away.

Katherine jumped on him causing Elijah to fall on his back. She pinned him to the floor. "No, you're going to stay here, while I go out and have some fun," Katherine said her eyes dilating.

Elijah laughed. Then he flipped her over and pinned her below him. He stared at her sternly. "Did you actually think that would work Katherine? I am a original, I can't be compelled."

"I know. I just wanted to know what you would do?" She ginned deviously and trailed her hands up his chest.

Elijah smiled trailing a finger down her neck. "When I get back I'll have to find someway to punish you."

"Can I watch," a voice said.

Elijah stood up annoyed. "Kol, shut up."

"What? I was just asking," Kol said.

Katherine laughed. "If you wasn't a boy, I might show you a few moves."

Kol glared at her. "I've been alive a long time sweetheart. You can't show me anything new that I already don't know about."

Katherine stepped between the brothers. Just like old times. "There is no reason to get all piss at him. I was only teasing you."

"Have you seen the tape I send you yet, brother?" Kol asked with a smile.

"What tape?"

"From the party last night. It was a blast. You have to watch it," Kol said.

"I suppose I will. I barely remember anything as it is," Elijah said.

Katherine grinned. Kol just smiled.

Elijah turned as Klaus walked in. "What is taking you so bloody long?"

Katherine scowled and stood near Elijah. Since the day Klaus compelled her. She tried to stay clear away from him. He made her life hell and just because he was Elijah's brother doesn't mean she trusted him.

"Figures the doppelganger would be here," Klaus said.

"Klaus, leave. I'll catch up with you three later," Elijah said.

Klaus snorted and strode out the door.

"I will be back later today," Elijah kissed her.

"Nice to see you again lovely, Katherine," Kol kissed her hand quickly and left.

"Kol," Elijah grabbed his collar and pulled him out the door.

Katherine sighed annoyed. What was she going to do now?

* * *

Klaus and Kol walk up to Finn's home that was a mile away from their parent's house. Klaus goes to knock, but Kol opens and walks in.

"Kol, show a little respect!" Klaus said.

"Why? You don't show any respect," Kol said.

Klaus ignores him. "Finn! Where the hell is he?"

Kol chuckles and points to the kitchen. "Sounds like the pre-newely weds didn't wait."

Klaus follows and walks into the kitchen.

"Oh my god. I'm blind for life," Kol said turning around.

Finn looks over and growls. "What the…What are you doing here?" Finn pulls Sage off the table and she grabs the shirt lying on the counter. Finn quickly puts his pants back on.

"I wondered why you wasn't answering your phone," Klaus scowled. "Too occupied I see."

Kol faces them. "That is the last time I'm walking in on you. Next time move you're ass away from the door. I think I'm blinded by life. Now I don't mind if it was sage, but…"

"Kol, shut it." Finn snapped.

Sage chuckled. "You guys are a trip. I can't believe you two are going to be my brother-in –law."

"What's wrong with that?" Kol asked.

"Nothing, just scary." Sage smiled.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Come brother. We must leave to find the mutt."

"The mutt? You mean Tyler? Why?" Finn asked.

"You never checked your message did you? Tyler took our niece?" Klaus said.

"Why would Tyler do that?" Finn asked.

"Because he's stupid and is trying to get back at me for taking Caroline from him," Klaus said.

"How's our sister?" Finn asked.

"As you would expect. Hostile and not happy," Kol said.

"Let's go," Klaus said.

"Hold on," Finn turned around and cupped Sage cheek. "I'll see you later,"

"I want to come," Sage said.

"Sorry sweetie, but we have to do this alone. You will stay here. I'll be back soon." Finn released with a smile.

Sage watches them leave. Now what was she going to do?

* * *

That evening, the three Originals park near the Lockwood mansion. Klaus gets out of the car and steps into the clearing. "I will go around the back."

"Shouldn't we go together," Kol said.

"I can find Tyler faster if I change into a wolf," Klaus said.

"We'll find you, go," Elijah said.

Kol watched amazed as Klaus ran and changed into a wolf. He ran down the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

"Let's go, Kol," Elijah said.

* * *

Damon stood near the forest. It was dark and the full moon lite the sky. He knew it was a stupid idea to go here, but he would be damned to let Tyler take his child away from him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alaric said.

"Yes, and your perfectly fine since you can come back from the dead," Damon said. "Why are you worried?"'

"Well Damon, I'm not sure if I can come back from the dead, if I'm eaten alive by a wolf," Alaric said twilling the stake in his hand.

"Why would they want to eat you?" Damon said.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Alaric said.

"Depends," Damon joked.

"Well at least you're in a good mood. I'm glad you're starting to be responsible," Alaric said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Damon said.

"It's not hard to tell that you didn't want to be a father Damon. We could all see it," Alaric said.

"Yes and now look what happened," Damon snapped. He regretted not watching after her sooner. Damon took a step forward when he heard a wolf howled loudly. It sounded close.

Alaric took a step back looking around. Damon peered into the dark and saw four wolfs stand before him.

"Damon, this is very bad," Alaric said.

"Duh, no reason to let me know now," Damon said. He took a step to the side. "Do you think you can take the one on the right?"

Alaric glared at him like he was nuts. "That's about a 90% chance."

"No need to make it even worse, Alaric," Damon said.

The large brown wolf on the right growled at him.

Damon smiled and carefully pulled the two stakes from his back pocket. "Here doggy, doggy."

The brown wolf snarled then leaped at him. Damon dodged out of the way and jammed the stake into the wolf's back. It howled and hissed. The wolf jumped tackling him to the ground.

"God, get a breathe mint," Damon snarled trying to push the wolf off of him.

Alaric shot four stakes at the wolfs. One tackled him to the ground. It lunged forward, but it was tossed into the air then its heart was ripped out by a figure standing above it. Alaric recognized him as one of the Original's "Elijah."

Elijah ran towards him. "Get out of here and go back to the car,"

The wolf that was on Damon was tossed to the side, suddenly. Damon looked up and smiled.

"Damon, I could kill you right now," Rebecca grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Damon said, standing.

Rebecca snarled ripping the heart from one of the wolfs. A large grey wolf that stood before them disposed of the last wolf quickly. "Should I do the honor of killing this one," Damon said.

"If you tried you would not succeed," Elijah said. "That is my brother, Klaus."

"Oh, oops…sorry," Damon softly laughed. "Where were we?"

The gray wolf growled and was off into forest. His siblings followed him.

Rebecca stopped as she made her way inside a cabin. She saw Tyler standing there in the center of the room. The she wolf name Haley was standing on the left holding her daughter.

"Give me my daughter back?" Rebecca growled

Tyler smiled. "I will give your daughter back, if Klaus dies?" Tyler said, pulling a white oak dagger out of his pocket.

"How did you get that?" Finn asked.

Tyler didn't answer. He only smiled and lunged at the wolf.

Klaus lunged dodging the stake coming at him. Elijah came to the right and Finn came to the left.

Haley set the baby on the couch and ran into the living room with dagger in her hand. She jumped on Rebecca as they crashed to the floor. Rebecca grabbed her throat and gasped as a dreaded feeling came over her. The pain of the stake went though her chest. Rebecca choked. "Bitch."

Haley stood before her and smiled.

Damon looked over as he saw Rebecca on the ground. "Rebecca!" he shouted. He ran and jumped on Haley. They fell to the ground and Damon grabbed the stake ripping it away from her. "That's not going to work sweetheart,"

Haley kicked sending him against the wall. "Wrong move."

Haley went to jump on Damon when she fell to her knees suddenly holding her head. She fell on her back and looked up. A tall woman with dark blonde hair stood over her.

"You made a big mistake when you messed with my family."

Haley eyes widened and realized she was the original witch. Haley screamed as her heart suddenly stopped.

Damon stood up. "Thanks," Damon reached for the dagger in Rebecca's chest and pulled it out. He watched as the grey skin disappeared and returned normal. Damon turned when he heard Kayla crying.

Ester turned and walked into the room. She quickly picked her granddaughter up. "It's okay sweetie, you're safe now."

Tyler gasped as he lay on the ground not able to move. Klaus stood over him in human form. "What are your last words Tyler?"

"Caroline would never forgive you if you kill me," Tyler said.

Klaus just laughed at him. "Ridding you would be the only good thing. Besides I don't believe you would ever stop coming after Caroline."

"That's not true," Tyler said.

Ester walked in to see Rebecca jump on Tyler and rip his heart out. "

"Rebecca, why the hell did you do that for?" Klaus growled.

"He took my baby, he deserved to die," Rebecca said.

"Caroline will not be happy about this," Elijah said.

"Who cares what she thinks. At least she's safe now," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca is right," Ester said, stepping toward her children with Kayla in her arms. She hand Rebecca the child.

"How I missed you," Rebecca said, holding Kayla close.

Damon stepped towards her and smiled.

"What do you mean I was right, Mother?" Rebecca said.

"I saw what would happen if Tyler lived. He would of hurt Caroline. This was for the best," Ester said.

Klaus growled and turned away. If he stayed here any longer he would rip the boys head off. "Let's go"

* * *

Elena came out of the hospital with Stefan. She held his hand tightly as they walked out. Stefan opens the door for them and sat down in the driver side. "Elena, are you okay?"

"I don't know…I'm scared." Elena said.

Stefan pulled her forward and kissed her. "There is nothing to be scared of. I love you and this is an experience I never thought I would have before. We are going to be parent's." Stefan said with a reassuring smile.

"I know, but I'm only human."

"And a doppelganger. It's going to be fine, Elena," Stefan said, wrapping an arm around her. "Everything will be okay."

"How am I going to tell Rick?" Elena said.

"I'm sure were think of something," Stefan said. One thing was for sure; Elena was not going to die. There was no way he would let that happened.

* * *

Caroline awoke to find Klaus gone from the bed. She looked around and wondered where did she go. "Klaus?"

When he first came home and he told her what happen to Tyler she wanted to scream. She didn't want Tyler to die, but when Klaus told her it was Rebecca she was not shocked. Tyler did steal her child. And Rebecca was hostile and mean when she wanted to be. She should have figured Rebecca would have done something rational, but she wasn't complaining because Ester told her if Tyler did lived. He would of hurt her. She didn't ask how and she didn't' want to know. She was just glad the thing with Tyler was over forever.

Caroline walked downstairs and stepped outside. Where was he? She took a step back when she heard a howl. She watched as a figured moved forward out of the darkness. Caroline felt a shrill of fear, but calmed when she noticed the gray wolf was Klaus. His eyes were a golden yellow and she wandered why was he roaming around in his wolf form.

The wolf walked towards her and sniffed her. "What are you doing?"

The wolf yipped eagerly before licking her hand.

"Ugh, gross, stop it Klaus," Caroline hissed, moving her hand away.

The wolf came behind her and head butted her forcing her into the house.

"What?" Caroline stopped as they stood in the kitchen.

The wolf nudges her to the stairs. But Caroline stopped and pointed a finger at him. "No way wolfy. You are not sleeping in our bed like that." The wolf wined and took a step back.

Caroline stood there with arms crossed waiting for what he would do next. To her amazement the wolf wined and watched amazed as the wolf bones cracked and changed. Before she knew it Klaus's human form was laying on the ground. "Klaus?"

Caroline bent down to see if he was okay. "Are you okay?"

Klaus stood with the help of Caroline. "I'm fine love. Just getting some fresh air."

Caroline glanced him over and her eyes widened. "Are you always endowed when you changed back into your human form?"

Klaus noticed her gaze and chuckled. "Maybe it's because you're standing here before me." He grabbed her and picked her up.

Before she knew it Caroline was in his bedroom. She was pushed on to the desk on the left side of the room. Her nightgown split in half. "Klaus, I just brought that."

"I'll buy you a new one, love" Klaus pinned her to the desk and placed kisses all over her neck.

"Why can't I be on top?" Caroline growled.

"Because I'm the Alpha and I say so," Klaus said wrapping her legs around him. He thrust inside and Caroline gasped.

She held on for dare life as he pounded into her, till her vision turned white.

"Your so perfect," Klaus leaned down and licked a harden nipple. His mouth trailed up to her neck again. When she was on the edge he sank his fangs in making her come hard around him.

Caroline moaned and sank her fangs into his neck. He he drew her harder to the edge again. She wasn't sure how long it last, but it felt like for hours. She felt like she could stay like that forever. He came hard making her shudder with relief.

Klaus carried her to the bed and pulled a blanket over them. He dropped a kiss on her head. He smiled knowing Caroline was mated to him for life now. Once he bit her and she bit him, it bonded them.

At the beginning he didn't want to, but he couldn't risk of something happening to her. There was no way he would let that happened. Once Caroline was bonded she could not be killed. She would be a hybrid just like him.

But he could tell from what happen tonight, something else was created and Klaus hoped for it. Klaus placed a gentle hand on her stomach. He smiled. He knew it was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Rebecca smiled at the sight before her. Kayla was between them wearing a cute pink bear sleeper. The hands and feet were shapes of little paws. The little hat she had on had floppy ears. It was so cute. "Did you buy this for Kayla?"

"No, Caroline got it. She thought it would be cute," Damon said annoyed.

"She does look cute and precious," Rebecca said, placing a small kiss on the child's cheek.

Damon smiled and realized this was perfection. This perfect child came into life because of one lustful night. He actually can say he was over Elena, because the more he stared at Rebecca, the more he realized he was falling in love with Rebecca.

"What are you staring at?" Rebecca asked.

Damon reached over and cupped her cheek. "I realized how much of a fool I was in the past couple days. I should have been more responsible. Kayla would have never been taken away from us."

"It wasn't your fault, Damon. That's over with. That's the past."

"True, but I realized I would never let that happen again, Rebecca. He swallowed as Rebecca carefully picked the child up and rested Kayla on her stomach. Damon moved closer and cupped Rebecca's cheek. "I love you."

Rebecca stared at him. "What?" She wasn't sure if she heard right.

"I love you Rebecca. Only you," Damon said, wiping the tears off her cheek.

"Do you truly mean that?"

"I do," Damon kissed her and for once in his undead life he was happy and at peace.

* * *

Bonnie awakes slowly from the knocking sound on the door. She yawns and makes her way downstairs. She walks to the door and opens it. Her eyes widened surprised to the see the person standing in front of her. "Father."

* * *

**What do you think? Give me a review**


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie wakes up the next day with a stiff neck. She was home and suddenly remembered her father was home and he was staying in mystic falls. He was part of the new council in town to get rid of the vampires. She wondered if he knew about the originals. Bonnie was lost in a daze when she heard a noise. She turned when she felt a vampire in her room. She rolled off the bed and gazed at the window with a frown. Kol was sitting on her window seal looking amused.

"What are you doing in my room?" Bonnie whispered.

"You look cute when you're sleeping." Kol chuckled. "I miss my favorite witch."

Bonnie sighed annoyed. "My Father is here. You have to leave."

"Why? You don't think he will like me?" Kol asked.

"You're a vampire…

"And…"

" A original. I won't tell you twice," Bonnie said with arms crossed.

Kol smiled. Two can play this game. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you for now."

Bonnie watched him jumped out the window. It was broad daylight and the idiot decides to jump out of her window. She sighs.

"Bonnie, are you up?" her father calls from the hall.

"Yah, Dad," Bonnie said. "Give me a moment." She quickly closes the window. Then she showers and dresses. She steps out of her room and walks downstairs and into the kitchen. She sits down. Her father glares at her. "How's school?"

"Fine," Bonnie said.

"I know about your Mother," he says softly.

"You've seen, Mother?" Bonnie said shocked.

"Yes, she's doing okay. She misses you. I know she's a vampire."

"Do you hate her," Bonnie asked.

"No, I will always love your Mother Bonnie. No matter what she is? How did she get turned?"

Bonnie sighs not even wanting to get in that discussion. The Salvatore's and the Originals will be the death of them all. "I don't know."

Her father takes a bite of the eggs on the plate. "I know this town is plagued by vampires and werewolf's. You don't need to hide it from me."

"How did you…know?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"I've been doing a lot of research," her father said.

The doorbell rings pulling Bonnie out of her thought.

"I'll get it," her father stands up and walks out of the kitchen.

She wonders who would be coming this early. Bonnie stands up and walks into the main room. She looks over to see her father invite someone in. Her eyes widen in horror. Her father just invited in Kol. What the hell.

"Bonnie, do you know this young man? He says he goes to school with you?" her father asked.

Bonnie hissed angry. "What are you doing here?"

Kol smirked. "I thought we were studying for the midterm."

Bonnie knew she really couldn't tell her father about Kol. Knowing her father he would probably make them move. "I know him, father. I said we were meet at the library, Kol," Bonnie said.

"Opps, must of forgot," Kol said, looking around.

"What grade are you in Kol?" her father asked.

"I'm a senior," Kol said.

More like a thousand year old senior. Bonnie thought. "Well we should get going," Bonnie grabbed her bag then pulled Kol out the door.

"Bonnie you never ate breakfast," her father said.

"I'll get something on the way," Bonnie waves goodbye and shuts the door. She moves her hand from Kol and hits in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You are so annoying. I should just kill you," Bonnie said.

Kol chuckled. "You can try sweet heart, but I know it would be impossible."

"I wouldn't test me," Bonnie said.

"I don't know," Kol said smiling at her. "I might just want to test you."

Bonnie stood her ground. "Don't even try it." She walked to her car. She opened the door and sat down. She turned on ignition and sighed when the door open. "Get out."

"Nice car," Kol looked around.

"Don't you have a car?" Bonnie said.

"I have lots of cars. I have a corvette and a porche. I could show you a few tricks in the backseat if you like," Kol grinned.

"You're a pig," Bonnie said.

"I don't like to roll in the dirt," Kol said disgusted.

"No, your worse," Bonnie said talking the car out of park and drove.

"That wasn't nice," Kol said, turning the radio on. "Oh, my favorite song. Baby I like it, come on and give me some more. Baby I like it."

Bonnie eyes widened as he sang. She stopped at a red light as he gently trailed his hand to her neck. Bonnie pushed him away and shuts the radio off. "Get out before I burn you."

"The last time a witch said that, I bend her over my knee and…"

"Stop, I don't want to know," Bonnie said.

"Why? Do you think you're like it?" Kol said.

"That's it, you're asking for it."

"Really, wait, let me get my pants off," Kol said. The next thing he knew he was flying out the car door and into another car.

Bonnie gasped as her car slammed forward to the car in front of her. "Shit." Bonnie parked the car and got out.

Kol stood up and laughed when he noticed Bonnie had slammed him into a police car. He stood up to find Sheriff Forbes getting out of her car.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Miss. Forbes, so sorry to damage your lovely car. Bonnie couldn't control herself if you get my drift. She lost power of the car and I went flying out.

Sheriff Forbes didn't know what to say to that.

Bonnie apologized and turned away from the lady's car she hit. She walked toward Sheriff Forbes. Her father was going to kill her.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"I'm fine, this idiot pissed me off, so I tossed him out the car," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, there are citizens here and we can't have you displaying your powers in public, or doing…other things," Sheriff Forbes whispered.

"What?" What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Kol smiled at her. "Every girl loses control of the car when I'm in it."

"That's it," Bonnie tackled him.

"Bonnie." Sheriff Forbes pulled Bonnie off of Kol that was lying on the ground laughing. They had a few people watching the scene. She hated to do this, but Bonnie did just attack him. "Bonnie, I'm sorry to do this, but I have to take you in."

"What?" Bonnie sighed as the sheriff opened the back door and placed her in the back.

"Can I come too?" Kol said.

"No," Bonnie said. "I hate you." If she got ahold of him she was going to kill him.

"Sorry, Kol, but I don't' think that's a good idea," Sheriff Forbes got in the car and pulled out, as another police car pulled in. Kol stood on the sidelines and watched.

It was so fun being bad.

* * *

Katherine moaned as Elijah pinned her on the floor. He was livid more like furious. He watched the tape that Kol taped during Finn's bachelor party. To say the least he got drunk and fed on some poor women. Katherine didn't even stop him until the last minute. But that wasn't as badly as the part when Elijah screwed her on the kitchen counter. Elijah was mortified, that Kol taped it. Then there was the fact Elijah hated germs, which was funny because he was a vampire.

"You are playing a very dangerous game," Elijah said.

"I know," Katherine trailed her fingers across his chest. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know if I should tie you to the bed or punish you for your behavior."

Katherine smirked. "So many choices to choose from." She flipped him over pinning him below her. "What's it going to be lover? Kiss me or kill me?"

Elijah growled. He rolled over and pinned her below him. "Don't tease Katherine it's not polite."

"I guess I came at a good timing," a voice said.

Elijah turned and sighed annoyed. "Brother, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you would choose the torture option, but I guess that's out of the question," Klaus raced over and peered down at Katherine.

"But I could always help you thinking of wonderful ways torture."

Katherine sighed annoyed. She tried to move, but Elijah would not let her. "Are you going to let me go? I don't' want to stare at him all day," she sneered at Klaus.

Elijah pulled her up hastily as Klaus growled at her.

"Calm your temper, Klaus," Elijah said holding on to her arm.

"I think you need to keep a better leach on your girl, before something happens," Klaus said.

"What do you want brother?" Elijah said.

"I came to ask your doppelganger a few questions?" Klaus said.

Elijah pulled her to the couch. Katherine yanked her arm away from Elijah. "What is it you want?"

"Tell me what our mother has been doing?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know?"

"Don't lie to me now fess up?" Klaus said.

"I haven't talked to Ester for awhile?" Katherine said.

Klaus glared at her. "You're lying."

"Klaus," Elijah glared at him. "Can we finish this later. We need to get ready for our brother's wedding."

Klaus growled. "Fine, but don't think I would forget, Katherine."

Elijah watched him leave.

"Good, now we can get back to what we were going to do." Katherine sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

Elijah plunged his mouth into hers. He pulled away grabbing her hips.

"I think we should finish this upstairs?"

"What's wrong with the dining table?" She smiled.

"You're going to pay for all of this, Katherine!"

"Mm…Is this a promise, Elijah?" She asked him, biting his bottom lip.

"You're the most stubborn woman that I ever met!" Elijah said, angrily between his teeth.

"And yet you like me and want me to be your wife!" Katherine said.

"I do like a good challenge," Elijah said, sinking his fangs in her neck.

* * *

"Elena, how are you?" Dr. Fell said, surprised to see Elena in the doctors office. Stefan was sitting beside her.

"I'm…good." Elena said nervously.

"Is something wrong, Elena?" Dr. Fell asked.

"We made appointment with you because… Elena thinks she could be, uh…pregnant," Stefan said.

Dr. Fell gaze at them, then looked away. "Aren't you…"

"Yes," Stefan said. "We don't know how this happened."

"We think it might have to do with me being a doppelganger," Elena said.

Meredith nodded and pulled out some rubber gloves and gel that you used for ultrasounds. "Why don't you lie down and lift your shirt up. It will only take a moment Elena."

Stefan held Elena's hand. "It's going to be okay, Elena?"

Elena tightly held his hand as Meredith pushed a few buttons on the screen. Then she squirted some gel on Elena's stomach. She was shocked, overwhelmed and confused. She wasn't sure what to think, but she really shouldn't be shocked. Ester told her that it was possible because she was the Doppelganger. Damon and Rebecca had a child. So as strange as it seemed it was possible to have a child by a vampire.

Elena closed her eyes for a moment.

"You are pregnant," Dr. Fell told her. "You're about five week along.

Stefan couldn't speak. He was terrified that he was actually going to be a father. He actually knew what Damon felt now. He was even more afraid if Klaus found out.

"Is Elena going to be okay?" he asked. "Is the child okay?"

"I don't know, but the child has a heartbeat," Dr. fell told them honestly.

Stefan relaxed a little bit.

"You do have options. It's up to you if you wish to keep the child or it's to risky we could…"

"No," Elena said rubbing her stomach. The idea of killing her and Stefan's child made her sick. "I'm keeping it."

Stefan smiled and was relieved.

"Come back in a couple weeks for an update. I can schedule and appointment," Dr. fell said.

"Okay," Elena said.

"Dr. Fell…Know one can know about this," Stefan said. "Especially the originals."

"Are you really staying here in mystic falls with Elena… It could put her in danger," Dr. Fell said.

"We haven't thought about leaving," Stefan said.

"I don't know if I…" Elena said.

"I understand, but if Klaus finds out…" Dr. Fell whispered.

"We know the risk," Elena said.

"But with Ester and Mikael living here. Klaus might not be a problem," Stefan said.

"I hope your right. I'll set up a time and I'll call you," Dr. Fell said.

* * *

Moments later, Stefan and Elena left the hospital. "What are we going to tell Alaric?" Elena asked. "And Jeremy.

Stefan smiled. "It will be okay Elena, I promise."

They went to the car and if Stefan had a heart it would be thumping right now.

Caroline hopped into the shower after removing her clothes. The temperature was just right. She smiled washing her hair and her skin. She jumped when the shower door open.

"Hello love,"

Caroline's eyes widened. "What the hell, my mom could have seen you."

"She wasn't out so I think it's safe to come in."

Caroline watched as he stepped in the shower fully naked. This was a very bad idea. What if her dad was home? Bill hated him. "Maybe we should go to your place."

Klaus smoothed his hand down her back then he cupped her breast with his other hand. "My siblings are home. I don't think it's a good idea, love."

Caroline moaned as his lips latched on to a nipple. "Oh god,"

Klaus grabbed her hip and pushed her against the wall. " If you don't stay quiet, love your mother might hear."

"What?" Caroline slapped him. "Let me down."

Klaus chuckled then slammed forward.

"Oh,"

"Shh, you have to stay quiet," Klaus smiled pulling her forward and rocked forward.

Caroline moaned softly as he pound into her. His lips were on hers and she her head felt like it was spinning. "Klaus," she whispered.

A few moments later, he sank his fangs in her neck and she came. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and set her on her feet.

She stood on shaky legs.

Klaus quickly picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Dry off love. We don't want your parents coming in," Klaus was dressed in a minute. "Besides we have a wedding to got too.

Caroline scowled as she changed quickly. She had to find a way to get him back. She didn't even want to stay at Klaus's home because she was afraid Rebecca would be there. Rebecca killed Tyler. She wasn't sure if she could face her yet.

"Finn and Sages?" She grabbed her jacket and followed Klaus.

"Yes," Klaus grabbed her hand.

* * *

"Hurry up Brother! You're going to be late for your wedding," Kol said to Finn.

"Yeah, yeah just a sec… dammit! I can't find that damn tie!" Finn cursed as he began searching threw his clothes in the closet.

"Rebecca" he yelled.

Rebecca walked in wearing a beige dress. "What?"

Finn held the tie toward her. "You been awake in this century a lot long then I have. Can you help me with this contraption?"

"Figures, you men need a women's help with something simple as a tie," Rebecca said.

Finn rolled his eyes. "How's my niece?"

"Tired and noisy. Damon should be here with her soon." Rebecca said, finishing the knot. "There you go. Now go so you're not late for your wedding."

Finn followed Rebecca out of the room and into the living room where the wedding would take place. He planned on having it in a church, but he felt odd getting married when he was already dead and a vampire. Finn saw Elijah and Klaus stand by the preacher they compelled to marry them off.

Caroline, Rebecca and Katherine. The brides made stood on the opposite side, glaring daggers at each other. Finn didn't like the looks they were giving each other and was surprised Sage had Katherine as one of her bridesmaids.

Sage said she didn't care who was there. She just wanted to marry him. Finn was fine by that.

The Salvatore's sat on the right with Elena and Jeremy. Damon held Kayla as she tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Stop, your going to make scene." Damon sighed as Kayla cried to get off his lap. "What's wrong? Please tell I don't need to change your diapers again," Damon whispered.

Stefan chuckled at his brother. "Sorry, it's funny seeing you take care of a child."

Damon sighed annoyed.

Elena smiled. "I can hold her Damon."

"Are you sure? She is Rebecca's daughter so she might not…"

"She'll be find, Damon," Elena said.

Damon handed Elena Kayla, but somehow she slipped out of Elena's gasped and went crawling on the floor.

"Kayla," Damon whispered.

Stefan smirked as Damon had to get of the seat and into the ale. Everyone was looking at Kayla now. She crawled and astonishly she stood on her own. Damon stood there amazed to see his eight-month year old daughter standing. Then she began to walk toward Rebecca. Damon just stood there smiling. Stefan pulled out his phone and recorded the whole thing.

Rebecca saw her in the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened. "Kayla. Oh my god you're walking." Rebecca bend down and watched as Kayla staggered to her.

Klaus watched the scene with a smile on his face. He wondered what it would be like if Caroline and him had a child. Would it be a girl or a boy? What color eyes or hair would they have? His mind swirled with ideals.

Finn smiled as Rebecca picked Kayla up into her arms and kissed the child's cheek. He didn't think he would ever see his sister handle a child so careful in her arms. It was something he never saw his sister do before. Then Rebecca walked over to Damon and handed Kayla back to him.

Finn nervously rubbed his hands together. People sat and quieted down on the chairs as the orchestra started to play.

The big oak door opened and Sage appeared. She walked to the alter. Her red hair was in curls around her bare shoulders. Her bare neck was decorated with diamonds. Her gown was ivory and flared out at the waist. Her hands she held a bouquet of white roses.

Finn smiled. When she came near he took her hand and kissed it. He looked over to see Elijah smile at him. Klaus stared at them impatiently. In the crowed he saw his parents, but he didn't see Kol. Where the heck was Kol?

"We are gathered here to join Finn Mikaelson and Sage Robinson in holy matrimony," the preacher said. "The rings please."

Elijah pulled the ring out of his jacket, and then he handed it to Finn. Rebecca handed the other ring to Sage.

" Finn, do you promise to love Sage with all your heart, in sickness and in health? In good times and bad?"

"I do," Finn said. He heard the soft creek of a door and noticed Kol quickly taking a seat by his parents. Figures he'll be late.

"Sage do you promise to love Finn with all your heart, in sickness and in health? In good times and bad?"

"I do," Sage smiled brightly.

"Well then, you may now kiss your bride,"

Finn and Sage entwined their fingers together. Finn pressed his lips softly onto hers. They broke the kiss and smiled.

"I now pronounce you Finn and Sage Mikaelson," the preacher said.

"Sage." Finn whispered softly. "I love you"

"Me too."

* * *

**At Ester's home**

"Where have you been Kol?" Ester asked her son.

"I was talking to Bonnie and she tossed me into a police car. No one was hurt, it actually was kind of funny," Kol said.

"Funny. What did you do?" Mikael asked.

"I didn't do anything. The witch hit another car and when she tossed me out I hit a police car. Nothing major."

"What?" Mikael was livid at him. "I am the mayor of this town and you think it's funny to joke and destroy stuff."

Kol stood up from the table. His eyes darken. "I am not a child, I don't need to listen to you."

"You act like a child. Maybe that is why I'm treating you as one," Mikael said.

"That's enough. Sit down," Ester said. A second later they stood there stare. "I'll make you sit if you don't listen."

Kol sighed defeated. "Fine,"

Elijah sat on the left and wondered if this was a good time to leave. "Are you done having a spat brother?"

Kol growled. "Don't test me brother."

Klaus sat near Elijah not even paying attention to them. He was thinking about a cute blonde with golden hair.

"Are you day dreaming?" Kol asked gazing at him.

Klaus shook the thought out of his head. "What?"

"Hah, your day dreaming. When did you start doing that?"

"Kol, mind your business," Klaus said.

Ester smiled. "How's Caroline, Klaus?"

"Good. Why, your not planning anything…are you?" Klaus glared at his mother.

"No, no…nothing to worry about my son. I feel something good will come to you, very soon," Ester said.

"What do you mean?" Klaus said.

"I don't know. I predict something is going to happen to bring much joy to you. I can't see what it is?" Ester said.

Klaus is amazed that is mother can predict what will happen next. It was a good thing he didn't kill her then. "I'm going to go and talk to Caroline."

"But, you haven't eaten," Ester said.

Kol chuckled. "Yes, brother you must eat so you don't grab some poor morsel."

"Kol." Klaus growled at him, but turned away from him. "I'm fine."

Ester watched Klaus leave and she couldn't help, but smile. If only he knew what was going to happen.

Mikael watched his wife and wondered what she saw. It must have to do with the sheriff's daughter. He also was wondering what it could be.

* * *

"Caroline?" a familiar said.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her mother stared at her worriedly. She looked around and noticed she was in the hospital. "What am I doing here?"

"It's okay, Caroline," her father said standing near the doorway.

Caroline was surprised to see him. She hasn't seen or spoke to him since the day he tried to kill originals. "What are you doing here? If the originals see you…"

"I came back to stay in Mystic falls. I miss you and your Mother. I realize I had to stay here. My family is here. I don't want nothing happening to you," Bill said.

Caroline wished he thought of that before he cheated on her mother with a man. The time he tortured her and the time he tried tired to kill her friends. "You expect me to forgive you?"

"No, I hope in time…you can forgive me," Bill said.

Her mother stood and held her hand. "You were in a car accident. You wasn't hurt, but you were unconscious and we couldn't get you awake," her mother said.

"How's that possible. I'm a vampire," Caroline whispered.

"We don't know. So I thought it would be best to bring you here. Dr. Fell is looking over the blood work, now," Bill said.

"How do you know if we can trust her," Caroline asked.

"I trust her. She only wants to help," her mother said.

Caroline sits up and realizes something strange is going on. Her body felt different. She felt like she was sick, but that was impossible. The first day she turned into a vampire she never was sick. What was going on?

A second later, Dr. Fell walks in. "Caroline, I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too. Could you please tell me what is going on? Why do I feel sick? Did you poison me or something?" Caroline asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Caroline, calm down. Dr. Fell didn't poison you," her mother said.

"Then why do I feel strange?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, your blood work came back and…I don't understand it myself. I checked it four times to see if I was seeing things."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline said.

"You're Pregnant, Caroline," Dr. Fell said.

"What?" her father screams.

Caroline eyes widened. Oh god, this can't be happening. "That's impossible."

Her mother faced her. She could tell her mother was worried and knew she wanted to know who the father was.

"Is it Tyler's?" Bill asked.

Caroline swallowed. "No, Tyler is dead."

"What? How?" Bill asked.

"Rebecca killed him. He took her daughter," Caroline said standing up and walking to the door.

"Caroline, if it's not Tyler's who's is it?" Bill asked.

Caroline couldn't look at her father. If she told him, he would hate her. "I need time to think about this. I can't tell you."

"I need to know if it's Klaus," her father asked.

Caroline paused. She turned around, to see Dr. Fell's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"I can't do this…" Caroline ran out of the room and out of the hospital. She ran into the forest and stopped at a nearby tree. She slid down and cried. Her hand held her chest. This had to be a mistake. She couldn't be pregnant with Klaus's child. He was killer a monster. She admits she likes him and he makes her feel more alive, but she loved her family. Her parents would hate her for this. They might even try to force her to abort him. Just the thought of that disgusted her.

It horrified her to know what the child would be like. Would he or she be a vampire or would they be a hybrid. She had no idea what to do.

Caroline stood up as she heard a sound rushing towards her. She was about to run when a grey wolf appeared before her. This was not what she needed now. It came closer towards her and Caroline saw it's golden eyes. She knew who it was. What was he doing here? "Klaus!" Just as she said his name he transformed into his human self. She gulped as Klaus stood before nude.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing here?" Caroline asked. She was glad they were in the woods and couldn't be seen.

"I missed you. I was trying to track your scent," Klaus said pulling her forward.

Caroline moaned as his lips latched on to her neck. "We can't." She pulled away from him. "Not here."

Klaus pulled her forward and kissed her hard.

Caroline pulled away. "I can't….I need to think about this."

Klaus watched her run away. What was wrong with her? He thought she would be happy to see him.

* * *

"Bonnie, what happened?" her father asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Why can't you talked to me?" her father asked.

"Because everyone that walks into his town dies. I can't loose you. Just knowing about vampires in this town will get you killed," Bonnie said.

"I know about the originals Bonnie. I know about Klaus and his family that took over the town."

"How did you…"

"I done some researching," Bonnie's father said.

"You can't get involved," Bonnie said.

"You mean like with the accident this morning. I know about Kol Mikaelson and what he is capable of."

"Father, you can't get involved. I can handle myself and protect you," Bonnie said.

"You're my daughter. I need to protect you, not the other way around."

Bonnie shook her head and knew it was useless. Whatever her father was planning she knew it would destroy him. She would do anything in her power to keep him safe.

She would not lose her family.


	17. Chapter 17

Stefan sits in the living room. Damon is pacing in the room, not sure what to think.

"You really should have use your brain, before getting Elena pregnant," Damon whispered.

"We were drunk that night, remember. Someone spiked the drinks," Stefan said barely able to remember anything about the party.

"True, which means we are never going another one the Michelson's parties ever again. But for the first time in my undead life I actually got drunk. I need to find what ever Kol put in that punch bowl," Damon said with a grin.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I need to get Elena out-of-town."

"Yes, at least until she has the child," Damon said. "Have you come up with any names yet? Like Damon Jr or…"

"I'm not naming my child after you Damon."

"You really know how to put a dagger in my heart," Damon said.

"Maybe I'll put your name in the middle," Stefan said knowing he would never shut about it.

"Great I hope it's a boy. I can teach him to be just like me," Damon said.

"What about your daughter?" Stefan asked.

"It's too late for her. She's already turning into a mini Rebekah ."

Stefan chuckled. "Out of all the things we been though, this I never expected."

"Me either, brother. Me either," Damon said.

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure where she would go. If she went home her father would keep asking her whom the father was. If she went to Klaus's home his parents would be there. What was she going to do?

She never expected she would fall in love with big bad Klaus. She was worried what her parents would think. She really couldn't just run away with her problems. She had to tell her family. Caroline was almost home when she saw her mother's sheriff car pull up.

"Caroline," Liz parked the car and stepped out. "Are you okay? Why did you run?"

"I need time to think. I can't believe this happened," Caroline said.

Liz took her daughter's hand. "Caroline talk to me."

Caroline sigh, not sure what to do. She followed her mother into the car. "This was not supposed to happen to me, mother,"

"Caroline, things happen and in your case…it's extremely impossible, but it happened and…your going to be a mother."

"I realize that, but how did I get myself into this. How did I fall into his gasp? I hated him and he's our enemy. Now…I'm having his child," Caroline said.

"Did he force you?" Liz asked.

"No… it just happened," Caroline said. "I think I…

"That you what?" her mother asked.

"Nothing, I think I just want to go home," Caroline said.

"Okay," Liz started the car and drove home. "So, did you tell him yet?"

"No, I don't know how he'll react," Caroline said.

"Do you want this, Caroline?"

"Yes. I've lost my human life and the one thing I always thought about was kids. I never expected it would be with him, but…I think it will be, okay," Caroline said.

"I'm glad you're keeping the child, but I don't trust Klaus," Liz said.

"He's changing, mother. He's not the same person that stepped into this town," Caroline said.

"Are you sure? The only thing that is stopping him from going back to his old-self is his mother. What if she is gone? Do you think he will be the same?" Liz said parking the car in the driveway of her home and placing it in park.

"I know it will take time, but Klaus will not hurt anyone," Caroline said, getting out of the car.

"Are you sure about that?" her father asked walking toward her.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"You know why I'm here, Caroline. I would like to know why you let Klaus…"

"I can make my own decisions, father. I don't need answer to you," Caroline said.

"Your life will never be the same with him, Caroline. I've researched and know what he's done. He's a monster and will never change," Bill said.

"Why? Because he's a vampire?" Caroline asked.

"No, it's because he's a hybrid and a vampire. He's vicious and has no morals for human life," Bill said.

"Bill don't," Liz said.

"I don't want to talk about this," Caroline went to walk away, but her eyes widened when she felt a needle go in her back. She glared at her father.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I can't let you ruin your life by going with him," Bill said tossing the syringe in the garbage can. He took her hand to hold her up.

"Bill, what did you do?" Liz said.

"I will not forgive you this," Caroline muttered going limp in his arms.

"It's the only thing I could think of," Bill lifted Caroline in his arms.

"You can't do this to our daughter," Liz said. "She will never forgive you."

"I have to. She is pregnant and if we let her go she will run to Klaus. He will take her away from us," Bill said.

"Then what are you going to do. She's eighteen, Bill. You have to let her make her own decisions."

"I will let her go as soon as I erase every memory of that hybrid from her mind," Bill said.

"Bill, you can't be serious," Liz said.

"I will not let that monster take her from us," Bill said.

"Is that what I am."

Liz gasped and reached for her gun, but it was useless. Bullets won't hurt him. "Klaus, what do you want?"

Klaus eyes Caroline. "What's wrong with Caroline? What did you do?"

"What I had to do," Bill said carrying his daughter into the house.

Klaus appeared before him. "Your not taking her anywhere, mate," Klaus reached for her, but a dark skin girl appears behind Bill.

Klaus falls to the ground holding his head. "Witch," Klaus hissed at the girl.

"Make sure you get the job done," Bill said, shutting the door.

"You must be Mikael's son, Klaus."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sheila Bennet. I will end you just like I did to Mikael years ago."

Klaus hissed at her. This had to be Bonnie's mother. He was really starting to get annoyed. "If you don't release me, I will kill your precious daughter."

"You won't be able to move by the time I'm done."

Bill came back with his daughter and carried her into the car. Liz left with Bill and drove off.

Klaus screamed as an excavating pain went into his head as he tried to move towards the car. He fell to the ground. He fought to stand up, but the witch was powerful, more powerful than Bonnie.

Sheila glared at the hybrid. Her eyes darkened. She pulled a stake out of her pocket and prepared to stake him when she was thrown back. She sat up and gasped. "You."

Mikael smiled down at the witch. "Miss. Bennett, long time no see."

"Came to die again," Sheila said.

"Not really," Mikael said

Klaus looked up as the pain was gone. He sat up shaking when a hand too his arm. He looked up surprised. "Mother."

"Are you okay?"

Klaus gasped as he stood up almost falling over. "Mother, what happened?"

"Sheila," Ester ran as Mikael lifted Sheila from the ground.

"Mikael don't. She's a descendent of Anyanna's," Ester said.

"She killed me once. She will try again," Mikael said.

"No," Ester pushed her husband away and grabbed Anyann's hand.

"What are you doing?" Sheila said.

"I'm sorry," Ester, chanted a few words and Sheila tried to pull her away, but couldn't. Then Sheila screamed falling on to her knees.

She released her and watched.

"What did you do?" Sheila asked.

"I took your powers. I couldn't let you hurt my family. I'm sorry Sheila," Ester said.

"No," Sheila stood up then ran.

Ester looked around and didn't see Klaus. "Where's Klaus?"

"Don't know," Mikael said.

Ester looked around. "We have to find him."

Caroline yawned then opened her eyes. She realized she was in a car. She sat up staring at her mother who was driving then her father. "Where am I? Where the hell are we going?"

"We are leaving mystic falls. It's not safe there anymore," Bill said.

"You Vervain me," Caroline said angry. "Why?"

"I had to get you out of there," Bill said. "I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

Bill was about to answer when the car jerked forward. "What the hell?" Bill looked in the rearview mirror.

"Go faster, someone is after us," Bill said.

"No, stop the car," Caroline said.

"Caroline I'm trying to protect you," Bill said.

"I don't need protection. Stop the car, right now, mom"

Sheriff Forbes sighed annoyed. She knew it was Caroline's decision. Bill was not doing the right thing. "Sorry, Bill."

Liz pulled over and Bill panicked. "What are you doing?"

"I can't do this, Bill. It's her choice, not ours," Liz said.

Caroline got out of the car quickly just a black SUV parked near her. She saw something blur past her and grab her father.

"I should kill you," Klaus held Bill by his throat.

"Klaus, don't…" Caroline said running toward him.

"He sent a witch to have me killed," Klaus hissed angry.

"A witch. Dad, you didn't."

"I was only trying to protect you," Bill said.

"Klaus let him go," Caroline said.

Klaus drops him annoyed.

"You had no right to do that," Caroline said to her father. "I don't want to see you again." She turned away from him with tears falling down her cheek.

"Caroline, please…

"No, I'm done…I'll see you later, Mom. I'm staying with Klaus for tonight." Caroline took his hand.

"Caroline please think about this. He will ruin your life," Bill said. "He's a monster…

"Don't listen to him Klaus," Caroline took his hand and walked toward the Suv. She could tell Klaus wanted to kill him, but she wouldn't let him. Bill was her father.

She sat in the van and Klaus drove. "Take me to your place."

"Are you okay," Klaus said wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm fine."

"Anything for you darling." Klaus drove out of the parking lot and to home. Klaus watched Caroline and realized she had fallen asleep. Klaus picked up Caroline and carried her into the house.

"Klaus."

He turned and sighed annoyed. "Mother."

"What's wrong with Caroline?" Ester asked.

"She fell asleep," Klaus said.

Ester took Caroline's hand then smiled. She knew she was pregnant. "Take her upstairs and give her a couple of bags of blood. She'll be fine."

Klaus smiled, but ignored Mikael's curious look. "Thank you again, Mother."

Ester watched her son go upstairs with a smile on her face. "I can tell he's happy. All of our children are happy. It's perfect," Ester said.

"So our children can repopulate the earth with mini vampires. You really think that was a good idea," Mikael said.

"They are our children. Yes, they are vampires because we did this to them. It's our fault they turned into monsters and you really shouldn't judge them since you are one," Ester said.

"I know that," Mikael glared at her. "How do you know our grandchildren will not become monsters and hurt humans?"

"Once they turn five years of age they will not feel the need to drink from humans. They will only crave for animals or bags."

"You have it all planned out from the beginning, didn't you?" Mikael said.

Ester smiled.

* * *

Bonnie yawns as she awakes and glances at the clock. What the heck woke her up? She was almost asleep.

She rolls over and feels someone near her. She screams, but a hand covers her mouth. The person turns her around and she sighs annoyed.

"Hi, darling. Did you miss me?" Kol said.

"What are you doing here, in my bed," Bonnie snapped.

"I'm not here to pester you." Kol tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just want to see you again." Kol gently traced her lip and Bonnie grabbed his hand.

"I am not a toy," Bonnie hissed.

He had her pinned to the bed and was hovering over her now. "No, you're not a toy. Your much more than that." Kol released her hand and gazed at her.

Bonnie swallowed as she eyed his firm chest from under his shirt. Bad Bonnie. She really shouldn't' be thinking about him like that. "Get off me."

"Are you sure? Do you really want me to leave?" Kol tempted bending down and gently placing a kiss on her lips.

She pushed him away and Bonnie stood up. Her heart was pounding. What was wrong with her? She couldn't fall for him. "Stop trying to seduce me. I'm not your girlfriend."

Kol laughed. "But were a match made in heaven. Don't you know that, love?" Kol said.

"Leave Kol," Bonnie said.

Kol smiled and appeared before her. He wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her forward.

Bonnie's eyes widened, as Kol kissed her. She moaned as he pulled her closer deeping the kiss. He thrust his tongue inside and Bonnie couldn't help to moan. He was a great kisser. He released her and his blue eyes gazed at her. "I know you like me Bonnie. But I won't take you because I know your come to me to me eventually."

Bonnie shivered as he whispered into her ears. She was about to push him away, but he was gone.

Bonnie sighed and placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding. She wasn't sure what just happened, but she wouldn't let Kol get to her like that.

No matter how hot he looked he will not seduce her.

* * *

Klaus sat on the bed beside Caroline. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He traced a finger against her face and wondered what his mother met. That his life was about to change and something good was going to happen.

Caroline stirred. Soon she opened her eyes. "Klaus, where am I?"

"You're at my home. You need to feed," Klaus handed her a bag.

Caroline took it as Klaus helped her to sit up. When she was finished she tossed the bag in the garbage and Klaus held his wrist out.

"Go ahead, love,"

Caroline took his wrist and bite into it. Seconds later she released him. "There's something I want to tell you?" Caroline said.

Klaus noticed the concern look. "What is darling?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Caroline said.

Klaus eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going to be a mother," Caroline said. Tears started to fall down her cheek and she didn't know why.

Klaus stared at her with wide eyes and a grin. He was happy, shocked and ecstatic. "Why are you sad, love? Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, but I'm an emotional mess. One minute I'm crying and the next I'm horny as hell," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled. "I'm not complaining about that love."

"Are you happy, Klaus?"

"Yes, you made me the happiest man," Klaus said pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He held her for what seemed like forever. Klaus pulled back when he heard something.

"What is it?" Caroline said.

Klaus laid Caroline down on the mattress and placed his head on her stomach. "I can hear…"

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"I think you're having twins," Klaus said, surprised.

"Twins?" Caroline said.

"Must be because I'm a hybrid. I didn't realize…"

"Didn't realize what?" Caroline asked.

"Hybrids are like wolf's. When they have pups they have…many"

"What…But you're a hybrid/vampire right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. But don't worry love. You will be okay. I'll make sure of it,"

"I better not be having a litter of babies or I might have to kill you," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled. "Your be fine my sweet Caroline."

Caroline sits up with a teasing smile. She stands up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going, love?" Klaus said.

"Out," Caroline only smiles and runs out of the house.

Klaus chases after her.

* * *

Katherine awoke to find Elijah playing with a strain of her hair. She moves and realizes they are on the kitchen floor naked and sweaty from their activities. "We should go shopping." Katherine said.

Elijah sighs annoyed. "Don't you have enough clothes?"

"I want to go and look for something sexy and maybe a wedding dress."

Elijah smiled. "Sounds good. I would like to know what you and my mother are talking about?"

"Are you serious? You believe what Klaus was muttering about earlier."

"She did tried to kill us once. I want to trust her, but I need know if she's planning something," Elijah said.

Katherine sat up and gently touched his face. "As I know, your mother is not planning anything. She wanted to see me, that's all."

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"Your mother doesn't like me?" Katherine said.

"Why would you say that?"

"She knows what I done. The people I tricked and killed. But, I want to change," Katherine said.

"We all want to change, Katherine," Elijah said.

She smiled and stood up. I think I'm going to take a shower.

Elijah stood up and placed his pants on quickly. He heard the living room door slammed shut. He appeared before the person and sighed annoyed. "Kol, don't you ever knock?"

"Why would I do that? Were brothers?" Kol said. "Looks like I missed Katherine."

"She's in the shower. What do you want?" Elijah asked.

"No need to get crabby. Just asking," Kol looked around and heard a knock on the door.

Kol rushed to the door and opened it. "Oh it's you. You brought me my niece." Kol smiled and snatched the child from rebekah

""How is my favorite niece?" Kol asked tossing her into the air.

Kayla laughed clinging onto to the doll she had in her arms.

"Be careful, she's not a toy,"Rebekah said stepping into the room. "Where's Elijah?"

Kol smirked. "He's playing with his Doppelganger."

"Eww, don't give me images like that,"Rebekah said.

Kol sat down and smiled at his niece. " Did your mother give you a doll. How about I buy you something better. Like a dragon or a stuff bear.

Kayla just stared at him and chewed on his jacket. "Hey, no chewing."

Rebekah laughed. She walked over and placed a pacifier in her mouth. "She's so cute. Now I just have to train her to puke on you."

"Don't even think about it, sis?" Kol said.

"So how's the witch?"Rebekah asked.

"Good, she likes to resist me, but I can tell she's slowly breaking and it won't be long until I seduce her," Kol said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Is that all you men think about?"

"That is all they think about," Katherine said walking down the steps.

Elijah scowled behind her. "You weren't complaining."

Katherine smiled. "True." She walks toward Rebekah and noticed Kayla. "Are we babysitting?"

"No, not with you here,"Rebekah scowled.

"Be nice Rebekah," Elijah said.

"What? It's not like your marrying her or anything,"Rebekah said. She noticed the look on her brother's face. "Oh my god. You're marrying her."

"Congrats brother," Kol said. "Just make sure that I get a nephew."

Elijah smiled. "Katherine is not the same girl you met years ago. She's trying to change so don't disrespect her."

"Whatever. I need to go. Me and Damon are taking a road trip to New Orleans," Rebekah said.

"Tell Marcel, I said hello." Elijah said remembering him. Klaus put him in charge of New Olean's until he came back.

"I will." Rebekah kissed Kayla on the cheek. "Behave with your uncles. I'll be back soon sweetie."

Kaya waved goodbye as Rebekah left the house.

Kol chuckled as Kaya tried to crawl away. "What is it doll? Do you miss mommy already?"

Kol ignored her bubbling of words. Then to his horror she bawled. "No, no…what's wrong?"

"She probably doesn't like you?" Katherine joked.

Elijah ignored her and took Kayla from Kol. He stared at the child trying to figure out what's wrong.

"I didn't break her did I?" Kol asked.

"No dear brother. She's needs her diaper changed," Elijah hands her back to Kol.

"What? No way. I'm not changing her," Kol scowled.

Elijah glared at Katherine.

"Don't look at me."

Elijah sighed annoyed and opened the duffer bag Rebekah left. He grabbed a small bag and handed it to Kol. "I think this will be great practice for you Kol."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kol asked.

"It means if you intend to woo the Bennet witch. You must know there are consequences if you don't use your head," Elijah said.

"Please, I don't plan on having kids and it's never going to happen," Kol said.

"Then you have no problems changing your niece's diaper." Elijah left the room with a smile.

Kol glared at the child. Of all the worst fait why does he have to change the child's diaper? He would have to get his brother back for this.

* * *

Sage placed her pencil in the diary and closed it.

"Sage! I'm back!" a voice yelled.

"Finn, dinner is ready" Sage greeted as Finn walked into the kitchen. Sage kissed Finn. "I missed you."

"Me too," Finn said. "Are you feeling okay?" Finn embraced Sage from behind and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I feel fine, Finn." She said reassuringly.

"We should tell my parents," Finn said.

"Yes, maybe tomorrow," Sage said.

"I never thought my life would turn out like this," Finn said.

"Me either, Finn. I dreamed of this day.

* * *

Klaus stepped into his new home he just bought. Caroline was already inside, but he had no idea where.

"Caroline where are you?"

Klaus looked around and suddenly felt a breath on his neck. He turned around and found Caroline brushing her hand against his cheek. She wasn't sure why she was thinking this but was. Maybe it's because she's pregnant and horny as heck. She bit his ear playfully and Klaus sighed.

Klaus remained silent as he turned around quickly and pinned her to the wall. "You're playing a dangerous game darling."

"What shall I do?" Caroline teased. She didn't know when, whether it had been the moment her fingertips touched him, but things happened fast.

He grabbed her waist roughly, a gasp leaving her lips. He kissed her, hard, pressing her body into his.

She moaned as, her senses went wild. Her hands ripped his shirt tossing it to the floor. Klaus had done the same thing to her. Before she knew she was bare before him. He lifted her up and raced toward the living room. He placed her on the table and trailed kisses to her neck, his hand sliding to her back.

Klaus was growing inpatient. He pushed her down spreading her against the table like a present. She rubbed her thighs together and Klaus smiled.

"My, my aren't we eager," Klaus pulled her legs apart.

"Please," Caroline begged.

Klaus chuckled gently trailing his hand up her leg then he hopped on to the table pinning her below him. He eyed her curves and her ravishing blossom. With the air that picked up he could tell her body was slowly changing to bare his children. He didn't know much about birth or the effects women go through, but he did know her stomach would be swelled with child soon and her lavish breast would be fuller. He liked those odds, but as long as she was healthy he knew she would be fine. "So beautiful."

"Klaus, please." Caroline wrapped her legs around him, but he pulled them apart.

"I want you to claim me, Klaus."

"Really." Klaus trailed a hand to her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

Caroline was surprised when he used his vampire abilities and pulled both legs around his waist. Then he was inside her. Her eyes widen at his length and the gasp that fell from her lips.

He thrust into her like a piano that needed to be played. He knew all the right moves.

Caroline moaned and thrashed against him. She had lost count how many times he was inside her. The hybrid knew how to make her agony last. he trailed kisses along her stomach and her breast. She closed her eyes tight.

Klaus was on the brink, when he noticed her eyes are closed. "Love, open your eyes.

Caroline reluctantly opened them and his eyes bore into hers. She gasped as he pounded into her once again. She dug her nails into his back as a cry left her lips.

He pulled out just as he came hard. He wanted to come inside her, but he knew she would probably end with more kids. He couldn't risk it because something might happen. Having children with a hybrid was very dangerous for humans, but Caroline was a vampire.

Still, he wanted her to be safe. He didn't want to risk her losing a child or worse. He picked her up and rushed her to his bedroom. He pulled her into his arms and fell asleep against her.

He guessed his mother was right. Things were turning out good and he was going to be a father.

The only thing that scared him was turning into Mikael. He didn't want to be like him and prayed he didn't.

* * *

Elena sat in the front seat asleep. Stefan was driving. He hated to leave mystic falls, but he had too. He did not trust Klaus.

He was heading to New Olean's. It would be safer there. Stefan knew most of the people. Damon and Rebekah were going there to which worried him. He had to keep Rebekah from seeing Elena.

Damon wasn't sure why but Rebekah had told him she had to see an old friend. Either way it was safer staying here then in mystic falls.

It was dark and about after driving a mile. He was in New Olean's. He saw a bonfire in the middle of the square. People were dancing and chanting. He rolled his eyes. Probably some ritual. There was always something happening at dark time in New Olean's. Stefan turned back and gasped as he hit something. He stops the car fast making the car skid to a stop. He sees a man on the ground.

Elena awakes looking around. "Stefan what happened?"

"It's nothing. I'll be right back," Stefan gets out of the car and looks around. He walks forward and sees no body. What the hell. Where did he go?

Stefan was suddenly slammed on the hood of his car. A hand on his throat. Stefan opens his eyes to see a dark skin man staring him down.

"That wasn't very nice to hit me with your car."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Stefan said.

The man smiled. "I don't know if I should release you. I'm kind of hungry," his eyes darkened.

Stefan kicked him, knocking him on the ground. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not quite human," Stefan said.

The vampire stood up. "A vampire. Your fast I can give you that. What's your name?"

Stefan sighed wondering if he should tell him. He knew nothing about this man. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore. You wouldn't have a brother named, Damon would you?"

"Ah, yes. Why?" Stefan asked.

"So you're the younger brother. I know Damon from years ago. Cocky bastard. Got into a lot of trouble and there were days I had to throw him in jail for his stupidly."

"Damon, in jail." Stefan laughed.

"Yes, no one comes into my town and tries kill me," the man said angry.

"Sorry, my brother can be stubborn and stupid at times. He doesn't know when to stay out of trouble."

"I hope in your case. You're not like him. My name is Marcel by the way. I'm king of new Olean's or I should say the vampires in this town that is."

Stefan gulped. Of all the people he first meets it has to be someone Klaus knows. What was he going to do now?

"Who's the girl in the car with you? She looks familiar?"

Elena gets out of the car and pukes on the sidewalk. Stefan runs over. "Elena, are you okay?" Stefan grabs a tissue and hands it to her.

"I'm fine," Elena cleans her mouth off and stands up. Stefan helps her but jumps when a man stands before them. "Who are you?"

Marcel stares at her shocked. "Katherine?"

"No, this is Elena," Stefan said wishing he hadn't stopped here.

"You look like her, but I can tell you're very human. Are you pregnant?"

"No," Stefan said. "She just had food poison. I think we should get going, Elena."

Elena got in the car and Stefan shuts the door. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Marcel watches them leave and take his phone out of his pocket. He knows the two are lying. He knows Elena is pregnant. He dials a number.

"Klaus, we need to talk. Call me."


	18. Chapter 18

Klaus sits in the living room and sighs when his phone rings.

"Klaus."

"Marcel, how is everything?"

"I'm calling to let you know about your Ripper and Doppelganger. They are here in New Olean's," Marcel said.

"What could they be doing in New Orleans?" Klaus asked.

"Don't know, but I think your find the next piece very interesting," Marcel said.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"Your doppelganger is pregnant," Marcel said.

Klaus eyes widened. Foolish Stefan did he think he could hide it from him. "Keep an eye on them and make sure the doppelganger is not harmed in anyways. All vampires are to stay away from her."

"Yes, Sir," Marcel said.

Klaus grinned and hanged up the phone. He will have his hybrid army after all.

He goes to his bedroom and smiles when he sees Caroline still asleep in his bed.

He lies down beside her and places his hand on her stomach. The beats of his children's heart beat and he hasn't heard anything more beautiful then this.

* * *

Stefan laid on his side in bed, watching Elena sleep. His hand lay on her swollen stomach and this was one of the most amazing moments in his life. The girl he loved was carrying his child. But he was worried that the horrible dream would come true and he would lose Elena. He could not let that happened.

He watched as her chest rise and she looked so peaceful. He wished he didn't have to wake her. But she wanted to go shopping for the baby. So far Elena was two months pregnant and he knew it wouldn't be long before she really started to show.

The baby was growing and Stefan could hear the heartbeat. He reached over, kissed her cheek and gentle rubbed her back. "Elena," Stefan gently tried to wake her. "Elena."

She groaned slightly and opened her eyes. "Good morning."

Stefan smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, beautiful."

Elena smiled and sat up with Stefan's help. "Gosh, it feels like I ganged a couple of pounds." Elena said.

"Are you hungry?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, actually I am hungry," Elena said.

"I'll be right back," Elena said.

Stefan came back with a tray of food. He laid it on the stand in front of her.

Elena held her mouth as the smell of baking and eggs hit her nose. She ran to the bathroom and got sick.

Stefan followed her in and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I can't get anything down and it's been two days now," Elena said worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked.

"I didn't want you to be worried."

Stefan sighed. He helped her on the bed as she sat down.

Elena wasn't sure what she was feeling or wanting. There was something about Stefan that made her safe. She reached over and straddled him to the bed. She smiled and placed a few kisses on his neck. Suddenly she sat up. She could smell something rich, but she didn't know what it was. She pulled back and stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm going to go and find something to eat," Elena walked to the small kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw a couple of blood bags. Curiously she picked it up.

Stefan walked in and he stopped wondering if he was seeing things. Elena stood there drinking out of a blood bag. "Elena, what are you doing?"

Elena looked up and licked her lips. "What?"

"Do you know what you're drinking?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked down and almost dropped it. "Why would I…I didn't even notice I was drinking it. It…smelled good and…"

"Elena it's okay. Maybe the child is…" Stefan didn't want to say it, but it was possible the child could take after him. That thought alone horrified him.

"Oh god. What if our child is a…vampire and…"

"Elena, we don't know that. It's going to be okay. I promise," Stefan held her trying to confront her.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Elena tossed the bag away while Stefan got the door. He opened it carefully and saw Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan pulled him in.

"Me, what are you doing here in New Olean's? You do know this place is crawling with vampires," Damon said peering over his brother shoulder. "How's the lovely Elena."

Elena yawned as she flopped on the couch. "Bored, where is the kid?"

"With Elijah," Damon said.

"Do you know what Rebekah is doing over here?" Stefan asked.

"No, only she is meeting this guy name Marcel. I met him years ago and don't like the bastard. He's too shady and too friendly. He is having a party tonight. Maybe you should come and help out your big brother."

"Do I even want to know what you're planning?" Elena asked.

"No, this is for the big boys," Damon joked.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, since Elena is…"

"It's quite, obvious," Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you, did I?"

"We will leave tomorrow. I don't think Elena should travel now," Stefan said.

"I suppose. I'm going to the nearest bar and getting a drink."

"Um, Damon some guy was asking about you. Named Marcel, Stefan said.

"How did you meet him?" Damon asked.

"I hit him with my car, by accident," Stefan said.

"Good one. You must have been drunk of the poor bunnies you found."

Elena laughed.

"I see someone is amused. See you later brother," Damon said, leaving.

Stefan walked over and kissed Elena on the cheek. Elena turned around and wrapped her arm around his neck. "I miss you,"

"Me too."

* * *

Kol liked witches. He knew in his heart that he always would. He thinks it's because they have power just the same as he does. He likes that in a women, someone that can take do some serious fighting. Most witches were positively gorgeous. And that witch was Bonnie Bennett.

Which is why he bought a house nearby Elijah's and kidnapped Bonnie. She was still knocked out from the chloroform he put over her mouth. He sat her on one of the couches in his newel furnished house.

Bonnie woke up in a jolt. She found herself in on a couch. She felt a soft hand on her cheek caressing it. She blushed at the movement. She turned her head to realize she was lying on someone's lap. Then as she turned her head and saw Kol. She sat up quickly moving away from him. "What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, good you're up." Kol said with his devilish smile.

"What am I doing here?" Bonnie demanded.

"I kidnapped you, duh!" Kol sat on the couch and looked up amused.

"Why?"

"Because I like you," Kol said. "You're the most smart, demanding and beautiful witch I ever met."

Bonnie didn't know what to say to that. "Thanks, I think." She shook her head realizing what she said. She needed to get out of here. "I have to go." Bonnie made her way to the door and grabbed the handle. She pulled and door wouldn't bulge. What the hell. She tried again.

'Having problems, lovely," Kol said.

"What did you do?" Bonnie turned toward him pointing a finger at him.

"I had a friend spell the house to prevent you from leaving," Kol said.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"I just want a date with you. Since you haven't given me the time of the day I decided to lock you in here," Kol said.

"What?" Bonnie was about to give him an aneurism when he spoke again.

"It's only for a week. No reason to get all feisty," Kol said.

Bonnie glared at him furiously. She put all her strength on him. She blinked realizing Kol wasn't rolling on the floor screaming. What the hell. "What did you do?"

"Opps, I must have forgotten to mention that. Your powers don't work around me, sweetie," Kol said.

"You what?" Bonnie came toward him.

"No need to have a tantrum."

Bonnie jumped him causing them to fall to the floor. Bonnie wrapped her hands around his neck. Kol was below her laughing.

"If I know you jump me I would of done this sooner." Kol grabbed her hips with his hands pulling her down on his pelvis.

Bonnie blushed as she felt the hardness between his legs.

"Do you feel that sweet Bonnie?" Kol asked.

"Let me go pervert," Bonnie said.

Kol chuckled again. He sat up pulling Bonnie's arms around his neck.

The next thing surprised Bonnie. He pulled her forward and kissed her fully on the lips passionately.

Bonnie didn't know what she was thinking. She couldn't let him seduce her this way. She promised herself she wouldn't do this. Bonnie pushed him away. I need to go to the restroom.

Kol watched her ran out of the room and to the restroom. He sighed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

"He is such a hottie" a woman whispered.

"That boy was drop from heaven."

Damon sat on at the bar with a smile on his face. He looked over and eyed the two blonds. If he weren't married he would show them a good time. He wanted to still, but he knew Rebekah would kill him if she knew about that. But it doesn't mean he could have a little drink. He licked his lips and smirked back at the girls.

The bartender came forward. "What would it be?"

"Scotch and one for the blonde on the right," Damon said.

The bartender nodded and poured his drink.

The women walked toward him after the bartender gave her the drink. "Your new here."

"Not really". Damon gulped his scotch down.

"Well, what is a cutie pie like you, doing here" she asked.

He smirked "I could show you." Damon smiled and the girl nodded. He got off his stool walked to the door, but it opened and Marcel stepped in.

Damon sighed annoyed.

"Damon, long time no see?" Marcel said with annoyance.

"I would say the same, but you know how things went."

Marcel looked at the human girl. "Leave girl if you know what's good for you."

The girl scattered away and Damon wasn't happy now. "That was dinner asshole."

"Now, you know better then to come to my town and take humans for food especially if you have no resistance," Marcel said.

Damon looked around and noticed the bar was filled with vampires and they were all watching the scene before him. He really hated Marcel. The guy was a asshole and a prick. "Lol you mean the time when I came to your town and drained a few people. Opps, I'm bad."

"Yes, and the time you killed four of my bodyguards," Marcel said.

"I couldn't help they were in the way. You should have taught them better," Damon said.

Marcel laughed. "You really are something else. I never met someone as cocky as you are."

"And I never met someone as senseless as you are," Damon said.

"You know I was going to be nice, but I don't like people that don't show respect."

"You can't have it all buddy," Damon grinned and found a rope suddenly wrapped around his neck. Marcel had the other end and pulled. Damon fell to the floor and one of his knees cracked. Damn it.

"Looks like were going to have a beheading tonight, crowd," Marcel raised his glass to the crowd and the vampires cheered. Marcel handed the rope to his minion.

Damn it. Where was Rebekah when he needed her? "I really wouldn't do that if I was you," Damon said.

"Did you hear that people? This vampire demanded that I really shouldn't do this. Who does he think he is? He comes to my bar, my town and has no respect and tries to tell me what to do. Who do you think you are?" Marcel said.

Damon rolled his eyes at the arrogant bastard. "For starters my wife is going to ripe the head off your minion and ripe your heart out of your chest."

Marcel laughed. "Your wife. Wow, I never thought I would see the day. Damon Salvatore married. I highly doubt that's true. You probably drained the poor girl dry afterwards."

Damon rolled his eyes and he grinned when he seen the door opened. No one turned and Damon only smiled brighter.

"Any last words Salvatore?" Marcel said.

"Yes. Bite me." Damon grinned and a trail of blood fell to the floor beside him. The rope fell from his neck fell and Damon saw a cute blonde grab Marcel by the neck and toss him to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rebekah said with black eyes and fangs out.

Marcel stood up quickly and stopped. His minions advanced on her and he held up his hand. "Stop. Rebekah what a surprise."

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rebekah said.

Damon stood up and chuckled. "I guess I forgot to mention Rebekah is my wife and an original." He grinned at Marcel.

Marcel looked at him quite shocked. "You know how I don't dare well with being disrespected."

"Well just be glad you didn't kill him. Because they would be scraping the sidewalk to find your body," Rebekah glared at Marcel. "And I'm still deciding if I should ripe your heart out."

"Told you so," Damon muttered.

"Come one we use to be friends and you know your brother wouldn't be happy if you killed me. So lets just forget about this and have a good time." Marcel walked toward her and Damon wondered if she would do something. To his surprised she didn't.

"We need to talk, privately," Rebekah said.

"Okay, okay…. just follow me." Marcel said.

Rebekah and Damon followed him up the stairs and to an office. Marcel sat down in front of the desk. Damon and Rebekah glared at him.

"Now lets get down to Business." Rebekah said.

* * *

"Please, no! "A girl yelped from afar.

Alaric looked at Mikael that was walking in the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Alaric said staring into the distance.

"Wolfs. I can smell them," Mikael said.

Alaric and Mikael ran to the scene and stopped to find a bonfire in the middle of the forest. A girl was lying below a man that had yellow eyes.

"Please stop it Mark, you are scaring me. "She whimpered, struggling even harder.

"I'm scaring you? Sorry, but I can't stop. To be honest I don't even want to stop, "He said, sniffing her neck.

Alaric was sick at the scene. "We have to stop them."

"Yes we do. Kill them all," Mikael attacks ripping the man off the girl and pulling out his hart.

Alaric pulls out his cross bow and gets to work.

* * *

Caroline frowns when she looks around. She was shopping for Maternity clothes and Bonnie was supposed to be here. Where was Bonnie?"

Caroline bought a few clothes and left the store frustrated. She opened the door and slammed to a hard chest. "Klaus?"

"Hi, love. Are you okay?"

"No, Bonnie didn't show up. Now, I'm worried about her.

"That's strange…Kol just recently bought a house yesterday," Klaus said.

"You don't think he…"

Klaus sighs angrily. "I'm afraid my brother is very stupid and stubborn. When he wants something he'll go after it by any means."

"If he hurts her, I will make him pay," Caroline said.

* * *

Bonnie moaned as she stepped into the bath. She was glad she was alone. She needed peace and was glad she hasn't seen Kol within the past hour. She smiled relaxing into the tub when she heard the door open. Bonnie's eyes flew open and landed at the person walking in.

Kol stood there wearing nothing, but a pair of boxers. She gulped looking at his tone chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'd assume you would be in here, so I decided to join you." Kol walked to the other side of the tub and took off his boxers. Her eyes widened and she looked away. "Oh my god, stop it right there. Don't you dare come any closer? Go away," Bonnie said.

"Come on. I just want to talk. I won't try anything. Promise," Kol stepped in the tub ignoring her protest. Bonnie curled her legs as his feet touched hers. "Talk about what?"

Kol eyes her and smiled. "Your likes, your life and how you became a witch?"

Bonnie ignored him and sank deeper into the bubbles. "No need to be shy." Kol wiggled his eyes at her.

Bonnie sighed. "Long story. How did you become an original?"

"Long story," Kol said.

"I don't' think this is going to work," Bonnie said.

"No, I don't' think it will." Kol was suddenly beside her leaning on his knees. Bonnie could feel the tip of his hardness against her stomach. Butterflies floated in her stomach. His fingers traced across her shoulder blades and to the curve of her breast. "If you let me, I can show you what love is. You'll never want to leave," Kol said gently cupping one of her swelled breast.

Bonnie was on the brink of pushing him away when she moaned.

Kol smiled and lifted her out of the water. Bonnie eyes widened as his hot mouth landed on one of her breast. Heat poured between her legs. She wanted to push him away and run, but her body was saying stay. He was making her feel things that she shouldn't. He was so gentle and soft that she forgot all about that he was a vampire. What was she going to do?

She closed her eyes and stayed in his arms.

"You like that don't you lovely Bonnie?" Kol said cupping her firm bottom.

Bonnie moaned as he kissed her neck and pressed his body against hers. He leaned her against the tub and ravished her neck.

Bonnie was enjoying their foreplay when the door suddenly slammed open.

Bonnie opened her eyes to find Kol ripped off of her. Caroline stood there with her hands wrapped around Kol's neck. "What the hell do you think you are doing to my friend?"

Bonnie covered her chest and sank in the water as Klaus walked in.

"Nice dress," Kol said.

"Caroline realized Kol was nude. She dropped him to the floor. "Eww, gross. You better of not stained my dress you perve. Are you okay, Bonnie?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie wasn't sure if she was relived or not.

"Kol, put some clothes on," Klaus said.

Kol scowled. "I will when you leave. Bonnie and me were just getting to know each other better before your mate walk in."

"Listen buddy. I know you were trying to seduce my friend. So don't try to deny it. Now get out before I toss you out," Caroline said.

"No wonder my brother likes you. You're feisty and demanding. But even then so, I don't like being interrupting, now leave," Kol said.

Klaus grabbed him by the neck. "Don't respect my mate."

"This is my house," Kol shoved him off and walked out.

Bonnie watched which gave her a good view of his backside. Caroline noticed the glared.

"Oh my god. Did he compel you?" Caroline asked.

"What? No," Bonnie said, frustrated.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"It would be better if he leaves," Bonnie scowled at Klaus.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone." Klaus left and Bonnie was relieved.

Bonnie stood and Caroline held her a towel. Bonnie took it and wrapped it around her body. She was glad Caroline came. At the beginning she didn't, but now she didn't. She knew if Caroline didn't stop her she would have been seduced and would of lost herself into him.

* * *

Elijah held his niece in his arms with a bottle to her mouth. He smiled at the child that flopped her arms around.

Nearby Katherine was watching him. It looked so naturally see Elijah with a child. She could see him holding her child one of these days. She made her way over and sat beside him. "How's Kayla?"

"Hungry," looks like she's about to fall asleep. I'll be right back." Elijah gets up and places her in the crib. When he comes back Katherine walks to him and cups his face.

"Have you thought about having children?"

"I…I have, but…I'm not sure if I'm ready." Elijah cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Because. I want one. I missed out on the child I had when I was younger. I want that feeling again," Katherine traced her fingers across his jaw.

"Please," Katherine said.

Elijah brushed her hair back. "Are you sure, Katherine?"

"I'm positive," Katherine said.

Elijah wrapped his arms around Katherine and carried her upstairs. He kicked his door open and kissed her then their passion began.

* * *

Klaus sits in the living room when there was a knock on the door. "Klaus walked to the door. He opened it and scowled. "Alaric and Mikael, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Klaus sat back down on the couch.

"We had a little problem last night with a pack of wolfs. It seems they are on frenzy. The oddest thing I saw in centuries," Mikael said. "I thought they would have more control."

"Werewolf's? What happen to them?" Klaus asked curiously.

"We killed them," Mikael said.

"Why?"

"They were attacking a young girl. Since this past week we found four girls that have come up missing and found killed. Tonight we found one girl being attacked," Mikael said.

"You think they were on a killing spree for a reason?" Klaus asked.

"No, I'm saying they are on a mating ritual taking who ever they want," Alaric said.

"Impossible, werewolf are not stupid. They would never take a human," Klaus said.

"No it doesn't, but a witch could of placed a spell on all wolfs," Mikael said.

"What would the purpose of that be?" Klaus asked.

"To kill them all," Mikael said. "Everyone knows if a human dies that I will go after them."

Klaus wondered if he was directing the threat towards him. "So if you're right. Who would do something like this?"

"How about the Bennett witch?"

"Bonnie, wouldn't go after them?" Alaric said.

"No, but her mother would, Shelia," Mikael said.

"I thought her powers were gone," Klaus said.

"Doesn't mean she could get them back with the help from another witch," Mikael said.

"Possible," Klaus said. "What did you need me for?"

"We think if it effected them. It might effect you," Alaric said.

Klaus laughed. "Impossible. If it happen to them then it won't happen to me."

"Foolish boy. Don't you know you could hurt someone if it did happen," Mikael said.

"Don't you dare call me boy?" Klaus growled. "Get out of my house."

"Don't come to me if you something happens," Mikael left leaving Alaric staring at him.

"Do you know where Stefan and Elena went by any chance?" Alaric asked.

"No, why?" Klaus asked. He knew exactly where they were, but Alaric would only get in the way if he told him.

"If you know call me and if I find out you have Elena, your have a stake in your chest," Alaric said.

"You know most people who threaten me don't live very long," Klaus said.

"Your point is?" Alaric asked. "I'll be leaving now."

Klaus watched him leave and wondered why he didn't ripe his head off.

Caroline walked in and sat beside Klaus. "Klaus, what if their right?"

"You were listening?"

"Duh, vampire hearing," Caroline said.

Klaus smirked. "I'm sure nothing will happen, love. You have nothing to worry about."

Caroline wasn't so sure.

Klaus phone ran and he picked it up. "Yes."

"It's Marcel. I met your lovely sister and her annoying husband."

"I know what you mean," Klaus said.

"I really wanted to kill him."

"Me too, but unfortunately he's part of my family now,"

Caroline laughed.

Klaus stood up and walked outside onto he patio. "What is it Marcel?"

"I wanted to inform you your sister and Damon left. I can move on to the next phrase," Marcel said.

"Do it and make sure the doppelganger is not harmed," Klaus hanged up the phone.


End file.
